Red Dawn or the World ends Tomorrow
by Daimeryan Rei
Summary: Seven Items, seven Generals. Kaiba Gozaburo rules Domino City, the resistance is led by young rebel Mutou Yuugi. It’s only a matter of time before he crosses paths with the most powerful General: the one they call "Pharaoh".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red Dawn

By: Daimeryan Rei

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairings: Yamishipping (YnY x YnB x YnM), Anzu x Honda, unrequited Yuugi x Anzu, one-sided Mahaado x Atemu

Warnings: violence, angst, potty mouths, shounen-ai, **major character death**!

Genre: AU, science fiction, action/adventure

Diclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahasi Kazuki. No money is made off of this. Fic written just for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Seven Items, seven Generals. What once was the peaceful green Earth has turned into a war-ridden danger zone under the tyrannical rule of Kaiba Gozaburo, with Domino City, Japan, as the centre of his empire. The resistance, led by young rebel Mutou Yuugi, is searching for a way to retrieve the seven so-called Sennen Items, as they are believed to hold the power to bring universal peace. It's only a matter of time before Yuugi crosses paths with the Generals in his search, ultimately meeting the most powerful of them all: the one they call 'Pharaoh'.

Author's note: Feedback is greatly appreciated. I refer to Yami no Malik/ Malik no yami no jinkaku as 'Marik' for the flow of the story.

Key: ----------- = scene change

-------------------------

"_This world was once known as Earth. We still call it Earth, those who have memories of how it used to be. Those who remember freedom. Those who remember peace. We cry in silence; angry, indignantly, desperately. We live through the day to survive… for what? For life itself? At night, we gather together and share stories of how one day, one happy day, everything will be all right and wonderful again, and how much we hope this day will come soon. A silly hope, perhaps, but it is all the hope we have._

_We look up at the sky and wonder what color it will be at dawn. Blue, the color of total devastation. Red, the color of blood. Gold, the color of fiery destruction and death. Too often, it is a red dawn. _

_Welcome to the world of Kaiba Gozaburo._

_After seizing ultimate power, he appointed seven Generals to ensure this world will remain under his control. These Generals are all gifted with incredible mystical powers; in the course of time, the lines between truth, myths and facts about these powers have been blurred. Fear of these Generals has settled into the bones of mankind and dominated the world since Earth as we knew it ceased to exist. The Generals are tied to certain items – the so-called Sennen Items, artefacts who can bring either peace or destruction to mankind, but their working and whereabouts are unknown, as are their original or respective owners._

_Nowadays, there are only five Generals left. One died of old age, and one is held in captivity by us… the Resistance. Of the remaining five, the strongest one is referred to as 'Pharaoh'. He is also rumored to be in the possession of the Sennen Puzzle, the equally most powerful Item of the seven in total – the very same Items I am trying to find to restore the Earth to what it once used to be. _

_One day, children will run free, adults will speak freely, everyone will live life as it was intended to be – free from hate, free from fear. Until then, we have to fight, and hold on to our hope."_

Recording of words spoken by Mutou Yuugi, date unknown

-------------------

"Ouch, damnit!"

Jounouchi Katsuya cursed loudly, grabbing his foot with both hands and hopping comically around, cradling his foot limberly against his chest. Without thinking, he let go of his foot again and kicked the rock that caused him to stumble in the first place, yelling another string of colorful curses when the pain increased.

"Ow ow ow!! Stupid rock!"

"Onii-chan!"

A young girl's voice was carried by the cold wind, and Jounouchi turned around, extending his arms. He didn't need to – as quick and agile as a bird, his sister hopped from stone to stone, climbing down from a large pile of rubble that obstructed the road.

"Shizuka, be careful!"

She found his arms after all, and happily flung herself against his chest. Despite being blind, she knew the road and its obstructions better than her brother, perfectly avoiding every pothole, pile of rubble or broken tile in the pavement. Her face was obscured by a woollen, dark grey scarf wrapped around her head, leaving only her eyes and cheeks - red from the cold - visible. She shivered in his arms. It was too cold to stay outside, and he hadn't found a suitable coat for her yet. This one was fortunately made from a thick, isolating material but it was too short; it barely reached her midriff. Her colorful dress flapped around her ankles, the fabric flimsy thin. She had to be freezing, but as always, no complaint ever left her lips.

"I know the way," she mumbled. Her eyes stared at nothing, not blinking at the strands of hair blowing in her face. She brushed a few strands away, heaving a mildly annoyed sigh.

"Just another few blocks, onii-chan."

"Yeah, I know. Com'on, let's go." He had dropped his bag when he had hit his toe – actually quite pathetic as his foot barely hurt. Shizuka would laugh at him if she knew he had made such a fuss over tripping over a stupid rock.

"Did you almost fall or something?"

It was wrong to assume that Shizuka, visually impaired, wouldn't notice a thing – she just knew from the sound of his movements, the intonation in his voice or simply from the way he sighed, everything that he did and how he was doing it. Jounouchi grimaced, then ruffled his already tousled dirty-blond hair and chuckled.

"I stubbed my toe. Nothing serious," he quickly added, when he saw a frown appear on his sister's face. She could go from protective to scolding and back again in five seconds flat when it concerned her brother. Now she was looking torn between giving him a stern lecture and worrying about a possible injury.

"We have lost enough time as it is," Jounouchi continued. "We have to go now, before Kaiba's troops find us here. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting mighty cold."

Shizuka nodded. "I hope we can get hot chocolate!"

He refrained from barking a disdainful laugh. The chance that hot chocolate would be served upon their arrival at the Game Shop was less than zero. Shizuka kept bringing it up every now and then, and he wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or charmed. Annoyed, because it reminded him again of how different he and Shizuka had grown up or charmed, because despite the bleakness of this world and the foreseeable future, she still retained a sweet, almost childish-innocent positive outlook on everything.

Breaking up the hug, he reached for her hand and tugged at it. He would protect his sister, for as long as he lived – and in case of the inevitable, his friends would take care of her. There hadn't been any money to pay for the necessary surgery to keep her from going blind when she was still a small child, but he would do anything to protect her, and his friends loved and cared for her as well. She would be safe, always… he was sure of it.

They broke out in a calm jog; it was almost past curfew. If they could keep up this pace they would be inside on time. Jounouchi made sure to avoid any obstacle in the road, and Shizuka never hesitated when following him, her footsteps confident on the cracked pavement. The evening was starting to fall and the bag weighed heavy on his back. All he wanted was some warmth and some rest, not to mention food; he was dying for something to eat.

-----------------------------

The Game Shop appeared as an abandoned and rundown building at first sight. It had lost all of its color; only a few flakes of red, green and yellow paint were still visible on the north and east walls, the rest had worn off. The letters that spelled the word "GAME" on the rooftop used to be lit, in days where people would come to visit and actually buy games. Mutou Sugoroku had been the last one to remember this from his youngest years until the world was taken over by despair; when he passed away at age seventy-seven, the lights had been dead for more than six decades.

Jounouchi ignored the front door facing the street. It had been closed for decades as well, the locks rusty and impossible to move. It was boarded up, and someone had spray-painted the painfully obvious "Closed" word on it. There was no glass in the two small rectangular windows next to the door either; no one would ever be able to peek through them to gawk at the merchandise inside, if the store had still been selling. The wood was starting to rot; if it hadn't been for the very long nails driven into the planks to keep them in place, people would've torn them down to use for fuel.

"Can we go inside?"

Shizuka tugged at her shawl, the sound of her chattering teeth muffled by the garment. Jounouchi nodded absent-mindedly and quickly took her with him into the alley on the west side of the building; there was the door to enter properly. Before knocking, he looked up at the small, wooden lean-on above the door. The barely visible camera would scan him and Shizuka, verifying their identities. Rapping against the door, Jounouchi hopped from foot to foot. His own coat wasn't that warm either. Within seconds, the door opened, rattling loudly as it slid through the rails. Those needed to be oiled, and soon – when was Honda going to be back?

"I don't know, onii-chan," Shizuka answered and he realized he'd been thinking out loud. "The door's going to be stuck one day."

"Hopefully he'll be back soon," Jounouchi said. He really missed his friend. Honda, Anzu and Yuugi were the only ones he trusted for the full 100 percent; undoubtedly, unconditionally. The four of them were the core of the Resistance, bound together by something deeper than just friendship.

The door closed automatically; both siblings stepped forward so it wouldn't hit their ankles. A small hallway, dominated by a large staircase, led towards a door that separated the former game store from the living quarters. It was another oddity of this building to have the kitchen and the living room on the first floor, and the bedrooms on the second floor. Last but not least, there was even an attic – quite some room for a small family like the Mutous.

None of the above floors were accessible, not without Yuugi's permission. It was widely known that he didn't allow anyone to go upstairs, let alone to the bedrooms. Nobody questioned his decision, and it was rumored he had kept the bedrooms and the living room exactly the same from the day his parents and grandfather had died. An eerie, silent witness of a moment in time where he had found himself, as many other people, without family, fallen at the hands of Gozaburo's Elite Troops. Not many people spoke about the tragedies in their lives in this world – not even Mutou Yuugi.

"This way." Jounouchi reached for a door handle, obscured by a coat rack. Shizuka huddled against him, rubbing her hands to keep her fingers warm. Jounouchi muttered something under his breath as he fumbled around for the light button. He flipped it, immediately squinting his eyes against the sudden influx of bright light – it didn't make any difference to Shizuka, of course.

He pulled her into a small bathroom – barely larger than a square meter. The crème colored tiles were spotless clean, faintly scenting like a cheap cleansing product. A sink with a large mirror and a tall cupboard took half of the room, the rest being occupied by the shower cabin.

Jounouchi hopped into it, crouching down as to count with his fingers row after row of tiles, muttering a victorious "A-ha!" as he pressed one – only a soft click was audible. He straightened himself, taking his sister's hand again as they waited for the wall to move. Honda had really outdone himself on this construction. From the outside, this looked like any other ordinary shower cabin; only a select few knew what was hiding behind this wall. Jounouchi waited patiently for the wall to move, revealing a big, gaping dark hole.

"I'll go first," he said and before Shizuka could answer, he had stepped through the opening, turning around and balancing his feet on the stainless steel ladder that was mounted on the wall. He took a few steps down before allowing her to descend as well; the wall was already moving back into place so they needed to hurry. Shizuka had gone down this ladder a million times before; still, Jounouchi hovered over her until she reached the last step. It was pitch dark after the wall had closed itself; after half a minute, the light in the hallway was automatically lit.

Shizuka shivered again; cold temperatures outside, cold temperatures inside. This basement was one and all solid rock and concrete, trapping the cold. Generation after generation of the Mutou family had worked hard to realize this underground shelter. It was hard to imagine the friendly and good-natured Mutous to have the foresight that Kaiba Gozaburo's reign wouldn't end anytime soon, but she was glad they had. Shizuka didn't know how long and how hard the family had worked on this – but it had proven its worth ten times already, probably more than hundred times. This was the heart of the Resistance, and she never felt safe anywhere but here.

"Onii-chan, wait up..!"

"Sorry," Jounouchi mumbled. His eyes were finally adjusted to the sparse light, and he helped her down another ladder, descending deeper and deeper into the basement. He hoped that at least some coffee was ready; he really could use something warm now. The bag over his shoulder was starting to weigh heavy.

Another few steps down, until they reached the metal door. They stood still as to allow another camera to scan them – it only took a minute. The door slid open without as much as a sound.

"Hey, Jounouchi!"

"Jounouchi! It's Jounouchi!"

A bunch of young refugees, huddled together in the hallway jumped up when seeing him, greeting him abundantly. He flashed a V-sign to them. He regretted that he didn't have some extra food with him to share with the kids; the provisions in his bag were scarce enough already. They looked at him expectantly, eyes showing disappointment when they realized he had nothing on him; he ruffled their hair, muttering an apology. Their lives were already hard enough as it was, and it was heartwrenching to know that he couldn't make their situation any better.

The children covered themselves with blankets, ironically quite colorful compared to the gray walls. Shizuka went past them as well, trying to lift their spirits; judging from some of the giggling and smiles she elicited, she managed it well. Jounouchi waited for her to catch up with him.

Doors on either side of the hallway led to several rooms; the underground complex had a sick bay, several meeting rooms, guest rooms, even a confinement room (though Jounouchi couldn't recall someone had ever made 'use' of it) and a kitchen. The Resistance was like a sanctuary to those who were a victim of Gozaburo's reign; Yuugi wanted everyone to feel welcome here, and did everything he could to help, regardless of anyone's faith, skin color or past.

"Where's Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked. The kids put up wide eyes, huddling more into the blankets. They were quite impressed by Jounouchi asking casually for the leader of the Resistance, and they mumbled that he was in the 'large room'. Stealing glances when he and Shizuka passed by, Jounouchi caught them muttering, but he couldn't make out their words. Taking Shizuka by the hand again, they continued their path.

'The large room' was exactly what it was – a large room, the exact center of the underground basement, connecting the various hallways together. Jounouchi had been here so often that he knew the layout by heart. Hell, he all but grew up in here – after his father died, he didn't have much to stay home for. Not until he finally found Shizuka again, and…

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"Yuugi," he grinned and closed the distance between them, giving his friend a brief, but bone-crushing hug. Yuugi groaned a little, poking at Jounouchi's sides to let him go.

"What took you so long?" Yuugi didn't sound worried or suspicious, more curious. It was very close to curfew, and anyone out on the streets after that specific time would fall prey to Gozaburo's Elite Troops… though they didn't need the excuse of breaking the curfew to go around harassing and terrorizing people. Yuugi had lost his parents to their actions, just like many others – in the eyes of those soldiers, nothing or nobody held any value or respect.

"Sorry I couldn't find everything," Jounouchi answered, showing Yuugi the bag. He put it on the large, rectangular table in the center of the room. "It's not exactly like fun happy go-around-shopping-and-get-everything-you-want, you know."

"I know," Yuugi answered in all earnest. "Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

He gave him a slap on his back. "Don't worry! It's a-okay."

"Yuugi-kun," Shizuka greeted him, measuring her steps infallibly until she reached the table without bumping into it.

"Shizuka-chan," he returned the greeting. "You're cold, aren't you? There's some tea…"

Jounouchi went to the north corner of the room to the pitcher of water. They had to be careful with water, as with the rest of their provisions. A water heater was next to it – he carefully poured some into it and flipped the switch. Yuugi opened the bag and emptied its contents on the table top. Cans rolled over the smooth surface, and more cartons fell out, along with a box of candles, a bundle of matches, a bottle of oil and a piece of rope.

"Good work, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi reached for a can of peas that almost rolled off the table. He studied each and every can, examining the labels.

"No baby formula?"

"Too hard to get," Jounouchi muttered. It was frustrating to be so dependent on what the black market had to offer. Gozaburo condoned trade to a certain degree – for exorbitant prices. Commercial trade had been limited for years, and everyone knew Gozaburo picked out the best of everything for himself and his Generals. Smuggling was lively, despite the man's efforts to catch the culprits and control the black market himself – people were quite inventive when it came to survival. However, it made any choice limited, and kept the prices high.

"Fucking tyrant," he mumbled and waited until the water boiled. No coffee tonight; they had run out on the last can a few days ago. Tea was cheaper, but not quite his taste. Heaving a sigh, Jounouchi hung the teabag in a large pot and added the hot water.

"You want some too, Yuugi?"

"No thank you," the other answered.

He put the pot and some cups on a dented tray and brought it over to the table. Shizuka wrapped her fingers immediately around the cup Jounouchi gave her, sighing in relief. She pursed her lips a little; it was too hot to drink yet.

"Maybe Isis-san wants a cup too, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi's voice sometimes held the same childlike innocence to it as Shizuka's – but there was nothing childlike or innocent about his words. Yuugi knew very, very well what he was talking about. Jounouchi almost dropped his own cup, and turned his head brusquely to his left.

In the far west corner of the room sat a woman dressed in sleeveless, beige-colored robes, hands folded solemnly in her lap. Her face and hair were covered by a veil in the same color as her dress, leaving only her eyes visible. She was adorned with golden jewelry; large, heavy bands around her bare upper arms and wrists, an intricate crown holding the veil in place, and earrings catching the faint light whenever she tilted her head a little. Strikingly, her neck was bare. She was the epitome of calmness, simply sitting into the corner on a wooden chair.

She was a General. Jounouchi's lips twisted in a bitter, disdainful grimace.

"What is _she _doing here?"

"Jounouchi-kun, Isis-san wanted to enjoy a different environment," Yuugi said. Jounouchi didn't know the reason why Yuugi kept the old speech pattern his grandfather had taught him; he himself had stopped using honorifics a long time ago, if he already had bothered using them in the first place. Shizuka used honorifics out of sheer politeness, and he had heard other people pick op on it too – it was fine by him, but hell would freeze over before he would address a General with anything remotely resembling an honorific.

He snorted. "She should be in her room." The same room Yuugi far too often left far too unsupervised. Really, one day or the other his friend would get bitten in the ass hard because of his good-natured trust in people. Jounouchi scowled.

"Isis-san hasn't been out of her room for days." Yuugi arranged the cans and cartons, writing down their numbers and contents on a scrap of paper. His handwriting was incredibly tiny – paper was scarce, too.

"That's _her_ problem, not ours," Jounouchi immediately shot back.

"Onii-chan," Shizuka piped up. She had found a small chair in the other corner and sat down, fingers still wrapped around her cup. "That's enough, onii-chan."

"Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said. "It's all right. She's not a General any more. She left that behind her when we… found her. We mustn't forget that she sought us out."

He stiffened. Isis had sought out the Resistance, that much was for sure – and the woman had simply allowed herself to be captured. Jounouchi relented that the Resistance had easily overpowered her; she had barely put up a fight. Everyone knew that Generals disposed over incredible powers. Jounouchi hadn't witnessed her use any, but still… he expected her to turn her back on the Resistance as easily as she had done on her fellow Generals. The only time Isis showed any emotion but her usual aloofness was when she talked about her brother. Once, she had been very upset about someone named 'Mahaado', but he didn't know the details about that – and he certainly didn't _want _to know.

"Yuugi, I don't understand," he said, unable to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. "She's not of any value to us."

"Isis-san has given us very valuable information," Yuugi immediately objected.

"Some, but not much," Jounouchi continued. "She has never given us any information about the names and powers of the other Generals. She keeps referring to one of them as 'the Pharaoh' and mentions every time that he looks like you. You should be totally creeped out, man – a General looking like you! Did she give us any information on Gozaburo's headquarters? On how to attack him? On how to defeat him?"

It dawned to him that his voice was raising with every other word he spoke, and he was shouting at the end of his sentence. Jounouchi felt his face flush, and he fell silent, a little taken aback by his own vehemence.

"We need every little bit of information we can get, even if it's not much." Yuugi's voice was barely above a whisper. "Even if it doesn't mean anything to you. Whatever intelligence we gather, thanks to Isis-san, thanks to others… it's all important. And for everything good in this world, Jounouchi-kun… we aren't going to lower ourselves to the level of someone like Kaiba Gozaburo. Nothing will happen to Isis-san as long as _I_ am still around."

Yuugi wasn't yelling. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't telling how much of a great leader he was, or how much power he held by spearheading the Resistance. Jounouchi was reminded once again why Mutou Yuugi led this group of rebels; not because he could keep a good overview and had a knack for organization and intelligence, but because he was kind. Kind enough to allow a former enemy to stay with them, to give her shelter and offer her protection, kind enough to see the best in every bad situation and make it work – the Resistance didn't need a person with big weapons or a massive ego; they needed someone with their heart in the right place.

"There are five of them left," Jounouchi said. He had all but forgotten about the tea. "Five, and among them this 'Pharaoh' dude."

"We'll find them." Yuugi put away the scrap of paper he'd been scribbling on, and pulled out a map of the city. "We'll find them and defeat them, Jounouchi-kun."

Heaving a sigh, Jounouchi walked over to the table and came to stand next to Yuugi, gazing at the unfolded city map. He stole a quick glance at Isis, who hadn't taken part in the discussion at all. Her eyes were focused on him; dark, slightly slanted eyes that drilled right through him. He couldn't read them – but he shivered, unnerved by her intense look. He quickly leaned over the map.

"That woman gives me the creeps," he muttered, soft enough to be overheard by Yuugi only.

"Jounouchi-kun, _every _woman gives you the creeps," his friend deadpanned and ducked immediately for the inevitable swat, laughing out loud.

--------------------------------

The view of the city was magnificent from this altitude. Majestic. Calm. Beautiful. Breath taking. Night or early morning, it didn't matter to him. It was amazing how far he could see from here, and it reminded him strangely of… something. A memory that was just… out of his reach, unable to grasp, a black spot floating through his mind, a memory that just didn't want to surface.

He heaved a small sigh and pressed his forehead against the thick glass. The windows couldn't be opened; it was bullet-proof glass. Such a marvellous view – but he couldn't reach out for the sky, not even get a whiff of fresh air or hear birds sing. It was nothing but a glass cage, the windows reaching from floor to ceiling. The whole idea of bullet-proof glass was ridiculous; he didn't understand why Kaiba Gozaburo had been so adamant about it in the first place.

The door on the other side of the room opened; the familiar soft 'swish' sound of the door panels sliding apart announcing the arrival of a visitor. It was the only sound – footsteps were immediately muffled by the rich, thick carpeting on the floor.

"Pharaoh, you know I don't like it when you stand so close to the window."

The raspy voice should by all means grate on his nerves, but after hearing it for so long he had simply grown used to it. He didn't look up, eyes still glued to the city. It was bathing in the sun, and he could see people moving about from here; just like ants, extremely tiny ants. His visitor walked with a cane – its sound was also muffled by the carpet. Lighter footsteps followed the elderly man; a slender young man, boyish, his raven black hair tied back into a ponytail, huddled behind the first man as if he wanted to make himself invisible, cradling a black clipboard to his chest.

They passed a large, oval table; the wood was thick and carved with a curly pattern, its tabletop was pristine glass. A silver tray was exactly in the middle, with a few bowls and a large jug on it, all made of silver. The displayed food was obviously untouched; the warm dishes had cooled off.

"I don't like it either when you don't eat," he said, sounding grumpy. The young man behind him scribbled something on his clipboard.

He finally turned around, away from the window, looking at the other man disdainfully. His crimson red eyes never failed in making people feel uncomfortable, no matter how often he looked at them. Narrowing them slightly, he had brought rulers to their knees with his eyes, presidents, monarchs and dictators – all in the name of Kaiba Gozaburo. The same Gozaburo, who shifted around nervously in front of him. Everyone felt unnerved by his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Pharaoh?" Gozaburo inquired, as he received no answer. "I know I requested your return from Africa rather abruptly – however, I want to do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable. I can give you anything you want: your favorite dish, your favorite entertainment. You name it, and I'll make sure you'll get it."

"I do not care for cheap superficial desires as 'favorite dishes'." His voice was low and curt.

"Pharaoh." Gozaburo motioned for the other behind him to step forward. "You know your health and well-being are very important to me. I want you to feel appreciated and respected, like you know we all do – please tell me what's wrong, and either I or Otogi will do anything we can to help you."

The Pharaoh's hand went to his chest, stroking the front of his silk bathrobe as if he was searching for something. Gozaburo narrowed his eyes – the other wasn't aware of his gesture, but he understood it very well. The Pharaoh would not shame him by asking to give him the only thing he couldn't get – even for Kaiba Gozaburo, the Sennen Items were hard to find.

Before he could speak, he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. Two people entered, sauntering lazily over to where everyone were standing. Gozaburo narrowed his eyes even more, obviously annoyed by the unannounced arrival of the other visitors. He didn't miss the subtle change in the Pharaoh's features, however – his eyes, framed by unnaturally long dark lashes, softened just a little. Just a little enough to make one feel the tiniest bit less uncomfortable.

The elder man refrained from showing a smug grin; it had been a good idea to assign these two to the Pharaoh. If there was anyone who could make him feel better, these two could do it.

"Such a pretty sight, Pharaoh."

"Good morning, Pharaoh-sama."

The first one who had spoken was tall, the impression of his height even stronger because of his wild, gravity defying platinum blond hair, spiking in almost every possible direction. His tan body was wiry and strong, and sported an overdose of golden jewelry, notably on his arms, wrists, neck and ears. Dressed in a simple black shirt and khaki cargo pants, he was a strong contrast with his pale companion, clad in denim jeans with a blue and white striped shirt, combined with a light blue, long jacket.

"Good morning Marik, Bakura," Gozaburo answered though his voice held no veritable joy. The two bowed to him, the movement short. "Is there any reason why you are here?"

"We're here to see pretty Pharaoh," Marik said. "After all, it's been two whole days since we last saw him."

"You know that he needs to rest after having summoned the Gods, Marik," Gozaburo snapped.

"Bakura?"

The other looked up with a murderous look in his eyes, immediately shifting to a more neutral one as soon as he saw who had addressed him. Long, bone-white hair fell over his shoulders to his mid-back, framing a pale, face with bloodless, thin lips and dark brown eyes. He, Marik and the Pharaoh had the same dark, long lashes, but that was the only physical trait they shared.

"What is it?"

"Do you have anything to say? Mind your manners."

Bakura bowed to the man again, albeit grudgingly. "I have nothing to say."

"Very well. I see I don't need to remind you… yet." Gozaburo dismissed the two from his mind as soon as he focused his attention on the Pharaoh again.

"Think about it," he said, voice smooth and suave. "I will let you know when I need your services again. Until then, rest up and enjoy."

The Pharaoh nodded, lips pursed in a slightly disapproving scowl. Gozaburo turned to leave, Otogi mimicking his movement, but not after he stole another glance at the Pharaoh.

-----------------------

As soon as they had left, Marik stepped up to the Pharaoh and unabashedly wrapped his arms around his waist. The Pharaoh responded by removing his arms, batting at his hands.

"Don't be so distant," the other said, mock-hurt. He leaned with his face on the Pharaoh's shoulder, even though he had to slouch – the Pharaoh was considerably shorter. "Are you looking at the city again?"

"Stupid humans," Bakura snorted. He had ventured towards the table with the food, and was rather unceremoniously eating with his fingers from the dishes.

Marik pulled the Pharaoh even closer, his arms once again around his waist, moving up his hands.

"I like it soo~ooo much when you are still in your pajamas," he breathed, slender fingers trailing over the silk, dark purple fabric.

"Marik, stop it," the Pharaoh answered, but didn't remove his arms this time.

"Pharaoh is pretty in his armor, but Pharaoh is even prettier in his pajamas," Marik said, nodding enthusiastically as he started unravelling the knot in the sash that held the bathrobe in place. Bakura looked up from the dish he was snacking from; as he saw how the scene turned interesting very fast, he smacked his lips and closed the distance between them. Marik already shoved the bathrobe over the Pharaoh's shoulders.

"You're not wearing your pajama top," he purred contently, "you can get me so hot when you're not wearing your pajama top."

"Marik, no, stop it," the Pharaoh repeated, his voice sounding angry, dissolving into a short gasp when Marik grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. He kissed him roughly, pressing his lips fiercely on the Pharaoh's. Bakura continued taking off the bathrobe and with one more movement, the garment ended up on the floor, pooling around the Pharaoh's bare feet.

"I have to get dressed," the Pharaoh mumbled. "Get dressed and get something to eat…"

"It can wait." Marik could be very determined if he wanted to. Bakura brought up his hand to stroke the Pharaoh's hair, fingers tangling in the multi-colored strands.

"Why the hurry, Pharaoh-sama?" He smirked. His eyes went just a little wider when he received a smile in return, and he leaned forward to press a kiss on the other's neck.

"Bed," he said, "or on the floor?"

"It's just early morning," Marik answered, fingers sliding over exposed skin, going lower until he reached the waistband of the pajama pants, scratching lightly. "Bed for now."

"Stop talking as if I am not here," the Pharaoh protested, and yelped when Bakura suddenly tugged at his hair.

"Fight us, Pharaoh-sama," he said, eyes flickering in a mixture of anger and excitement. "Fight us, if you really don't want this!"

"Call out our names." Marik breathed heavily in his ear, nails tearing the fragile fabric. "Call them out just like you call your Gods," he hissed, digging his fingers into the Pharaoh's skin. He groaned and tried to free himself, but to no avail. Marik was the strongest of them, a brute, physical force who would only stop after being satisfied.

"Bakura..!" The Pharaoh turned his head to him to see if he could expect any help – which was rather futile in itself. He knew what was going to happen, his body was already preparing for it, anticipating, his breathing erratic as shivers ran down his spine, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"That's a start," Bakura grinned, and those were the last words spoken.

--------------------------

Gozaburo usually didn't wait for the screams to begin – or to stop. He could've just as easily ordered Otogi to bring Marik and Bakura to his office if he wanted to. Instead, he waited outside, grateful for the doors being thick enough to not let every sound pass. He didn't need a mental image to go with it; the ones who were screaming in pain, probably begged for it. The ones screaming in pleasure… that was another train of thought he didn't want to pursue.

It didn't take long, this time, just as expected. He checked his watch – he had more things to do than waiting until some primal desires had been satisfied. He ignored Otogi standing behind him, clipboard in hand. He hopped from one foot to another; he didn't like waiting either.

The door opened and Gozaburo straightened himself. His eyes darted over Marik and Bakura, checking for injuries – it wouldn't be the first time they had bitten off more than they could chew. Though dishevelled, and Marik sporting a deep scratch under his right eye, they both seemed to be relatively unscathed.

"Marik, Bakura," Gozaburo called their names as they grinned to each other and talked in an ancient language – a language he didn't master. Another minor annoyance.

"Hello Gozaburo-daaai~myoooo." Marik's voice mockingly went up several octaves. He and Bakura were pretty surprised to find the man outside of the room, apparently waiting for them. This didn't bode very well. Bakura didn't greet him, and drew his lips into a tight line.

"How is he?" the man barked.

"Pretty Pharaoh is taking a shower," Marik said, still grinning. Bakura snickered.

"You look like you could use one yourself," Gozaburo growled. Maybe his earlier thought that assigning these two to the Pharaoh had been a good idea, was a bad thought after all. He was too lenient with them, allowing them too much freedom. Maybe he should remind them of their place in the hierarchy once again. They were only here to make things comfortable for the Pharaoh, his prize possession. However, if by some coincidence the Pharaoh would order them to be killed, Gozaburo wouldn't hesitate for a second. It would mean destroying his own work, though… which always pained him, in a rather uncharacteristic manner.

"He's going to be all clean and shiny again," Marik continued, a besotted expression on his face.

"Very well. Make sure that he eats his breakfast," Gozaburo said while looking at Bakura. He showed a watery smile in return.

"How? He doesn't eat that much anyway."

"Then figure out something to work up his appetite!"

"I rather work other things up," Marik deadpanned. He was rewarded with a hit to his stomach from Gozaburo's cane, the man driving it into his abdomen full force.

"Idiot," he snarled, using the cane to lean on it again as Marik wheezed, taking a small step back. "I created the both of you. I can easily _un_-create you as well, remember that! You are of no value to me, nothing!"

"We are the only ones who can keep Pharaoh-sama sane," Bakura spoke up, his voice calm but eerily dark. "You don't want your precious Pharaoh-sama to go batshit and use his Gods to burn you alive, do you?"

"You insolent piece of trash," Gozaburo said, trying to keep his voice just as calm as Bakura's, but failing. "You'll both be reminded of your little value, and I'll supervise your punishment personally! Otogi!"

"Yes?" He shot up, pressing the clipboard against his chest as if it were his last lifeline.

"Have everything prepared for their punishment," the man barked. "Within the hour!"

"Yes, Gozaburo-daimyo," Otogi said and bowed.

"And another thing," Gozaburo growled at the two in the hallway. "Make also sure that he wears his armor. That is an order! He has to wear his armor!"

He glared at Marik and Bakura one more time, before stalking off angrily. Otogi didn't hesitate for a second to follow him.

"You fucking stupid piece of fuck," Bakura snarled as soon as the others were gone. "Look at what you have gotten us into!"

"I believe it was _you _who opened his big yap to the old fucker," Marik answered dryly. "You remind him, he reminds us. It's the circle of life!"

"You're fucking nuts," Bakura grumbled.

"Of course I am," Marik cackled. Despite his eyes being narrowed to mere slits, Bakura could still see the hint of excitement in them – anything involving pain had the utmost interest of Marik Ishtar.

Sometimes, Bakura wondered if he was the only one really sane around here; Marik had already lost it a long time ago, the Pharaoh was teetering on the edge, and Gozaburo was a dubious case. But at least, as long as _he_ himself was sane and maintained the overview of the situation, and he was patient. Oh yes, was he ever patient. It would be even better if he knew more about what he was, but his memory wasn't all that clear. He did know one thing, though: when the time was there, he would strike, and everything be damned to every hell, but Bakura was going to be the one hauling off with the ultimate prize.

------------------------

Jounouchi blinked. His eyes tired after a while – staring for hours on end at a city map gave him a headache. It was getting late and nobody had made any preparations for dinner yet; his stomach was rumbling.

"We have searched all over quadrants A-1 to E-6," Yuugi said, using a marker to draw a cross over the squares on the map. The tip of the marker squeaked on the paper.

Jounouchi straightened himself and rubbed in his eyes, his vision troubled.

"Yuugi, we should really give this a rest, don't you think?"

Even Shizuka had fallen asleep. She had been following their conversation attentively, enjoying her tea, but as both men had been studying the map for quite some time now, she had dozed off, slumped in her chair.

Yuugi screwed the cap back on the marker and put it on the table. He looked tired as well, and as if to demonstrate, he stifled a yawn.

"Yes, you're right, Jounouchi-kun. We'll continue later. Let's have something to eat first."

He turned away from the table, only to be held back by Jounouchi. He put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"I mean, to give it _really_ a rest, Yuugi." He was dead serious, and from the look in his friend's eyes he knew that the other understood it. However, it didn't surprise him at all that Yuugi immediately shook his head.

"We can't stop now, Jounouchi-kun. Our greatest hope is to find those Items; we can only achieve that by systematically searching the city and eliminate quadrant by quadrant."

"We don't even know if they _are _in Domino City. What if you're chasing ghosts?"

"I'm fairly sure we're on the right track," Yuugi said, face set in determination. "Not long from now, we have eliminated all poss…"

"Damnit Yuugi, we don't even know what they look like, what they do and how they work!" Jounouchi interrupted him, slamming his fist on the table.

"We already have two of them. The rest of the Items must be found as soon as possible to complete the set of seven." Yuugi's voice left little to no room to argue.

"Gozaburo is looking for the Items as well, and he has his Generals by his side."

"I doubt he's looking for them to bring peace to this world, Jounouchi-kun. That's what they're supposed to do."

"In the wrong hands, the Items will do exactly the opposite." Jounouchi gritted his teeth. "That's how the story goes, isn't it? I've heard it a million times before and still-"

"The Items in the wrong hands will bring death and destruction," a female voice spoke up, loud enough to interrupt him.

Jounouchi and Yuugi turned their heads towards Isis. She was still sitting in the same corner, not looking back, and simply staring at the wall. A slender hand touched her bare neck as if searching for something.

"Anyone can use them for evil, only a few can use them for good. The one who uses them for good will have more power than the one using them for evil."

"Stop talking in riddles," Jounouchi said, impatiently. He blew a few strands of hair out if his face.

"Do you know where the Items are, Isis-san?"

She shook her head, still avoiding any eye contact.

"I only know of one, and for the ones I… had with me." She heaved a sigh, as if speaking was a tremendous exertion. "No one knows the locations of the other Items, that is why Gozaburo has us… his Generals looking for them too."

"Damn," Jounouchi groaned. He didn't have much faith in those 'Sennen Items" as Yuugi and Isis referred to them. It was about seven gold, tacky objects, fancy jewelry supposedly called Ring, Rod, Eye, Puzzle, Tauk, Scales, and Ankh. They were rumored to be able to restore peace… or to plunge the world in eternal darkness. It sounded all too far-fetched according to Jounouchi; he couldn't believe that _items _were able to restore peace in a world dominated by one person. One person and five exceedingly strong Generals with creepy powers.

When the Resistance had captured Isis, she had two of the very same Items with her – the Tauk and the Eye. The Tauk had been wrapped into a piece of cloth, but she had refused to wear it when Yuugi offered it to her, despite her claims of the Item being hers. She couldn't care less for the Eye and had all but thrown it on the floor after her capture, also refusing to tell where or who she had gotten it from.

"You will never be able to fight all of them," Isis suddenly said. She even stood up from her chair, hands still folded in front of her. "The Generals will protect whatever Items they manage to find, and Gozaburo will have an army to protect the Generals."

"You are one of them – tell us more about them!" Jounouchi shook his fist into her face. "Tell us their weaknesses, their strengths, their powers – anything that could help us defeat them!"

"Jounouchi-kun, stop it!"

"I have told you all that I know," Isis answered him, her voice holding a hint of irritation. "It wasn't like we were best friends or had much in common. Sometimes we didn't see each other for months, and interaction was limited."

"We talked about this before," Yuugi said, glaring at Jounouchi. They often clashed when it came to Isis; this wasn't the first time that Jounouchi tried to force more information out of her, whereas Yuugi tried to be more diplomatic. The woman had been very sparse with her words, and they both knew that she _had_ to know more – one wasn't a General for so many years without picking up a lot of intelligence.

"Even if you manage to defeat the Generals one by one, there is still the most powerful one," Isis continued.

"Yeah yeah, that Pharaoh dude," Jounouchi snorted.

"He is not a 'dude'," Isis answered, voice chilly. "He commands the Gods." Her eyes expressed smoldering anger at Jounouchi's disparaging words. "They answer his call. Not Gozaburo's - his and his call only. The God of Destruction, the God of Annihilation, the God of Golden Death. Their divine powers surpass every imagination possible, and he commands all three of them."

"That's hard to believe," Yuugi said, downtrodden. "How can we ever deal with this..? How can we ever defeat such a person? We don't have Gods on our side. We have to find the Items. Only if we find them, we can bring peace to this world without a fight."

"Impossible," Jououchi said. There would be no such thing as a victory without a fight, without casualties, and he had suggested several times to have Gozaburo killed. He didn't know how they were to enter the tyrant's Tower and get past all the security, but he was willing to work on plans if Yuugi hadn't outright veto-ed it.

Isis relaxed her hands; unbeknownst, she had grabbed the fabric of her dress and wrinkled it, hands clenched into fists. She heaved another soft sigh.

"My brother is a fugitive in this world," she said. "He can never settle down, he can never build up a life and live his dreams. It is Fate, it is his destiny, even though he tries so hard to resist it. One day he will settle down and enjoy a sunrise in freedom… until then, there is Darkness and hate around him."

"We'll find him, Isis-san." Yuugi sounded confident, but the looks he exchanged with Jounouchi weren't. The world was a large place, and Isis' brother was a master at keeping himself hidden. He had the Rod with him – a Sennen Item they were looking for, just like Gozaburo and his Generals. No one sane would voluntarily come to Domino City, the center of Gozaburo's empire, handing over the Item on a silver platter.

Jounouchi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He could've send you a postcard with his whereabouts, though."

"Jounouchi-kun, she left everything behind to join our cause," Yuugi said. "She doesn't deserve any scolding...or sarcasm."

"She's a General, and she didn't 'join our cause'. She walked away from her previous boss for reasons Gods know why, and leaves us with the mess she made."

He frowned. Out of all the qualities Yuugi possessed, he still clung to that naïve-good-natured trait of his, that infuriating attitude to see everything on the positive, trustful side. He needed to toughen op, or at least slam with his fist on the table a few times. Yuugi chose to be soft at the most inconvenient of times - he had never even asked for Isis' reasons to join the Resistance.

Jounouchi figured it had to do something with that elusive brother of hers, and because of that, several valued members of the Resistance traveled all over the world trying to find him. They left cryptic messages here and there, asking him to contact Isis; only in the way he knew how to reach her. The former General had worn a certain type of armor when she had been captured, but she had a dress with her and after taking off the armor, she had never worn anything else. She avoided talking about her life as a General as much as possible and Yuugi, of all the foolish things he could do, simply accepted that and didn't impose on her.

"Not anymore," Yuugi said. "Let it be, Jounouchi-kun. It's time for dinner anyway. Let's see what we can scrunch up around here, shall we?"

Isis' eyes seemed a little bit warmer, just a little bit. It was impossible to tell if she was smiling behind the veil or not.

"Thank you, Yuugi."

Jounouchi was the one to grumble something in return, but he turned away from her, erasing her from his mind for now. Shizuka had awoken from the ruckus, and he felt guilty.

"Do you want something to eat too, sis?"

"Of course, onii-chan," she said and smiled brightly. That made him feel incredibly better, and Jounouchi whistled a nondescript tune as he went to the kitchen.

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The prisoner tried to move. The rattling sound warned him and he ceased every movement, heaving a sigh. _Shackles._ But of course. The old man wasn't senile or stupid. He tried to bark a short, dry laugh – his whole predicament was laughable. His throat hurt – how long had it been since he had anything to drink?

"Thirsty, brother dear?"

His dark-brown eyes flashed anger and hate. It was difficult to focus on the weak light dancing in front of him, but the silhouette was easy recognizable.

"Noa," he rasped, and coughed. "What the hell..?"

"Tsk tsk, watch your language, brother dear."

A click of a button, and a door opened, rattling. He refused to look at his visitor, but his body tensed up. He ignored his sore throat, his pounding headache and the bleeding of his chafed wrists; small abrasions from the tight and rusty shackles.

"I should've known the old man was old-fashioned. _Rusty_ shackles?"

"You know father," the other answered. "You just have to appreciate his odd sense of humor."

"He's not _my_ father," he barked. "Don't you dare associate him with me!"

The slap to the face was to be expected. He spat out blood – it felt like his teeth had been forcefully rearranged in his jaw.

"Noa…"

"What is it, Seto?" Kaiba Noa straightened himself, studying his hand – hopefully it had hurt the prisoner as much as it hurt him, he thought bitterly. He had to be careful with his body, with _this _body. Gozaburo's transfer procedure was painful and complicated, and healthy, young bodies weren't out there for the picking. If he wanted to avoid transferring to another body, he would have to take it easy. He made a mental note to bring a stick or a club with him the next time instead.

"You've been playing around again, haven't you?"

Noa shrugged. It looked silly coming down here in an old-fashioned, stinking cell – there were 'comfortable' confinement chambers located elsewhere in the Tower – but Gozaburo had insisted that the other had to be incarcerated here. He regretted his choice to dress up all in white – he didn't want to have his suit smudged.

"Father's work is interesting," Noa said with a lazy drawl. "You know that. Don't you miss playing around, Seto?"

"Where's Mokuba?" the prisoner snarled in return. Even though Noa kept referring to him with his first name, he hated to be adressed as such, even if his surname was one of the most feared in this world. The name 'Kaiba' used to have a good meaning in this world, before Gozaburo attained his dreadful power. Kaiba Seto wasn't prepared to acknowledge the man as his father anymore, if ever.

"Oh, he's around, don't be afraid. He's still young, and plenty interesting to study."

"_Study?_ Bastard… you'll pay for this!"

"Boring, Seto," Noa yawned.

"Why did you come down here? Go away!"

Noa bend through his knees and grabbed the prisoner at the collar of his sweaty, stained shirt.

"I want your procedures," he said. "I want the technical details and access to your virtual reality world."

Kaiba smirked. "You still haven't been able to crack the codes? I thought you were such a hardcore hacker."

"I will figure out your codes," Noa sneered and let go of the other, who fell back against the cold, hard wall. "I will get your procedures, and surpass our father. Not you, not Mokuba – but _me_!"

"Pathetic," Kaiba snarled. He tried to move, but the shackles didn't budge. He should've known that Gozaburo would take precautions, but this was ridiculous. "After all those years, you still strive to be daddy's favorite son… and fail."

Noa appeared to ignore him, and instead touched the cold, damp wall of the small cell. Besides a stack of hay to serve as a mattress, there wasn't anything else in here but a reeking bucket and a small jug of water. With a look of disgust on his face, Noa seemed to want to tip the bucket over, but refrained at the last moment.

"The idea that I fail… huh… lose to _you_, is preposterous," he snorted. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against his nose. "You're only a street rat, a good-for-nothing punk. It's only due to your intelligence that you managed…"

"An intelligence that far surpasses yours," Kaiba reminded him, and was prepared for another slap to his face, though it wasn't as painful as the previous one. He hissed, his teeth still hurting.

"That might be," Noa said and straightened himself again. "But I'm not the one rotting in a cell and praying for my life."

"I don't believe in God."

"You shouldn't believe in God either," Noa said, almost amusedly, even giggling for a brief moment. "There's only one, and that's our father. He's the one in charge here - not God."

"Gozaburo is a fool," he shot back. "He's messing with powers far above his control. Sooner or later, he loses his control, if he already hasn't lost it. No one can…"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Noa screamed, his eyes bugging out of his face, cheeks reddened in anger. He took a precious minute to recover from his outburst - losing his patience was a sign of weakness, and the other knew it too - and pressed his handkerchief compulsively against his nose, breathing loudly through his mouth.

"You can't control the Pharaoh either," he finally said, voice perfectly under control again.

"I'm not interested in him."

"No, but you do want his power, don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Kaiba answered dryly. "I love to have my own Gods so I could fry the hell out of you."

"Funny. Very funny." Noa kicked. He didn't tip over the bucket, but the jug close to the prisoner, spilling the precious water. "Father has him perfectly under control, and…"

"Let me guess, by still using those two morons? You don't know what they are thinking, they're as unstable as plutonium, not to mention your precious Pharaoh - messing around with bodies, minds and souls is going to backfire, big time!"

Kaiba regretted the loss of water, his cracked lips reminding him painfully of his predicament. The thought however, that Gozaburo still had Marik and Bakura running around in the Tower, was unsettling. As he thought about it, he was surprised that Domino City was still in one piece. "Why don't you undo these shackles, and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Noa barked, conveniently ignoring the fact that he searched out Kaiba first. "As far as I'm concerned, you can just die here, but preferably after you've given me the codes to your files, and all the information I need to know. I'm not as patient as father, you know."

"Stop referring to him as 'father'," Kaiba growled.

"Why? He's my father… and supposedly yours."

"Never." Kaiba didn't allow Noa to have the satisfaction of losing his calm composure, though he wanted nothing but to scream. Kaiba Gozaburo would never be his father, in every sense of the word. He and his younger brother Mokuba had been officially adopted, and bore the Kaiba surname. They were proud to call themselves Kaiba, until the name fell out of grace and was spoken with fear instead of respect. Kaiba himself couldn't care less about his name at the moment. He shivered at the thought of Gozaburo losing control over his…creatures, losing control over the world. He was aware of the seven Sennen Items, though he wasn't really sure of their power or significance; he only knew that people, including Gozaburo, were frantically searching for them. Everything had gone to hell since the man had gotten his hands on the programs for the virtual reality Kaiba had designed and developed… the sickening sweet irony, that he wanted to use that virtual reality for games. It was Gozaburo who had used it to rise in power, and turn this world towards the darkness.

Kaiba heaved another sigh, before lifting up his head to sneer at Noa, but he saw to his surprise that the other had left his cell. A bitter grimace marred his face. The water was soaking the hay he had no choice but to sit on, and it was close to his leg. Irritated, he shifted away from the growing puddle and lowered his head again. His arms felt cramped, his body being forced in the same position for… how long? How long had he been out of it? Gozaburo had his… odd sense of humor, indeed. Kaiba knew he wouldn't survive more rounds of torture - and he had his little brother Mokuba to think about. The longer he was locked up in this cell, the more his 'father' could influence and manipulate Mokuba, could trick him and lie to him, that his brother had abandoned him… and then those… creatures. The Pharaoh, Marik and Bakura. No matter what Gozaburo or Noa were thinking, no one had control over them. They controlled _themselves_, and that was a very scary thought.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He needed to get out of here, and fast.

--------------------------

It wasn't often that Noa left his quarters, let alone visit his… brother in his cell. Face set in an ugly frown, most servants in the hallways hurried away from him as to not upset him even more. Kaiba Noa - he was the _only_ one deserving that name, damnit - didn't pay any attention to them. It was absurd in the first place that there were so many servants; Noa was convinced that they all plotted against him, laughed behind his back, that everyone knew how frustrated he was… it wasn't fair.

On the other hand, he was glad that he didn't have to do any of the menial, tedious, cleaning work and chores by himself; he wasn't cut out for cleaning. Such jobs were unbecoming of Gozaburo's son. The Kaiba Corp. building was freakishly tall and every floor disposed over numerous rooms, including bath rooms - he couldn't imagine having to polish all the toilet seats and doorknobs. It was a good thing there were servants to do this work - but why had there to be so many? Didn't his father know that they were a liability?

Shivering, Noa took a turn to the right, to the elevators. Electricity was plenty available in the Tower, contrary to the people in the city. They only had electricity during certain hours of the day… if Gozaburo felt like it. A complacent smile replaced Noa's grimace. More often than not, it felt great to be in absolute power - or, at least, to be the son of the one in absolute power.

Yes, that was what he was. The son. He was the only one, true son of Kaiba Gozaburo, and he would succeed him one day - and then, the world would know who Kaiba Noa was. He jabbed his finger at the button for the elevator. That day couldn't be coming soon enough as far as he was concerned. Noa was working hard to establish his own camp - getting the right people on his side, to gain sympathy and support for his cause. He didn't expect Gozaburo to willingly hand him every reign of power, just like that.

The elevator announced its arrival, a loud 'ding' resonating through the hallway. Noa stepped in and pushed the button for the right floor. It annoyed him that he had to press a different button now; he was the one to originally live at the top floor. Gozaburo forced him to give up his quarters in favor of the Pharaoh, remodeling the wonderful apartment with bulletproof windows for crying out loud, simply because he wanted to indulge his prized pet to have his beloved 'view of the city'. Why the hell did he have to return from Africa anyway? For all that he cared, the Pharaoh could have died in the desert. Noa growled. To add insult to the injury, apart from the bulletproof glass, Gozaburo had had the room redecorated and renewed to mirror an Ancient Egyptian theme, complete with statues of long-forgotten Gods. Noa gnashed his teeth.

In his plans, the Pharaoh would be the first to be pulled from his pedestal, and Noa would reclaim his quarters, and look over the city from the top of the building, as the righteous ruler he was. This huge tower, where every generation of Kaiba had added their own floors to, was a landmark for his envisioned new world. Soon, only one Kaiba would really be able touch the sky and repaint it to his own vision - and Noa was very sure which Kaiba that was going to be.

Stepping out of the elevator, he bumped against a servant who was busy arranging a bouquet of flowers in a large, antique vase. The servant immediately started apologizing, and bowed so deep, bending through his knees, that his nose almost touched the ground. Noa made a dismissive gesture and walked away. Flowers - another stupid thing. Why in the world his father would allow something as silly as flowers to be in the building, was beyond Noa's comprehension. There was a lot more he didn't understand about the elderly man. He had favored Seto over him. An orphan, a street rat with an useless younger brother, covered in lice and scabs, with a big mouth, having the guts to ask Gozaburo for food and shelter in exchange for a game of chess.

The door opened automatically and Noa went inside. He relaxed considerably; he felt safe in his own quarters. However, the feelings of safety were overshadowed by his growing annoyance and irritation. Noa walked over to the bar and poured himself a firm drink. Four Roses Bourbon… one of the best whiskies this world had to offer. He sipped of his drink after adding a few ice cubes. His train of thought immediately reverted back to his father and Seto. Noa refused to refer to him as 'Kaiba' as people around here mostly did - calling him by his first name seemed to irritate him, and Noa would take any opportunity available to annoy his so-called brother.

The only thing he… sort of admired Seto for, was his nerve. He had nerves of steel, asking the man who would become leader of this world and soon to be over the entire universe, for a piece of bread for him and his brother. He has asked out loud too, so Gozaburo couldn't ignore him. The rat had offered Gozaburo a game of chess with a simple bet: if he won, he would get some bread, if he lost… well, he wouldn't get a thing.

Seto had won the chess game, and quite impressively too. Gozaburo had laughed, to everyone's astonishment - everyone had assumed he would punish the orphan for his audacity, but Gozaburo had done exactly the opposite. _He took him in, _Noa's gloomy thoughts spun around in his head. _He took him in and placed him above me._ Swirling the liquor around in the glass, he didn't realize how his lips were clenched together in an ugly grimace. He was better off than Seto - he wasn't the one shackled and in the dungeon - but he wasn't so sure about his position. What if Gozaburo found someone else to replace him… again? Even Seto had fallen from grace. Anything was possible.

He could only make himself irreplaceable, inexpendable, if he managed to hack Seto's laptop, and access his files and designs on his virtual reality project. Noa would never say out loud that the other was indeed smarter than him, but he had to grudgingly admit that Seto's intelligence far surpassed his own. He knew passing Seto's notes for his own would be futile. He would never be able to design and build such a virtual world as Seto had, and which Gozaburo had taken for his own research. Angry, he emptied his glass and put it back on the bar. He had to be careful, though. Not many were on his side. Noa had approached certain people, but he wasn't sure about their support. Not many proved to be steadfast or loyal in this world, not even for the promise of food or money. He had approached the Generals first, but that plan had backfired, badly. The first one who was close to swaying over to his side, Akunadin, had died of old age - rather suddenly and rather sour, considering the longevity of the Generals in the first place. The second one, Shada, had answered in so many riddles that Noa's head had spun. It had taken him ages to try to figure out the meaning behind the man's words, until he reached the conclusion that Shada had neither said yes nor no.

He hadn't bothered to ask the woman. Isis scared him with that haughtily, disdainful look in her eyes, eyes that seemed to drill through his very soul; though they were nothing compared to the Pharaoh's eyes. When Noa first had experienced those crimson red eyes resting upon him, he thought he was going to be burned alive, x-rayed to his core, wrung inside and out. Needless to say, he hadn't bothered to ask the Pharaoh either.

Noa had given up to try to talk to the other, remaining Generals - Mahaado, Karim and Set. The irony didn't escape him that there was a General with a name similar to his so-called brother, and, even worse, with exactly the same looks. Mahaado and Karim had this incredible loyalty to the Pharaoh, and Mahaado had even gone as far as to declare himself his "eternal servant". Noa didn't know the details, but he knew enough that he wouldn't be able to convince those two as long as he didn't have the Pharaoh convinced. Where that loyalty came from was a mystery to him, but it didn't serve him - in the back of his mind, he wasn't so sure if it served Gozaburo either - and as Noa feared that one of the Generals would blab to Gozaburo about it, he had ceased talking to them.

It was a good thing that, except for the Pharaoh, none of the Generals actually were often around. They had their own parts of world to conquer and search for… Items.

That always wanted to make him laugh. Gozaburo was so incredibly focused on these Sennen Items, that it was almost pathetic. He would never mention that in front of his father, though. Noa sat down on a sofa, a silver laptop in front of him on the coffee table, screen blinking with the infuriating 'Password?' message. Gozaburo wasted too much time - he should allow the Pharaoh to do his work outside of Domino City, Japan, and the whole world would be at his feet within five days. Noa folded his hands and supported his head. Why had Gozaburo confined that particular General to Domino City? He was the most powerful… and probably the most insane of them all. Noa had heard the screams, but wasn't so sure if it was from the small Pharaoh or those two who always were around him.

He shook his head. He had considered, wondered and pondered about his father's actions, and he had only reached the conclusion that the man was getting old. It was time for someone new on the scene - and he would do things differently. To hell with everything involving Gozaburo, Seto, the Pharaoh or any of the Generals! Noa would be the name on everyone's lips, and respect and fear would befall him… the fear of his wrath, the fear of his almighty power.

-------------------

The kitchen was smaller than the meeting room, but a lot warmer due to the hot stove. Central heating and plumbing, as well as ventilation and electricity were all a part of the underground complex – Jounouchi didn't know exactly how it worked, but he was very grateful for it. He knew how electricity and heating for people living in the city was completely random and depending of Gozaburo's good will. Yuugi knew of all the work that had been put into the basement and its utilities. He regretted that he wasn't very handy himself. All he could do was changing a light bulb; fortunately, Honda was quite a technical genius.

A sturdy wooden table was the centerpiece of the kitchen, laden with plates, pots and pans, utensils, and a stack of paper napkins. Dinner had consisted of simple rice and beans; not exactly a hearty meal, but meat and fish were scarce and expensive. Yuugi was careful with their funds. He was more inclined to spend money on milk, fresh fruits and vegetables for the children than on sustainable food for the adults. For some reason, there was hardly a shortage of bread, which was quite cheap in comparison to other food.

Jounouchi knew Yuugi would skip meals if need be. This wasn't the first time he had to remind him to eat, even going as far as to force him to drink some milk - it wasn't only his genes that had kept his friend so short. Yuugi had objected, claiming that the children needed the milk more, but Jounouchi hadn't listened to his protests. No matter how much Yuugi believed in restoring the world and bringing about a better future, what kind of future was it going to be if he weren't there to enjoy it himself?

After dinner, the dishes were cleared and stored in a tall cupboard. Jounouchi consulted the list to see who was scheduled for the household chores; everyone pulled their own weight around here. Depending on the number of people and their other duties, the most chores were done without complaining. A few children scurried around in the kitchen, mouths dirty and fingers rubbing over the plates to get the last grain of rice. He shooed them out, a little brusquely; Jounouchi wasn't known for his patience. Two other adults – he recognized them as 'field agents', people who actively searched through the city for the Items - bartered for a piece of fruit, but merely hung around here for the warmth.

"It's almost transmission time," Yuugi said, startling Jounouchi out of his thoughts. He had assumed his friend had dozed off, the way he was lying with his head on his arms, all but sprawled out on the kitchen table. He threw his drying cloth onto the sink.

"Yeah," he answered. "Do you want me to set up the equipment?"

"Please."

The common 'living room' was Jounouchi's favorite place of the whole basement. Not only did it hold a plethora of furniture – origins mostly unknown – but also a lot of random objects that made it look cozy, as if everyone wanted to attribute to a nice, comfortable 'family-like' atmosphere. Large pillows, cushions, two colorful carpets, children's drawings on the wall, a few shelves stuffed with figurines and statuettes. Jounouchi rubbed in his hands as he entered the room, his eyes immediately darting towards his sister in the corner.

Shizuka was knitting, and quite fast. Her fingers had no difficulties keeping up a fast pace, the stitches forming row after row of fabric. The needles clacked together almost rhythmically; she was probably working on another scarf. She knitted mittens, hats and scarves for anyone who needed the warm gear; Shizuka never discerned between child or adult, rank or title.

The large metallic case against the north wall was the only object looking out of place. Jounouchi unlocked it and pulled off the lid to take out the transmission equipment. He had done this dozens of times before and quickly connected the speakers to the screen, the transmitter to the amplifier and the speakers, and rolled up the cables so no one would trip over them.

Members of the Resistance were located all over the world; they disposed over transmission equipment or used anything else that was available: a video camera, web cameras, the camera on their cell phones. The frequency changed regularly as to avoid enemy forces to pick up on it; Yuugi didn't want to risk anyone being exposed. There weren't enough people in active duty to begin with – losing even one could endanger the whole existence of the Resistance. At this time of day, only a few would contact them on a very special frequency. Their friends.

"I hope Otogi-san calls in," Shizuka said out of the blue and Jounouchi almost dropped the amplifier. It wasn't difficult to hear the… longing in her voice and it made him extremely jealous. Did she sound like that when she talked about him, too? Their bond as siblings was incredibly strong, but as soon as Otogi was involved, she seemed to forget all about him - her own brother. Growling a little, he said: "Well, he should be. We're waiting long enough for any news of him as it is."

"Jounouchi-kun, Otogi-kun is in the veritable lion's den," Yuugi said as he entered the living room. "He can't just get up and leave to contact us. If anyone of Gozaburo's servants catches him in the act…"

"Yeah," Jounouchi muttered. Otogi _was_ his friend too; and he was very well aware of his position. For the sake of the Resistance, and... for Shizuka's sake as well, he hoped secretly that nothing would happen to Otogi. His information was too valuable; as Yuugi had said, he was in the veritable lion's den. It had taken him some time, but Otogi had managed to work himself up from a simple servant to Gozaburo's assistant, but his job was nothing too steady or secure. Undoubtedly, people were keeping a watchful eye on him, and track whatever he was doing. Still, the bits and pieces of information he had managed to give out, had always proven to be key intelligence, and far too valuable to be missed. As precarious as his position was, he was the only one – they needed him.

Yuugi pressed a few buttons, homing in on their frequency by turning the large knob on the front of the transmitter. The atmosphere crackled with interference, heavier than ever before.

"Is someone jamming..?" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. Shizuka pulled her chair close. Isis had entered the living room silently, movements graceful. Why Yuugi allowed the former General of all people to attend these transmissions was another riddle to Jounouchi; he chalked that up to Yuugi's goodhearted nature as well. Even though she was a captive, there was nothing prison-like about Isis; she made everyone feel like her servant, not her captor or guardian.

"I'm not sure, but there's a lot of interference…"

"Gozaburo turning off electricity again?"

Yuugi clacked with his tongue, annoyed. The man was inclined to have electricity shut off at will; it would only take one command. The Kaiba Corp. tower was always illuminated, using more power and electricity than the whole city together, but the common people had to wait and pray if their lights would turn on – and stay on.

"Incoming video call," he said excitedly when he noticed a few buttons flicker. "Jounouchi-kun, do you have the right frequency?"

"Just a sec… hold on… yeah, here we go!"

"Knock, knock..!" A male voice boomed through the speakers, even though the video wasn't working yet.

"Honda-san!" Shizuka jumped from her chair, her knitting work falling to the ground. A few other Resistance members joined the group, curious as to hear any news.

"Hey Shizuka-chan, yes, it's me!"

"Honda-kun,' Yuugi smiled at him when finally the video stream was working, "it's so good to see you!"

"Hey old buddy," Jounouchi immediately added. "How's it going?"

"We're fine," Honda said and tinkered with his own screen – the image improved substantially.

"Is Anzu with you?"

"Yes, but she went out for an errand. It's dinner time around here. Time zones, remember?"

"Where are you now?"

"Southern Europe," Honda replied. "We're enjoying the sun and tapas here." He winked, but he knew he couldn't fool his friends. Yuugi had already seen his slightly nervous eye twitch, and tilted his head. He wouldn't question Honda until he brought it up himself.

Jounouchi however, walked into it with both feet, and he started cussing Honda out, until Shizuka tapped him on the shoulder and admonished him for his language.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Honda said, and left it to Yuugi to decide if there were any people around he didn't want to overhear the news. Yuugi nodded in return, giving Honda the signal that he could talk freely. Honda couldn't see everyone who was in the room; the connection remained a little spotty.

"I'll start with the bad news," he said, and heaved a sigh, raking his hand through his short, chestnut brown hair. "A General is here."

"Which one?" Yuugi immediately asked.

"Karim," Honda answered. "He arrived last week, together with an entourage of servants and a truckload of soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

A short nod. "Elite Troops, but not all of them. They settled into some fancy buildings in the center of the city here - one day there was nothing to see, the second day there were barriers and gates."

Yuugi shook his head. "What we feared…"

"Gozaburo wants to up the pressure," Jounouchi said angrily. Apparently only the United States were still out of the man's reach. He kept his Generals usually mobile, travelling around the world – if one settled down someplace, it could only mean that they were going to conquer or control the area or… he waited for Yuugi to ask.

"An Item, perhaps?"

"Not that I know of," Honda said. "We've been searching around here, to no avail. As long as we don't have actual leads on where the Items are… there is not much we can do."

Jounouchi shot a sideward glance to Isis, but the woman calmly folded her arms, not responding in the least. The connection crackled with interference again, the image turning fuzzy.

"However," Honda said cheerily. "I do have good news involving the Items. You never guess what I found!"

"The Holy Grail," Jounouchi answered. "Come on, Honda!"

"All right, all right…" Honda turned away from the camera, rummaged through some paperwork off-screen and suddenly held up a faded color picture. "Look at what Mai managed to snap a picture of in Paris."

"My brother!" Isis all but screamed, showing the most emotional outburst since a long time. She lunged for the screen, her fingers darting over it.

"Brother…"

Yuugi squinted his eyes to look at the picture, amazed by Isis' uncanny ability to recognize her brother from a spotty image like this.

"He's somewhere in Paris," he repeated.

"Holy fuck, that's a crap end away from here," Jounouchi said.

The picture Honda held up was of two young men, roughly Yuugi's and Jounouchi's age. On the right side was Isis' brother; Yuugi suddenly realized how she had described him into detail, but had not ever mentioned his name. The platinum blond hair was a strange contrast to his dark tan, and his eyes seemed to be some kind of violet. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and a sleeveless jacket, the picture cutting off at his waistline. One of his golden earrings had caught a shimmer of sunlight. The young man next to him was as pale as a ghost, with long, white hair framing his rather feminine face. He was wearing a woolly sweater and had tucked his hands into his sleeves. Was it really that cold in Paris?

"Has Mai managed to get into touch with him?"

"I'm not sure," Honda answered and put the picture away, assuming everyone had had the chance to take a good look at it. If he was perturbed by Isis sudden appearance, he didn't let it show.

"You have to save him," Isis whispered. Her hands were clenching tightly at her robes. She stared at the screen, even though the picture was no longer there. "You have to!"

"Look lady, we don't _have _to do anything," Jounouchi snapped. "If you want your brother to live instead of end up dead, we better leave him in Paris - if you want to bring him to the slaughter, why yes! Let's go get him, and please do tell Gozaburo immediately that he's on his way!"

She turned to Jounouchi, her eyes flashing with anger. "He's my brother! You know what he possesses - if you won't do it for me, do it for the retrieval of the Item!"

"Oh yes, about the Item," Honda coughed. All eyes went back to the screen.

"Mai confirmed he has the Item with him, and apparently, his friend has one too."

"He has? Which one, which one?" Yuugi was all but bouncing.

"The Ring," Honda said, almost smugly.

"That would make our total four," Jounouchi yelled. "Gozaburo could never keep up with that!"

Isis straightened herself again, regaining her composure. She rearranged the veil around her face and stared at the screen hypnotically.

"I'm the only one to speak to my brother about the Item," she said. "It's... a delicate subject between us."

"We don't have an exclusive hand in the matter, Isis-san," Yuugi said. "If a General is in Southern Europe with every intention to comb it per Gozaburo's orders and if he expands to the North…"

"He needs to get out of Paris, _fast,_" she snapped. "You can at least notify your contacts so they can pass that message on to him, can't you?"

"We can do that." Yuugi was calm, and his eyes expressed sympathy for the woman. Jounouchi snorted loudly. He wouldn't have accepted such behavior – there was really nothing about this woman that didn't grate his nerves.

"Honda-kun, please let Mai-san know to get in touch with him to pass the message," Yuugi said. Honda nodded and was about to say something, when Isis interrupted him again: "Who is this Mai woman?"

"Mai is… pleasant on the eyes," Honda answered, unbeknownst sharing an perfect similar leering grin with Jounouchi. They both knew exactly _how_ pleasant. "She's very… proficient in getting one's attention."

Isis' eyes were blazing, but her voice was as cold as ice. "How are you going to contact him?"

"I'll leave that to Mai, she knows best how to handle this," Honda explained. Something called for his attention as he looked to the right, away from the screen, hand hovering over the off-button in case someone would enter the room. He suddenly laughed and smiled in relief.

"Yuugi, Anzu is finally here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please," Yuugi said and a faint blush colored his cheeks. It was cute to see him blush; Yuugi held Anzu with the greatest respect and regards in his heart. He had had a crush on her since the moment they met, but it wasn't mutual, much to his grief. Jounouchi thought that Yuugi was one of the very few, if not the only one, to be extremely happy for the love of his life to have found love with one of his best friends.

Anzu appeared on the screen and greeted everyone, taking the time to exchange some girly gossip and chit-chat with Shizuka. When she was ready to talk to Yuugi, Jounouchi ushered everyone out of the living room. Shizuka protested half-heartedly, wanting to hear more gossip, and the formal General walked as if it had been her own choice to leave at that exact moment, not because he was all but pushing her to move. The conversation between Yuugi and Anzu took on a more private tone, and Jounouchi wanted his friend to have this little bit of privacy. Even though Anzu never had returned the feelings, that didn't mean she didn't keep a special, soft spot for Yuugi in her heart.

"Where are we going, onii-chan?"

"I'll get you something to drink and then it's time to go to bed," Jounouchi said, deceptively chipper. It had to be far past ten, maybe eleven o'clock. Shizuka muttered something under her breath and searched out her brother's hand again. She had a cane, but barely used it. She knew her way around the basement so well that she was offended at the thought of using it.

Isis stood in the hallway as they passed her; she was on her way to her own room. It was nothing but a prison cell, holding only a bed, a small dresser and a cupboard. It certainly wasn't as luxurious as Jounouchi supposed her quarters had been when she still was a General. Isis had never said anything about it or complained. He waited, as he thought she was going to say something to him – something snidely, possibly - and it took her a minute before a soft "Please save my brother" left her lips. He thought that her veil muffled the words. Did she really say "Please?"

For some reason, her soft-spoken plea weighed down on him as he guided Shizuka to the kitchen. He was a little annoyed with himself – he wasn't as sympathetic and kind hearted as Yuugi, and to hell with stupid elusive brothers with mystical Items. To hell with Kaiba Gozaburo and his megalomaniac army and Elite Troops and Generals; to hell with everything. And to hell with this soft spot, that made him unable to deny a woman in distress anything.

--------------------------

He stood in the middle of a crater, gigantic smoke clouds darkening the sky. _So much destruction, so much pain_. This couldn't be right. Was this justice? The Pharaoh looked down into the crater; he couldn't see the bottom from where he was standing. Screams resonated in his ears, terrified screams of men, women, children… this wasn't justice at all. Had many of them died? Died for nothing? He hadn't found anything. He wanted his Puzzle. Where was his Puzzle?

A roaring sound tore through the sky. Osiris was close, but none of his blasts would hurt his Master. The Pharaoh looked around him - some of the houses were still on fire, the flames leaking from broken windows and destroyed doors. His face was set in stone as his eyes stared at the horizon, seeing the tall, red dragon dominating the skies, its gigantic wings causing winds to rise and fall unnaturally. Slowly, his eyes traveled down to the bottomless pit; it had only taken one of Osiris' blasts to cause this much damage.

It still didn't feel right. It kept nagging; it kept itching at the back of his mind. _Something isn't right. _Annoyed, he rubbed over the chest plate of his armor; Gozaburo insisted he wore it all day. The Pharaoh was physcially not very strong and he could understand that Gozaburo didn't want anything to happen to him. The heavy armor however, made him feel strangely sluggish, and it was hampering his movements. He got tired of wearing it, literally – he had complained to Gozaburo about the weight, and the man had promised him different, lighter armor. Still, it wasn't as bad as going out on the streets unprotected, and he liked its dark purplish color.

"Pharaoh-sama," a voice called out to him, "Pharaoh-sama, what are you doing?"

He turned around, though there was barely enough room to move. Bakura stood a few inches away from the edge of the crater, as not to fall in. Gozaburo would kill him if he'd let anything happen to the Pharaoh, but as far as Bakura could remember, he had always been close to the other. Somehow there was this… awareness in their minds that linked them together: Bakura, Marik, and the Pharaoh. Strange that the Pharaoh of all people didn't have a name, at least not any first name they could address him with.

Bakura had never given it a second thought; Pharaoh-sama was just Pharaoh-sama to him. Why he tacked on the -sama honorific while he never used one for Gozaburo or anyone else for that matter, was another thing he had never given a second thought. It was just the way he was.

"I will be there soon," the Pharaoh said. Bakura scowled. How was he going to cross the crater?

"There's nothing to find here," he hollered back. "You can call back your dragon now, Pharaoh-sama."

He nodded, reaching up with his arm towards the sky.

"Osiris, to me!"

The dragon returned, its mighty body snaking through the air, moving directly towards the Pharaoh. For a moment, Bakura thought it was going to crash right into the crater, but it lowered one of its large paws and the Pharaoh grabbed it. Osiris roared once again and flapped it wings, lifting the Pharaoh up and transporting him to the edge of the crater without much trouble. As soon as he was dropped, a red light flashed and Osiris was gone, leaving the Pharaoh with a hurt, disturbed grimace on his face.

The moment the dragon disappeared, the Pharaoh heaved a heavy sigh and swayed on his feet, falling backwards. Marik was there to catch him - Bakura hadn't noticed him approaching, but was glad for his quick reaction.

"We go back to the headquarters," he commanded.

"Nothing to find, huh?"

"Just a waste of time," Bakura said disdainfully, not showing his own annoyance. He wanted the Items just as everyone else, and though he had a lot of patience, this was getting ridiculous. How long would it take before he would find them all?

--------------------------

To make matters worse, Gozaburo was waiting for them when they returned. The man was standing in front of the Pharaoh's quarters, tapping with his cane on the plush carpet, only to relax when he saw them approaching. He narrowed his eyes when seeing his first General slumped in their arms, obviously exhausted.

"How long?" he barked.

"It was Osiris this time," Bakura answered. "He'll be out for the rest of the afternoon."

"Did you find anything?" Gozaburo demanded to know. "Why didn't he bring out Ra?

"Pretty Golden God isn't to be awoken for such plebs," Marik snarled in return.

"You feel like you have some right to the God," Gozaburo said, voice dangerously low. Marik tightened his grip on the Pharaoh, eliciting an annoyed grunt from him; Marik often didn't know his own strength. Holding onto the Pharaoh however, was the only thing saving him from being punished by Gozaburo at the moment.

"On your way, Ishtar, I'll talk to you later." Gozaburo didn't look at him a second time and stalked away, using his cane to make himself a path. As usual, Otogi jogged behind him, clipboard clenched in his arms.

"Your ass is toast," Bakura said and showed Marik a sickly sweet grin. "Let's bring Pharaoh-sama inside."

The door slid open and they brought him inside, ignoring the luxury of his room, especially compared to their own quarters. Nobody lived on the upper floor but the Pharaoh, and Gozaburo hadn't been extremely happy with his choice. The man had indulged him in his choice, and neither of the two knew why. It didn't matter as they spend most of their time in here anyway, mostly the nights. They couldn't care less for their own quarters on the lower levels.

Bakura stripped him of his armor while Marik pulled the covers back, grinning as he tugged at the perfectly clean and ironed sheets. Gozaburo indulged the Pharaoh in a lot of things, which was understandable; after all, he had found the Eye, the Scales and the Tauk for him. If it weren't for that bitch Isis, they would still have the Tauk… Marik pursed his lips, as if he was berating himself mentally. He wasn't allowed to say or to think bad things about any of the Generals, an order that had all but literally been drilled into his mind. With a brusque movement, he pulled the rest of the covers back.

A little slumped on the edge of the large bed, the Pharaoh allowed everything to happen to him, not embarrassed in the least with Bakura helping him undress. His eyes fluttered open sometimes, but almost immediately closed again due to sheer exhaustion. Bakura dumped the large shoulder pads on the floor and undid the buckles and straps for the rest of the chest plate. He wondered why he or Marik never had been offered any armor; not even the rest of the Generals wore such extravagant protection like the Pharaoh.

Marik muttered something under his breath while he lifted up the large pitcher of water on the bedside table to pour a cup. Bakura was just undoing the last plate of the armor when a stern voice spoke up.

"What happened to him?"

Both of them grunted loudly in annoyance, Marik putting the pitcher back on the table rather rowdy, glass hitting glass, and Bakura turned his back demonstratively, hands full with the armor.

"Mahaado," Marik all but chirped. "We weren't expecting you back so soon, pretty magician General."

Bakura wanted to groan. Sometimes he didn't know if Marik was really insane or just pretending to be insane. He had to answer Mahaado's question though, as they owed complete obedience to any General, as per Gozaburo's orders. Bakura was immensely frustrated and maddened by that particular order, but he didn't have any power to change it… yet. Even more frustrating was, except for total obedience, the Generals could report him for anything they wanted to, without questions asked - he could be punished if the General in question didn't like the look on his face, or something similar trivial. He hated this, but schooled his face carefully in a strained, but neutral expression before slowly turning back to Mahaado.

Craning his neck a little, the other man was tall, Bakura was struck by the intense look in Mahaado's eyes. This particular General was for some unknown reason very committed to the Pharaoh, and Bakura hadn't figured out exactly how he could use that in his favor. Dressed in rather conspicuous, flowing robes instead of his usual attire, Mahaado towered over Bakura, his eyes frowned in an impatient scowl.

"What happened to the Pharaoh?" he repeated his question, his voice demanding.

"Pretty Pharaoh is tired," Marik shot back. He held the cup with water in his hand, grip so tight that he could break it any moment. His gravity-defying hair seemed even spikier when confronted with someone he didn't like - and Mahaado was high on that particular list.

"How come he is tired? Which God did he summon?"

"The red dragon of the skies," Marik said. "Osiris."

Mahaado released the breath he had been holding. He quickly stole a glance at the Pharaoh, who had crawled under the blankets on his own strength, tugging at the sheet to cover his body.

"Very well. That means he will not be resting for too long… I need to talk to him."

Marik and Bakura stared blankly at the General, as if waiting for an order. Mahaado frowned at them, eyes narrowing to mere slits. They quickly bowed to him, reluctant and grumbling even louder than they already did. Besides total obedience, Gozaburo had ordered them perfect mannerism and behavior around any of the Generals, with the Pharaoh in particular. Mahaado ignored them - they weren't sincere anyway.

He guessed he already had to praise the Gods that the two recognized him, as especially Marik was prone to forgetting. It had been a while since he had been called back to KaibaCorp., and he wasn't wearing his armor. It was rather similar to the Pharaoh's, bearing the same purplish colors, but there were some substantial differences. Mahaado relied far more on his magic, or _heka_, then on the strength and protection of his armor.

He was now simply in his robes - the robes of an unmistakable Priest, though Mahaado himself didn't know exactly why he was wearing them. As almost all the other Generals, he couldn't remember much of his life but being in the service of Kaiba Gozaburo. Nonetheless, these robes were his own, he was sure of it. When he was off-duty, Mahaado preferred wearing them over any other clothes available.

Marik stared at him in return, as usual his eyes radiating nothing but hate. It seemed that he hated everything he laid his eyes upon, except for the Pharaoh. Especially Marik was known for forgetting almost everything, but hate was the engine he was running on; hate for everything, deep rooted hate that send chills running down Mahaado's spine. The magician-general didn't hate Gozaburo for appointing this man to be so close to his… the Pharaoh, but he felt more than uncomfortable in his presence. Quickly, he turned to Bakura, but his eyes were cold and dark, also as usual, unreadable.

"If you will excuse us, oh mighty General," Marik spoke. "I have to look up the old grouch."

It took Mahaado less than two seconds to realize who Marik was referring to. Bakura showed a watery smile, but his eyes dared him to say something about it. Instead, he spoke up before Mahaado could.

"You get to babysit the Pharaoh. You like that, don't you, Mahaado?"

Mahaado wanted to growl at the two. He didn't like them at all, he despised them. How could the Pharaoh stand them, _appreciate _them being around? Gozaburo had assigned them as some kind of bodyguards, caretakers - he didn't know and he didn't want to know. He immediately shook his head, knowing very well he was belying his own words. He _did_ want to know.

"You are dismissed," the General said, voice as calm and in control as ever. It was a little childish, but he took great satisfaction in the knowledge that Marik and Bakura were so low-ranked that they had to obey every command of a General. He watched them bow again to him, dismissing them from his mind as soon as they were gone, the door closing behind them.

------------------------------

Marik stuck out his tongue as soon as he was out the door.

"Bah, pretty magician General is going to fill pretty Pharaoh's head with sweet words and smiles, and he'll forget all about us."

Bakura had to suppress a smirk. He should've known that Marik's dislike for Mahaado stemmed from pure jealousy, but he had to agree with the other. Whenever Mahaado was around, the Pharaoh seemed to forget about them, spending time with the other General as much as possible. There was something between them that surpassed any form of a relationship, and Bakura was curious to know what exactly. Knowledge was power, and he wasn't going to take orders from Gozaburo or Generals forever.

"Don't be like this," he said sweetly, "it leaves us some free time to ourselves, doesn't it?"

Marik scowled. He was bad at amusing himself, and his attempts to hang out with other people besides Bakura or the Pharaoh always ended up in a disaster. He had the attention span of a five year old, and if it wasn't for his surprising strength, Bakura asked himself why Gozaburo had even bothered with the likes of Marik.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested. It was of no use standing around here, for as long as the Pharaoh was occupied with Mahaado. Marik looked like he was going to shake with his fist, or at least say something very rude, when he suddenly noticed the young man standing at a distance in the hallway.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he barked.

Otogi quickly bowed to him, clutching the clipboard to his chest. As Gozaburo's assistant, he was of even lower rank than Marik and Bakura, simply because the man switched his assistants as someone else would do their clothing. Otogi felt the pressure weighing heavily on him, because he was the only insider in the Kaiba camp, and the Resistance relied - and survived - on the information he could provide them. It was far too important to stay here, and that was why Otogi fought tooth and nail to hold his position, and if that involved some ass-kissing or taking insults for granted, so be it.

He bowed to them again. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to remind Marik of his appointment with Gozaburo-daimyo."

Marik groaned. "I hadn't forgotten about _that_."

He looked pitiful at Bakura. "I have to go now," he announced dramatically. "Will you wait up for me?"

He even went as far as batting his eyes, and Bakura showed him simply a knowing grin in return. "I will wait up for you." _But not after I have researched some things of my own._ As he watched Marik leave with Otogi, Bakura waited a minute before turning around, going straight to the elevators at the end of the hallway and pressing the button for another floor.

--------------------------

Mahaado immediately calmed down at the impressive, lush decoration of the Pharaoh's quarters. It reminded him of… home, wherever that was. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but these warm, sandy colors made him feel at ease, comfortable. The plush carpet was a little out of place, for some reason he remembered walking on tiled floors only. He stepped onto it, noticing his ankles sinking away in it; yes, definitely out of place. The bed, raised on a sculpted dais, was familiar to him. Mahaado frowned again. He disliked it when something looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Just like the other Generals, and the Pharaoh in particular, Mahaado had forgotten where he came from. He never questioned why he disposed over his powers either, it just came natural to him, as if it had always belonged to him. He had never known his life to be any different but in the service of Kaiba Gozaburo, but there were some… traditions and rules of his ancient past, maybe a long forgotten culture, that was fused with the very core of his soul.

His robes weren't the only example; his belief in very different Gods than the current religions was another. Questions, so many questions… and it bothered him that he didn't have an answer. Only one thing was absolutely certain to him - he was bound to the Pharaoh, and his unwavering loyalty was living proof.

He moved towards the bed, carefully avoiding to make any noise. The Pharaoh seemed to be asleep, as always drained when conjuring a God. _And it was only Osiris this time._ He took the sheet between his hands to straighten it, and the Pharaoh's eyes fluttered, suddenly blinking at him. Mahaado immediately bowed his head.

"My apologies, I did not mean to wake you," he said, keeping his voice low.

"It is all right," the Pharaoh answered and shifted a little, moving restlessly with his arms.

"Pharaoh," Mahaado spoke up. "You are tired. The last few weeks have been taxing on you. If it hadn't been for Gozaburo forcing you to search all over for the Items…"

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and tried to get up. Mahaado was faster and pushed him gently back into the pillows.

"No, my Pharaoh, you need to rest."

"Mahaado," he said, albeit softly, as if every draw of breath was exhausting him, "are you done in the North?"

The General shook his head. "Things go… as they go. Gozaburo called me back before I could finish my work there. I assume I can stay here for the time being."

"You can stay? For how long?" The Pharaoh's smile was the greatest gift to Mahaado; he realised he was brushing the Pharaoh's hair and reluctantly withdrew his hand. He searched for a spot on the bed to sit on, and chose the foot end.

"My Pharaoh, I might have an idea where another one of the Items is."

"My Puzzle? Did you find my Puzzle?" He immediately shot back up, his movement so brusque that it almost threw Mahaado off, renewed strength and vigor surging through him. Mahaado had to shake his head again, a look of regret crossing his face.

"I am so sorry to disappoint you, Great Pharaoh. Your Puzzle is the Item everyone is looking for, but it still manages to elude us…"

"We have to find it." His shoulders slumped. "We have to! I feel incomplete without it..."

"I know. Do not worry, my… Great Pharaoh. We will find it, and it will be my greatest pleasure to hang it around your neck again. Now…" Showing a soft, but determined smile, Mahaado pushed him back into the pillows anew, "…you need to rest. You are exhausted."

The Pharaoh grabbed his arm with surprising strength despite his blatant fatigue. "Mahaado," he gritted through his teeth before lying back down again, "why… why is this exhausting me? The Gods answer my every call, it should not take this much effort."

Mahaado pulled up the covers and took his time to rearrange the sheets, so he could think over his answer. "I am not sure, my Pharaoh. You are very powerful, but so are the Gods, and it takes your strength to make them obey you."

"It feels wrong," was all the Pharaoh could say before the rest of his strength was depleted. He reclined into the cushions, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Unable to keep himself from brushing away another few strands, Mahaado leaned into him and pressed a soft kiss on his brow.

"It _is _wrong," he said. "You shouldn't have any difficulties summoning the Gods. They are supposed to obey you without any problem. Rest now, it is so very difficult for you…"

Retreating from the bed, Mahaado looked to the right, noticing the tall stand with the Pharaoh's armor on it. Mahaado frowned again. His Pharaoh should be protected by the very same Gods he commanded, there shouldn't be any need for armor. He touched the headpiece, amazed by its weight. His own armor was so much lighter, how could Gozaburo make his most valued General suffer by carrying all of this? It reminded him of a crown, a heavy crown, symbol of all the duties and responsibilities any ruler would be burdened with. Only Gozaburo didn't seem to care about responsibilities accompanying his power, only how to gain more power and how to exploit or suppress anyone who didn't obey him.

"One day we will all truly wake up from this nightmare, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said softly, not noticing how he switched between 'my Pharaoh' and 'great Pharaoh', "…and you will take your rightful place." There had to be a rightful place for his Pharaoh, and if not, Mahaado would create one for him.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------

Otogi remained silent as he walked with Marik through the hallway, trying to ignore the other as much as possible. Like many other servants, Otogi was afraid of him - the man was known for his volatile, violent temper and unpredictability. If he were the Pharaoh, Otogi would've chosen for someone more stable and reliable, but it was a well-known fact that somehow the powerful General didn't mind Marik's company at all.

It wasn't the first time, and Otogi suspected neither the last time, that he guided Marik to Gozaburo's office to recieve punishment. Sometimes he wondered if Marik was truly aware of what he was saying; the way he went around calling everyone 'pretty' accompanied by a noun that he thought was most fitting for the person in question, was more often than not unsettling. He couldn't rememberf if Marik ever called anyone by his or her true name, not that it really mattered. There was barely any interaction between Marik, Bakura and the other servants, let alone Gozaburo's personal assistant, and Otogi preferred to keep it that way.

No one really knew for certain how to deal with these two, Marik and Bakura. They were only around for the 'Pharaoh's benefit', whatever that was supposed to mean. Some servants thought the two had some sort of control over the Pharaoh, but no one knew exactly what or how. Otogi had hoped Gozaburo would've gotten rid of them somehow; but it was futile. Gozaburo wouldn't do a thing to upset his strongest General; and taking away Marik and Bakura would make him really, _really _upset. Otogi itched to talk to Yuugi, Jounouchi or any other member of the Resistance. They had to be informed of the arrival of another General, Mahaado, at the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. The presence of two Generals, and 'coincidentally' the two most powerful, led him to think that Gozaburo was up to something.

The door to Gozaburo's office opened soundlessly from a distance. Otogi didn't know where the pressure switch was. With the door wide open, Gozaburo could exactly see who was entering his office and he looked up from his massive desk. Except for a large bookcase and one chair, the desk was the only furniture. Otogi didn't know either where Gozaburo's private quarters were located; he assumed they were somewhere at this floor, probably next to the office.

"Marik, there you are," the elder man spoke. "I will deal with you later."

"Gozaburo-daimyo, Mahaado has arrived," Otogi said while Marik went to the corner and stood lifelessly still, his blank, pupil-less eyes focused on… nothing. It creeped him out.

"Ah, already? Excellent, excellent." Gozaburo didn't look at Otogi. Instead, he eyed a stack of papers, neatly arranged on his desk. "Is he available?"

"He's with pretty Pharaoh," Marik answered before Otogi could. Gozaburo grunted.

"I didn't give you permission to speak!"

"So sorry," Marik answered cheerfully. 'Cheerful' was something that really didn't go well with his personality, and Otogi cringed at the obvious insincerity in his voice. He quickly bowed to Gozaburo.

"Tell Mahaado that I want to see him as soon as he is… finished," the man said. "Don't make me wait."

"As you wish, Gozaburo-daimyo." Otogi bowed once more and turned to leave. His clipboard weighed quite a lot; despite all the available technology, Gozaburo relied on hand-written orders and refused to communicate by computer. The clipboard was holding an impressive amount of orders and to-do-lists. Otogi tried to get his hands on as many chores as possible, collecting orders and lists to search for anything that could help the Resistance. Unfortunately, he could only get small bits and pieces of information, but it was better than nothing. He gritted his teeth, straightened himself and broke out in a jog.

Turning around the corner, Otogi bumped into someone else. He smothered a curse as he fell ungracefully on the floor, dropping his clipboard. Groaning, he reached for it as he sat upright again, turning to face the other. To his horror, it was Kaiba Noa on the floor, muttering a similar curse as he rubbed over his chest. It wasn't strange to find him so close to his father's quarters, despite their strained relationship. KaibaCorp. Headquarters held many secrets, but the difficult father-son interaction wasn't one of them.

"My apologies, Noa-sama," Otogi immediately said, keeping his voice as well as his eyes low. He quickly got up and reached for Noa to help him up. _Stay humble, offer your apologies again, _he reminded himself. Getting mad or snippy with Gozaburo's son would surely get him thrown into the containment cells at the lower floors.

Noa accepted his help however, and took precious time dusting himself and his white suit off, meanwhile muttering something under his breath. Finally, he looked at the one who had the nerve to knock him over.

"Otogi, right?" Noa gauged his reaction. He'd never considered any of Gozaburo's assistants to be of any value, but Otogi had managed to stay longer in his father's service than all the previous assistants combined, which was very interesting.

"Yes, Noa-sama," Otogi confirmed and wanted to apologize again, but Noa stuck up his hand, silencing him.

"Don't be afraid," he said, voice suave. "You're not in any kind of trouble." _Though you did run me over, you twit. _"This could've happened to anyone," he continued, seeing Otogi relax visibly.

"You must've had either extremely good or disturbing news to be running this fast." Noa narrowed his eyes, leering at the clipboard in Otogi's arms. He was dying to read the orders Gozaburo had issued, and he could command Otogi to hand over the clipboard…but the assistant would undoubtedly tattle to Gozaburo, and Noa didn't want his father to know about his profound interest in the man's orders.

He wasn't aware of the bitter scowl appearing on his face, tugging the corners of his lips down in a sour, disapproving grimace. Until the day that Seto had arrived, Gozaburo had shared every order, every command, every thought, every little bit of his strategy and his vision with him, Noa, the one and only true son. Not some adopted street rat. Ever since Seto had entered his life, Noa had seen everything slip through his fingers, unable to stop it all.

Gozaburo had withdrawn into himself and had refused to tell him anything. His meetings with Seto were far more frequent, longer and intense than the time he spend with his true, legitimate son.

"General Mahaado has returned," Otogi immediately said. Noa startled a little, his train of thoughts interrupted, and he scowled again.

"So soon?" He refrained from growling. Mahaado was one of the Generals he hadn't been able to sway to his side. Unless the Pharaoh choose to do so, as Mahaado would follow the Pharaoh in whatever fate or decision he would take. It was infuriating. So much power at his fingertips, and he couldn't grasp it. Instead, it seemed to slip through his fingers, just like everything else. His entire life. His entire life. Everything that made him Noa.

"I'm not sure why," Otogi kept his eyes low as if still ashamed, "I didn't talk to him personally, but he's visiting the Pharaoh." He hoped that Noa would let him go soon. Surely Noa knew about how much leeway the Generals were allowed, as long as their own decisions didn't conflict directly with Gozaburo's orders. Mahaado's return implied that he was either done with all his work in the North or that he knew of an Item and was going to report it to Gozaburo himself. Otogi hopped from one foot to another. He had to tell Yuugi and the Resistance about all of this. It had been too long that he had spoken to them anyway.

"Interesting." Noa rubbed his chin. Mahaado had been assigned to Northern Europe; why had he returned so fast? Did he return on his own or had his father commanded him to? Sometimes it was hard to keep track of all of them.

"As soon as my father finishes talking to him, send him to my quarters," he said. Otogi paled. None of the Generals would acknowledge an order coming from anyone else but Gozaburo, not even from his very own son. Otogi swallowed. If Mahaado wouldn't show up on Noa's doorstep, he would more than probably pay for it..

"As you wish," he said meekly, having no other choice, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Noa barked. Otogi stiffened. "I want to be updated on my father's decisions. I want to have insight in his orders."

"Gozaburo-daimyo will never allow me to do that," Otogi stammered. _Doesn't he realize what he's asking of me?_

Noa's grimace slowly turned into a grin. His father's own method of having everything written down manually was going to be his downfall.

"It's not that difficult, Otogi-_kun_. Did he ever tell you not to share his orders with others? His own son? You only have to open that clipboard and let me take a look. You're not in any danger at all."

Otogi took a step back. If Noa had intended to reassure him, he certainly had missed the point big time.

"You better do what I say," Noa hissed, noticing the other's hesitation. He lacked more than just his father's strategical insight. "Otherwise you'll soon find out that a fall from this height can't be survived."

"Yes, Noa-sama, yes," Otogi bowed again and again, his stomach clenching and his heart pounding against his ribs. How could the man ever maneuver him in a position like this? Kaiba Noa was just like a child, his behavior strikingly like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Noa had been satisfied for so long doing whatever he did, why did he suddenly have so much interest in Gozaburo's plans? Otogi knew a few things for sure: this was getting dangerous, and it wasn't going to end well.

-----------------------------

Shizuka moved around silently, almost sneaking like a thief. She knew the layout of the basement by heart, and she wanted to avoid waking people up with any brusque or noisy movements. She had kept one roll for herself from yesterday's dinner and nibbling on the bread, she padded over to the kitchen, intent to make tea for her brother.

There was no one in the kitchen and she reached for the small fridge in the corner. It still amazed her how the Mutous had had the foresight to build this basement. The family had thought of everything; the fridge was running on a separate generator, so no food was spoiled when the energy suddenly was cut. This entire basement was a refuge and a sanctuary at the same time. Yuugi never made a problem of people staying here, friend or enemy… Shizuka didn't know if her heart was as large or as forgiving as Yuugi's, but she loved her friend the more for it.

Her excellent hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. Soft swishing sounds, rustling, heavy fabric…

"Good morning, Isis-san," Shizuka said.

"Good morning, Shizuka." The woman sounded surprised, though her voice was neutral, flat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm not startled, I heard you coming," Shizuka answered. She took a bottle out of the fridge and shook it a little to check how full it was.

"You have amazing hearing," Isis said.

"That's the first thing you learn when you don't have any eyes to see," Shizuka replied, and it sounded brusquer than she intended.

"It's all about surviving, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Isis-san?"

"What you do. What you all do here. Surviving, making it through the day to face yet another day of terror and despair."

"There's not only terror and despair, Isis-san. As long as there's hope and joy left…"

"Hope? Joy? How can you feel hope and joy when the world is like this? When someone like me is around?"

"You didn't make the world like this, Isis-san," Shizuka said and took a glass from one of the cupboards. "It was Gozaburo who used you and the others."

"It was my own choice," Isis muttered. "I hoped to find my brother… you have a brother, Shizuka, you must know how I feel…"

"I wouldn't know what to do without him," Shizuka nodded. She bit her lip, tasting some of her hair - the large red strands framing her face, shifting with every movement. Making a mental note to find a ribbon or a piece of string to tie it together later, she turned towards Isis. "He means the world to me."

"So does Malik," Isis said. There was something … joyous in her voice, as always when she spoke about her brother. This was the first time though, Shizuka thought, that Isis referred to him with his first name. "He's very important to this world. The Item he carries, the importance of the message he carries…"

"Message?"

Isis hesitated and stuttered. "I have… I have seen it in my vision," was all that she said.

"Isis-san…"

"I am a General," the woman spoke harshly. "I do not have a first name."

"Isis-san, are you all right?"

"I do not have a first name," she repeated and fell silent. It was uncomfortable, and Shizuka realized that she had such a tight grip on her glass that it could break any moment. She forced herself to put it away, and she struggled with it - as soon as the glass was on the counter top again, she released the breath she was holding.

"Good morning! Is tea ready?" Jounouchi was loud as usual, unaware of the tension. He went to Shizuka and completely glossed over her pale face, as he plucked the bottle of milk away from her.

"Mmm, milk!" he said and helped himself to a glass. One glass only, milk was for the little ones taking refuge at the basement. Yuugi, who had followed his friend into the kitchen, looked from Isis to Shizuka and back again. He was glad Shizuka couldn't see his own red, slightly puffed eyes, and Isis… Isis was staring at nothing.

"Good morning Isis-san," he greeted her. Visibly startled, Isis sketched a bow to him, using her hands to even fan out her robes, her knees almost touching the floor.

"Good morning, Pharaoh," she said, her voice melodious. "Such a great day this is, Son of the Gods."

Everyone in the kitchen stared dumbfounded at the woman, Yuugi's cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Jounouchi almost dropped his glass, and Shizuka held her hand in front of her mouth.

"I-Isis-san? Are you all right?"

"I ask for permission to retreat to my quarters, Your Majesty," she said. "The day has been tiring for me."

"Tiring? It's only ten in the morning!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Shizuka elbowed him.

"If you wish to do so, Isis-sa.. Isis," Yuugi said and the woman smiled at him. She wasn't wearing her veil, and her smile was warm and… touching. Confused, he stared at her retreating back as she left the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Jounouchi asked. Shizuka put her hand down and searching for comfort, she hooked her arm into her brother's.

"I think Isis-san is a little confused," Yuugi said, still staring after her. She turned around the corner and was out of sight. He heaved a sigh. On top of all the problems they already had…

"Onii-chan," Shizuka piped up. "I hear the transmitter!"

"What? That can't be! I turned it off yesterday!" Jounouchi protested, but stopped talking when Yuugi made a 'silence' motion with his hand. It took only a few seconds for them to hear the soft, but distinguishable beeping of the transmitter.

"Good hearing, Shizuka-chan," Yuugi said, albeit a bit wryly, and he left the kitchen, followed by Jounouchi.

"I really turned it off yesterday," Jounouchi stubbornly repeated, though he didn't sound as convinced as before. They needed to be careful with energy, and conserve it wherever they could. The spare generator they had, wasn't powerful enough to supply the entire underground basement. In the living room, Yuugi hit a few switches on the transmitter and loud, crackling static filled the air, and he turned the noise quickly down.

"Hello? Hello? Moshi moshi?"

"Yuugi-kun," a voice came through, a little distorted.

"Otogi-san!" Shizuka had followed them and startled her brother with her enthusiastic cry. Yuugi had already recognized his friend's voice, and smiled. Hopefully Otogi had good news..!

"Listen you all, I don't have much time," his voice crackled, "but after this message, don't trust a broadcast from me anymore! I can't go into details now, but things are getting difficult. The Pharaoh is here, as well as another General, Mahaado, and Gozaburo's son is up to something too. They're all entangled in their own plans, and I'm not sure what's exactly going on, and whether I can find out… I'm sorry, but I can't promise-"

"Otogi-kun? Otogi-kun!" Yuugi frantically turned at the knobs, a horrid feeling clenching his stomach. Had they lost the connection or was something else going on? What if… what if Otogi had been caught?

"Otogi-kun, please acknowledge! Otogi!"

"…I'm sorry, but it's getting difficult..."

"Otogi-kun, get out of there," Yuugi said, face frowned in worry. "We'll think of a solution, we don't want you to be in any danger. Otogi-kun?"

Only silence answered them. He turned at the knobs again.

"Otogi-kun? Answer me!"

"Oh... oh Gods…" Shizuka buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around her, looking dejectedly at Yuugi. He might not like Otogi for personal reasons, but he still counted him as his friend – and he didn't like his friends hurt or in trouble.

"It… it might be the connection," Yuugi said, voice uncharacteristically low. "It was a bad connection." His fingers left the knobs as only silence reigned; the line wasn't even static anymore. Just perfect, terrifying silence.

Jounouchi held Shizuka in his arms as she started to cry. He really, really hoped that nothing had happened to Otogi, but the sudden, aborted transmission wasn't a very hopeful sign. He looked at Yuugi who simply stared at the transmitter as if he could will another answer out of it. They remained silent, interrupted every now and then by one of Shizuka's sobs.

----------------------

Rusty shackles. _Rusty shackles. _If he wasn't dying of thirst, he would have laughed out loud. _Damn you, Gozaburo! _He tilted his head a little, his eyes gazing at the ceiling. It was dark in his cell, and he wondered how long it had been since Noa had visited him. It had to be a few days. Two, three, tops. If he lost his grip on reality, on rationality, he was lost completely. The truth was: he really couldn't remember how long it had been. _Mokuba._ _I won't let you down! Where are you?_

He listened to the name of Kaiba Seto, but not for as long as he could remember. His name had been different, very different – he had always known that one day, one day when the opportunity would present itself and he would take it, his name would be known and spoken with great admiration and respect. Life had been hard for him and his younger brother, but sadly, his life wasn't that much different from the many others – people, parents, young and old, who suffered from the tyranny, chaos and disorder that ruled the nation. It hadn't been that long since he'd just been a streetrat, an orphan, scraping to get by. However, no one called him 'Seto', even if it was his rightful first name. Not even his younger brother Mokuba called him by his first name. He always used 'nii-sama', an honorific from a language mauled beyond recognition, just like the country itself.

Snorting, he shifted a little to find a more comfortable position. He ignored the pain in his lower backside. There wasn't much room to move, and the shackles were chafing his skin. If he was left here to starve to death…he snorted again. Noa was only keeping him alive to torture him into giving him the codes to his files. The kid – even though Noa was officially older than him - would never be able to crack the codes himself, that was for sure. And as long as his father… _no_! Gozaburo was more intelligent than Noa, and had already started his research work on the virtual reality world Kaiba had created. Noa was too stupid to understand. He would never be able to create and develop a world like Kaiba had, the same world Gozaburo was building upon, shaping the existent world into a mirror image of the virtual world he deemed so much more perfect. Those blasted Generals were just a first step to assure him of his own, so-called perfect world, where Kaiba Gozaburo was the one and only authority.

The Generals. They were Gozaburo's strength _and_ weakness, especially the one they called the Pharaoh. Having three Gods at your disposal, such phenomenal powers at your fingertips…what Gozaburo had created, had come with certain perks. The big question was: how to control it? His grip on the Pharaoh was shaky at best, and as long as he had Marik and Bakura around, not known for their own stable personalities, his grip on the entire world was shaky at best. If the Pharaoh would ever turn against him and unleash a God upon KaibaCorp., then everything would go to hell.

Kaiba heaved a sigh. He was dying of thirst and hunger, and no one was coming down here anymore, not even Noa, to taunt him. Not even a servant. It could mean that they had cracked his codes after all, that they simply didn't need him anymore… which left him to rot and die here, literally.

Life had been so grand for him, up until a few months ago. He had worked hard on his virtual reality project, supported by Gozaburo. Blind to his adoptive father's ambitions, Kaiba had developed his project with the intention to use it for gaming worldwide…but Gozaburo's war-mongering attitude had turned his wonderful project into this abomination of a new world he wanted to create. Gozaburo didn't have the power to submit the world to his own will, but Kaiba's virtual reality world had made it all possible. With his files and protocols, Gozaburo could create eternal life, downloading knowledge and technology into a world where he would rule forever. Immortality by virtual reality – and the real world was suffering for it, as soon as Gozaburo had created his Generals and send them out to subject the world to their incredible power.

Kaiba had only been able to encrypt and lock down his most important files before the Elite Troops came to get him. He had refused to work on his virtual reality world as long as it was used for war and tyranny. Gozaburo had foolishly thought that throwing him in a medieval dungeon like this would break his spirit. He laughed out loud. Hah! _Break his spirit_! The man had raised him with such strict military-like discipline that no dungeon could ever break him!

He worried more about Mokuba. His younger brother was with Noa, and Noa was a manipulator. Mokuba was young and susceptible… Kaiba wasn't the one to pray, but if he had been able, he would fold his hands just for his brother, to pray to keep him safe. Mokuba believed in him with a fanaticism that far surpassed the Generals' love for their Pharaoh, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He had to break free, had to get rid of these shackles and find his way out of here. _Mokuba._ _I won't let you down._

----------------------------

Mahaado's long, traditional robes swirled around his ankles when he entered Gozaburo's quarters. With a firm pace, he walked towards the immensely large desk, looking at the elderly man who was studying some paperwork.

"Gozaburo-daimyo," Mahaado said and bowed. It was a mere nod of his head, barely holding any respect. He only used the 'daimyo' suffix because he had picked it up from other people, and it was in his nature to be polite. He couldn't help his voice from sounding flat and without any enthusiasm. Gozaburo was not his Pharaoh, and by default not the one he enjoyed taking orders from.

"Mahaado," Gozaburo acknowledged his presence. It annoyed him that the General showed him this clinical, curt sentiment that had to pass for respect. It reminded him once again that the Generals were more loyal to the Pharaoh than to him, none other than Kaiba Gozaburo himself. "How is the situation in Northern Europe?"

"The Scandinavian countries are under your control," Mahaado said. "I was participating in the last negotiation rounds with the Icelandic government when you called for my return."

The man nodded. "Yes, excellent results. Exactly what I expected of you, Mahaado."

The General looked a little quizzically, but let it slide. "May I ask for the reason, Gozaburo-daimyo? Iceland would have been a nice addition to your victory."

"It can be done later." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "You have been with the Pharaoh?"

"Is there something wrong with him?" Mahaado immediately straightened his back. He wasn't able to keep the worry out of his voice; the Pharaoh had seemed in good health to him. Tired, but in good health nonetheless. Gozaburo refrained from gnashing with his teeth. Oh yes, the Generals listened to him – but how very frustrating was it, to know that they only did so because of their beloved Pharaoh being under his control?

Out of spite, he decided to rub salt in the wound. "As far as I know, no, there is nothing wrong with him. Marik and Bakura take very good care of him."

It was only the smallest victory, to see the other wrinkle his nose in disgust. No one liked either Marik or Bakura, but he hadn't created them to make any friends. As long as they took care of the Pharaoh and kept him exactly where he, Gozaburo, wanted him to be, their job was done.

"I have asked for your return because we have more urgent matters at hand, Mahaado," he continued and stood up from his chair. "You know all about Isis defecting…"

"Isis…" Mahaado heaved a sigh. The Generals weren't much in contact with each other, but they knew of their respective whereabouts and actions. He had been shocked to hear of Isis all but surrendering herself to the Resistance. It had left him sleepless for many nights, trying to grasp and understand the reasons behind her decision.

"She took the Tauk with her," Gozaburo said. Mahaado widened his eyes. That was new to him. Not only did she defect, but she took one of the Items..? His hand went to his chest, searching for something that wasn't there. It was a desire he couldn't place, sometimes a faint feeling, sometimes a longing emotion that flared with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. He had been assigned the Sennen Ring, ages, centuries, millennia, eons ago… how long had it been? He couldn't remember how or when he had lost the Item, but the longing and the desire was still there.

His movement didn't escape Gozaburo, and the man showed a predatory grin. He knew exactly why Mahaado was doing this, precisely as his beloved Pharaoh. "She needs to be brought back, along with her…the Item. This Resistance is a ridiculous thing, and needs to be eradicated. If we find Isis, we find the Resistance… and destroy them."

"Gozaburo-daimyo," Mahaado said, "Isis had her own reasons for doing what she did. She is a visionary, her dreams…"

"If her visions have predicted her siding with the Resistance, they have probably predicted her death as well," Gozaburo snarled. "I rather avoid it, Mahaado, I do not like my Generals to die! But if I want to keep a grip onto this world, I need all of you safe and strong. How can I trust one who has turned her back on me?"

"Gozaburo-daimyo," Mahaado repeated his title, "if only we had our Pharaoh's Puzzle, you would never have to be afraid of losing your grip on anything anymore. The Item is very powerful, and it belongs to him."

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes. "The Puzzle…" he said.

"It is the most powerful Item of them all," Mahaado insisted. "If we could find it, you would never have to worry again."

Gozaburo didn't like what Mahaado was implying, and pounded with his fist on his desk.

"Until I have a new General, you are going to do the work of the rest of them! I want this world at my feet, completely, entirely! I want every traitor, General or not, eradicated! I want every person on Earth who as much as even _thinks _of rebelling against me, executed! And most of all, I want this Resistance destroyed!"

"As you wish," Mahaado answered curtly. He wondered why Gozaburo had asked for his return when he obviously wasn't the most ruthless one – if Gozaburo wanted the whole world enslaved, without mercy to anyone objecting, he should have called for Set or Shaadah. They were the ones following orders without any second guesses. Karim… no, Karim would never kill or sacrifice lives without a reason. He would always try to find another solution, to avoid any and all bloodshed. It wasn't for nothing that both Mahaado and Karim barely made casualties when they were executing Gozaburo's orders.

He bowed stiffly to the man, considering this conversation to be over. If he had been recalled to HeadQuarters to listen to insane orders about eradication and destruction, he needed to talk to his… the Pharaoh about this. His heart suddenly felt heavy, and sad. Why was the Pharaoh listening to Gozaburo anyway? He was a rightful and justified ruler, why was he taking orders from someone as tyrannical and a megalomaniac like Kaiba Gozaburo? Mahaado straightened himself again before turning around to leave. He was going to solve this mystery, and restore his… the Pharaoh to his former pride and position. Even if it would kill him.

-----------------

"You're not treating us fairly, pretty Pharaoh."

Marik turned around in the bed and draped his arm over the Pharaoh's back, shirking against him. Darting with his fingers over the Pharaoh's spine, his other hand sunk into his hair. Both his hands and arms showed the marks of his recent beating for mouthing off Gozaburo; as usual, Marik didn't wear any bandages. Instead, he moved slower and a little more careful, but not the same was to be said of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" The Pharaoh's answer was smothered, as he rested with his face against the pillows.

"Ever since pretty magician-general is back, you spend little to no time with us."

"His name is Mahaado," the Pharaoh answered and batted Marik's hand away, tsk-ing when a few strands were caught. "He is a good friend of mine, Marik, and I do not see him as often as I do you. Hence, whenever he is around, we spend quality time together."

"The same quality time we do?" Bakura popped up from the other side of the bed, hair tousled.

"Is pretty Pharaoh together with pretty magician-general?" Marik asked and his pupil-less eyes focused on the Pharaoh wedged between them. The sheets barely covered his lower backside, courtesy of Bakura who was shifting the fabric around, unabashedly touching his exposed skin.

"I am not together with him," the Pharaoh protested. "I am very glad to see him again. I wish all the Generals were here to stay."

"All together, like a happy family," Marik sighed melodramatically.

"Family?"

"You don't _have_ any family, Marik," Bakura snorted, and traced circles with his fingers over the Pharaoh's lower backside, eliciting a pleased sigh from him.

"Pretty Ishizu sister," Marik said. The Pharaoh turned his head around, his eyes darkened.

"What? What did you say?"

"Pretty Ishizu sister," Marik repeated, a little surprised by his own words. "It's how I refer to her, pretty Pharaoh."

"Why do you call _her_ pretty?"

"I like it when you act all jealous," Marik grinned. The Pharaoh growled and lashed out at him. Hand enveloped in a golden glow, he called upon the power of the Gods and he punched Marik, hitting him straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of the other's lungs. As Marik was shoved forcefully out of the bed, Bakura immediately threw himself on the Pharaoh and wrestled him back into the sheets, fingers digging harshly into his skin.

"Bad! Bad Pharaoh!"

Marik wasn't perturbed by the hit in the least, even if he was weezing. His lips turned into a diabolical grin, wider than ever, and he climbed back upon the bed, grabbing the Pharaoh by his hair and tugging his head back. Before he could say anything, Marik covered his lips with his own, kissing him fiercely.

The Pharaoh brought up his hand again, still using the power of the Gods, as long shadows hurried along the sheets and wrapped themselves around his wrist, blocking his attack. Grinning, Marik kissed him again, bruising his lips as he used his teeth to explore the Pharaoh's mouth.

"She's not as pretty as you," Marik said when he broke up the kiss, "but she's my sister."

"She defected and left you alone," Bakura hissed. "Why are you even calling that bitch your sister, when she clearly doesn't deserve that title?"

"I… I don't know," Marik answered, looking confused.

"Moron." Bakura leaned into him, using the Pharaoh for support and slapped Marik's cheek harshly. "Wake up, you idiot! She didn't care for you at all! Why are you spouting your love for her when she doesn't answer any of it?"

"She's always talking about me," Marik yelled in return. He stared directly at Bakura, Pharaoh temporary forgotten. "The servants told me that she was always asking about her brother, and how she wanted to be reunited with him."

"She had her chance to be reunited with her brother, with you, right here, right now!"

"B-but... but she has been busy…"

"Idiot," Bakura growled again and shook his head, sending his bangs flying. He couldn't believe that Marik would hold the words of mere servants for the truth. It didn't make any sense – the Generals didn't have any family. Besides, he and Marik were 'created', as Gozaburo never failed to mention that to them over and over again.

"Marik," the Pharaoh finally said. He tugged at his hand restrained by the shadows, even if he wasn't using his powers anymore. With a flick of Marik's fingers, the shadows disappeared and the Pharaoh stomped Marik, though with less force as previously.

"Everyone longs for a family, that's very natural and logical… but sometimes you get hurt by family, and Isis walked out on you.."

"Does pretty Pharaoh long for a family, then?"

Silence.

"I guess so," he said, after another minute of silence. He turned his head, looking at Bakura who had simply resumed tracing circles over his body again, now that the sheets had shifted, revealing him completely.

"Family is overrated," Bakura snorted. "I don't need one."

"Pretty Pharaoh and pretty thief are all the family I need," Marik said firmly. He dove on top of the Pharaoh again, causing Bakura to almost fall off the bed, and he quickly groped around for something to hold on to. He latched himself onto the Pharaoh, who in turn grabbed Marik so he wasn't pulled off the bed by Bakura.

"I like it when you're so desperate," Marik said, unabashedly holding the Pharaoh, his arm between his legs.

"I am not desperate, and I am not jealous," the Pharaoh all but pouted. Bakura found his balance again and towered above the Pharaoh, looking down at his body.

"I think I have to make the both of you forget, about your silly sister and your silly magician," he said.

"You're not up to that," Marik deadpanned. The other narrowed his eyes, long dark lashes brushing his skin.

"Wanna bet?"

----------------------

"I'll trade you gold for something to eat, man."

Jounouchi shook his head. He put up his hands to show the other that he had nothing to trade. The man looked disappointed, and retreated back into the shadows of a narrow alley – Jounouchi could see a small hand clutching to his pants. _Damn you, Gozaburo, damn you to hell twice over,_ he thought. What good was it to destroy the world you wanted to rule? It was almost like Gozaburo wanted to flatten the Earth, leaving no stone upon stone, chasing the very last human until he or she would give up and be defeated.

He was out on the streets because he was looking for something to give to Shizuka; his sister had clearly been upset by Otogi's news. Not only the news that he told them, but the silence afterwards, when he had been cut off… Otogi had put his life at stake by working directly for the enemy and leaking news to the Resistance. If he had been caught, if Gozaburo had killed him… then he would kill the monster himself, and take revenge for his friend's death.

Not many people were around at this hour; Jounouchi had already checked his regular 'merchants'. Everyone and their mother had something to offer, had something to trade or to make a deal for. Without a stable economy, the black market was thriving well, very well. When surviving on the brink of extinction, you took whatever you could take, and bargained for the rest. There was always a scrap of food somewhere, you just had to offer the right price or deal for it. Luxuries like toiletries, perfume or a good bar of soap, were harder to obtain. Jounouchi was sure he could find something for his sister. Maybe a nice, flowery scent would distract her… and that would leave him and Yuugi with another problem.

What if Otogi… had been incapacitated? They had lost their one and only connection, their only source of information from the enemy's camp. It had taken Jounouchi and Otogi almost a year to convince Yuugi of sending him into the lion's den – Yuugi acknowledged the necessity, but was hesitant because of the danger… and now, Otogi was probably dead, and… _no_! He didn't want to think about it! He had to stay positive, optimistic, and not allow himself to buckle under the pressure. Annoyed with himself, Jounouchi kicked at a rock and muttered under his breath. He had to stay strong, for Yuugi, for Shizuka, for the Resistance, for Otogi… for himself.

After walking a few more blocks, Jounouchi finally found someone who was willing to trade a small basket with two bars of soap and a bottle of real shampoo – he tested it so he wasn't sold just water with a little foam added to it - for a silver watch and some coins. Jounouchi's father had been a collector before he drank himself to death. Jounouchi sometimes felt guilty that he wasn't shaken by his father's death; the man had failed to put up a fight and had succumbed to his addiction very quickly.

It was time to return home; in another thirteen minutes it would be curfew. After that, everyone on the street was fair game to Kaiba's Elite Troops. _Fuckers._

-------------------------

Back in the basement, he surprised Shizuka with his gift. She cried in his arms again, convinced that Otogi was really gone. He did his best to console her and emphasized that the interrupted transmission didn't necessarily mean that something had happened to Otogi. He didn't want to get her hopes up too much, however. If Otogi really had died…

"Jounouchi-kun? Ah, I'm sorry…"

He looked at the door, where Yuugi was standing. His friend wore a tentative smile and Jounouchi nodded. He pressed a kiss to Shizuka's forehead.

"Why don't you rest a little, sis? I have to talk some things over with Yuugi."

"Is it about Otogi-kun?" she asked.

He looked at Yuugi, and he shook his head. Jounouchi wanted to groan when he heard Shizuka changing her honorific for Otogi from –'san' to –'kun'.

"No, sis. Just get some rest, okay? I'll be back soon."

She finally nodded, but remained seated on the bed, her hands stroking the gift basket. He was sure she wasn't going to rest anytime soon; he left her with the gift and made a mental note to check back on her as soon as possible. She was more upset about Otogi than he thought.

As they walked down the hallway, Jounouchi was about to say something to Yuugi when suddenly, the ground rumbled. Dirt and rubble fell down from the ceiling, the whole building shaking.

"Incoming!" Jounouchi roared. A few children and three adults who were in the same hallway, quickly grabbed their belongings and hurried towards the meeting room, where the largest table was. The next second, the world shook violently again, and Yuugi stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Yuugi! Are you all right?"

"We have to hurry," was all that he said. "Come on!"

"Gozaburo," Jounouchi hissed. That damned man and his even more damned Elite Troops! He didn't know what kind of ammunition they used to cause these heavy shocks, these earthquakes, but it was astounding. Quickly, they fled into the meeting room and searched for shelter under the large table. He wasn't surprised to see the adults, and even the children, fold themselves over Yuugi - the basic instinct to protect the leader. One woman was crying, pressing a newborn to her chest; the baby couldn't be more than ten days old.

Another hit and the building shook again, the vibrations of the impact running through the basement. A chunk of concrete came down, crashing the table top. Grimacing, Jounouchi noticed he had folded himself over Yuugi as well. He couldn't care less about his own life, but Yuugi had to survive; only he could keep the whole Resistance together.

"Assholes," he kept cursing, "trash! Destroying, demolishing, that's all they can do!"

"Enough, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said, but he sounded rather… smothered, and there was no scolding tone to his voice. One of the kids was counting out loud, his shrill voice shaky, the woman with her baby tried to shush the crying child… and then it was over, fortunately. Yuugi wasn't the only one to heave a sigh.

"Is it really over?" The kid who had been counting stared hopeful at the adults. Everyone nodded and relieved, climbed out from under the table. The kid yelled in triumph and dragged a little girl with him, probably his sister. He picked up a half-deflated ball and started tossing it to his sister.

"Kids," Yuugi said, but he was glad to see them playing and yelling around. No casualties this time. "I will have to check the building later for the damage."

Jounouchi ushered the rest of the people out of the room. "You're not going outside right now, friend. If one of the Elite Troops catches you…"

"I know, I know." Another sigh, and Yuugi picked up a chair that had tipped over. He patted at the seat, dusting off some rubble.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I didn't want to upset Shizuka-chan," Yuugi answered. "We have to talk about Otogi and a way to get him out. If his position has been compromised, we already might be too late."

"What do you suggest?" Jounouchi could hear his own stomach rumble. If it were up to him, he would eat the whole day long. He pointedly ignored Isis, sweeping into the room as calm as ever, moving majestically around, plucking a cup of tea from the kitchen counter that had survived the quakes, be it with a little spill. She moved to her usual place in the corner, sitting carefully down on the rickety stool, arranging her long dress around her legs. It looked like the quakes hadn't fazed her at all. She wasn't wearing her veil, but kept her hair covered nonetheless and tugged at the fabric as if uncomfortable. Her hand holding the cup of tea trembled lightly.

"Isis-san, how have you been?" Yuugi asked politely, looking up from the city map.

"I have been well," she answered, voice as neutral as ever. She looked a little unfocused, but if she was surprised by his question, she didn't show it.

Jounouchi snorted from his side of the table, but didn't comment either. Instead, he started doodling on the sidelines of the map on the table, pen scratching the paper. Yuugi went to the small kitchen counter and served himself some tea. He suppressed heaving a sigh. When would there be an end to all of this? He felt like he was running around in circles, without a solid, satisfying solution in sight. Jounouchi could preach about killing Gozaburo all that he wanted, the fact still remained that the man was unapproachable, and protected by his remaining Generals, one of which commanded several Gods. The Items… he didn't know where to find them. They had searched all over town with chirurgical precision, but they hadn't found one single thing. Even if they did manage to find the Items, there were still a few in Gozaburo's possession, _and_ their effect still wasn't proven. He just assumed they would bring peace, but what if…

"Yuugi, are you listening? Hey! Hey man!"

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said, his voice going up a few notches because he was startled by the other's sudden screaming. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't zone out on us, Yuugi," Jounouchi muttered. He waved at him, and Yuugi left the kitchen to join him at the table.

"There aren't that many quadrants left where we haven't searched…"

"Jounouchi-kun, I asked Honda-kun to return."

"But there's still a possibility that… you did _what_?"

"I asked him and Anzu to return," Yuugi repeated.

"Yuugi, they are the only ones in Southern Europe to give us information!"

"I don't want them around a General," Yuugi said stubbornly. "It's dangerous enough as it is, and I don't want to lose any more friends! I don't want to lose anybody!"

"By withdrawing them you leave so much field uncovered," Jounouchi complained. "How are we ever going to know what's going on?"

"The fight is concentrating here," Isis suddenly said.

"What?"

The woman didn't look at them. "The fight… it is concentrating here. Domino City."

"Isis-san…"

"You have been wondering about the Generals again, have you not?" She asked Yuugi.

"I'm almost always wondering about them," Yuugi said. "Wondering about a way to defeat them."

She nodded, her fingers curling around her tea cup. "You cannot defeat them just as easily as you think. You will need help."

"Help you can give," Jounouchi said, though he was warily. Isis had always refused to help them before, why would she suddenly start doing so now? Another nod, and this time she stared into her tea. Her face bore a sad expression.

"How many are there in town, besides the Pharaoh?"

"Otogi-kun told us that a General named Mahaado was at the KaibaCorp. HeadQuarters-"

Isis dropped her teacup and it clattered on the floor, shattering into a multitude of pieces.

Jounouchi and Yuugi exchanged looks with each other. Isis calmly crouched and started picking up the shards, movements nimble and careful as not to cut herself, but they could both see her hands visibly trembling.

"If you have Mahaado, you have the Pharaoh," she said, her voice unnaturally harsh.

"And how do you suggest we're going to 'have' Mahaado?" Jounouchi asked.

"I have a suggestion," Isis answered and straightened herself again. Her movements were strained as she went into the kitchen, dumping the porcelain shards into a small trash bin. Her eyes appeared neutral, but Yuugi saw the deep sadness and grief she tried to hide. He wasn't sure if it was the usual sadness she felt for her brother, or if this was sadness about something else… or someone else.

"The Pharaoh does not like me, and I do not like him," she said, sticking out her chin. "He is very polite to me, and treats me with the honor and respect that is befitting his position, as do I. From the few times that we actually spoke… It suffices to say that he holds someone… something against me. That feeling is mutual."

"So even the Generals fight amongst each other, huh?" Jounouchi doodled with his pen some more. Isis' eyes tried to burn holes into his head.

"We do _not_ fight. There might be some… tension, but we do not fight. Take it as you want to - we have something better to do than to fight."

"Isis-san," Yuugi gently nudged her back towards the original topic. "You said something about 'having Mahaado means having the Pharaoh'?"

"Yes," she said, a little distracted. "I was about to tell you… Mahaado is very loyal to the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh holds him in very high regard. If you manage to get Mahaado, the Pharaoh will follow, undeniably."

Not even Jounouchi escaped the venom in her voice when she spoke of the loyalty of the other General. Yuugi raised his eyebrows in surprise; Isis always kept her voice perfectly neutral, unless she talked about her brother, who seemed to be the only one able to evoke the most emotions in her.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mahaado is a _hekau, _a magician," Isis said. Her fingers stroked the fabric of her dress, slow, long caresses. "His signature spell is the Spellbinding Circle. Once caught in it, you can't move, you can't think, you can't do anything but to wait for him to lift the spell. They say it is so strong that it could even contain a God."

"A magician," Jounouchi repeated, deadpan. "Like... someone who does card tricks and pulls bunnies out of his hat?"

"Don't you dare mock his abilities!" Isis blazed, and Jounouchi almost fell off his chair. "I have seen myself how he caught dragons with it, and none of the creatures were able to attack! He could even uphold a Spellbinding Circle and have enough _heka _left to summon a monster! I have witnessed him wiping out enemies completely that way."

"Dragons? Monsters?" Jounouchi made a rude gesture that suggested Isis having completely lost it. Yuugi quickly stood in front of him, so the woman wouldn't see it, but her eyes were far from focused on anyone.

"I know how to break his _heka_," she said, and her voice was soft, almost inaudible. She looked ashamed all of the sudden, and her soft caresses of her dress turned into a vicious grip on the fabric, tearing it. "I can tell you how to profit from a… weakness in his magic, but it is difficult, and you will get one chance only. If you have him, the Pharaoh will follow."

She left the kitchen abruptly, and Jounouchi stared after her. Yuugi turned around to face him, mimicking his expression; a mixture of disbelief and confusion, with only the tiniest hint of hope for a new possibility, a new opportunity.

"Why would the Pharaoh come after that magician, then? She doesn't convince me, and what if we manage to capture him, and the Pharaoh decides to stay up high and dry on his royal ass in the KaibaCorp. building?" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.

"The Pharaoh would come after him because…" Yuugi's voice trailed off. There was much more to this Mahaado than Isis had told him. Mahaado was close to the other General at a level of… _he would come after him because he cared. _It confused him, and he quickly sat down on a chair, ignoring Jounouchi's quizzical look. This was the first glimpse, a very slight glimpse, of something _human_ concerning the Pharaoh. If he really cared, if he really was going to risk anything to come after Mahaado… then he was more human than Yuugi thought.

"…because he doesn't want to lose him."

--------------------

Gozaburo lifted up the bishop of his marble chess set and moved it forward.

"Another piece in place," he said to no one in particular – Otogi was sure it wasn't meant for him. The man folded his hands and supported his head; from this side, in the setting sunlight, he looked just like anyone else his age; elderly, a little wrinkled, grey, slick hair. Still, it would be a big mistake to think his grey hair and wrinkles equaled weakness; his eyes were fierce, determined, and wouldn't stand for anything remotely soft or weak.

It had been hours since Mahaado had left Gozaburo's quarters. Before entering himself, Otogi had given him the message that Noa wanted to speak to him. The General had frowned, but if it was in annoyance or in anxiety, Otogi couldn't tell. It wasn't his task to make sure the General really visited Noa, he was only the messenger, but he had no doubt he would be punished if Mahaado failed to show up. Gozaburo didn't seem to be disturbed at all with his son asking for the General.

"I appreciate a good game of chess," he spoke out loud, disturbing Otogi's train of thoughts. "The strategy, the possibilities. The difficulty to anticipate and to adjust your strategy when pawns start to move… though I really should have foreseen this."

"Excuse me, Gozaburo-daimyo?" Otogi asked. The man shrugged.

"Sooner or later, Noa was going to show some initiative. That he was going to… stir things up. I am not surprised that it took him so long, but then again, he always ran behind the facts... Heh, I am very sure he's trying to gather support in a pathetic attempt to overthrow me. I should stimulate him more, though. May the best one win, I always say."

Otogi showed his most neutral smile. He had quite the difficulty keeping his nerves in check – with Noa practically extorting him, maneuvering _him _into a precarious situation, he was extra aware of the risks he was taking. He was glad he reached the Resistance in time to warn them; that was all that mattered. Otogi still picked up bits and pieces of information, trying to use it to his advantage – and with Gozaburo exceptionally talkative like this, who knew how much that could work in his advantage? Apparently the man wasn't upset at all at the thought of his own son plotting and scheming against him. Maybe Noa wasn't as much of a threat as Otogi had feared to be.

"Dismissed," Gozaburo barked and Otogi bowed to him, before leaving the room. His clipboard was heavy with the written orders, and he had to share them with Noa. Not that he picked out much… and what if Gozaburo fired him, or disposed of him… Otogi shivered. _Keep your head cool, _he told himself. _You can make it. You can figure a way out of this. _The door closed behind him with a soft swishing sound, and he immediately started running towards the elevator.

Gozaburo didn't care for the setting sunlight as he was still gazing at the luxurious chess set. He had used the same set all his life, and only one had managed to beat him in the game. Seto. The scruffy street kid, challenging him to a game with his and his brother's lives at stake. Their lives, their future. He had accepted the challenge on a whim, thinking that no kid could ever match him – and he knew he had been wrong the moment the kid had made his first move.

He touched the King, safely protected. The bishop wouldn't pose any threat to him… yet. Noa. Seto. Both his sons. One so much more intelligent than the other, one so much more ruthless. His son by adoption, his son by birth. He should be proud, really, that Noa was finally showing some guts, some nerve, where the other had shown _too_ much, and was suffering for it. It had taken Noa long enough… what was he going to try to do? Noa had never showed much interest in the research and development of the virtual reality world or anything involving computers, strategies… If Noa was going to try to manipulate everyone around him…

"I'm always a few steps ahead of you, _son_," Gozaburo snarled and tipped the bishop over. He was giving the boy too much credit - Noa was nothing but a worthless pawn. He had proven himself to be jealous of Seto's success, envious of his hard work, and unable to grasp what it took to be the head of a nation, an army, anything. Gozaburo folded his fingers together. Even worthless pawns could turn against him. He wasn't going to ignore Noa. If it all boiled down to see who was going to be the best strategist, he wasn't going to refrain from using his own son against himself.

---------------------------

Otogi had never been to Noa's quarters before. Hesitantly, he left the elevator and took a few steps forward, taking in his surroundings. Noa preferred darker colors, judging from the oceanic blue on the walls, shifting into deep dark blue and pitch black close to the doors made out of solid oak wood. The brass handles weren't polished, and slowly he reached for it, opening the door. He had to push hard, almost grunting from the weight of the door until it suddenly budged, and he tumbled into the room.

Just like the Pharaoh's quarters, it disposed over an antechamber, but where the Pharaoh's were decorated with sandy colors, plush carpets and two benches to sit on, Noa's were empty, with simple vinyl on the floor, and with futuristic, dark paintings on the wall. He didn't feel at ease here, and darted around restlessly, mind racing – until he saw something in the corner, rather brightly colored compared to the rest of the room. Otogi picked it up and stared at it. It was a marble. A plain marble with a fiery red core; confused, he rolled it between his fingers.

"Can I have it back, please?"

He startled, almost dropping it on the floor again. He hadn't heard the other doors open; just at a crack though, and a curious eye peeked at him. _A kid?_

"Hey, but of course," Otogi said and held out his hand, a little away from the door. It opened further, and faster than he could blink, the child grabbed the marble from his hand, retreating immediately into the room and closing the door again. His eyes widened. He hadn't seen anyone _that _fast ever before. What was a child doing in Noa's quarters? The curiosity was killing him, but he decided not to go into Noa's room without his permission. He had to stay out of trouble.

Otogi didn't have to wait for long, though – the door opened, again a crack only, and the child proved to be just as curious as he was.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Otogi Ryuuji," he said. "What's yours?"

The kid hesitated. Dark locks of hair, slightly mussed, fell over his forehead, obscuring his eyes. He looked pensive, and just when Otogi thought he was never going to answer, he said: "Kaiba Mokuba."

_Kaiba… Mokuba? _He was baffled. Gozaburo had more than one son? Noa was the only one in this building as Gozaburo's son… this couldn't be!

"Hello Mokuba," he said a little strained, trying to keep his surprise out of his voice. "You're Noa-sama's younger brother then?"

The kid's eyes narrowed. "_Nii-sama _is my brother," he barked, "him and him only!"

"I'm sorry," Otogi said, voice friendly and suave. "I must have been mistaken. Where is your nii-sama, Mokuba?"

"Downstairs," Mokuba answered, sullenly. He brought up his hand and rummaged around, sticking it into his shirt, and pulled out something on a chain. Otogi narrowed his eyes. It looked like a pendant… Mokuba opened it and carefully showed it through the opening. Otogi took a step forward and crouched down so he wouldn't scare him away. This kid, this child, was going to be his new opportunity.

"Downstairs, huh?" He said and looked at the pendant. It showed two pictures – one of a cheerfully Mokuba, looking up at the camera, and one of a slightly older kid, looking far more serious and stern than his brother.

"Seto," Mokuba said.

"Hm?"

"Seto," Mokuba repeated. "His name is Kaiba Seto."

"I don't think I have ever heard of him," Otogi said, filing the information away. "He's your brother, right? What's he doing downstairs?"

"Gozaburo," was the only thing the kid said, spitting it out with such venom that Otogi's eyes widened. They were carrying all the same surname, but there weren't any bloodties between them - that much was for sure. "Gozaburo locked him up, downstairs."

"What for?" Otogi knew he had to be careful, but he couldn't hold himself back. This was intriguing, and this information was very valuable to the Resistance - if only he could think of a way to get it to them…

"Otogi, why aren't you waiting outside?" Noa's voice was harsh, and totally unexpected. He almost jumped up, dropping the clipboard. He bowed extensively, knees hitting the floor.

"My apologies, Noa-sama! I didn't think, I simply assumed that waiting inside was all right…"

"Mokuba, why don't you go into the living room," Noa spoke, his voice soothing. "I'll join you soon to play some videogames, all right?"

"All right," he said, but there wasn't real enthusiasm to his voice. The door closed again. Otogi knelt in front of Noa, and he didn't have to fake his shivering - he was really afraid that Noa was going to kill him. He was very sure he had seen something that he shouldn't have seen.

"Get up and hand me the orders," Noa barked. "Don't ever wait for me inside my own rooms again. You will wait outside, or I'll have you punished!"

"Yes, Noa-sama," Otogi bowed again, even in his kneeling position, and hoped that Noa would take his groveling serious. He got up and handed the black clipboard to him, and the other started digging wildly through the papers, his facial expression changing rapidly from annoyed to ecstatic, to annoyed and even angered again.

"If that old man can think he…" Noa growled. Otogi expected him to start stamping with his foot, but he was handed the clipboard again.

"Get the hell out of here, and you'll report back to me tomorrow. Outside."

"Yes Noa-sama, as you wish, Noa-sama," Otogi bowed anew, hearing a crick in his back. He didn't stick around to await more of Noa's orders, and made sure to leave as quickly as possible. Sweat was dripping down his back. He was saved for now, but for how long?

---------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

"We need something nice to cheer us all up," Jounouchi said out of the blue. Yuugi looked up from the list he had been studying, barely able to stifle a yawn. Recently, they had managed to intercept a truck loaded with provisions for KaibaCorp., and they had plundered it - without killing the driver. He was just a poor man, being forced to make his deliveries, his family taken hostage by Gozaburo's Elite Troops. The tyrant could afford new groceries, the Resistance couldn't, and the new provisions were a great relief to their almost depleted stock. To Yuugi's surprise they had hit a transport with lots of long-time preservable goods: honey, tea, rice, lentils, flour and sugar.

Shizuka had been ecstatic and had baked a pie in the middle of the night. In silent celebration of this small victory, adults and children had eaten pie, with many still feeling the effects of the adrenaline from attacking and robbing the transport.

However, it had been some time since Otogi's last transmission and their hearts weighed heavy with fear for his fate. Jounouchi had talked to Yuugi in private about it, as mentioning Otogi's name around Shizuka caused her to become hysterical. She was convinced he had already died and it was hard for her to deal with the situation. Most of the people in the basement tried to cheer her up or distract her, but that worked only for so long. Jounouchi himself refused to mourn; until he had seen Otogi's dead body with his own eyes, he wasn't going to believe that his friend was gone.

"We sure could," Yuugi said, "I had hoped that Honda-kun and Anzu-chan would be back by now, but I was a little too optimistic."

"Yeah," Jounouchi answered, "it's not like they can hop onto a plane and be here in just a few hours. We should do something to distract ourselves, and not talk about Generals, transports, Items, Gozaburo or whatever else."

"What do you suggest?" Yuugi asked. Jounouchi's enthusiasm was contagious, and he knew that everyone could use some cheer. Isis' dark and unsettling visions, Otogi's uncertain fate and the general bleakness of life and the foreseeable future took its toll on everyone. He stood up, straightened himself and tried to work out a crick in his neck, looking at his friend.

"Do we have eggs?"

"Eggs?" Yuugi frowned. Jounouchi was never the one to suggest toying around with food, as he knew very well that they couldn't afford spilling or wasting it.

"Yes, eggs! We still have flour and sugar, right? We can make pancakes! The kids will love it!"

"Jounouchi-kun, that's awesome!" Yuugi's face lit up. "I think we still have some, I'll go check it immediately!"

On his way to the stock room, he ran into Shizuka and told her of the plan. She immediately offered to help with the pancakes, hurrying towards the kitchen. Yuugi checked the stock and found a dozen of eggs. Content, he raced back to the kitchen as well where Shizuka had already started preparations, a handfull of small children gathering around her, chattering excitedly.

Jounouchi helped his sister out, but was smacked with the ladle whenever he tried to 'steal' a pancake; Shizuka's hearing was too fine-tuned for him to out-smart. She always knew when he tried to pull a trick like that, and he was just teasing her anyway - the one who was sharing the most, was Jounouchi himself.

"This was a great idea," Yuugi said, looking at the children's happy faces when nibbling on a pancake. Shizuka wore the brightest smile of them all; she loved making people happy, especially the kids.

"Onii-chan always has good ideas," she beamed, checking if there was some batter left. Jounouchi ruffled her hair, which earned him another, albeit halfhearted, smack with the ladle. Mock-hurt, he told her that there was only enough left for four, maybe five, pancakes. She nodded and picked up the bowl, stirring the batter some more.

"All right, these last ones are for Isis-san, then," she said and before Jounouchi could protest, she had already poured some of the batter in the pan.

Yuugi looked up from his plate when he heard noises coming from the hallway. His eyes immediately flew to the compact video screen in the corner, next to the transmitter. It showed the constant feed of the cameras at the door and the hidden entrance in the shower cabin. Any unauthorized visitor would alert the alarm system, but it wasn't infaillible. The Resistance was quite large, albeit not with active members; Yuugi conveniently counted everyone who opposed Gozaburo's reign as 'resistance', but he and Jounouchi were the real force behind it, and the most active members. His eyes widened when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey! What's with all the pancakes?"

"Honda-kun!" Yuugi yelled at the same moment his friend entered the kitchen, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "You made it back!"

"Hey Yuugi," Honda said. He dropped the duffle bag to the floor and opened his arms for a friendly hug. "Having a blast without me, so it seems?" He tugged at one of Yuugi's golden bangs and shoved him to the side, to where Anzu was waiting. She stood next to the doorpost, also carrying a duffle bag.

"Anzu-chan," Yuugi said and blushed like a thirteen-year old. Anzu couldn't help but laugh a little, showing a warm smile.

"Yuugi, come here."

It wasn't an awkward hug, but Yuugi's grip on Anzu was tighter than the other way around. She ruffled his hair fondly. Jounouchi shook his head, even though nobody noticed. Sometimes he wondered why Yuugi was doing this to himself, but apparently his friend couldn't let Anzu go… not even when she was with Honda. Yuugi would never do a thing to break them apart, but in Jounouchi's humble opinion, it was just painful to still be in love with the girl who had chosen for his best friend. Yuugi continued to embrace Anzu, tenderly, almost a lover's touch, while she simply hugged him by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Anzu-chan, how have you been?" he asked.

"Everything has been well," she answered, her voice as melodious as always. She hugged him close for another second before letting go. "We brought guests with us, Yuugi. I'm sure you like meeting them."

_Guests?_ Confused, he looked from Anzu to Honda and back again. With a smile still on her face, Anzu stepped back and turned around to holler: "It's all right! Don't be afraid, you can come in now!"

"Any pancakes left for us?" Honda grinned, rubbing over his forehead. He and Jounouchi always head-butted as a way of greeting each other. It always seemed that he ended up being hurt the most - probably because of Jounouchi's extremely thick skull, as one had to believe the running joke. He had to deal with his arms full of Shizuka next, as the girl was ecstatic about his safe return.

Yuugi was curious to see who had traveled with Honda and came to stand next to him, unable to keep his curiosity down. To both their amazement, the two youngsters whose faces they had seen on a grainy picture previously, stepped into the room.

"You're Isis' brother!" Yuugi blurted. The tall, tan young man in front of him scowled at him for stating the obvious, but he nodded nonetheless and started talking with a rather thick accent.

"Where is my sister?"

Yuugi told one of the kids to go get Isis and he focused his attention on Malik and his companion again. They were both dressed in non-fitting, rather disheveled clothing and looked like they could use a bath or two. Isis' brother had some kind of dark purple cape thrown around his shoulders, probably to keep himself warm. When he turned a little to help his companion putting yet another duffle bag down, Yuugi caught a glimmer of gold, tucked into the waistband of his baggy pants.

An _Item_. He had brought his Item with him! It was a miracle that Gozaburo or a General hadn't tracked him down already and killed him…

"Sorry about taking so long," Honda said, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. "We had to be very careful when traveling. It was easy to reach New Paris, but to leave with them…"

"We owe Mai a whole friggin' lot," Anzu sighed, and gracefully accepted a pancake. She nibbled on it. Yuugi didn't know what shocked him more; that Mai apparently had been very helpful, or that Anzu used the word 'friggin', which was almost equal as swearing to her.

The young man behind Isis' brother tried to make himself invisible. He looked very tired, his long white hair matted and brittle. He was wearing a rather conspicuous, buttoned-up black trench coat over what looked like a pair of jeans thrice his size. His hands weren't visible as he stuck them under his arms, shivering from cold. He was the one with the Ring, but Yuugi couldn't see if he was wearing it.

"Malik! Praise the Gods! Brother!"

Isis was nothing but a flurry in a dress, she moved so fast that she ran past everyone to reach her brother and take him into an embrace, touching him all over. "Are you injured? Have you eaten? Are you tired?"

"Sister," Malik tried to get some air, "I'm all right!" His scowl disappeared and was replaced by a brilliant smile, that was meant for Isis only. The woman started talking rapidly to him in their native language, and Yuugi was immediately lost - he didn't speak any Middle-Eastern language.

His attention was drawn to the white-haired youngster, who seemed to feel uncomfortable now that his shield, Malik, had been removed. His eyes darted through the room as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yuugi said, "my name is Mutou Yuugi."

"Bakura Ryou," he answered, voice soft.

"Would you like something to eat?"

A nod was his only answer, and Yuugi left it at that. He wasn't going to impose on someone clearly not feeling comfortable. Maybe, after Isis and Malik were done talking and would include him in their reunion, he would get out of his shell. Yuugi went to retrieve a pancake, put it on a plate and handed it to him. As he moved to accept it, Yuugi noticed a faint outline of… something with a round shape under his coat. That had to be the Ring, or so he presumed. Funny how he had looked at his fingers to see if he was wearing a ring.

Anzu was talking to Shizuka in the corner, the girl dead tired from making so many pancakes. Jounouchi's voice was loud, as he reminisced and bragged with Honda about everything he could think of. Malik and Isis stood in the other corner, the woman still checking him over if he was really all right, if he was really here, really standing right in front of her. For the first time, happiness and ecstacy radiated from her, a similar bright smile on her face, and at that very moment, everything was forgotten about Gozaburo, the Items, the war, the difficulties, if only for a little hoped they could hold on to this moment as long as possible. He searched for a chair, found one and sat down silently, and smiled as he reveled into the hopeful cheer and joy, warming the atmosphere.

-------------------------------------

Otogi had a pretty good idea why so many people avoided the lower floors of the KaibaCorp. building. For starters, there wasn't any electricity down here, a large contrast to the upper floors who literally bathed in light. Second, there was a certain…foulness clinging to the hallway that he couldn't describe. It might have something to do with the lack of electricity, but the darkness made Otogi feel vulnerable and scared. The flashlight he had brought was small, and couldn't penetrate the darkness very far; it was unsettling.

He had rode the elevator down as far as it could go, and he took the stairs to the lowest levels. His backpack was heavy with a few bottles of water and packages of food. If he really was going to find the elusive Kaiba Seto down here, Otogi had little doubt that his circumstances weren't as fancy as, just an example, the Pharaoh's. Otogi was in dire need of help of this particular Kaiba. He was going to give him leverage to get out of here alive, and this Kaiba was a good asset for the Resistance. One of these days, Otogi's cover was going to crack, he had no idea how much longer he could hold on. Gozaburo kept him working around the clock, and Noa had become more and more demanding the last few days. He hadn't mentioned the Mokuba-incident, but Otogi was to meet up with Noa anywhere but his own, private quarters.

His flashlight revealed a row of switches to his left. He touched them, but didn't flip any of the switches. So there _was_ electricity on the lower levels after all. He assumed that these switches were for the lights and he moved his flashlight up, along the ceiling. Yeah, he could see the bulbs; it looked like someone simply cut the power to the lower levels, and it would probably set off some kind of alarm if he messed around with them. Better safe than sorry, so Otogi left the switches and moved on, advancing slowly.

He swallowed every now and then. Without electricity connected to these levels, the air conditioning and air filter systems weren't working either. He was sweating like a pig, feeling uncomfortable in the dark, and he didn't even know what he was going to find down here. Was it wise to put his hope and faith into this unknown Kaiba family member? Could they really help each other? Maybe he would know about the mystical Sennen Items and their locations, or a way to thwart Gozaburo… after all, he had to be held down here for a reason. Gozaburo usually didn't keep prisoners.

"He-hello?" Otogi called out, voice rough. He had no idea on what level he was, having descended down the stairs, and the strange, hollow echo gave him the creeps. He progressed step by step, keeping his hand on the cold wall, his other hand waving the flashlight around.

"S-someone there? Hello?"

-----------------------------

He awoke from a restless dream and gasped for breath. How long had he been out of it? Kaiba tried to open his eyes and shook his head. His body was numb and hurting all over; he had no idea of time, and he was thirsty, not too mention hungry. There was a faint noise, in the far distance, and he heaved a sigh, only to immediately break out in violent coughs. His throat was as dry as sandpaper. He could kill for something to drink. _Damn Noa. _Kaiba tried to feel his lower backside, but his body barely obeyed him; it was numb from the enforced, uncomfortable position. His legs felt cramped, and his arms stung - he could barely feel them anymore - and the shackles rattled when he shifted around.

"_S-someone there?_ _Hello?"_

"What the hell?" He wanted to speak, but his voice refused to cooperate and he coughed again, his throat hurting. Kaiba swallowed a few times, but he didn't have much saliva left. Water, a kingdom for a glass of water… but he wasn't mistaken, someone was down here, someone was really down here, calling out in these godforsaken dungeons, and it wasn't Noa or a servant.

"Here!" Another cough, and he tried again. "HERE!" Coughing once more, an idea struck him suddenly and he rattled with the shackles, the heavy chains hitting the wall. Kaiba hoped that whoever had come down here, was smart enough to track the noise to his cell. His heart jumped up in hope, renewed vigor running through his veins, when he saw a flicker of light. It had been ages since he had seen light.

"Here," he repeated, but his voice was still too gruff and raw to be overheard. He gave another violent tug at the shackles.

"Kaiba Seto?"

A male voice, hesitant, whispering - someone very careful, aware of the dangers. Kaiba grimaced. It wasn't Mokuba's voice, to his grief. It made him curious; who had willingly taken the risk to come down here? Noa or Gozaburo wouldn't be very happy to learn there was someone snooping around in the dungeons. Kaiba knew that his 'father' and 'brother' had carefully wiped out his existence from every record, and the personnel at the Tower kept their mouths shut out of fear. Someone had been digging, had found out about him. This was his chance. _It had to be!_

"Who are you?" It annoyed him that his voice was merely above a whisper. The light shone directly into his cell and he squinted his eyes.

"Gods," the other whispered in return, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. "What have they done to you?"

"Get me out of here," Kaiba snarled back. Even with his voice shredded and his body operating on the last reserves of his strength, he still immediately took the lead. It wasn't too late yet to turn the tables around, to find his brother, to accomplish Gozaburo's downfall…if he was rescued now, it wasn't too late. _Not yet, not yet._

The light danced in front of his eyes and he followed it, despite his sensitivity to the light - now that he found it again, he didn't want to lose it. Blessed light! He would see real daylight soon!

"Hurry up," he muttered, but he doubted the other would hear it. He was going to drink a whole fountain worth when he got out of here, and then Gozaburo and Noa would pay. Heaven or hell help him, but they. would. pay.

-------------------------------

Otogi stared at the man… boy… in the cell. Kaiba Seto had been clearly left to die here, and the shivers ran down his spine. The putrifying smell came from his cell, and Otogi was sure no one had ever cared for or looked after Kaiba's personal hygiene. He could only wonder what went on in Noa's mind to have done this.

His flashlight was the only source of illumination, and he moved it around to research the cell door. To his surprise, the lock was electronical; it needed a code, or perhaps it opened on voice recognition; it looked advanced. Apparently Gozaburo had rerouted electricity to this level in order to keep the door locked. He 'tsk-ed' in annoyance. He wasn't good at hacking codes. Otogi took a flask of water from his backpack.

"Can you move? Are you all right?"

He was sure Kaiba was saying something in return, but the man's voice was hard to make out and Otogi didn't catch more than a few vowels. For what it was worth, he threw the bottle of water into the cell and hoped that it would reach Kaiba without hitting him.

"It's an electronic lock," he whispered. "Maybe I can short-circuit it." There was no answer, so he took that as some kind of approval. Or maybe the man had died in the few seconds they had just met… which made Noa and Gozaburo murderers, but what was new? They killed for power and to maintain it, and weren't afraid to use violence. Gozaburo was oddly more interested in reaching his goals by intimidation and manipulation, whereas Noa was the orchestrating power behind the Elite Troops, advocating violence. An army of its own, a showcase of their power, but Gozaburo was the one in control. The Elite Troops were to sweep the town and any other area in search for the Items, but by order of Noa, they were also allowed to 'have fun' with everyone who trespassed the curfew. A cruel trait, and Gozaburo had only given in because of his son; it was a little taste of power, and it was clearly obvious that Noa wanted more.

Otogi clamped the flashlight between his teeth while he examined the lock. He had a mini toolkit in his backpack and he took it out, readying the small screwdriver to take off the protective cap of the lock. Short-circuiting was his only option, as he didn't have the materials with him to hack into it. Frustrated, he pulled out one screw, and moved towards the other…and choked when someone grabbed him forcefully at the scruff of his neck. Otogi was pulled backwards with such strength that he fell on the floor and slid over it until he smacked right into the wall, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The flashlight clattered onto the concrete floor, the light dancing until it was crushed; Otogi winced when he heard the shattering of the glass and the crunching of the metal. He tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness, breathing heavily as pain settled into his body.

He thought there was a scream of pain, of disappointment, coming from the cell, but the next second he moved up his arm to shield his eyes from the extremely bright light, almost blinding him. Otogi wanted to crawl away, but there was no place to crawl to, there was nowhere he could hide down here. Panting, he pressed himself against the cold wall.

"Looks like there's another rat down here."

That was Marik's voice, and Otogi gasped. What in the hell was _he_ doing down here? And wherever Marik was - Otogi groaned when his eyes were adjusted enough to see the familiar bone-white hair - Bakura was never far behind. They both wore their smug, insane little smirks, and he knew he was screwed. His mind raced, going over his options, his possibilities, what he could use for an excuse… with a bit of luck, he could lie his way out of here. Marik and Bakura might not be able to separate the truth from the lie…

"And such a pretty rat too," Marik continued, closing the distance between them and grabbing Otogi, hand rumpling his shirt, nails tearing the fabric. "How disappointing of you, you pretty sneaky little backstabber! We don't like backstabbers here, do we, pretty thief?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Bakura muttered, and studied his nails while he leaned against Kaiba's cell door. No sound came from Kaiba, but Otogi didn't really count on any help coming from him.

"Let go of me," Otogi hissed, panic starting to well up in him. Marik lifted him up from the ground without much trouble. The man was so strong, and his grip on Otogi was bonecrushing tight. Gods, he would never be able to get out of this alive if he didn't play it right. If he could convince these two to let him go, somehow, some way… "please," he added quickly.

Marik simply smiled, a deranged grin baring a fanged tooth. "No can do, pretty little backstabber. I have my orders, and pretty rats aren't among the ones who can give me orders. You're out of luck."

As a last ditch effort, Otogi tried to lunge for the other, but Marik evaded the blow to his head with ease, lifting Otogi up even higher and keeping him at a distance. Marik lifted up his other hand, clawing, reaching for Otogi's face.

"That is enough, Marik."

He never knew he could be so happy to hear Noa's voice - it was pure heaven, even though it meant the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Otogi panted in Marik's grasp, his eyes fixed on the clawed hand, afraid the other was going to rip out his throat.

Marik growled lowly. "You're not among the ones who can give me orders either."

Otogi closed his eyes as the hand moved closer to his face. He was going to lose his eyes, his life, oh Gods..

"Enough," Bakura said. "He needs to be alive, for now. Let him go, Marik."

He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and Otogi groaned. His whole body hurt, and he saw his chances to survive slipping through his fingers. Noa was down here as well. They had probably been keeping an eye on him for a long time, waiting for their little trap to close. What more could go wrong?

Noa walked towards him, his eyes narrowed in disdain, but his lips were curled in an unmistakable triumphant grin. Marik and Bakura stepped aside, but as soon as Noa passed, their murderous looks at his back were terrifying. It wasn't something that would help Otogi now; those two were known for their hatred for almost everything. It was startling however, that he had never really seen them throw these kind of looks to anyone ever before.

Carefully stepping as to make sure no cloud of dust would taint his impeccable white suit, Noa leaned into Otogi to stare him into his eyes, still grinning.

"Who knows, maybe my father will be grateful that I caught a spy," he said. "Don't be afraid, Otogi. I'm sure we can… think of some mutual benefits for the time being."

"Mutual benefits?" He repeated. Maybe, just maybe, his quick tongue and wit could get him out of here. If Noa had been a woman, he could've turned on his charm and woo his way out of here. As it was, he didn't know if Noa was interested in any seduction at all, and he wasn't about to try it now. "Wh-what kind of mutual benefits?"

"You're going to make one more transmission, Otogi," Noa said. "A transmission to your beloved Resistance. You will tell them what we tell you, and in return, you'll live. For now."

"Res-resistance?" Otogi knew that the visible horror in his eyes had already given him away. Noa smiled at him, an amused grin as if he had heard the biggest joke ever. He tapped Otogi cheerfully on the cheek as he straigtened himself again.

"Bring him to my quarters," he said. Marik opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura elbowed him in the stomach.

"Get up," he said to Otogi, his eyes brimming with danger. He had no choice but to obey, and he slowly moved to get up. His legs felt like rubber. Noa was setting up a trap for the Resistance, and was going to use him as bait. This was going to be desastrous!

-------------------------

He knew that many of his servants working for him asked themselves why he always visited the Pharaoh, and not simply called him to his own quarters, like any of the other Generals. Gozaburo couldn't care less what others thought; he didn't mind the exercise of strolling down the large hallway to the elevators, riding one to the top of the building, and stroll down the hallway again until he reached the right door.

Yes, the Pharaoh was one of his best creations, he thought to himself. A little bit of himself, a little bit of Fate, and a little bit of technology made up for a great design, and powerful to boot. The virtual reality world his son had created was magnificent and powerful, and it was going to be the template for the world Gozaburo wanted to create. A world where his word was law, where he was God. More than a God - an immortal God! No sickness or debilitation would hurt him in a virtual reality, and he would rule over his world until the end of times and beyong. A world created after his own image, where no one would oppose him. To be the absolute highest one in power, with the strength and force to rival the Gods..! He didn't have his utopia yet, but Seto's work was fascinating, and Gozaburo knew it was only a matter of time before he figured out the access codes to Seto's systems. As it was, he had to…adapt himself to the one with the most power at this moment. For now.

For all that he was his best creation, the Pharaoh was also extremely powerful. That divine power was the only thing that kept Gozaburo from treating the Pharaoh as any other of his Generals. Soon, as he had learned all the secrets behind that divine power, Gozaburo would possess it himself. He would have more power at his fingertips than anyone else, and the whole world would shudder with just one command. Then… then he wouldn't be needing them any longer. Every businessman knew that, with the more people involved, the greater the risks were. It was difficult to keep a grip on every General, and the Pharaoh in particular. Marik and Bakura were the only ones able to keep him under control. However, the two, especially Bakura, were starting to ask questions themselves, developing more independency, realizing that they weren't exactly what they thought they were.

Gozaburo wouldn't hesitate to kill the Pharaoh if it was really necessary. An obstacle was an obstacle, and he would get rid of it before it was too late. A slow grin tugged at his lips. He was a master at strategy if he did say so himself, and for now, even though he hated being dependent on him, the Pharaoh was his most powerful possession. He had to be careful with him. Until he, Gozaburo, was the one to command the Gods, he better kept the one wielding the divine power close, and not as an enemy.

Walking through the antechamber, he was pleased to see the Pharaoh dressed in his armor, the dark midnight one, no less. It had taken Gozaburo quite some work to get the armor properly designed and exactly fitting. The installed bio-shields that suppressed this particular General's memories and feelings were of Gozaburo's own design. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw the headpiece, embedded in the wild, multicolored hair. It was the most intricate and most important part of the armor. It kept the Pharaoh tame, weak even, and as long as Gozaburo, or Marik or Bakura, could get him to wear it, everything was fine.

"Pharaoh, a word with you, please."

"Speak, daimyo."

"We have finally good news on the Resistance."

"The Resistance," he repeated blandly.

"Yes, the Resistance. We have found a lead to them at last. My son apprehended a double-crosser in the building. My own assistant."

"Your own assistant? Your personnel is not as trustworthy as you assumed they would be."

"Enough, Pharaoh. I have ordered Mahaado to take Marik and Bakura with him to end this threat."

He snapped his head towards Gozaburo, crimson red eyes smoldering. The elderly man took a step back, hand gripping the top of his cane.

"Why do you take _them_ to fight this Resistance? What do you know about them?"

"They are a small-scale group of rebels," Gozaburo answered. "They do not possess any fire power, let alone enough members to form a _real _threat - but they are a threat, nontheless. I do not wish for them to fester in my society."

"I will go with Mahaado. If this Resistance is like you say it is, one of my Gods will end this once and for all."

"No, Pharaoh. I want you to stay here and rest."

The Pharaoh looked annoyed at Gozaburo. The build-in shields in the armor worked at full capacity, and so he didn't question the order, but muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"Why am I not allowed to go?"

"I don't want you to be exposed to vermin," Gozaburo said, tone suave. "Pharaoh, as soon as they return from wiping out the Resistance and getting the falsely claimed Items back, I will double my efforts to find the others, as well as your Puzzle."

"My Puzzle," the Pharaoh said and his hand went to his chest. "I will be here then to wait for their safe return."

Gozaburo showed a tentative smile, more of a wolfish grin. _Soon I have all the Sennen Items complete, and then your power will be mine as well. _Soon, he would be the sole and undisputable leader and commander of this world, and no one would stand in his way. No one.

----------------------

This part of town was… _bad_, Mahaado thought. He knew about Kaiba's Elite Troops and how they were allowed to wreak havoc. The desolated, ruined and abandoned buildings were a sad and hopeless ight. Here and there Mahaado detected movement; people quickly crawling away, into the shadows, hiding themselves from plain view. How long would it take for them to be arrested and be stripped of their possessions and what little freedom they had left? He tugged at the shoulder pad of his uniform. The only reason why he even was in this mess was because of his.. the Great Pharaoh. If it weren't for him, Mahaado would rather have killed himself than contribute to the destruction of Earth.

Though he was anxious to find his Item, the Sennen Ring, Mahaado wasn't too keen on hurting people. He felt a certain calling from the Item, but he didn't know where to exactly find it. His memories told him that he was tied to the Ring for his entire life, but the connection was a little… lost? Rusted? Just like his memories were juggled, he didn't trust them entirely. Mahaado had his magician's staff with him and shook it for no apparent reason. He heard footsteps behind him - Marik and Bakura.

The General wasn't happy to have those two with him. He seriously questioned Gozaburo's sanity for ordering them to go along with him. Mahaado was quite adequate enough to deal with this on his own - he didn't need two extra sets of curious eyes. It felt like they had been just send along to keep an eye on _him. _They were quite the force to be reckoned with; despite Bakura's bored look, the man was a master at manipulating shadows, using them to his own advantage to appear and disappear at will. Marik on the other hand, was a prime example of rude, blunt force; Mahaado knew he could withstand and inflict great levels of pain. He had heard about the double-crosser being caught at the lower levels of the KaibaCorp. building; he didn't really want to know what they had done to him.

With a simple spell, he linked his mind to theirs, so they wouldn't need any technological communication devices. Mahaado was shocked and terrified from the pure, raw hate and anger coming through the link - apparently, Marik didn't mask his thoughts at all. He shook his head, knowing that the Pharaoh shared a similar and permanent mindlink with them. He was going crazy from these thirty minutes they had been linked together already, he couldn't fathom how it would be on a permanent basis.

According to the information and the orders he had received from Gozaburo, the Resistance was concentrated in a suburb of Domino City with a very typical, quaint building called a 'Game Shop' at the southeast of town as their supposedly headquarters. Mahaado wondered for a moment if they had gotten this information out of the apprehended double-crosser, whoever it was - if so, then he feared for that person's life. Shivering, Mahaado summoned a defensive shield around him as he proceeded to walk into the suburb, eyes darting back and forth. It wasn't a surprise that Marik and Bakura were nowhere to be seen as soon as they had reached this part of town. Keeping up this defensive shield and an attacking spell ready was no pressure for his _heka, _the ancient form of magic he used.

"Marik! Bakura! Where _are _you?" Mahaado tried the link again. They were as fickle as kids in a candy store! Those idiots! Heaving a sigh, he decided not to scan the area - there was no one in sight, and his shield was strong enough to withstand any attack. He would have time enough to… suddenly he gasped for breath, losing his balance, and he flailed with his arms as not to keel over. Again! Mahaado regained his composure, calling for Marik and Bakura via the mind link, and concentrated quickly on his shield. Someone was trying to tear it apart - not only trying to, but really managing to tear it apart! What force! But who had knowledge of ancient _heka _in this present day, safe for him and…

"Isis," he sighed, and his concentration faltered for one moment - one second, but that was all it took.

"_Now_!"

He had no time to determine where the voice came from, as he was thrown against the wall, knocking the wind out of him despite his armor - he even lost his grip on his staff. Groaning, he quickly got his bearings, not about to be defeated this easily. Whoever his attacker was, they would be defeated by his signature spell. He sensed Marik and Bakura closing in on him; finally, they would do something right and arrive shortly to help him. Quickly, he picked up his staff and started crafting his spell.

"Spellbinding circle!"

Looking around him, Mahaado saw no sign of his attacker. Sooner or later, they would have to expose themselves, and then his Spellbinding Circle would make an end to their antics. It saddened him that Isis somehow had shared her knowledge on _heka _with the Resistance; no one else was able to do this to his shield, unless it was the Pharaoh himself - and Mahaado was very sure _he _wasn't around.

_There! _A gesture with his hand, and the Spellbinding Circle raced through the air, cutting the wind, speeding towards its goal. It was a powerful spell, and absorbed a great part of his _heka_, but he had plenty left to uphold his shield, albeit weakened, and maybe even prepare another spell to attack. Too late, Mahaado realized there was another attacker, right from the shadows itself!

"By the Gods!"

A brown flurry hit him, and pain exploded right under his jaw. He thought he saw stars, his vision blackened as he fell to the ground, his concentration broken. The Spellbinding Circle dissolved into empty air, no longer sustained by _heka_. Mahaado grunted as he tried to get up, his body disobeying him. He had trouble focusing, and his arms weren't strong enough to uphold him. He wasn't used to physical pain, and it felt like someone had rearranged every bone in his body, especially his face… his vision was swimming, and he lacked concentration to cast another spell. Where were Bakura and Marik?

"Hurry up before the others arrive." A voice, not the same as the previous one, echoed above him. Mahaado blinked, trying to get an image of his attacker. A young man hovered over him, a frown marring his face as narrowed brown eyes gauged him meticulously. He wanted to lift up his hand, an attempt to defend himself, but he found himself unable to move, weakly struggling to get up.

"You sure still pack a punch, Honda," that _was_ the same voice as before, "all right, it's time to bring him in."

"What…" He wasn't going to plead or beg for his life, but he did want to know what was going on. The Resistance had somehow managed to capture him, and oh Gods, the Pharaoh… he would be so mad and upset with him… _please, my Pharaoh... do not let your anger rule your decisions… _

A blond guy grinned at him as he swung his fist for another hit. "Sweet dreams, jerkface!"

Another blow to his jaw, and this time it knocked him out – Mahaado allowed the darkness to claim him, pain overwhelming. His last thoughts were on his Pharaoh, and his body gave out under him, as he slumped to the ground.

---------------------------

Honda sat on the edge of the large table in the center of the meeting room, one foot on the floor, the other one dangling back and forth. He was eating a sandwich, mouth stuffed with chicken and other leftovers Shizuka had used for filling. He had complimented Jounouchi's sister with her cooking skills, earning himself a friendly whack from Anzu.

"Let it go, Jounouchi," he said, quite irritably. His friend was pacing back and forth in the meeting room, arms crossed in front of his chest, and an unnatural, unfriendly scowl on his face.

"I can't stand it," he repeated for the umpteenth time. "Why did Yuugi even _do _that?"

Honda shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? He allows one of the Generals to stay _upstairs, _where he never allows _anyone _to stay there!"

"You've been upstairs," Honda pointed out. "I have been, Anzu has been."

"Yes, we've been upstairs, but we never _stayed _upstairs. You've seen the rooms yourself, Honda, they're momentums of time, they have stayed the same ever since his parents and grandfather died! No one has spend a night there, and suddenly he has every intention of keeping the man upstairs for as long as it takes for him to-" his voice went dangerously low, "recover from his injuries."

Honda snorted and almost choked on the last bite of his sandwich. "Come on, you're not telling me that you're jealous, are you?"

"Oh, shut up, knucklehead," he answered. "It just bothers me that he wants a General to stay upstairs, while it's because of those Generals that the world is a mess in the first place."

Jounouchi muttered a few coarse words under his breath, unable to understand why Yuugi had insisted they had to take the unconscious General upstairs, and lay him down in one of the 'preserved' rooms. It angered Jounouchi, because he had always treated Yuugi's wishes with respect, and his friend hadn't asked for more then for people to refrain from going upstairs. But an enemy, a General, just like that, in one of those rooms?

Sighing, he finally joined Honda on the table to sit still for a moment. Honda didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his girlfriend was upstairs – alone with Yuugi -, but even more, in the same room as that magician guy. Jounouchi still could see that Spellbinding Circle coming towards him at great speed; he wouldn't know what it would have done to him if Honda hadn't managed to take this Mahaado character out. Isis had said something about the magic, and Jounouchi had agreed to be the bait. He volunteered to be the distraction, but if he had known beforehand of that Circle – and he had the sickening thought that it had been more than capable of cutting him into two - he would've declined.

"Why didn't you go upstairs?"

"Anzu," Honda answered simply.

"You're either incredibly good of faith or just plain stupid."

"Do _not_ imply things like that about me and Anzu, Jounouchi." Honda's voice was ice cold, and his friend's brown eyes were dark with anger, barely held back. "I trust my girlfriend unconditionally, and I trust my best friend unconditionally. If that makes me stupid, so be it. If something should happen… I would know, Jounouchi."

"All right," Jounouchi nodded, not wanting to upset his friend. He felt bad for making that comment in the first place, and he knew that Honda knew that he had only said it because he was upset himself. Yuugi had told him to wait downstairs, in the basement, and to keep an eye on Isis – he didn't want the Generals to be around each other. The woman in question hadn't showed herself much since her brother had returned, and where Malik Ishtar was, Bakura Ryou wasn't far behind. The timid white-haired boy absorbed every bit of information about the Resistance and the war, claiming he had been in Egypt for a large part of his life. He hadn't been personally affected by the war until the day his father didn't return home and the Pharaoh-General had wiped out almost an entire nation. Egypt and a large part of Africa had been under his command until he was recalled by Gozaburo; Bakura didn't know why, but he took this as his chance to leave the country.

He had met Malik Ishtar at his attempt to stowaway at a ship, and they decided to travel together, meanwhile keeping their Items hidden. "He knew he had an Item just seconds before I knew he had one, too," Bakura had told them. "My father gave that pendant to me, he worked hard as an archeologist, and he figured the Item was important." Nobody had asked him what happened to his father exactly – people knew how cruel fate was… or in this case, Kaiba Gozaburo and his Generals.

Whereas Bakura was soft and well-spoken in nature, Malik was less friendly, openly showing his suspicion and disdain to anyone he didn't know well enough. Bakura insisted that Malik could be quite friendly, but Jounouchi didn't even bother to try to know the kid better. He had seen dozens of people like him during his time in the Resistance; the people who had seen too much, who had been through too much, and who closed themselves off for everything and everyone except for the ones and things they knew. It was sad, and painful, and Jounouchi felt guilty for it, but he just didn't have the energy and the time to try to tear down the young Egyptian's walls.

He got lost in his own thoughts, missing the strange look Honda was giving him, but his friend didn't leave his side and together they waited for either Yuugi or Anzu to come get them, should any trouble arise.

---------------------------

His breathing was strong and even, and Mahaado's eyes fluttered open. Within seconds, a pounding headache returned full force and he groaned. He couldn't move his jaw; it felt like he had hit a ton of bricks. A ton of bricks or two firm punches, he couldn't tell the difference.

"What..?"

His voice was low and soft, and he coughed. To his surprise, something was pressed against his lips and he pursed them, tasting cool, clear water. He drank greedily, and almost moaned in frustration when it was taken away from him again.

"Easy, easy. Can you sit upright?"

Hands touching his neck, shifting under his back. He wanted to protest, he didn't like to be touched by strangers, but Mahaado was lifted upright and as he fell back, an amount of cushions and pillows supported him.

"All right, it was just a few punches," a female voice sang into his ears. "You're a tough guy, any General is - I'm sure you'll survive."

He forced himself to open his eyes, looking directly at the girl's… chest area as she was still busy arranging the cushions behind his back. His cheeks flared, and he averted his head.

"Your name is Mahaado, we know that already," she spoke again, nodding at him when she straightened herself. "My name is Mazaki Anzu."

She was wearing a simple short with high stockings, and a sleeveless shirt that facilitated her movements. Her short-cropped brown hair framed a young, yet mature face with blue eyes. She was graceful, elegant - she moved with a confidence that reminded him of Isis. He swallowed.

"Where… where am I?"

"You are with the Resistance," Yuugi spoke from the corner of the room. Mahaado saw him when the girl stepped aside, towards a dresser with a water pitcher on it. His eyes widened and he immediately sat upright in the bed, clasping his hands together, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Great Pharaoh! You have been captured as well?"

Yuugi stared dumbfoundedly at him. Anzu moved away from the dresser, turning towards Mahaado, a glass with a straw in her hand, her face mimicking Yuugi's expression.

"Great Pharaoh, why are we here? You were not supposed to follow me! You needed to…"

Yuugi shook his head as he stepped forward. He had hoped that Isis somehow had been wrong in her saying that he looked similar to the most feared General of them all, but apparently she had been right all the time. It had been stupid to believe otherwise, but still… it was mid-afternoon, and the daylight was filtered by the soft beige cotton curtains, but Yuugi made sure to stand directly into Mahaado's line of view. The face of the magician-General fell, slowly but surely, as he realized his mistake.

His "Pharaoh" had wide, purplish colored eyes, looking at him without the weight and burdens he used to see in deep, crimson red eyes, marred with sadness and anger. His hair was virtually the same, with only a few golden strands flowing differently, his height was the same, the shape of his face was just a little rounder, but it were the eyes that told Mahaado that this was not his Pharaoh. His hand clenched at the sheet; he was so upset that he didn't realize he wasn't wearing his own clothes anymore.

He remained silent, knowing he had given away vital information with his reaction. Carefully, he folded his hands into his lap and looked at Yuugi, not defiantly, but confidently.

"I'm not your captor," Yuugi said. "My name is Mutou Yuugi."

"This looks pretty much like captivity to me," Mahaado said. His voice was perfectly neutral, and he schooled his face into a neutral expression. He decided to test the waters first, before demanding to be freed. No doubt they had done something to surpress his _heka,_ maybe even spiked the water he had just drank.

Yuugi took a chair and sat down, and Anzu came to stand next to him, perfectly at ease.

"You're free to leave," he said. "We haven't even disabled your magic abilities or _heka_, as you call it. I do ask of you, however, to not engage in any of your abilities to cast spells, as there are children here, mothers with new-borns. Do I have your word on that?"

Mahaado couldn't help to check for himself; he put up his hand and gazed at his fingers when he casted a spell, a simple one, and he looked at the familiar purplish glow. Amazing, but this Yuugi… this Pharaoh look-alike, had spoken the truth. He threw him a quizzical, skeptical look.

"You have a strange way of dealing with your… prisoners," he finally said. "But yes, you have my word, on this only."

"Thank you." Yuugi smiled, beaming at him and visibly relaxing. It was a smile Mahaado longed to see on his Pharaoh's face, and he blushed even deeper. Anzu suddenly snorted softly, leaned into Yuugi and whispered something into his ear, before turning around and leaving the room.

Yuugi rose from his chair and went to the dresser, filling the glass with water again and handing it over to Mahaado, who accepted it with still a quizzical look on his face.

"Forgive me for asking… but who _are _you?"

"I'm Mutou Yuugi," Yuugi repeated. Mahaado sipped the water, reveling in the cool taste.

"No no, who _are _you, and how can you resemble my.. . Great Pharaoh so much?"

"I don't know." Yuugi sat down again, heaving a sigh. "Isis-san told me about the uncanny likeliness, but she didn't know either…" His voice died down when he saw the look of horror on Mahaado's face.

"This is not Isis-san's fault," he said. "Don't ever think that she's the one to blame. Yes, she offered to help us, but for a goal far greater than your own."

Mahaado shook his head. "I would never blame her." His voice sounded melancholy, forlorn. "She is… she is the one with the visions, she should know… she would know."

"She gave us information on how we could… capture you, yes. She told me about _heka_. We had more luck than anything else, because you're very strong."

"And still you call yourself not my captor?"

"Like I said, you're free to go," Yuugi said, his smile not disappearing. "I always said to Isis-san that she was free to go as well. It's her own choice to stay here. I don't know if that's because of her visions, or that she doesn't dare to return."

"Gozaburo-daimyo will punish her," Mahaado said reluctantly, and Yuugi tilted his head. The General didn't sound all that agreeable with the tyrant.

"Daimyo, huh?" Yuugi shook his head. "What a nerve, to equal himself to a feudal ruler, to think he has already won…"

Mahaado looked up from his glass. "I do not think he has won yet either, but the odds are not in your favor, Mutou Yuugi."

"I know," he answered. "But as long as there's still a soul living, breathing, and hoping… and willing to fight, he'll never win."

"You are strange," Mahaado said.

"Are you so used to violence and anger that you expected me… us… to torture you?"

He fell silent. He _had_ seen lots of violence and anger, and had tried to avoid force as much as possible. Gozaburo liked to punish those who disobeyed him, even those who disagreed with him in a polite manner… not to mention 'disciplining' Marik and Bakura. Even if Marik was so used to pain that he lived off of it, it was still something that Mahaado disapproved of. The magician shook his head.

"Some people are convinced that chasing fear into others is the only way of gaining power and holding on to it."

"You won't find that here," Yuugi said. "I'll send some people upstairs," there was a funny hitch to his voice, "…to talk to you, and tell you what our Resistance is all about."

"Can I talk to Isis..?"

"Not at the moment. I'll allow her to visit you later, but not for now."

"I understand." Mahaado was still befuddled about Yuugi's attitude. How could any leader – he assumed Yuugi was the leader, otherwise he wouldn't have spoken to him – be this kind, this… reasonable and understanding? He bit on his lip. His Pharaoh had been, once… the most rightful and determined ruler of all, serving justice and the Gods, and believing firmly in equality and the truth. He shook his head again. His memories were jumbled, as with all the other Generals, and he couldn't trust his memories, even if he wanted to – his Pharaoh had never mentioned anything about it, but then again… that armor of his…

"Rest," Yuugi said, interrupting his train of thoughts. "Honda-san and Jounouchi-kun hit you hard. I don't like to use violence like this, but this was the only way we could…" He shrugged. "There is more water in the pitcher, and I'll make sure you get something to eat as well. Just stay inside this room, all right?"

"All right," the magician-General agreed. He had a lot to think about, and he had to find a way to reach his Pharaoh. He had the sinking feeling that this wasn't about him, Mahaado, but about the other General. It was a given that the Pharaoh would search for him as soon as he'd learn of his disappearance. That was just a matter of time.

"Isis," he softly said, eliciting a surprised look from Yuugi, but Mahaado reclined back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to drift off, worries and anxiety disturbing his rest.

---------------------------

"Idiots! You fucking idiots!"

Bakura flinched; not from the words, but from the whip chastising his back, tearing out another piece of skin. His body jerked violently and it took all his strength to not scream out loud in pain. He refused to let the other revel in the satisfaction of hearing him scream; he wished he could use his precious shadows to tear Kaiba Gozaburo apart.

The elderly man was seething in anger, his rage had exploded at the moment they told him that Mahaado had been captured. They had lost sight of the magician-general for simple reasons: they hadn't made a plan of attack, just followed the magician into the suburb, and as they had been scouting the area, unaware of the heeding danger, they just had ignored to keep an eye on him.

"He had a mind-link with you! The both of you! You should have picked up on his distress!"

Another crack of the whip, and Bakura released the breath he had been holding; this time it was Marik who grunted.

"Why didn't you move faster? Why didn't you help him?"

Marik again, and Bakura clenched his fists. The position he was in, kneeling, back bare and bloodied, was humiliating and painful. He stared at the pristine carpet, counting the threads used to weave the non-descript pattern. He had never been punished alongside Marik; hell, Bakura had been able to avoid punishment in general, he could count the number of being disciplined on the fingers of one hand. He was sure Marik had lost count a long time ago, assuming that he even was able to count.

"Give me one fucking reason not to un-create you!"

Marik _again_, and something like… empathy? pity? went through Bakura's mind before it was his turn, and he almost choked on the wail that wanted to work its way past his teeth. He was not going to scream! He was already crying form the pain, cheeks wet, and he kept his head low so his hair was covering it up. Marik wasn't screaming at all, just panting, and his back was a grueling, bloody mass of welts. There were all kinds of old scars on his skin, and Bakura had seen it before, but he had never thought it would form some kind of pattern. It was strange, maybe idiotic, what his mind was focusing on right now, with all this pain overflowing every single thought.

"You need us for pretty Pharaoh," Marik yelled out loud, and earned himself a whack with Gozaburo's cane. His head was forced back down again, grinding into the carpet. Gozaburo had difficulties keeping his hand straight – he was so mad that his whole body trembled.

"Why yes, do remind me," he seethed. "Who is going to tell him that his beloved General has been captured? Who is going to keep him from going after him, and making me lose him? Well? WELL?"

"I'll tell pretty Pharaoh," Marik panted, acknowledging the umpteenth blow to his neck and head with a mere, low grunt. "I will tell him, and fuck him, and make him forget! Pretty Pharaoh is so wonderful to fuck when he's angry!"

Bakura would've rolled his eyes in any other situation, but now wasn't the time. The Pharaoh wouldn't be happy at all when hearing that his favorite General had been captured by the Resistance, and that they were responsible for this screw-up.

"Gozaburo-daimyo," he said, and that was the first time Bakura referred to him with an honorific. He mentally prepared for another strike of the whip. "They were waiting for us, they were prepared! It's true, we went too far away from Mahaado when scouting the area, but we thought he could take care of himself!"

"Pretty magician-general is very strong," Marik added, and groaned when this time, Gozaburo simply kicked him in the ribs. He turned around to kick Bakura, and he quickly added: "They had inside information! Isis must have told them how to deal with Mahaado's _heka_! There's no other explanation possible! We made a mistake, yes, but we were only the two of us…"

He didn't want to give Gozaburo the satisfaction of begging either and he never mentioned the word 'please', but Bakura winced from hearing his own voice. There was definitely a pleading undertone to it, but it worked: Gozaburo didn't kick him.

"That traitor Otogi already was down in the dungeons when I send you out," he muttered. "I doubt he could have arranged for the Resistance to await my General."

"There has to be another traitor in the building," Bakura supplied. He narrowed his eyes and was too late to prepare himself; he cried out loud when the man's foot hit him fully in the ribs, and he toppled over.

"Don't you dare say that out loud again!" Gozaburo kicked Marik for good measure, and he moaned loudly – it wasn't from the pain as much from the pleasure, Bakura thought, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He would never get used to that, as he was repulsed by the kick that Marik derived from it.

"Out of my sight, the both of you," the man finally said. "You will tell the Pharaoh about your failure, and if you both are still alive after he's done with you, report back to me."

Bakura had difficulties getting up, his muscles aching and protesting, and his knees felt like rubber. He moved towards Marik to help him up, but to his surprise the other had strength enough left to rise on his own, body battered, bruised and beaten. He shivered from the look in his eyes – he was used to Marik's pupil-less eyes, and he was also used to see little to no emotion in them. Today, he saw pure, raw excitement, and it was more terrifying than anything.

---------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------

The knife slipped over the plate as he cut his steak, and it made an awful, high-pitched noise. Noa winced.

"Sorry about that, Mokuba," he said politely, spearing the piece he just cut off at his fork, bringing it to his mouth. "You should really eat some, it's delicious. You're far too skinny to begin with."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Just have a little bite, okay?"

Mokuba pursed his lips, but took up his knife and fork and started cutting the meat. The food was indeed delicious, but everything tasted rather bland to him. Ever since his brother was held captive at the lower levels and he was up here, with Noa, he simply didn't have much appetite. He brought the food to his lips and took it off of the fork, chewing slowly. There wasn't much he could do for his brother right now. Seto… every day without him felt like eternity. Mokuba was smart enough to realize Noa didn't keep him in his quarters for the company he provided. He knew exactly how much Noa cared – for Kaiba Noa only. Mokuba couldn't count the number of times he had tried to sneak out of these quarters and go downstairs, to smuggle some food to his brother, anything to see him. He even had had some hope after meeting that guy with the raven black hair, Gozaburo's assistant, who seemed nice enough…but then he'd been exposed as a traitor, a spy for the Resistance, and Mokuba knew what his fate was.

He didn't really taste the steak. It was the best of the best, and he'd get everything he asked for, his every wish would be fulfilled – only not his wish to see his brother, let alone free him. Noa kept telling him that Seto had forgotten all about him, that he lived another life, far away from here, without Mokuba as a ball in chain. How could Noa be so stupid, how could he call himself their eldest brother, when it was so obvious he held Mokuba for naïve and stupid? Did he really think Seto would even leave this Tower without him? That Seto would live somewhere alone, without him? Mokuba was very aware of what happened to Seto, and the thought that Noa regarded him as dumb, telling him his precious lies, was just insulting. His hand went to his chest, fingering the outline of a necklace. It had been a gift of his brother, and Mokuba was convinced that as long as he wore it, Seto wouldn't die. It was silly, but it was something that he clung onto with all his heart and soul.

Noa frowned slightly when he saw Mokuba rubbing his chest and neck. _That damn necklace. _Whatever he had tried – showering the kid with new clothes, games and gifts, trying to distract him – he hadn't managed to break the bond between Seto and Mokuba. He'd even told the kid Seto had forgotten about him, but Mokuba had refused to believe him. Refused! He swallowed his food, keeping his eyes on Mokuba's fingers. The brothers had a bond he had never… he was never able to share. Noa was willing to overlook the fact that those two were adopted and by default not genuine Kaiba-blood, in favor of Seto's intelligence and the work he had done to create a virtual world. Its use was practically limitless, and Noa and Gozaburo had both seen its great possibilties and advantages… but due to Seto's sickly bond with his younger brother, he didn't want his virtual creation to be used for anything else but good intentions. A whole world, created from scratch, and he had good intentions with it! Noa wanted to snort. Seto didn't see what power he held, the power to absolutely rule, the power to be the _only one _in power - and he had trown it all away.

For all that he loathed Seto, Noa hated that he didn't have a similar bond with any of his relatives. He hated that his father didn't take him seriously. He hated that Mokuba and Seto were tied together with more strings than one, and that he was unable to cut it. His first victory was all but handed to him, after he had decided to keep tabs on Otogi. Finally, when the assistant had gone down to the lower levels to search for Seto, Noa had to do nothing but to send Marik and Bakura to apprehend him and dub him as a 'traitor'. Now that he had convinced everyone that Otogi was a double-crosser, Noa had managed to trick both the Resistance and Gozaburo into doing what he wanted. Now Mahaado was out of the way, and the Pharaoh would soon follow. Noa started to smile, and he speared another piece of the steak to his fork.

After Mahaado's capture, Gozaburo had called back the other Generals, dispersed all over the world. As soon as they would arrive at headquarters, Noa would create opportunities to dispose of them once and for all, one by one. He would strip his father of his power and influence, little by little – a painstakingly slow process, but very rewarding in the end. In the end, the world would bow to _him_, not to Gozaburo or his Generals. Noa was already planning on how to dispose of them, and he was saving the Pharaoh for last. That little piece of shit would go insane without his loyal bodyguards or caretakers around, and Noa would reclaim his own territory. He would torture the Pharaoh, harness the powers of his own beloved Gods and turn them against him. He would wail and cry and beg, the most powerful General stripped of everything he had, and he would be as a lifeless doll in Noa's hands. His father, the Generals, the Pharaoh - they would all obey to _him._

His smile turned into a wicked grin. Everyone was losing it but him. He would be triumphant in the end. In the end, there would be no Kaiba left but him, and he would set the rules with the virtual reality world, to do whatever he wanted. He didn't notice Mokuba clenching his napkin, unnerved by the grin on Noa's face. Everything was going perfect for once. Too bad he invested so much time in Mokuba- the kid couldn't tell him anything about Seto's system and had no idea about the passwords his brother had used. Noa knew he wasn't going to feel bad when he ended up killing him. After all, Mokuba wasn't a real Kaiba anyway. Only he was.

----------------------------------

Carefully, Otogi pressed his fingers against his neck and hissed when touching the tender skin. He should've known – Marik was strong, and he hadn't exactly held back when he had grabbed him at the neck. Bruises were the least of his problems and Otogi got up from the floor again, stiffly, and wrapped his arms around himself. It was freezing cold here, and there was nothing comfortable in this cell; no food, no warmth, no electricity, no bed, no place to sit but on the hard floor. He was fortunate, however – they hadn't shackled him like Kaiba Seto.

Otogi had been literally flung into the dungeon; he could still hear Marik's wild cackle as he threw him. They had finally left him alone after hours and hours of interrogation and torture, forcing him into a broadcast to the Resistance to alert them of Mahaado's arrival. The torture had been horrendous, and Otogi's body had relented after the countless hours of physicial violence. Noa had made him confess the codes and frequency for the broadcast, admitting his involvement with the Resistance. Despite being beaten and tortured, Otogi hadn't named Yuugi or the Game Shop; but he had made a broadcast, with Noa dictating his every word. He had lost consciousness after Marik had suggested having some 'fun time' with him, if only for a few minutes. Otogi had woken up in this cell, surprisingly without broken bones, but in excruciating pain, almost paralyzing his entire body. Hunger and thirst were chipping away at the last of his energy reserves. He had to get out of here fast before he ended up the same as Kaiba… and before the entire Resistance would be wiped out. He wanted to smack his head into the wall and forget, just plain forget. He hadn't been courageous enough to defy Noa, and he hadn't been strong enough to choose death over life.

He slammed his hand into the wall. The pain increased tremendously, but he didn't care. It was his entire fault, he deserved the pain! Because of him, the Resistance was going to be in grave danger, if they hadn't been wiped out already! Otogi trembled. Noa knew that Gozaburo was going to send a General after them, and the only one available was Mahaado… the tyrannical ruler wouldn't want his prize pet, the Pharaoh, to be exposed to such filth as the Resistance, so he would send Mahaado after them. And Noa… Noa was hoping for the Resistance to capture Mahaado, as he knew what was going to happen next - the Pharaoh would search them out, enraged and ready to unleash one of his Gods. Noa would end up with two of the most powerful Generals out of his way. Damn him! Otogi gritted his teeth. This uncertainty, this not-knowing-what-was-going-on, was killing him! He needed to know how much time he had left! Otogi winced. The pain was unbearable, Marik had worked him over to his heart's content. He had to ignore the pain and focus on getting out of here. He couldn't live with himself, not if he didn't try to reach the Resistance… Yuugi would more than probably forgive him, but Jounouchi, Honda, and the others..? Would they be as forgiving as their leader, because he couldn't withstand the torture and pain?

Noa, goddamn Noa, he had set this all up! He wasn't smarter than his father, but he sure knew how to manipulate people. By keeping an eye on him, for God only knew how long, Noa had managed to catch Otogi in the act. He had searched for the mysterious third Kaiba brother, Seto, to help him, and that had been his downfall. Noa had branded him a traitor, and Gozaburo didn't care much for his assistant in the first place - he was going to end up forgotten, dying from starvation, with the knowledge that he had caused his friends' suffering. He shivered violently. He knew strategies and how to execute them, and he already started to see Noa's pattern. He wanted to weaken the headquarters by getting rid of his most powerful adversaries, and by playing one faction against the other. If Otogi were in Noa's shoes, he probably would've played it the same way. Events were going to be triggered after this, like a snowball effect, and the only thing he could do was to get out of here _right now_. There was no way the Resistance could fight the Pharaoh. He swallowed thickly. He should've told Noa to kill him, to follow up on his threats, and to get it over with quickly. That way, he wouldn't have caused more problems…

"Hey… hey, you're awake?"

Otogi was startled out of his gloomy thoughts by the sudden voice. Cradling his hand to his chest, ignoring the bloodied knuckles, he recognized Kaiba's voice and whispered in return:

"Yeah, I'm awake. How are you?"

"Just peachy." Kaiba's voice was still hoarse and raspy, but Otogi could make out his words just fine. Fortunately the walls weren't soundproof.

"Did they shackle you?"

"No, I can walk around," Otogi answered.

"Lucky fuck."

He couldn't help himself and snorted. This cell was small enough to develop instant claustrophobia: seven steps forward and he smacked into the door, three steps to either side and he smacked into a wall. The door had a very small window, providing him with a view on the dim lit hallway. He was grateful for that little bit of light – complete darkness would've driven him insane. On the floor, out of his reach, was the small package of food he had brought along when searching for Kaiba. It had to be moldy and spoiled by now. How long had he already been down here? Two, three days?

"They have worked you over good," Kaiba suddenly spoke. "I could hear you screaming all the way here."

"I don't know," Otogi answered. "I think I lost all my memories of it."

"Smart guy," Kaiba said. He moved a little, and the chains scraped over the floor. He remembered how he had been beaten all too well. He had refused to give Noa or his father the codes and passwords to his virtual world, and he had embraced the pain until he simply lost consciousness.

"My kingdom for my laptop," he continued, tiredly. "I would hack every security system in this fucking building and take it down within fifteen seconds."

Otogi snorted again. "That is, if you still have strength in your wrists."

"Gozaburo is a nutfuck. He'll never win."

"That might be, but he's nice and dandy upstairs, and you're down here."

"Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem," Otogi answered, but with half the sarcasm he would usually muster. His own chances of escape were minimal. He didn't expect anyone to care for him down here. Noa would forget about him as soon as he lived out his purpose, and Otogi Ryuuji would rot away! He kicked at a clog of dirt, and went back to the door. Six, seven steps and he smacked into the door. Hopeless! He put his hand against the door and pushed, to no avail. The walls were seamless and smooth, no cracks whatsoever. The ceiling was too high to reach, and the floor was smooth as well; no old-fashioned bricks and mortar. Otogi doubted he could even jam a fingernail between the infinite small seam between floor and wall.

Slowly, he examined the door's surface with his fingers, millimeter by millimeter. He hoped to find a lock on the inside, so he could pick it - Jounouchi had taught him how to do that. His friend had practically grown up on the streets…and thinking about Jounouchi made him think about Shizuka. He loved to see her again, he wanted to see her again. He had never questioned his love for Shizuka, but had put the needs of the Resistance above his own. Leaving her behind, even though she was in good hands, was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life…and now that everything had collapsed around him, Shizuka became his focus, his spirit, his hope. He would find a way out of here alive, and everything be damned, but as soon as he was out of here, he would ask her to be his wife. Jounouchi could whine and nag all about how he wasn't the perfect husband for his sister all that he wanted, but _he_ was going to survive, one way or the other!

----------------------------

Ever since he had been captured, Mahaado wondered why the furniture in the other rooms had been carefully covered with white sheets, turned gray from accumulated dust. There was something eerie about it, the silence, the sheets covering up any shape or color. The magician-General had kept his word and hadn't used any _heka_. He stayed upstairs, resisting the temptation to walk down the stairs and see what was on the ground floor. He marveled at the odd structure of the building, with the kitchen and living room on the first floor, and so many nooks and crannies that you could get lost.

He used the bedroom and a bathroom, but he didn't wander into the other rooms. It felt like he was breaching something, rupturing some unseen barrier, if he entered. Mahaado limited himself to walking up and down the hallway, to get at least some exercise, as he wondered why he hadn't picked up and left yet. His _heka_ wasn't blocked or disabled at all, there were no guards in front of his room, there was no lock on his door. Nothing was keeping him here against his will. He should be on his way back to the KaibaCorp. building and immediately inform Gozaburo… but that felt wrong.

With a sigh, Mahaado sat down on his bed again. He had healed himself from the stinging ache in his jaw, as well as the giant headache he suffered. Soon thereafter, he had found his staff in the corner of the room – who was so incredibly trusting around his enemies? Didn't this Yuugi know that he could destroy this entire building and kill everyone in it with just one blast of his _heka? _One spell, that was all it took? He wrung his hands, mulling over the questions he couldn't find an answer to. It confused him. He had hoped to see and talk to Isis, but understood Yuugi's reasons for not having them meet up, for now. This Resistance was strange, peaceful, and worked with an honor code based on a promise. A promise he could easily break if he wanted to, but somehow Mahaado felt compelled to honor his words – because he wasn't a liar in the first place, nor was he someone to break a promise, and lastly… because the Pharaoh had asked him to. No, not the Pharaoh – Yuugi.

Their alikeness was uncanny and unsettling at the same time. He should be with his real Pharaoh, not with this Yuugi kid, who held him capt… no, he wasn't really a prisoner. He couldn't blame him. Mahaado didn't know what he was waiting for. An opportunity, perhaps, to convince himself that he always had been right? That he was justified all along in his opinon that Gozaburo was wrong, and that he was going to pay for his crimes? Mahaado leaned forward and pulled the curtains a little to the side, staring up at the grey sky. It had been raining gently all day long, as if crying… he quickly pulled back from the window and folded his hands in his lap when he heard footsteps, expecting Yuugi to enter the room.

He was right – the small Pharaoh look-alike stepped into the room, carrying the familiar tray with food. Mahaado hadn't complained, but the food was substantially worse than what he was used to – not because of bad cooking, but because there was so little available. Another gap between Gozaburo and the common people; the man kept everything to himself, even when he didn't need it; the tyrannical ruler hoarded everything he could get his hands on.

"Yuugi," he acknowledged his presence, then frowned when another person followed him into the room: Jounouchi.

Yuugi smiled at him and placed the tray on top of the dresser, poking at the covered dish.

"Our supplies are going down again."

"I am sorry, I do not know the schedules of the supply transports," Mahaado answered. "That was arranged far outside of my… ah, view."

"Can the pretty words," Jounouchi growled at him. "You're a General, you're supposed to know these kind of things."

"I am sorry," Mahaado repeated, keeping his voice low and neutral. "The organization of food and provision transports was never a part of my tasks."

"Enough, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi quickly said when he saw his friend open his mouth to retort. "Isis-san never knew such things either."

"How about your friends, or your precious Pharaoh?" Jounouchi sneered. "They aren't really coming to your rescue now, are they?"

"Whatever will happen, will happen," Mahaado said. "I have faith in my friends." He left it at that, avoiding to talk about the Pharaoh - he couldn't keep his voice neutral when talking about him. Mentioning the Pharaoh always made it personal.

"We're not afraid of your Pharaoh," Jounouchi said, "or any of your friends. We've taken enough shit of Gozaburo and his Generals as it is!"

"He's a General, why do they call him 'Pharaoh'?" Yuugi suddenly asked, interrupting Jounouchi and taking Mahaado by surprise.

"I-it is the way I have always called him," the magician-General answered, a little stuttering. "We do not know his name, and it is impolite to address a son of the Gods with his real name."

"This isn't the medieval century, you know," Jounouchi said. Yuugi looked a little downtrodden.

"It must be sad, not knowing your name," he said. "To be called only with such a distant title like 'General' or 'Pharaoh'…"

"Not even Gozaburo-daimyo calls him General," Mahaado said. "Always 'Pharaoh'. He _is_ one, and one day, my Phar… Great Pharaoh will be free from those false illusions Gozaburo has put into his mind."

Yuugi cocked his head. "You care for him." It was a small consolation that even in this desperate world, people still cared for one another. "You care for him a great deal."

"I…" Mahaado averted his eyes. "I am loyal to him, not to Gozaburo. Wherever he goes, I go."

Jounouchi raised his eyebrows. "You're not loyal to Gozaburo?"

"No, only to my Pharaoh!" Mahaado was shocked by his own vehemence. "He is the only one deserving of my loyalty."

"What do you mean by 'the false illusions Gozaburo has put into his mind'?" Yuugi asked, sharing a confused look with Jounouchi.

"He did that to all of us," Mahaado said, shaking his head. "No one knows what… and who we are, exactly. We are Generals, and we do what Gozaburo says, but still… we all know that we somehow are tied stronger to the Pharaoh, and we obey him until the end. That is all that I know, and that is all that I abide."

"Weird." Jounouchi grimaced. "It stinks."

"Doesn't the Pharaoh know, something, anything?"

"His armor," Mahaado said.

"What?"

"It's his armor," the magician-General repeated. "It's his strength and weakness at the same time." He started to look angry, narrowing his eyes, lips twisting in an ugly grimace. "Gozaburo wants him to always wear it, and he gets upset if he doesn't. I just know that he did something to Great Pharaoh, and I _know_ it has something to do with that thrice-damned armor! Protection, hah - whenever he isn't wearing it, he's a completely different person."

"Different how?"

"More focused, more… lucid." Mahaado blushed deeply. He wasn't used to saying anything negative or incriminating about his Pharaoh. "Like he used to be. Just, fair, and… nothing like the sluggish, incoherent, insa… less healthy person when he wears that godforsaken armor."

"I've never heard such a silly thing before," Jounouchi said. "Are you telling me that your Pharaoh hasn't sided with Gozaburo on his own free will?"

"He is a prisoner," Mahaado was quick to answer. "Gozaburo makes sure he is comfortable and taken care of, but in some way, he is subduing him, robbing him of his sanity. My Pharaoh would never, ever, allow such a cretin like Kaiba Gozaburo to hold any power over him!"

"That must be some incredible armor," Yuugi said, pensive. Jounouchi flailed with his arms.

"Com'on, man! This is just some weird trick! You can't believe all this armor shit yourself? He probably needs it as some kind of compensation!"

"Do not talk about him like that," Mahaado snarled. "You will see what I mean when he comes for me!"

Silence. The magician winced. Both Yuugi's and Jounouchi's expression had changed.

"He comes for you… what?"

"As soon as he learns that I am being held captive," Mahaado answered, conveniently ignoring that Yuugi had told him he could leave anytime he wanted. "He will search me out and find me. But," he looked at Jounouchi, unable to pass up this opportunity to return the sneer, "as I recall, you are not afraid of him."

"If he summons one of his Gods," Yuugi said, "then all is lost. We can't fight such a creature."

"Yuugi, you can't be serious," Jounouchi said. He refused to look at Mahaado, and refused to acknowledge the knot in his stomach. His mouth was often faster than his brains, and Jounouchi wasn't as stupid as to not acknowledge the power of a General. "We haven't seen anyone 'coming' for him yet. He's lying!"

"Believe it or not, but Mahaado-san has never lied to me," Yuugi said, voice curt. "If he says that the Pharaoh will do this, he will do this, and we better strengthen our position before a God arrives on our doorstep."

"Then we issue a message to Gozaburo," Jounouchi answered stubbornly. "We tell him that we kill his General if that Pharaoh dude does something to us!"

"No!"

"You can threaten all that you want. I will gladly die for my Pharaoh!" Mahaado raised his voice.

"How about dying right now?" Jounouchi threatened.

"Very well," was Mahaado's answer, and Yuugi looked in absolute horror at him. For a moment, as the magician-General carefully sat down on his bed, he thought Mahaado was going to talk, intimidated by the threat – but he folded his hands into his lap again and simply sat down, waiting. It dawned Yuugi a few seconds later that Mahaado's "very well" didn't mean he was going to talk, but that he was prepared to die, actually awaiting the end, ready to give his life.

"You can't forsake your life just like that, Mahaado-san."

"For him, I will," the General answered. "What value does my life have if I allow to be afraid of death? I will be his eternal servant, dead or alive."

Jounouchi looked like he was about to drop his jaw, but then he pursed his lips and nodded. He realized his hands were clenched into fists; slowly, he unclenched his fingers, composing himself again. This man was not exactly as he thought he would be. Not only had Mahaado kept himself to his word, not leaving the first floor and not using his _heka_ to escape, but he had also shown great understanding and compassion, and not any of the blood thirst or violence he associated with the Generals. Jounouchi frowned. Maybe this Mahaado was an exception to the rule – it was still a fact that his beloved Pharaoh was all but happy to use his incredible powers, summoning those strange Gods to destroy entire cities in search for the Sennen Items, in search for destruction.

He turned around on his heels and stalked out of the room. "Come Yuugi, we have lots of things to discuss."

Yuugi nodded as well and turned around to leave, but he halted at the door post. He looked over his shoulder at Mahaado, who hadn't moved from the bed.

"Does he return..?"

Mahaado looked up, but his voice was strained. "It is my honor to serve him. What he thinks of me or feels for me is not important."

Yuugi's lips curled into a wistful smile.

"If it is any consolation to you… if he's going to risk everything to get you back, I'm sure that he cares for you very much too."

With that, he left the room, and Mahaado remained frozen in his position on the bed, until the footsteps on the stairs had died away.

-----------------------------

"Is pretty Pharaoh asleep?"

Marik spoke very soft as he touched the other, shaking his shoulder a little. Bakura had always thought Marik was unable to whisper; his voice was usually loud, very loud.

"I think you managed to wear him out."

Marik heaved a sigh and brought up his hand to tug at his own hair. The bruises on his wrist and arm were clearly visible, sporting a horrid dark purple color. Bakura didn't move; his body felt sore and worn-out as well. His eyes were focused on the Pharaoh who was in their midst again, hands stuck under the pillow. His breathing was even, and there wasn't a single flaw in his face.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Bakura looked up at Marik who sat upright, his hand still on the Pharaoh's shoulder, his other hand ruffling the strands of his hair.

"I don't feel so good."

Bakura snorted. Marik had endured an extensive beating, and the Pharaoh hadn't been mild to him either when he had learned the news about Mahaado. As promised, Marik was the one to tell him and as always, he had brought the news rather bluntly, enraging the other. Bakura mimicked his friend and heaved a sigh as well. His eyes darted over to the large window panes, offering the Pharaoh his much beloved view of the city. The middle and right panes were damaged, thick spider webs of cracks and cuts running from floor to ceiling. Bakura was aware of the thickness of the bulletproof glass, but this time the Pharaoh hadn't used the power of his Gods to throw Marik against it. He'd been so enraged about Mahaado's capture that he hit him on his own strength. Both Marik and Bakura had been surprised; nonetheless, the Pharaoh was still wearing his armor at the moment he lashed out.

It was strange how such a small, physically weak man like the Pharaoh could control so much power. Bakura had tried to find the source of that power, but he didn't know exactly where to look. He assumed that wearing the armor helped the Pharaoh to overcome the lack of strength, but the summoning and wielding of the Gods was still a mystery to him. Bakura himself could use the shadows and Marik was insanely strong; compared to humans, it wasn't normal. He was willing to accept the Pharaoh's immense powers just because he was a Pharaoh - but Bakura was a thief, and it was in his nature to steal, be it golden artifacts or godlike powers.

Marik rubbed his back, stifling a yawn. His left eye was swollen, it was a miracle he could still see with it. The entire left side of his face was a horrid mess of cuts, bruises and abrased skin; there was even some dried blood on his cheekbone. His hair was matted and tangled; only because of his strong constitution, he was still breathing. Any other person would've died from similar injuries, but Marik strangely never seemed to break any of his bones, no matter how harshly he was punished. He noticed Bakura looking at him, and said: "What? Something the matter?"

"You look like shit," Bakura answered.

"Yeah, guess why, smartass."

Silence. Bakura closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep for a million years. He didn't like physical pain, and despite his patience, he didn't like waiting either. He wanted to see results, and above all, he wanted to know. He wanted to know why he existed, why Marik existed, why they were serving a Pharaoh. Why he had physical feelings for the others and some kind of emotional attachment to them. Why Gozaburo was calling the other Generals back, and why this Resistance knew how to capture a magician-General.

"I think we have another spy in the building."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Bakura snarled, though he knew his anger was wasted on Marik. "How did that Resistance know how to incapacitate Mahaado? How did they know when we would arrive?"

"Maybe that Otogi guy managed to give that information out before he got caught?"

"No, no." Bakura shook his head. Marik made a surprisingly good point, but the order for Mahaado to go after the Resistance was issued after the assistant had been apprehended and flung into one of the dungeons. Bakura had witnessed his torture, but wasn't aware of the broadcast Noa had forced him to do. "He couldn't have."

_Noa._ He pursed his lips carefully, staring at the other. Marik stared back with one eye open, blandly.

"Someone here, and Isis."

"What about pretty Ishizu-sister?"

"She knows all about _heka_, doesn't she? She could…"Bakura lied back down, his thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute. What if…

"If Isis has betrayed us and told the Resistance how to break his _heka_, I will make sure she will pay for it."

"Pretty Pharaoh, you're awake!"

"I will kill her," the Pharaoh said. "No one deserves to live after what she did."

Bakura moved up his hand and touched a few golden bangs, brushing them out of his face. The Pharaoh usually calmed down when his hair was being played with.

"We told you how sorry we are for screwing up," he said. "We weren't fast enough when he called for help."

"You probably couldn't have done much to help him anyway." He tilted his head a little. "If the Resistance knew all of this, if they had information on his _heka _and how to break it, that means information has been leaked. You're right - there must be another spy."

Marik used this moment to drape himself all over the Pharaoh, and relaxed visibly when he noticed that he wasn't going to get thrown off. He lowered his head a little and licked over the Pharaoh's ear.

"Does that mean pretty Pharaoh isn't mad with us anymore?"

"I am still very upset with all of this," he answered. "I want Mahaado to be here with me again." He looked from one to another. "And you are going to help me with that."

"Pretty Pharaoh just has to say the word, and we'll follow," Marik said, all but cheerfully. Bakura nodded, pressing a kiss to the other's neck. It more than probably had escaped Marik, but Bakura caught a good look at the Pharaoh's eye color. He had never seen them so red before, liquid blood, and he was suddenly too afraid to admit that it scared him.

----------------------------

They almost looked like a large, harmonious family having dinner. Honda, wedged between his fiancée Anzu and Jounouchi's younger sister Shizuka, sat next to Jounouchi himself with Yuugi sitting next to him, then Bakura Ryou, Malik Ishtar and his sister, alongside a few other people, all part of the Resistance, sharing the evening meal.

Yuugi had made sure that Mahaado also had been served some food. The Resistance leader was still amazed that the magician-general kept his word. He hadn't used any of his _heka,_ nor had made any attempt to escape. It seemed like Mahaado was reluctant to return to the KaibaCorp. building. He wanted to see his Pharaoh more than anything, but he didn't want to return to death and destruction, following the orders of someone he despised, but felt forced to answer to.

It was a very simple meal of steamed rice, tempura, a few dumplings shared between the children, and a salad of leftover vegetables. Anzu and Shizuka had made dinner and the girls were still talking, as if they hadn't seen each other in years, instead of a few months. Jounouchi rolled dramatically with his eyes, teasing them about 'girl talk', which evoked a discussion about female and male rights in nowadays society, all in good spirit; even Isis was participating and laughing every now and then. Yuugi put his chopsticks down and looked around, satisfied. The hardships of life were forgotten at the moment, the danger they constantly were in couldn't touch them, not right now. It might be a false sense of security for a moment, but it was _their _moment. Safe and sound, enjoying dinner.

His eyes darted over to Isis, who was smiling. She had finished her dinner and her hand was on Malik's lower left arm. It wasn't the first time he had seen her touch him. While he was talking to the soft-spoken Bakura, the woman suddenly turned towards Yuugi, catching his gaze. Her eyes narrowed, though her look didn't hold her usual, distant haughtiness. She nodded at him, and he returned a rather confused look - did she want to tell him something, or not? However, she averted her head again and looked at her brother, with obvious sibling pride in her eyes.

Anzu nudged his elbow. "Something the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little sad."

"Really?"

She tugged at one of his golden bangs. "Yes, silly. What dark and grim thoughts are on your mind this time?"

"Nothing," he half-heartedly replied, but was thankful for her distraction. He had never seen Isis so alive and genuinely happy before, and a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that something was… going wrong, something was off. He didn't want to ruin the mood – even Jounouchi had a good time, despite sharing dinner with the former General. Shizuka suddenly laughed out loud, like small silver bells tingling, and it was so contagious that soon everyone was just laughing. It was a wonderful sound, delightful; just for this moment, everything seemed peaceful and perfect. Anzu tapped at his wrist when she calmed down.

"I think I hear the transmitter, Yuugi."

Silence fell, and a few people turned around, towards the big metallic box against the wall. There was absolute silence for a moment, and then it started beeping again, rhythmically. Yuugi's eyes turned even wider. Those beeps… that was Otogi's code for calling in! That couldn't be right. Jounouchi quickly picked up on Yuugi's frown, and recognized the code a few seconds later.

"Otogi," he mouthed wordlessly to Yuugi.

It _could _be possible… after all, Otogi had send them a message before, even after he had told them not to trust his messages anymore. Otogi had feared that he had been found out, and had warned them to be very cautious. Not much later, he had send them a panicked, strained message about a General coming their way, who turned out to be Mahaado.

"Oni-chan?" Shizuka asked confusedly, as she was used to him running towards the transmitter with just the faintest echo of an incoming message. She knew how important the equipment was to establish and maintain contact with the several Resistance members all over the world.

Jounouchi didn't answer, but moved towards the transmitter and turned a few buttons, securing the broadcast.

"Yes? Hello?" He asked neutrally.

"Moshi moshi?"

Jounouchi didn't need to look at the others for confirmation. This wasn't Otogi's voice. It was a higher pitched voice, and he was unable to determine if it was a man or a woman. The voice resonated through the room again, albeit a little lower.

"Moshi moshi? Please answer me!"

"Who is this?"

"I'm a friend of Otogi," the voice came again, slightly crackling due to the interference. "My name is…Namu."

"Namu?" Jounouchi parroted. That was the stupidest name he had ever heard. "State your business, Namu. How did you obtain this frequency?"

"Otogi gave it to me. He's in danger, in real danger," Namu didn't sound panicky, rather composed, but there was an undeniable urge behind his words. "I don't know how I can help him. That jerk Noa has imprisoned him on the lower levels of the building; he's out of my reach."

"Otogi-san..!" Shizuka kept her hands in front of her face, smothering her shriek. Her mood had improved considerably after receiving Otogi's previous transmission, confirming that he was still alive, but to hear now that he had been imprisoned… Anzu wrapped her arms around the girl, while Honda grimaced. If it were up to him, he would go straight to the KaibaCorp. building and free his friend with his bare hands.

"Is he still alive?" Jounouchi had to know.

"Yes, yes he is." Another bout of interference, and they winced.

"Repeat that, please?"

"He's still alive," Namu spoke a little louder. "I don't know for how long. I can't help him. I would end up in the same cell… you have to help him! I can give you certain codes, so you can gain entrance to the building – but you have to be fast, because…"

"Because what?" Jounouchi yelled when an ominous silence fell. He smashed at some of the buttons to get a better, clearer frequency.

"…Generals," the voice echoed again. "The Pharaoh has learned about Mahaado's capture. He will attack soon."

A collective gasp went through the room, and Isis closed her eyes. Yuugi didn't know if she heaved a sigh from sorrow or relief, he couldn't discern the expression on her face.

"How do you know? Where did you get all this information?" Jounouchi growled.

"I'm Gozaburo's new assistant," Namu finally spoke. "I know about Otogi and… his fate. I can help you, if you can help me. Leave your place, and come to the KaibaCorp. building."

"And then what? Coffee with cake?" Jounouchi moved with his fingers over the buttons again, but there was no answer. The line was dead, though the electricity was still on – Namu had ceased communication.

Yuugi turned towards the others who had listened, maintaining his calm exterior. This was no moment to start panicking, despite the news they just received.

"Anzu-san, Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun, I want to talk to you immediately," he said. "The rest of you – I want you to start collecting food, water, candles, clothing, blankets. Wake the children and tell them to pack their belongings. Have them wear as many clothes as possible. Tell them that we are relocating, not that we're expecting an attack."

He looked at the people, seeing the first signs of panic. Hands were wrung, eyes were twitching, lips were curling… he pushed his own feelings of growing anxiety and terror away, reminding himself to focus on his group, on the people he cared for. He wanted them to survive – they were his friends, his family.

"Don't allow yourself to panic," he continued. "There's no need to panic. Get your things and assemble at the entrance in rows of two. Don't dawdle, but don't panic either."

At his gesture with his hand, everyone except for him and his friends left the room, even Shizuka. She protested vehemently, but Jounouchi told her to start packing. He would help her as soon as he was able to. Yuugi was about to say something when he saw Isis, Malik and Bakura standing next to the table, they hadn't moved.

"I would like to have a private word with you, Yuugi," the woman said, and she sounded pleading, urgent, instead of commanding.

"I understand, Isis-san, but we have a lot to discuss, and I…"

"Please," Malik said. Everybody but Bakura and Isis looked at him, quite dumbfounded. They had never heard Malik say 'please' before, and certainly not as genuinely worried and urging like this.

"We can wait a few moments outside," Anzu said, and before Jounouchi could protest, she grabbed his ear and started dragging him outside the room. Honda followed, snickering, and his comment got lost in the several "Ouch!" cries from Jounouchi. "Not the ear!"

Yuugi expected Malik and Bakura to stay as well, especially since the former had said 'please', but he left after a concerned look at his sister. Isis straightened herself, lacing her fingers together, patiently waiting until her brother and Bakura had left and they were the only two remaining in the room.

"What can I do for you, Isis-san?"

She didn't hesitate for a second. "I have had visions," she said, "visions of the future, intense visions. They were more than mere glimpses, and I need my Tauk to… confirm some of these visions."

From all the things he had expected her to ask, this was the very last one of them. When Isis had defected and allowed herself to be captured, she had all but thrown the Item, wrapped in a cotton cloth, at him and had never asked for it again.

"You want your Item, Isis-san..? But…"

"It is not my Item," she quickly interrupted him. "The Sennen Items are the instruments of good and prosperity, and they are officially the Pharaoh's… not that he is the right person to have them right now, but…" She shifted her arms, hugging herself as if cold. "My brother and his friend are in grave danger, and so are you."

Yuugi waited for her to continue as he ignored the sudden clenching of his stomach. They were having such a great evening together, why had it always to be ruined with darkness and despair?

"Malik knows about this," Isis said. "The only reason why I don't want him to hear this, is that it will upset and anger him, and when my brother is angry… you have to understand, Yuugi."

"I understand," he said, though he really didn't understand it. What was she talking about?

"The Pharaoh has two… bodyguards," she said, sounding dejected. "These two are the spitting images of my brother and his friend, and they even listen to almost similar names: Marik and Bakura. I met them a few times, and they are what is keeping the Pharaoh insane, even though they think the opposite. He is dragged down by their hatred, their lust for violence, their passion for darkness. You have to understand, Yuugi, that many things about us Generals are shrouded in mystery. We do not even know ourselves where we hail from and what our past is. What I do know, is that we owe loyalty to the Pharaoh, not to Gozaburo."

"Mahaado-san told me something like that, yes," Yuugi said. At least _that _was something he could understand.

"Mahaado knows, yes." She looked sad and determined at the same time. "In one of my visions, I saw everyone of us at the Pharaoh's court. We were filled with respect and honor for him, feeling grateful that we were serving him. I do not know how I came into Gozaburo's service, and how those other two… Marik and Bakura… came to exist. I have no idea, but I do know that they are dangerous."

"If they are his bodyguards, I'm sure they will accompany him wherever he goes?"

"They will."

Yuugi scratched at the back of his head. "I don't think I can follow everything, Isis-san…"

"It is not really necessary to understand everything," she said. "All that you have to understand is that you are in danger, as well as my brother and his friend. I have told them, and they know what to do. They know the risk, and they are willing to take it. Marik and Bakura are their opposites, their dark sides, the violent part of their souls. If they confront each other, they will cancel each other out."

"What? You mean that they will die?"

She shook her head. Her fingers dug into her own shoulders. "My brother and Bakura are stronger than those dark sides," she said, and her eyes flashed something akin anger. "They have fought worse battles than this, and they have always won. Those bodyguards will not be the problem, the Pharaoh will be. Whatever happens, you must not allow him to summon a God – if he manages to summon one, all hope is lost."

"Did your vision show you something about…"

"Nothing about a possible outcome." Isis lowered her eyes. "Just a few things that I need to… verify. The Tauk must work... please let me have it."

Yuugi remained silent. She was standing in front of him, a little taller than he was. An aura of grandeur and majesty was surrounding her, determination radiating off of her…but he could see the troubled fear in her eyes.

"Very well," he gave in. "I will get it for you then, Isis-san. Just a moment, please."

She seemed to have forgotten all about him as she stared blankly at him. Yuugi didn't await her answer and hurried out of the meeting room. Malik and Bakura, who were leaning against the wall, immediately straightened themselves, Malik's eyes blinking in curiosity. He went past them hurriedly. It wasn't his intention to avoid them, but he couldn't afford the time to stand still and discuss things. He managed to overhear some of the discussion between Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi, still waiting patiently outside.

"This Namu guy can get us in to the KaibaCorp. building," Jounouchi exclaimed heatedly.

"I can't believe you," Honda looked like he wanted to smack someone, preferably his friend, upside the head. "Remember what Otogi has said? That we couldn't trust his transmission? And now, suddenly a 'friend' broadcasts on his behalf? A 'friend' we never heard Otogi talk about, a 'friend' who is hell-bent to get _us_ to come to the building to give us some codes, just like that? Wake up and smell the trap!"

"If we know it's a trap, it's not a trap anymore," Jounouchi hissed in return, poking Honda at the shoulder. Yuugi's troubled mind shut them out for now and he went into the house, leaving the basement behind him. It was eerily silent, as usual. It felt strange, because he knew a General was upstairs, a General who kept himself perfectly to his promise. Would Mahaado be pleased when he was told about the broadcast? That his Pharaoh was really coming for him, just as he expected… believed… wanted?

------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Yuugi was silent as he went into his house. As the rest of the Resistance, he was used to live mostly underground, in the basement - he hadn't changed a thing about the house itself, leaving the rooms intact and unused, except for Mahaado occupying one of the bedrooms. That had been an emergency solution - Yuugi didn't want the two Generals to meet up with each other, not yet. The risks were too great. He felt bile rise up in his throat, which had nothing to do with either of the Generals - he was about to set foot in a part of the building where he rather wanted to stay out of. The Game Shop had been closed for quite a while now, the store going out of business as soon as Kaiba Gozaburo had taken control over this part of the world. Fortunately, his grandfather had died before witnessing the decay; the amount of dust gathered on the display cases and the counter was a silent, yet sad witness. Children used to run around in the store, buying the merchandise, getting excited about card games, board games, any game… but it was eerilie silent, and Yuugi didn't notice he was holding his breath as he made his way over to the large, solid oak wooden counter. Quickly kneeling down, he buried his fingers in the thick layer of dust, searching over the floor until he hit a small, brass ring. In theory, this maybe wasn't the best hiding place, but it was the only hiding place he had; keeping these Items in the basement would be too dangerous as well. He was the only one who knew about this place, the only one to even come into the store - that just had to do for now.

Lifting up the tile, his hand went into the small storage space and he pulled out the rectangular package. Carefully, he peeled a few flaps of cloth away, and the golden jewelry was revealed. He touched it reverently with his other hand. Whoever had crafted these Items, he or she had a very distinctive eye for beauty and magnificence in the simplest sense of the word. The Tauk didn't bear an intricate design, it was rather gaudy, but still…it was mesmerizing, the attention to detail, the craftmanship. Yuugi wrapped it up in the cloth again and placed the tile back into its original position. The hidden storage space held one more Item: the Sennen Eye. He never questioned Isis on how she had gotten it, and she had never bothered to tell him. It wasn't a secret that one of the Generals had died of old age; somehow Isis had managed to get her hands on the Eye before Gozaburo did… or she had stolen it.

He cut off that train of thoughts and moved his hand over the floor to cover it up with dust again. Yuugi hurried back to the basement, only to find his friends still discussing the matter, though their voices had quieted down. Malik leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, and he glared at Yuugi as he passed him. Bakura seemed to be completely engulfed by shadows, the meager light in the hallway only showing his silhouette and strands of his bonewhite hair, his black trench covering his body.

Upon his return to the meeting room, Isis turned around, movements graceful and composed. She was standing next to the table, her hands piling up the dishes that everyone had left because of the sudden panic after 'Namu"s broadcast. Yuugi counted on his friends to oversee the evacuation and that everyone would pack accordingly. He didn't think he or his friends were going to get any sleep tonight.

"Here you are, Isis-san," he said and handed her the package. The expression on her face was a mixture of disbelief, relief and… fear. What was she afraid of? Did she still not trust him? Yuugi bit his lip. Her fingers touched the cloth, plucking at the hem.

"Thank you," she said. Removing the cloth, she hesitated for a second before picking up the Item. With steadfast hands, she moved it around her neck and fastened the clasp. She smoothed her long, black hair, fanning the strands over her shoulders, before touching the Tauk again. The moment she touched it, the Item shone brightly and Yuugi closed his eyes in a reflex. When he opened them, Isis had taken her hand away from the Item and smiled at him, albeit wistfully.

"I have seen the future," she said and her smile turned warm, like how a mother would smile tenderly to a child. He was amazed by the brilliance of her smile, amazed by her beauty. She was practically radiating with warmth and a serene, almost angelic calmness, despite her dark grey, cold environment, the colorless walls of the basement and the general bad light. "Thank you, Mutou Yuugi. Your kindness will be rewarded."

He looked up at her, and almost gave a yelp when she grabbed his hand, pressing the Tauk against his palm and folding his fingers over it. He hadn't even seen her taking the Item off, and he stared dumbfoundedly at her, not understanding what she was doing.

"Take good care of it," she said, admonishingly. "These Items are crucial, as you know already. I have seen them in your hands, Mutou Yuugi. Broken, but in your hands."

"Isis-san…"

"You will have to excuse me," she said and bowed to him. _Bowed _to him. Taken aback, Yuugi's mouth fell open. "I will retreat to my room, for it is my final hour."

"F-final hour? Isis-san, would you... could you please tell me what's going on, without.."

"Sugarcoating it?" She sounded strangely amused as she walked towards the door. "If you truly wish so. I am about to die, and when my moment is there, I would prefer to spend it in the presence of my brother only."

"What? Isis-san, no!" Yuugi grabbed her arm. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, and normally he wouldn't touch someone like this without permission. "You shouldn't take your life…"

She laughed shortly, humorlessly, but she didn't pull herself away from him.

"When a General touches the Item that is connected to him… or her," she said softly, "it will kill him. It is all right, Yuugi. The Generals are not of this world. Gozaburo's reign was never supposed to last forever." Her voice sounded tired. "My time is over. Others will end it for me."

"But Isis-san..!"

"Why did you think I had the Tauk wrapped in a cloth when I first met you?"

"I… I don't know, I didn't think anything of it…"

"You could not have known, but have you never wondered why I was not wearing the Item that was supposedly tied to or fueling my powers?" She shook her head, her hair shifting with every movement. "It does not matter. Malik might be able to fill you in later… but my time is over, and I want to spend the last hour I have in the company of my brother."

"Isis-san..." Yuugi's mouth ran dry, astonishment visible on his face. His fingers slipped from her arm as she stepped closer to the door. She halted, just for a moment, head held high.

"You are a good person. It was an honor to have known you, my Pharaoh."

She was out the door before he could stop her, and when he rushed out of the meeting room, he saw her walking down the hallway, leaning on Malik. Bakura was on her other side, gently holding her hand.

"What was that all about?" Jounouchi asked, his eyes following the others' retreating backs. They had overheard bits and pieces of the entire conversation as the door hadn't been entirely closed; Yuugi whisked them inside, and this time he made sure the door _was _closed.

"I understand now," Yuugi said. "The Items will bring peace by taking out their wielders. If we have all the Items, and the Generals touch them, they'll die. Gozaburo will be without his powerful... companions. Without his Generals, Gozaburo is just one man only; his forces and troops will be crippled without their powerful command."

"_That_'s what they're supposed to do? Kill? Is there nothing in this world that doesn't kill or maim or destroy? You can't call that 'bring peace'!" Anzu didn't bother to hide her horror, her large blue eyes showing what she was feeling. Honda was quick to comfort his fiancée; he closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe it's for the best," Honda said, pensively. "I don't like people to die either, and the idea that they die from touching the object that belongs to them is just repulsive, but.. what are we going to do with six… ah, five Generals, all powerful, and amongst them one insane Pharaoh? If they really aren't of this world, death might be the best solution for them."

"You can't be serious," Anzu said, her voice thick. "They are human! The Items are a blob of gold! People shouldn't be dying for it, no matter who or what they are!"

"People _are _going to die if we don't do something," Jounouchi pointed out, voice uncharacteristically cold. "That 'Namu' person told us that the Pharaoh will attack us tomorrow. That means we only have this night to get the women and children out of here, grab and hide all our stuff, and organize something like a defense!"

"We don't have any way of defending ourselves from powerful Generals, but to crawl into a corner and die," Honda said. "No offense, Yuugi, the Resistance wouldn't even exist if it weren't for you, but all that we've done is hiding and waiting until others made a move. Well, that day has finally arrived – the Pharaoh makes a move, and we have nothing to defend ourselves with!"

"We didn't use violence when we captured Mahaado-san," Yuugi objected. "A punch or two," he corrected himself when seeing Jounouchi and Honda grin. "Nobody died, nobody got hurt. We aren't like Gozaburo or the Generals. We don't kill or hurt people, not even if they try to kill or hurt us."

"That won't make you win the battle, Yuugi. Talking about Mahaado, isn't it because of him that the Pharaoh targets us? He can have his magician-General back if he leaves us alone."

"It's too late for negotiations now," Yuugi said. "Neither I nor Gozaburo have issued the intention to negotiate, and it's too late. This situation has to come to an end."

Anzu sighed and tucked herself away under Honda's arm. "If we could deal with Mahaado, then we can certainly deal with this Pharaoh. He must have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness."

"Time," Yuugi answered. The other three looked at him.

"What?"

"Time. He needs time to summon a God. We must distract him, somehow, something, to keep him from summoning a God. That is our only chance," Yuugi said. He sat down, propping his elbows on the table. "Or we need to have his Item and make sure he touches it."

"The Sennen Puzzle," Jounouchi said, deflated. "No one even knows where it is, man."

"I don't think even Gozaburo knows where the Puzzle is. It's supposed to be the ultimate of the ultimate powers. Wouldn't he have found a way to have the Pharaoh carry it with him?"

"The risk is too great," Yuugi said. "If the Items truly kill their wielders, Gozaburo would be without his Pharaoh. That's not a risk he's willing to take."

"We have the Tauk, and the Eye, and Malik and Bakura have the Ring and the Rod. We know to whom the first two belonged… but not the other two."

"They are not the Pharaoh's, we know that. The Puzzle is connected to him."

"I don't want Mahaado to die," Anzu said. "He's a kind man, true to his word, and he doesn't want to follow Gozaburo at all. Only his loyalty to the Pharaoh kept him there."

"He doesn't need to die," Yuugi said soothingly. Truth be told, he didn't want Mahaado to die either. Yuugi had been toying with the idea to introduce the magician-General to the facilities in the basement and to the other members of the Resistance. It suddenly dawned to him that Isis had never asked about the other General, to see him, or…

… the air was pierced with a wailing sound, a cry of pure anguish. Everyone flinched, and Anzu buried herself in Honda's arms. They all recognized Malik's voice – Isis was no longer. Jounouchi looked a little pale, his lips turned in to a disapproving grimace. Yuugi knew his friend better than anyone else; Jounouchi was probably thinking of the bad things he had said to Isis and how he had treated her, without reconciling before her death. He shuffled with his feet, obviously uncomfortable.

Anzu disentangled herself from Honda's grasp and walked out of the room. She clasped her hand over her mouth, as if she wanted to throw up.

"Anzu!" Yuugi stood still, torn between following her and offending Honda, or staying here and not consoling his friend. Honda caught onto his predicament, and nodded tersely.

"It's all right," he said. "You're better at consoling anyway. Just go, Yuugi; I'll take care of the evacuation with this numbskull over here."

The fact that Jounouchi didn't even protest against how Honda called him, told Yuugi enough. With a grateful look at his friend, he quickly left the room. He knew where he would find Anzu, and it took him five minutes to get upstairs. He wrestled himself through the crowd, people up in arms about the evacuation, gathering their belongings, the panic still tangible.

Yuugi passed the children in the hallway and excused himself when he went up the stairs, using the fake exit in the bathroom once again. The Sennen Tauk was tucked in the back pocket of his pants; the Item felt warm for some absurb reason, and he wanted to get rid of it. He had to put it immediately back in its hiding place… immediately after he had spoken to Anzu.

She was on the stairs, sitting mid-way, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, head on her arms. Her shoulders shook, but she cried soundlessly. Yuugi climbed up the stairs and sat down a few steps under her, placing his hand on her leg. Anzu moved her own hand down, grabbing his and entangling their fingers.

"Stay with me," she said.

"I will," he answered.

"No," she said. "Stay with me."

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers - it wasn't a real kiss, just a brush of his lips. He longed for her to crawl into his arms as she did with Honda, and to rake his fingers through her chestnut hair, and to smell her flowery scent from up close… but she had chosen Honda, and he would rather stay celibate for the rest of his life than to hurt any of his friends. It didn't mean that their bond was less strong or meaningful. Yuugi and Anzu had shared much of their lives together, and it was a surprise that they didn't end up together in an official relationship. Anzu had simply said once that she had chosen for Honda, and Yuugi had left it at that. He didn't want to have his heart even more broken by knowing exactly why Anzu had not chosen him.

"I don't know the future," he whispered. "All that I know is…"

She looked at him, teary-eyes, her cheeks a little wet.

"Isis-san saw me with the Items, broken."

Her lip quivered, but her voice sounded calm when she asked: "What was broken? The Items, or… you?"

"The Items," he answered, too quickly. At least, that was what he had interpreted from Isis' vision. He didn't want to think about the last option.

"I'm afraid you're going to die." Anzu kept her voice low. "Like Isis. I'm afraid that everyone of us is going to die, and that Gozaburo will have his world like he wants it to be, and that there will be no more hope left."

"No, Anzu, never," he said, and he tightened his grip on her hand. "That will never happen."

"What if the Pharaoh-General kills you?"

"He won't," Yuugi answered, trying to sound confident. "Have faith, Anzu…"

"I do. I do have faith, Yuugi… I had faith since the beginning of all of this, since we went underground and hid for the Elite Troops, since we tried to infiltrate Gozaburo's headquarters, since we tried to stop his Generals…"

"There's never any limit on faith, nor does faith suddenly runs out." Yuugi shifted his hand a little to look at her fingers. Her nails were short and split; she was known for chewing on her nails when stressed.

"Distorted beauty," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he quickly said and beamed at her. "Anzu, we will win, and everything will be all right. We'll leave here tonight, and we'll bring people into safety."

A very watery smile. "You'll never lose, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never lose hope, or faith…"

"Never," he said, louder this time. Her smile turned more confident.

"We need you. Don't you dare lose your life. The Resistance won't survive without you."

"I'm not that strong," Yuugi whispered, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes you are," Anzu said and leaned a little forward, opening her arms for him. Silently, they hugged. "You just preached to me about keeping up faith, so why don't you, huh?"

He had to chuckle. "I can always trust on you to bring me right back down to Earth."

"Our beautiful Earth."

"Our beautiful Earth," he repeated. Yuugi looked up for no apparent reason, and his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw Mahaado standing on top of the stairs. The magician-General looked aghast; not to see Yuugi in an embrace, but from what he had overheard. _Isis_ _was gone._ There was an indescribable pain in his eyes, sadness marring his face, and he turned around to move away as silently as he had come. Yuugi leaned with his head on Anzu's shoulder, his body tensing up from the awkward position; but he held on to her, as if this was the last time he could be hugging her… and maybe it was.

--------------------------

Hopeless, just plain, simple, hopeless. Otogi had been scratching at his prison cell door for hours, maybe even for days. He had lost track of time already. Sighing, he straightened himself, immediately wincing from the pain in his back. The dim light in the hall was his only focus point, and the silence was haunting and ghastly. Kaiba Seto had stopped answering him a long time ago. The thought that the other might have died was something Otogi didn't want to consider. It scared him even more and confirmed his earlier fear that Noa was going to let him rot and die here.

His stomach protested; Gods, he felt like he could eat a whole chicken, not to mention drink a gallon of water. His throat was dry and raspy, and he already had developed a nasty cough; it was cold and damp down here, and he hadn't slept. He was afraid he might never wake up if he lied down. There was nothing in the cell providing him any comfort to sleep anyway; only a little bit of hay in the northeast corner. Who in his right mind put a wad of hay in a cell? _Every Kaiba is fucking insane,_ he thought. Otogi usually never swore; it was a sign that he was starting to panic. He was going to die here, from malnutrition and dehydration, forgotten and alone in this fucking dirty cell!

Frustrated, he slammed with his fist into the door again, welcoming the pain. He knew he was still alive if he could feel pain. His fingers felt numb, nails broken and torn from the scratching he had done. It was hopeless on the smooth surface, he was never going to make it. Maybe… maybe he could try to call out to Kaiba again, hopefully he'd get an answer this time.

Otogi's thoughts were at their lowest and most hopeless, when the building shook. The force was so great that he was flung into the back wall, and he gasped out loud. The wind was knocked out of him, his ribs hurting - but not cracking, thank God - and he groaned in pain. The large tower was shaking on its foundation, cracks tearing the walls as if it was paper, large chunks of plaster and rocks of concrete falling down from the ceiling. Otogi huddled in the corner, tryint to protect himself by covering his head and neck with his arms and hands. What was going on? An earthquake? What power could make this whole building shake like it was a leaf in the wind?

It took maybe a little more than ten seconds, but it felt like minutes. Holding his breath, his body hurting all over, Otogi remained huddled in the corner until the last tremor had ebbed away. His hands and hair were covered with plaster and rubble, and there was a huge gap next to him, the piece of concrete having missed him by a few inches. He could look into the other - empty - cell. Careful, he tried to get up, only to skid and fall back on his lower backside again when the air was torn by a thunderous roar, an unnatural sound that hurt his ears. He yelled out in fear, the dark, aggressive low tone of the roar sending shivers down his spine. What could possibly make such a sound? It was so overwhelming that it forced him to stay on his knees, so forceful that it struck fear into him. There was nothing he could compare it with - if it was from a living thing, he didn't want to know what animal was responsible for it. This wasn't thunder, lightning or any other force of nature - some kind of beast had roared, and if he wasn't frightened enough already, Otogi didn't want to think of the size of the beast capable of this.

Time passed and everything seemed to slowly return to normal. The dim light in the hallway was off, and he took his time to adjust his eyes to the dark. There was a lightsource somewhere, and he tracked the small beam of light to a small gap in the ceiling. The walls showed serious cracks. Rubble and plaster were still falling down; this had been some earthquake. Otogi assumed it was an earthquake, he couldn't think of anything else. The roar he'd heard...well, he suppressed any thought about that, for now. His eyes were used to the dark now, and his mind was working fast. There was no more light. With a bit of luck, the earthquake had caused the electricity to shortcircuit, which meant that the electronic lock was open. Might be open. He licked his lips, nervously. If this was true, than this was his one and only chance to escape!

He was at the door in just a few steps, and put his hands against it. _Gods, please let it be true..! _Otogi started to push. The Gods were with him - the heavy door started to give way. Triumphantically, Otogi pushed harder and harder. He wedged his shoulder between the door opening, his chest heaving from the exertion. Who had installed these fucking heavy doors? Was this another Kaiba 'joke'? The door was so heavy that he had difficulties pushing it further open. Like a cat, he tried to squirm through, praying that the door wasn't crushing his limbs. An arm went through the opening, and he told himself to remain calm; if he allowed the door to slam shut, he would certainly be crushed by the weight.

Scraping and cutting his skin and tearing his clothes, Otogi managed to get himself through the door opening, panting and cursing under his breath. Finally, he was outside of his cell, and he let go of the door which immediately slammed back into its original position; the only difference was that the electronic lock didn't close it up. Wheezing, he yelled in victory, not caring if his entire body hurt. He couldn't care less about the pain - he was free, out of his cell, thanks to a stupid earthquake! What were the odds? His earlier panic and fear had dissolved, replaced by adrenalin and excitement. He was free again! His face started to hurt - from the big smile on his lips, reaching from ear to ear. He knew most of the layout of the KaibaCorp. Tower, with a bit of luck he could escape unseen. He had to make his way to the Resistance… if there was still a Resistance left. How could he reach his room from this floor, and get his stuff? At least something to eat and to drink? He was going to pass out soon…

He started to move, ignoring the cramped pain in his feet. Kaiba's cell was on his right - the door was completely out of its hinges, the electronic lock dangling from a few wires. It was dark inside the cell; dark and silent. Otogi bit on his lip. He could make out his silhouette, arms drawn up in the shackles, body lifeless. _Poor guy._ _Gozaburo will pay for this. _The earthquake had come too late for him. Slowly, Otogi straightened himself, forcing himself to continue, groaning when he felt more muscles protest. He had work to do, and determinedly, he stepped forward -

"Hey. Hey!"

Otogi froze mid-step. He almost thought that his imagination was running off wild with him, because he wasn't going to believe that Kaiba was still alive after all of this. It was just a gust of wind, something he thought he'd heared, but that wasn't necessarily there...

"Get me… out of here."

"Kaiba," Otogi said out loud and stepped over the rubble. "You're still alive?"

He was answered with a cough.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Otogi moved carefully, the darkness hindering him, until his foot bumped against something. It rolled over the floor - it was the water bottle he had thrown at Kaiba, just before he was caught himself.

"Can you do something about this?" Kaiba's voice was just… awful. Otogi picked up the water bottle.

"Do you want to drink first?"

"No, get these shackles off of me!"

Otogi didn't care that Kaiba all but commanded him. He fumbled around in the dark until he found one of the shackles. The surface was far from smooth, and he snorted.

"_Rusty_ shackles?"

"Courtesy of my dear father," Kaiba said, his voice filled with loathing. "Do you know what that was?"

Otogi knew what Kaiba was referring to, even though it was hard to understand him; he had barely any saliva left and his tongue was thick, rendering his words incomprehensible.

"I have no idea," he answered in earnest. "As long as no one's coming down to check up on us, we're safe. Hold on... I got it."

His fingers had found the closures on the shackles; they were rather simple to remove, if you could reach them. He removed the closures and the shackles fell open with a loud, clanging thud on the floor, earning a groan from Kaiba. He dropped his arms and he breathed heavily. It had to hurt, it had to hurt like hell, but Otogi choose not to comment on it, neither on Kaiba's attempts to hide his pain as he smothered his cries. Otogi didn't know for how long the other had been in this position, arms cramped upwards against the wall. The pain had to be unbearable and as his blood circulation was running again, the discomfort was something he couldn't imagine. As not to embarrass Kaiba, Otogi screwed the cap off of the water bottle and held it out for him, only to remind himself that Kaiba couldn't see him. You got used to everything, apparently - even darkness.

Kaiba uttered a plethora of coarse words under his breath, as if he didn't want to be overheard. Otogi did his best to ignore it, as well as the stench. His cell hadn't smelled much better.

"I need my laptop," Kaiba said out of the blue. "Clothes, water, food, Mokuba… I need to find Mokuba."

"Your brother, right? I know where he is,"Otogi replied, "he's in Noa's quarters. I don't think that's the best place where we should be going to right now…"

"I'm not leaving without him!"

"You can't leave at all," Otogi shot back and cursed the darkness inside the cell. "Your body is neglected and weak. Here - where's your hand? I have some water for you. Drink that, and then we get the hell out of here. We have to find the Resistance, I know they have a nurse. She can take care of-"

"To hell with your resistance," Kaiba answered brusquely. "Wasn't it because of them you ended up here in the first place?"

"I'm not going to discuss that with you," Otogi said, "we have better and other things to think about, don't you think?" He grunted when he was slapped against his stomach – until he realized it was Kaiba putting out his hand, fumbling around in the dark. He pressed the water bottle into his hand and winced when he heard the water slosh, spilling some of the precious liquid.

"Careful!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kaiba drank, and immediately started to cough violently. His whole body shook, spasming with violent convulsions.

"Take it easy, take is easy!" Otogi found Kaiba's shoulders and pressed down on them, in an attempt to steady his body. Kaiba snarled at him, immediately drinking more, as if afraid Otogi was going to take the bottle away from him. "You haven't had food or water in a long time…"

The bottle was dropped, and judging from the sound it made when it hit the floor, it was empty. Otogi was about to cry – he wished Kaiba had left some water for him.

"I have to get out of here. Now." Kaiba's voice sounded different, but not less commanding. "Mokuba. My laptop. Those bastards will pay for everything they have done to us."

"We have to be careful," Otogi reminded him. "It's a miracle they haven't come down yet to check up on us…"

Kaiba barked a laugh. "They probably figure that we're already dead. Why bother? Help me up."

Otogi frowned but didn't comment again. If he left without Kaiba, the other would certainly die. He could be nicer in general, though… knowing he didn't have a choice, Otogi heaved a sigh and helped him up. Kaiba uttered a deep moan, hissing as he was finally back on his feet, muscles protesting, body weak and deteriorated. He leaned heavily on Otogi, unable to walk on his own.

"I didn't think... it was this bad." Kaiba panted from the exertion of standing upright after being shackled and forced into the same, cramped position for so long. "When I get my hands on Noa and Gozaburo…"

"Later," Otogi said sternly. "We have to get out of here first, and we have a long way to go."

Kaiba muttered something under his breath. "Let's go then," he said, much louder. "I have a brother who needs my help."

-------------------------------

With an annoyed grunt, he moved the marble bishop closer to the King. His position wasn't completely endangered, but he had to be careful. Very careful, much to his own surprise. How could _Noa_ of all people have dealt him a blow like this? Noa was supposed to be the whiny, bratty toddler who had no followers and nothing to do but to throw his infamous temper tantrums. It was a smart move of his one and only son by blood to expose Otogi as the double-crosser he was, and Gozaburo still didn't know to this day how he had found out. It made him feel like a fool, to not have seen through his own assistant's mask.

He wasn't going to ask him, of course. His fingers rested on top of the bishop. His son had just proven to be more than just a thorn in his side. Interesting. He hadn't expect Noa to make a move, any move for that matter. It showed him how dangerous it was to make assumptions; because of his assumption that Noa was satisfied with his life in the tower and was nothing more than an impudent brat, he had allowed the other to become a problem, to grow into a nuisance, far greater than he could ever think of. He was crippled of his magician-General already, he wasn't going to lose the Pharaoh over it.

Gozaburo refrained from growling. His son wasn't upsetting him, not at all. He was still the master strategist, and he was always one step ahead. Marik and Bakura had suffered the Pharaoh's anger, the fools, but they were still the pillars to his sanity. As long as they took the blame and the hits, Gozaburo himself could manipulate the Pharaoh into a position of an avenger: if he encouraged the Pharaoh's anger about Mahaado's capture some more, his most powerful General would take out his wrath on the Resistance itself. He could turn the tables around again, and if that pesky Resistance was dealt with, no one could ever hold an upper hand over him. That, and he had more Generals than Mahaado or the Pharaoh to dispose over – and two of them were already standing in front of him.

Karim held his hands on his back as always, puffing himself a little up. He didn't need that at all as he already was the physically strongest of the Generals, his body buff and muscular. Dressed in rather simple armor, his ebony black hair was held together by a simple golden band. His piercing brown eyes were focused on the chess board as if he tried to figure out the pattern Gozaburo was moving the pieces to. He hadn't spoken much since he'd arrived a few hours ago; he had just been standing there.

The other General, Shaadah, was completely dwarfed and overshadowed by Karim's tall physique. He wasn't wearing any armor, but a turban and wide, comfortable robes instead. He had arrived only half an hour ago, returning from the Middle-East. Gozaburo didn't know how he did it, but Shaadah had never worn any armor and had never sustained any injuries. The man was a ghost, almost literally, but he got his work done and that was all that mattered. The huge golden rings in his ears were a striking feature; the rest of his body, even his hands, was completely covered by the large, formless robes.

"I will brief you as soon as Set has arrived," Gozaburo said. It had been a real pain to call that particular General back; Set was doing great work in the United States, one of the last remaining countries resisting his rule. Who knows how much work he was destroying by calling Set back; he probably would have to start all over again. Gozaburo didn't want to take the risk, nonetheless; not now. The United States could always be conquered later.

"It will take him some time to cross the ocean," Karim spoke, even at low volume his voice quite booming. "I wish to see my Pharaoh first, then."

Gozaburo nodded. "I would like to pay him a visit with all of us together, but you are right. I do not know how long it will take for Set to arrive here. After you have freshened up a little, we can go see the Pharaoh."

"Are we not waiting for Mahaado?" Shaadah asked, and Gozaburo laced his fingers together, his mind racing. He hadn't informed his Generals about the current situation yet, and he wanted to keep the news about Mahaado to himself until everyone was complete.

"We will be waiting for him, too," he finally said. He should've known that the others would be asking for him. It drove the point home once again that they were stupidly loyal to each other despite working independently, and that their utmost loyalty was with the Pharaoh, not with him. Karim threw Shaadah a quizzical look, even pursing his lips, but didn't comment.

"I will call for servants to bring you to your-" the building shook. The marble pieces of his chess game tipped over and rolled from the board onto the floor, the paperwork on his desk flying all over, the heavy paperweight bouncing off the desk. Shaadah lost his balance, and only because he held onto his massive desk, Gozaburo prevented himself from falling as well. Karim managed to stay upright, but lifted up his hands in a reflex to protect himself. The walls cracked, and a window splintered into a million fragments. Paintings dropped from the wall, and the chandelier came crashing down, smashing into pieces onto a smaller table.

"What is going on?" He yelled.

Karim looked up as if he could find the answer written on the ceiling, blinking a few times when dust and plaster rained down on his face. "God," he said, but his voice was lost in a rumble, a deep roaring sound that split the heavens, and Gozaburo thought his ears were going to burst.

"What?"

It was over. As abrupt as it had started, it ended – the sound was gone, the trembling had stopped, and the building was still standing. Gozaburo straightened himself, a little wobbly, and tried to regain his composure. With brusque movements, he dusted off the grit and rubble from his suit, and he eyed the two Generals suspiciously. Karim was still staring at the ceiling, and Shaadah slowly got back up on his feet, rearranging his robes, checking if his turban was still on his head.

"We are too late," Karim said and he sounded sad, disappointed. Gozaburo wanted to roar himself. He had a very good idea what Karim was talking about, and he stormed past both his Generals, leaving his quarters. As fast as he could walk, using his cane for support, he called for the elevators, hoping they'd still work. He needed to go to the top floor, right now!

-----------------------------

"Yuugi. Wake up, Yuugi."

He made a noncommittal sound, rolling himself deeper into his blankets. He had barely gotten any sleep – only one, maybe two hours had passed since he lied down.

"Wake up before I dump a bucket of cold water all over you," the female voice sang into his ear, with nothing in her tone to actually come through with her threat.

"Anzu, stop it," Yuugi murmured but couldn't suppress a grin.

She gently shook his shoulder. "I'm sorry to wake you so soon again, but we have to go."

"Mmnnn… I know…" He buried his face deeper into the pillow. He felt like he could sleep for a few months and forget everything and anything… Yuugi shivered. Despite the blankets, it was still cold down here, and the holes in the fabric weren't exactly helping. He shivered again and tried to wrestle his arms free.

Together with Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi and Shizuka, he was the only one in the basement left. They had spend the large part of the night evacuating the children and the adults who were staying with the Resistance to other buildings, dispersed all over Domino City. Ironically, one of the sturdiest buildings was another gameshop; the one who'd been in Otogi's family for generations, suffering the same fate as the Mutou's Game Shop. Few buildings had survived previous attacks and the ongoing destruction of the Elite Troops. The entire operation had taken place past curfew, and they had to be very careful as there were Troops actively patrolling the perimeters of the suburbs. Some of the children had been crying, and it had taken them ages to soothe the terrified youngsters. Yuugi felt like he had aged considerably during those dark and tense hours.

Malik and Bakura were in Isis's room. They had closed themselves off from the rest of the Resistance. Yuugi didn't want to bother Malik so soon after his sister's death, but he had to talk to him, if only to give the woman a proper burial. His heart weighed heavy with grief for the female General. She had been an enemy, and much of her motives would remain confusing and unclear forever, but she hadn't deserved to die. The calmness with how she accepted her death was typical for her strong character, and he was going to miss her presence, no matter how uncomfortable he sometimes felt around her.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes, yes," he answered hurriedly and freed up his other arm. He sat upright, stifling a yawn, almost yelping in surprise when a hot mug was pressed into his hands.

"To get you awake." Anzu grinned. He returned the grin and smelled – it was coffee. They had a very limited supply of coffee, using it only for very special occasions, and he looked up at her.

"Why..?"

"It was the last bit," she silenced him, still smiling. "Just drink it, Yuugi. I have breakfast for you, and you're going to need the energy."

"Where are the others?"

"Jounouchi and Honda are scouting the area, to see if they can find any signs of the Pharaoh yet. Malik and Bakura… they're waiting outside."

She shrugged, but he could see the affection in her eyes. She knew about Isis' death, and even though she didn't know her as well as the others did, compassion was still evident from the look on her face.

"All right, I'll get up," he said. "Oh, and Shizuka-chan?"

They couldn't have kept Shizuka separated from her brother no matter how much they tried, and she had refused to listen to her brother's pleas to get into safety. She had stubbornly latched onto him, literally, and finally he had given up on prying her off of him; he understood the turmoil within her, and how much she was afraid he was going to die.

"She's in the kitchen, taking care of things." Anzu made a dismissive gesture with her hands. Shizuka didn't need anyone's help in the kitchen, and for quite some people it was a real surprise to learn that she was blind. She moved around with a confidence and ease that was almost uncanny. Yuugi threw the blankets off of him, having slept in his clothes. There was no time left to get some water and get freshed up. Time was running out; even though they had no idea when and where exactly the Pharaoh was going to attack, it would be of no use to sit here and wait until the slaughter would commence. _Slaughter… _would the Pharaoh really be that bad? He cared for Mahaado, and anyone capable of caring, wouldn't kill, right? Yuugi shook his head. Maybe Jounouchi had been right all the time, and had he been too soft, too believing, too naïve.

Still, he couldn't see anything wrong with believing in the good side, in the good nature of people – if there was the smallest bit of compassion and care in the Pharaoh, he would find it, and draw strength from it. No one would die today if he could help it. He mentally said a quick prayer, and finished drinking his coffee, even though it was too hot and he scorched his tongue.

Breakfast was a hard-boiled egg, a dry roll and something resembling a biscuit. Yuugi wished he had waited with finishing his coffee to wash the bread away. There was nothing he could do about it now and he searched for his shoes. Anzu rolled up his blankets into a compact, small bundle, tying a string of rope around it.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Yuugi answered and took the bundle from her. She didn't protest but smiled sadly. There was nothing in this room left, the whole basement was cleared out of provisions and supplies – they would need it more than anything. "Let's go, then."

In the hallway, Malik and Bakura were leaning against the wall, clearly engaged in conversation. Yuugi could hear them whisper, but was unable to determine the language; it wasn't Japanese, that was for sure. Malik was turned away from him, and the Sennen Rod was tucked in a belt loop, the nasty sharp winged blades brushing his back. One would have to be more than blind to miss the chunk of gold that seemed very uncomfortable to Yuugi to carry around.

Bakura removed himself from the wall. His Item was also visible; a large pendant with a triangle in the middle, and four, no five prongs dangling from it. They didn't make a sound and rested against the striped t-shirt he was wearing, this time the black trench coat unbuttoned.

"Malik, I…" Yuugi started, and stopped talking when the other put up his hand.

"Don't."

"But…"

"If it's about my sister, save it," Malik said, avoiding direct eye contact with Yuugi. "I'm dealing with it, all right? We better go upstairs. I don't like spending much time in underground basements."

Bakura tugged at Malik's shirt, but didn't speak a word. He looked a little apologetically at Yuugi, then his expression shifted into something… expecting when he looked up at Malik, only to turn into disappointment when Malik pursed his lips and remained silent. Yuugi didn't understand what was going on, and decided to leave the both of them alone for now. Isis had predicted they were to be confronted with their 'dark halves' as she had called it, something he didn't like the sound of.

Anzu and Shizuka joined the group, Shizuka wearing her usual coat and cradling a gift basket in her arms. No one said that the basket would hinder her movements in case they needed to duck or to run and hide. Anzu had a sympathetic look on her face when she saw how the girl was clutching to the object. Shizuka would never let go of something her brother had gifted upon her.

"Let's go," Yuugi said and noticed that Malik and Bakura weren't carrying anything – they had arrived with nothing and they left with nothing. It made him even sadder, but then he steeled himself. Today was an important day, and he had to remain focused. He even suppressed his feelings about leaving the building his parents and grandparents had build, risking their own lives. He had to focus now. No one was going to die. Not today.

After reaching the surface and going through the small bathroom, Anzu was about to open the front door when Yuugi tapped her on the shoulder.

"You go ahead," he said. She looked disturbed, not understanding, until he nodded towards the stairs.

"I'll see you soon," the girl whispered and opened the door, not making any sound since Honda had adjusted and oiled the rail. Yuugi went up the stairs, taking two steps at once. He didn't look into the rooms with the covered furniture. It was hurting too much, especially now.

Mahaado was, as usual, sitting on the edge of his bed. In the few days he had spend in captivity, he had already developed his own routine. He was always sitting on the edge of his bed when someone arrived. Yuugi entered the room without knocking.

"You probably expected breakfast by now," he said.

"I did," the magician-General answered, "but honestly..? After seeing you all leave in the middle of the night…"

"You're free to go," Yuugi said.

"I have always been free to go," Mahaado quipped. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I just never used the opportunity, that is all."

"I have to ask you to use it now, or…" Yuugi returned the small smile. "…wait until the Pharaoh finds you. We received a transmission from someone named Namu, warning us for an oncoming attack."

Mahaado's smile widened, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I am happy to see my Pharaoh again, should he come for me," he said and he rose, smoothing out the wrinkles in his robes. "I will stay by your side to welcome him, Mutou Yuugi."

"Whu.. what?"

"You heard me the first time." Mahaado walked to the corner and wrapped his fingers around his magician's staff, lifting it up gently. He didn't look at his armor, simply piled up on the floor.

"He will try to destroy us," Yuugi said. "For keeping you here. If…"

"My Pharaoh will listen to reason," Mahaado said sternly. "If you can deal with his bodyguards, and I can manage to talk to him alone, there will be no trouble at all, and no destruction at all. I will go with you and we will set this straight."

"If you really think-" Yuugi covered his ears the next second as deep, dark rumbling sound drowned his voice out, a terrifying… roar that send shivers down his spine. Fear clenched at his stomach, and his knees almost gave out on him. Mahaado was eerily calm, and never took his eyes off of Yuugi, but his knuckles turned white from the intense grip on his staff.

"The Dragon of Heavens," he said. "Osiris has been called forth. It is worse than I thought. We have to leave here now, hurry!"

--------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator went up far too slow to his taste, and Kaiba Gozaburo had to violently suppress his urge to hit the button over and over again. Calm, he had to stay calm. There was probably a very reasonable and logical explanation for the… earthquake, or whatever it was, that had shaken the building. At least the tower was still standing, and the energy was rerouted according to the emergency plans he installed himself years ago; he'd never expected to need back-up generators, but now he was grateful that he had agreed to install them. This 'earthquake' was bothering him; why had Karim looked up, immediately after it happened? Why had the General looked up at the ceiling, at the top floor, where the Pharaoh had his quarters?

"Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath. Had it been an attack of the Resistance? Had it been Noa, making another move in the game, robbing him of his trump card? Gozaburo's mind was trying to find more explanations, sorting and rearranging the options and possibilities, crossing them off or discarding them one by one. The Resistance had never used violence, they had always kept themselves hidden somewhere around town, in Domino City. Gozaburo had always favored the search for the Items over the search for and apprehension of members of this so-called Resistance - if they somehow isposed over explosive powers and attacked the KaibaCorp. building, he had severely underestimated them.

However, it was more plausible that the 'earthquake' was either Noa's, or the Pharaoh's, doing. Noa's less-than-favorable attitude towards the Generals was widely known, and he would do anything to get rid of him. Gozaburo frowned. He was catching on to his son's plan; Noa wanted to cripple him by removing his Generals one by one. Mahaado had been captured, and the Pharaoh wouldn't stand for his friend to remain in the hands of the enemy, the Resistance. His reaction was predictable, and all that Noa had to do, was to anticipate it. Gozaburo tapped with his cane on the floor of the elevator. The energy provided by the back-up generator didn't make this thing any faster. KaibaCorp. had always disposed over the best of the best technology. It couldn't be that the building was operating on half its usual power. There should be more than enough back-up energy!

Gozaburo made a mental note to look into it later, refusing to acknowledge the possibility that even the generators could've been damaged by the 'earthquake'. He released the breath he had been holding when the doors finally gave their familiar 'ding'-sound and opened. If Noa prove to be difficult, he could always deal with him… in a more accidental matter. No one survived a fall from this building, not even a Kaiba, and Noa certainly didn't need to think he was invincible or untouchable.

His thoughts died away when he saw the floor… or rather, what was left of the floor and the Pharaoh's quarters. Gozaburo's eyes widened drastically when seeing the ravage. More than half of the floor, the Pharaoh's quarters, was just… missing. Intense heat had scorched the concrete walls into a grey, melted mass, dripping all over the remains of the supporting beams of the ceiling, bend and crooked due to intense pressure. The furniture was gone, burnt beyond recognition except for the frame of the bed and the foot of the small fountain Gozaburo had custom ordered for the Pharaoh. The elder man walked through the rubble, swiping his cane at everything that was in his path. A golden bowl, melted into a formless lump, a vase, reduced to splinters and shards. Nothing was intact anymore, and if he didn't know any better, he would've thought a bomb had detonated.

He grimaced. He stood in front of where a pristine, beautifully made bed was supposed to be, but there was only the iron frame left, about to collapse. The large window panes were all broken; the glass splinters had melted into the floor. _Goddamnit._ He wasn't quick to curse - Gozaburo regarded the use of foul language as a sign of weakness, and he took his entire life great pride into being able to maintain his composure in any situation. _Always._ _Calm_. There were no bodies, and the Pharaoh's armor was gone. If the General had destroyed his own quarters out of rage, there would've been the bodies of the other two… Marik and Bakura. He rejected the thought that the Pharaoh might've spared them; in his rage, not even Mahaado was safe. It was strange that he had donned his armor, but then again, Gozaburo had all but drilled him into it - it was a little ray of hope, ironically, that the Pharaoh had survived this by putting on the armor he loathed himself. Gozaburo was prepared to latch onto the small bit of hope. He couldn't afford to lose the Pharaoh. Marik and Bakura were expendable, but if these two were gone, he was going to need his other Generals and his Elite Troops to get a hold of the Pharaoh's sanity again. He had to get everyone together and…

"Father?"

Gozaburo turned around, quickly schooling his face into a neutral expression. Noa had followed him to the top floor and walked, dressed in his pristine white suit, through the rubble - carefully, and avoiding the huge, scorched remains - towards him. His face was too shocked and surprised to be untrue; Noa had always been a bad actor.

"What happened here?"

"My guess is as good as yours, son," Gozaburo said, voice surprisingly soothing. Noa looked around like a kid in a candystore; with his eyes wide and in awe, taking everything in. But this wasn't candy, this was pure destruction. Gozaburo doubted that Noa had anything to do with it. The other even went as far as to touch the blackened bedframe, hissing as he withdrew his finger. It was still hot.

"An explosion," Noa said. "It had to be an explosion. The whole building was shaking."

He refrained from sucking on his burned finger, even though it really hurt. He wasn't faking his shock, just as Gozaburo assumed. Just five minutes ago, Noa had been in his own quarters with Mokuba playing video games, meanwhile trying to persuade the younger boy into telling him the access codes of Seto's laptop. Any information Mokuba could provide about the work of his brother was welcome, and Noa was eager to learn; too bad Mokuba talked about Seto personally, not about his work - he needed more time to win the kid's trust, time he wasn't sure he had. Noa had hoped that the Pharaoh would leave, but apparently he felt the need to take out his own quarters with a bang. Failing to refrain from smirking, his plan to cripple his father by removing his two most powerful Generals had worked so far. Everything was going perfect! Now he only had to crack Seto's codes and continue his plans to build the virtual world, making him the undisputable lord and leader - everyone would bow at his feet!

"I do not know exactly what you are doing, son," Gozaburo said and the soothing tone disappeared from his voice, "but keep in mind that you are far, very far from achieving any of your goals. You will need a whole lot of work before you can even start to approach what I have build with my own hands."

"I don't know what you're talking about, father." Noa's answer was almost light-hearted, but he took a step to the side, out of Gozaburo's reach with his cane. He knew he lacked Seto's extremely high intelligence and his father's strategic abilities, but he wasn't stupid, no matter how many people thought he was. One day, sooner or later, people would bow for him and acknowledge his power! His fingers clenched into fists, and he forced himself to relax again.

"Whatever you think, this wasn't my work."

"No, I do not think this was your work, indeed," Gozaburo sneered and turned away from him. He came to stand face to face with his two Generals, Karim and Shaadah. He hadn't even heard them stepping into the room.

"Osiris," was all that Karim said, and the usual stern face of the General expressed both fear and displeasure. His dark brown eyes narrowed as he took in the devastation, the wind caressing his face; there was no more ceiling. Shaadah looked as neutral as ever, but the man's fingers were visible, and they clenched at his robes, all but equaling panic.

"Osiris? You mean he summoned a God in his quarters?"

"These are the signs of the God," Karim said but he didn't elaborate. "Our Pharaoh must have felt a great need to summon him and leave here. I wonder what that need could be."

_Mahaado._ Gozaburo straightened himself, but his grip on his cane was so tight that it all but hurt his hand. He didn't need to justify or to explain himself, and he wasn't going to be the subject of any of the Generals' interrogations. The sheer audacity!

"You will wait in your quarters until I have investigated the matter," he snapped. "As soon as I have more information, I will let you know. I will send out my Elite Troops to find-"

"We will accompany these Elite Troops," Karim cut him off. Gozaburo's face was turning red from anger. The General had even dared to interrupt him! "We will find our Pharaoh and you will let us know what has happened."

Both Generals turned around and stalked out of the demolished room, avoiding to step on the rubble and debris, robbing Gozaburo of any opportunity to answer them. He was seething. Out of line, the both of them! He had to correct this and find out exactly what happened…and punish the ones responsible for this mess. The Pharaoh had summoned a God in his own quarters, and it had destroyed the entire upper floor. Even if he was a Pharaoh, he was going to pay for this mess - but Gozaburo's only hope at the moment was, that if the Pharaoh had left with his God to find Mahaado and the Resistance, he would flatten every single person of the Resistance with every ounce of power he had. That would be his only advantage at this moment. His only one.

--------------------------------------

The KaibaCorp. tower had been built by megalomaniac nutjobs, or so Otogi thought. He had wondered about it since the first day of his arrival, after he had managed to land a job in the kitchen. Gozaburo always seemed to be in need of new servants and kitchen personnel, and Otogi had used it to his advantage, working himself all the way up to become the man's assistant.

Every Kaiba generation had added new floors to the building so it literally towered into the sky, and they had also made each floor more luxurious and decadent than the previous one. Except for the lower floors, who had been redesigned as cells for prisoners. There were no plush carpets here, no fancy decorated walls, no chandeliers or brass lamps… but whatever generation, they all seemed to be fond of elevators. Eight elevators were neatly aligned in front of Otogi, and he knew that the two utmost right ones were personnel only elevators. Gozaburo wouldn't touch them with a ten-foot pole, and if they stumbled upon a servant… _we'll cross that bridge when we get to it,_ Otogi thought as he pushed the button.

His body hurt all over, and he couldn't imagine what Kaiba was feeling. He hung over him like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He had tried to walk on his own, but he simply lacked strength. His ribs were visible, and his eyes were dark pools in his hollow face. He wore a grim, determined expression, and struggled to find strength, but he was running on his last reserves. Otogi waited for the doors to open and dragged Kaiba inside, relieved to find the elevator empty.

"Mokuba first," Kaiba said. "Noa is on the 75th floor…"

"We go to my room first," Otogi said and pressed the button for his floor. "We can change there, get something to eat…"

"This isn't a date," Kaiba snarled. "I need to see my brother right now, and I need my laptop!"

Otogi pulled his arm away, depriving Kaiba of his support, and he fell into a heap on the elevator floor.

"Look, _friend,_" Otogi snarled in return, mimicking Kaiba's tone, "I can always leave you here to rot, just like your father and brother had in mind. But I've been very nice and kind, and I decided to take you with me, so can you at least show me some gratitude? You can ride this elevator up to whatever floor you like, but without me, you aren't even able to get through the door, let alone help your brother. We're going to my room first, and then we get your brother!"

Kaiba looked at him with murderous hate. For some reason, with him lying on the floor, it didn't impress Otogi as much. He had his hand on the control panel, and his fingers were nowhere near the button for Noa's floor.

"All right," the man caved in. "All right. But if something happens to Mokuba in the meantime, I'll kill you personally!"

"Yes master," Otogi said and stared at the blinking lights of the control panel. He shivered. He felt cold and tired. Hunger pains were trying to munch their way through his ribs, and his mouth felt like someone had force-fed him nothing but sawdust for three weeks. He wasn't sure how much strength he had left - but compared to Kaiba, he had it easy. The taller man was emaciated, but his eyes shone with strength and willpower.

Both held in their breath when the elevator announced their arrival with a loud 'ding'. Fortunately, the hallway was empty and Otogi quickly helped Kaiba out of the elevator. His room was just down the hall, and was one of the few to have its own bathroom. Servants were notorious for swapping rooms all around, and he hoped that no one had claimed his in his absence. How long had he been away, anyway? He had lost all notion of time. After opening the door, Otogi heaved a sigh of relief as he noticed that nothing had changed. Someone had gone through his belongings; his room was a mess, but it were his clothes in on the bed, his books on the table, nothing seemed to be missing. Dragging Kaiba over the floor, he stumbled and fell on the carpet, panting from the exertion.

"I'll get us something to eat and to drink," Otogi said. "The kitchen is just around the corner, okay? You pick out some new clothes."

"You're not my size," Kaiba muttered but started digging through the pile anyway, pulling the clothes from the bed. Otogi slipped into the bathroom and opened the faucet. He stuck his hands into the cold water, shivered again and splashed it all over his face. There was no time for a shower, and he doubted Kaiba could muster up the strength to stand upright and take one. Otogi wanted nothing but to leave and inform the Resistance, and he was dying to see Shizuka again - hell, he would even be glad to see Jounouchi, of all people. He grabbed a towel from the rack and held it into the lukewarm water.

He brought the wet towel to Kaiba, and handed it to him. The other already had selected a pair of pants and a shirt from the pile, as well as a large, warm vest. Despite their considerable height differences, Otogi didn't think Kaiba would have any trouble wearing his clothes - anything was better than what he was wearing now.

"I'll help you in a moment," he offered. "Here's something to freshen you up."

Kaiba muttered something that looked suspiciously like a 'thank you', and Otogi showed him a weak grin. He left Kaiba alone and went quickly to the kitchen, checking the hall for unwanted visitors. As he raided the fridge, he wondered where the rest of the personnel was - had everyone left the building after the earthquake, or whatever it was? Usually the building was crowded by servants. Otogi decided not to spend too much thoughts on it, and grabbed a bag. He filled it with bread, cheese, sausage, and plastic containers with leftover pasta, salad and chicken. He put everything edible he could find into the bag and took out two large bottles of soda, adding them to the bag as well. Otogi also grabbed a bottle of water as he thought that carbonated liquids wouldn't be the best for their sensitive stomachs right now. Adding some plain bread and a roll of biscuits at the last moment, he hoisted the bag - pretty heavy - over his shoulder and made his way back to the room.

Upon entering, he noticed the dirty towel on the floor. Kaiba stood upright and held onto the bed frame for support. He had managed to dress himself, wearing two shirts over one another, and the garments reached just a little past his navel. The pants were too short as well and in any other situation it would've been funny. Kaiba finished the buttons on the large vest and wiggled his toes a little.

"Did you find something to eat?"

"Yes," Otogi answered and put the bag down. "Don't eat too much, though - your stomach is extremely sensitive."

"I know," Kaiba said but he didn't sound too grumpy. His hair was still matted and tangled, but he looked and smelled a lot better with the clean clothes on. Otogi decided to be not too hard on him. After all, he wasn't very clean and smelling nicely either, and he had spend less time in the cells than Kaiba. He withdrew into the bathroom to get himself clean, changing into new clothes and combing his hair.

When he returned, he brought a comb with him for Kaiba and handed it to him. The other had a dirty face from eating with his fingers, like a small kid that didn't know how to use his utensils. Some of the plastic containers were empty, strewn all over the floor. Otogi decided not to mention again that Kaiba had to be careful with the state his body was in, but as Kaiba all but ignored him, he simply left it at that. He grabbed a container for himself and started eating, also with his fingers; he had forgotten to bring knives or forks with him.

"Where's your laptop?"

"I don't have one. Gozaburo wanted me to write his orders down with pen and paper." Otogi answered.

Kaiba snorted. "The man wants to create a virtual world to gain immortality and he doesn't use a computer!"

Otogi almost choked on the sandwich he was now holding and he stared at Kaiba in disbelief, hearing Gozaburo's ultimate goal.

"He wants _what_?"

"You didn't think I was thrown in those dungeons of his just because we disagreed on something small, did you?" Kaiba snorted again and opened the water bottle, be it with a little difficulty. His bony fingers finally managed to unscrew the cap and he took a few sips.

Otogi shook his head, sending raven black strands of hair flying. "I don't want to know. I worked my way up to be his assistant so I could tell the Resistance about every move he made, but I never gained full insight on what he ultimately wanted. He was busy gaining power over the United States…"

"Let me guess, he send Set to do the work there."

"Well…yeah. How do you know?"

"You would have to know Gozaburo's… unique sense of humor for that," Kaiba said disdainfully, but didn't elaborate. "My brother," was all that he said.

"Let me get you some shoes."

"No, yours would never fit. I'll put on an extra pair of socks. We can't waste time looking for the right size of shoes."

"If you say so," Otogi nodded and tied his hair back with a simple scrunchie. Not his usual hairstyle, but he had no time to putter around and spend precious minutes on getting his hair right. Taking up the bag with provisions, he was amazed to see Kaiba walking on his own strength towards the door - if he wasn't mistaken, it almost looked like he was marching. _Incredible._ _His desire to see and rescue his brother is all that keeps him going._

After checking the hallway again and making sure that no one was around, Kaiba and Otogi made their way back to the elevators, albeit slow. Kaiba couldn't run and used the walls for support, forcing himself to walk no matter how much effort it took. Otogi's clothes should have been too tight considering his physique, but instead they hung like burlap sacks around his hollow ribcage. He paused often to wrap his hand in front of his mouth and gag from the amount of food he had consumed while his stomach was still too sensitive from the deprivation. With the same impressive determination, Kaiba forced the food to stay down and continued his way, his eyes focused and his mind sharp. Mokuba was all that mattered, and he wanted to get him out of Noa's quarters.

"What if Noa is there?" Otogi whispered when he called for the elevator. The answer wasn't surprising.

"I'll kill him."

"We don't have any guns." He shook his head. "I don't have to tell you that you can barely stand upright, let alone kill someone."

Noa didn't like to work out and would hardly put up a fight; still, with the state Kaiba was in, he would be overpowered easily. It didn't take much for Kaiba to keel over; his 'family' had left him to rot and die, for God only knows how long. Kaiba pursed his lips in a stubborn grimace, and Otogi didn't pursue the topic. Out of the two of them, he was in the best shape, but he knew very well that with one scream of Noa's, a myriad of guards would show up and drag them back to their cells faster than he could say his own name. Then what? Kaiba however, seemed to be convinced that he could kill Noa, and the obsessive way he was looking at the control panel of the elevator, as if he could glare the thing into going faster, was just… eerie.

"We're there," Otogi announced superfluously when the elevator halted. The doors opened to the familiar plush carpet and the oceanic colors on the walls. The closer they came to the doors, the darker the colors, as if they were descending into an abyss. Kaiba used the wall for support again, his breathing erratic as if he ran a marathon. Otogi hoped he didn't collapse; they needed each other too much to fail now. He used all his strength to open the door, and hesitated in the small antechamber. How long… no, how little time had it been since he stood here, meeting Kaiba Mokuba for the first time?

"Open the second door," Kaiba hissed.

"What if.. Noa.." Otogi protested.

"Open the goddamn door!"

"It's your funeral," Otogi muttered under his breath, not realizing how absurd his comment was. He opened the second door. Kaiba wanted to stride past him, but he needed the support from the wall too much. He almost threw himself upon the first chair in sight; a monstrous leather seat with huge wooden armrests, and Otogi thought for a moment that he was going to pass out from the exertion.

The room was empty. It was spacious and luxuruous - Noa favored an aquatic theme, and it showed in the colors and the details. The carpets were sandy brown, and with the exception of the black leather chair Kaiba was sitting in, the furniture was light oak wood, the couches sporting a soft orange color like starfish. Dark-blue and black colors were featured in the accessories: cushions, the lamps, a few poster frames on the wall.

Where was the kid? Kaiba's eyes darted through the room, searching for his brother, but there was nobody here. Otogi was nothing but grateful that Noa wasn't present.

"Mokuba…"

Now that he couldn't find his brother, all of his strength seemed to leave Kaiba. He looked exactly how his body was feeling: sickly, tired, exhausted. If they didn't find Mokuba fast, he was about to give up and die, Otogi feared.

"Wait a minute… what would you if you were a young kid and afraid?"

"Face my fears, of course," Kaiba answered.

"A kid not as badass as you."

"I don't know… hide under the bed?"

"I guess so." Otogi nodded, and looked around. He wasn't familiar with Noa's quarters, and didn't know the layout. Where was the bedroom? He noticed a door in the northwest corner; he walkted towards it and grabbed the handle. Pushing the door open, he was met by darkness; he searched for the switch, and flipped the lights on. Otogi was rather taken aback by Noa's modest bedroom - modest in comparison to the luscious living room. The king size bed was covered with colorful striped cushions, the bedspread displaying an oceanic motif. It made Otogi wonder where Noa ever had gotten his obsession with the sea from. Maybe he was just as nuts as the Pharaoh.

"Mokuba?" His voice was low, and he tried to sound as friendly and calm as possible. "It's me, Otogi - do you remember me? Your brother is here with me…"

Where could the kid be? Under the bed, like Kaiba had suggested? Otogi moved towards it, the silence unnerving him. He really didn't want to scare the kid.

"We met before, remember?" he continued. "Everything's okay. Your brother is here with me."

"Y-you lie," a weak voice answered. Otogi couldn't help but smile, relieved that Mokuba was around. He had to be under the bed, as that was the most obvious place.

"Mokuba," he tried again, "I wouldn't lie about something important like that. You can come out now, please. Your brother is in the living room. He's there, trust me."

"You work for Noa," the shaky voice accused him, "why should I trust you?"

"I don't work for him, not any more," Otogi said. "Listen, it's too complicated to explain right now, and we have to hurry before Noa gets back, all right? I'm going to stand in the corner, just like that, all the way over here-" he went into the farthest corner of the room as he spoke, "and you can come out from under the bed and run into the living room, all right?"

No answer. Otogi was just debating whether to drag Kaiba over here or pull the young boy from under the bed, when he heard some rustling noises and the bedcover shifted. He saw nothing but wild strands of black hair, and a glimpse of the kid's face before he hurried to the door. Mokuba stood still for a second, looking in fear at him - what had Noa done to the kid? - and then slipped through the door opening, into the living room. Not a second later, a loud, enthusiastic screech followed.

"Nii-sama!"

"Mokuba!"

Otogi was surprised that Mokuba used a honorific in respect to his brother. It was an old tradition, in the same vein as Yuugi and Shizuka spoke. He quickly left Noa's bedroom, feeling a bit of nausea coming up. His body was on the verge of exhaustion, and his stomach was giving off some weird cramps. He wished he had Kaiba's determination to keep himself going; Otogi felt like going to bed and sleep for a week. He found Mokuba sitting in Kaiba's lap, his arms firmly wrapped around his brother's waist, talking at a hundred miles an hour. Kaiba raked his hand through Mokuba's untamed hair, and he looked years younger than Otogi had ever seen him before. It was a touching scene, really - these two had suffered tremendously from being separated.

"I haven't told them anything, nii-sama," Mokuba kept repeating, ignoring Kaiba's bad health and protruding ribcage. "Anything at all!"

"I know, Mokuba." His voice was soft even, soft and with undeniable affection. It was such a change, and Otogi wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it himself. It wasn't wise however, to hang around in Noa's quarters and he urged them to leave.

"My laptop," Kaiba said to Mokuba. "Have you seen it?"

"Noa has it," the young kid scrunched up his face in disgust, "and he was pretty mad he couldn't crack the codes. I didn't tell him anything!"

"Where is it, Mokuba?" Otogi asked. Mokuba pointed to the large desk in the other corner, littered with computer equipment; he recognized two server stations, another desktop model and three laptops. He couldn't help but growl in frustration; all this electricity wasted while whole parts of town had to do without!

"Get my laptop," Kaiba said, nodding with his head towards the desk.

"Yes lord and master," Otogi replied and had the satisfaction to see Kaiba slightly scowl and lower his eyes. He went to the large desk, picking out the most expensive and fancy looking laptop before holding it up. Kaiba nodded again and Otogi brought it over to him.

"We really have to go."

"Nii-sama," Mokuba looked up, "I never told anyone, and Noa didn't care for it…" He stuck his hand under his own shirt and shifted around, until he withdrew his hand and showed something to Kaiba. It looked like a necklace, with something the size of a playing card dangling from it. Kaiba's expression turned serious, and… grateful.

"You did a good job protecting it," he said with that same affection and ruffled Mokuba's hair. He took the necklace from him and put it on, his fingers caressing the fine chain.

"We really, really have to go," Otogi urged them. He held the laptop, its weight was extremely light. "Every second we linger here, we bring ourselves into more danger."

"You're right." Kaiba pushed lightly at Mokuba to get him off of his lap. The boy jumped off of him, quickly grabbing his brother at the leg.

"Noa went to the upper floor to see what all the ruckus was about," he said. "He told me to hide in the bedroom. He didn't know what was going on."

"Neither did we," Kaiba said and tried to get up. Otogi didn't hesitate to reach him a hand, and he took it, his face frowned in annoyance. He didn't like to be this dependant, but he had no choice. "Whatever it was, we should be thankful - it helped us to get out of our cells."

He was standing upright and looked irritable. "We better…" Something caught his attention, and his expression changed. "We better find a place where we can't get caught. I need to use my laptop in this building."

"Forget about the stupid laptop," Otogi interrupted him. "I've got it here with me, and you can use it all you want when we get outside, away from here."

"If nii-sama wants to use the laptop inside the building, he gets to use the laptop inside the building," Mokuba was quick to add.

Otogi rolled his eyes. _Every Kaiba is a carbon copy. I should have known. _"Listen, it's too dangerous…"

"We get back to your room, no one will look there," Kaiba cut him off. "We can bring your precious Resistance some gifts when we meet up with them."

"G-gifts?"

Kaiba suddenly started to grin. It wasn't a very pleasant sight. "I know of the Items. Gozaburo has stored some of them here, and I can locate them with my laptop. We can swipe the Items and take them with us."

"Nii-sama..?"

"Hush, Mokuba. I don't give jack shit about the Items, but I know the old man would die from a heart attack to find them gone. Anything that is precious to him, I will take from him, and I start with those stupid Items! All I know is that they're in some kind of vault, and I can find them within a snap - but to do that, I need to be inside the building, with my laptop."

"Fine, we'll go back to my room again," Otogi snapped. "It's a miracle that no one has busted us yet, so we'll defy Fate some more, and hope and pray we can make it. Let's get the hell out of here..!"

It took them some time to arrive back at Otogi's room again, while Mokuba clung to his brother like a last lifeline, and Kaiba with his hand in Mokuba's hair to console him, all the time his eyes glaring at the laptop Otogi was carrying. He didn't waste any second when they were in the room, flopping down on the bed after shoving some of the clothes off, and holding out his hands. Mokuba crawled up on the bed with him, propping himself up under his arm.

Otogi handed him the laptop and Kaiba booted it up, mumbling something incoherently.

"The battery is still working… operation system loading correctly… programs also loading…"

He suddenly barked a short laugh, taking Otogi by surprise. "Ha! He couldn't even get past the introduction screen, the moron."

"See? I didn't tell them," Mokuba repeated, very pleased with himself. Otogi guessed that the younger Kaiba brother knew the very coveted passwords, but had been able to withstand all the methods used to get this information out of him. _Remarkable_. Kaiba snorted, a disdainful scowl on his face. His fingers clicked at the keys faster than Otogi could follow with his eyes, fascinated.

"It seems that the upper floor is… missing," he said. "The security cameras don't go any further than 123, and wasn't the Pharaoh at 124? 125?"

"Dear Gods," Otogi blurted out before he could help himself, "what has happened?"

"It looks like a bomb went off," Kaiba said, sounding uncertain. "The radius of the explosion doesn't seem right, though. A lot of scorching, as if a massive fire has burned the place down. I think he summoned a God inside."

"_What_?"

"Judging from the destruction and that roaring sound we heard, I say he has summoned one of his Gods. I have seen him do it before, when I was still on… speaking terms with Gozaburo. He had the Pharaoh show it to me because I was a 'skeptical numbskull'." Kaiba shrugged. "I don't believe in Gods, or in any God. I still don't believe it, even when I saw him summon one - it has to be some kind of trick, and I thought for a moment that Gozaburo had managed to manipulate the world into a virtual reality already."

"You have seen a God?"

"Or whatever it was." Kaiba tapped on the keys, his cheeks showing an unnatural red flush. "It was a red dragon with two mouths, and it was nasty. Powerful, though. Yes, pretty powerful."

Otogi slowly moved to the bed to sit next to Kaiba. He was so engrossed in looking at the screen that he didn't say anything about his close proximity.

"Wow… that's some kind of destruction."

"Not all cameras are working, otherwise I would have seen Noa or Gozaburo… presuming that they're still there, of course." More clicking at the keys, and the images on the screen overlapped, flashing in front of Otogi's eyes.

"I pick up massive movement in the elevators. Maybe the servants, to clean up the mess."

"Then we're just in time, nii-sama," Mokuba said and beamed at him.

"Yes. It looks like the building is working on half its usual power though. I guess that summoning the God caused the electrical circuits to overloaded. The back-up generators are also working at half power, the damage is enormous. However, it would make it easier for me to get to that stupid vault."

Kaiba was in his element, no matter how his body was demanding medical treatment. After being isolated for so long and deprived of food and drink, he was extra sensitive to infections. It was pure willpower that kept him going, but Otogi had noticed his feverish cheeks. If he didn't get Kaiba to the Resistance soon, he would die after all. Anzu was a nurse, and Shizuka had some medical knowledge too.

"Here," Kaiba pointed out. "On the 47th floor. Strange, I had thought Gozaburo would keep them in his own quarters."

"What's that? Another security camera?"

"Yes. This laptop is linked with every camera in the building. This one monitors the vault, but I'm sure I can shut it off from here, as long as I can hack into the mainframe. That gives you every opportunity you need to rob it empty."

"Hey! What? Me?"

"You're the one in the best condition," Kaiba said dryly. "Besides, the 47th floor is only six stairs up up. Nobody uses the emergency stairs."

"Kaiba…"

"I'll unlock the vault for you and disable the camera feed. What more do you want? You do want those Items, right? Consider this as a favor… a token of gratitude for your earlier help." Kaiba mangled the word 'gratitude' beyond recognition, and Otogi had to swallow a few times. If he could get those Items… Yuugi believed strongly in their effect, and what if it really was true? Who knew how many of those Items Gozaburo had, and combined with the ones in Yuugi's possession…

"I'll do it," he said, determined. He was strong. He could do this - for himself, for the Resistance, for Yuugi, for Shizuka… for the whole world.

--------------------------------

A large shadow moved over the ruined buildings, tearing the silence with a thunderous roar. Large wings flapped, splitting the winds, and the immense Dragon of the Heavens snaked through the clouds, moving up and down, its large tail coiling in the air.

Marik looked up with a large grin on his face. "I like hunting!"

"Idiot," Bakura muttered. He didn't feel at ease and he wondered why. Something had shifted, changed in the total scheme of things… of power. Bakura feared that all his plans would be foiled, just because the Pharaoh couldn't contain his anger. Why was Mahaado so special that he deserved to be rescued? He was a General, a magician-General to boot, he had to be able to save himself!

"I like blowing things up," Marik informed him. He enjoyed walking outside in the weak sun, and he had waved at the large God before. Osiris had opened the lower one of its two mouths and greeted him in return - by blowing him away. The cuts and scrapes on his arms were tell-tale signs, and Marik had been terribly lucky not to break all of his bones as he bounced over the ground.

Bakura hadn't enjoyed his ride on the back of the large dragon. He didn't know why the Pharaoh favored summoning Osiris so much. Well, the God provided easy transportation, but for the rest? Bakura knew that the two other Gods were far stronger and more impressive, so why the red dragon? He didn't know, didn't ask and didn't care. Some things were just the way they were. He kicked a few pebbles to the side. They were just at a few meters away from the Pharaoh, not leaving him out of their sight as they had done with Mahaado.

"I like his pretty armor too," Marik sighed dreamily. "Midnight blue looks so sexy on him."

"Shut the fuck up, Marik," Bakura snarled in return. "_We _don't have any armor."

"I like pain."

"Shut. the. fuck. up."

"Fine, you incessant grouch."

That had to be the most difficult word he had heard Marik use to date, and Bakura widened his eyes in surprise, until he reminded himself that it was Marik who he was dealing with; nobody knew what was going on in his mind, let alone Marik himself.

"We're going to get Mahaado back and tear that Resistance into pieces, so please pay attention."

"I don't like pretty magician-general," Marik said and scratched at a large cut in his lower left arm. "He takes pretty Pharaoh away from us."

"Pharaoh-sama has his reasons." Bakura noticed the shadows moving and didn't look up this time; Osiris was just moving in circles close to them, ready to attack whenever the Pharaoh wanted him to.

"Where would this Resistance be?"

"We're going to the location we picked up the last of Mahaado's thoughts," Bakura explained to him for the umpteenth time. "Hopefully we can find something there, a clue, some tracks… they have captured him there, so maybe they aren't far away."

"Shouldn't we be telling pretty Pharaoh where to go to, then?"

Bakura shrugged. "Maybe he has such a bond with Mahaado that he can find him by himself."

That made Marik scowl, scrunching up his face in the process, and he was very close to a full-fledged pout when he stared at the debris on the street and continued walking, moping.

Marik disliking Mahaado wasn't big news and barely useful information, so Bakura didn't pay any attention to him. He looked at the Pharaoh again. He was wearing the midnight dark blue armor, the recent one Gozaburo had given him. He seemed extremely focused today. Usually, the Pharaoh felt a little slow and tired, but now his eyes were sharp and blood red, glaring menacingly. Bakura pondered if that was because of his supposedly bond with Mahaado. He would maybe inquire about it when they were back at the KaibaCorp. building. Gozaburo would be pretty pissed that the top floor was gone, but well, that was what you got when summoning a God inside.

He grinned. Osiris hadn't liked being summoned in such a tight spot, and had busted out exactly as the Pharaoh had expected. Spreading its wings had already caused massive damage, and the God had breathed fire to fight itself out of its confinement. With just a single command of the Pharaoh it had taken all three of them on its back, flying out to this part of town. Bakura shivered at the memory. He wasn't looking forward to another ride on Osiris; it was damned up high, and the dragon's scales were so smooth that he had feared falling off.

"Was it here?"

"It was around here, Pharaoh-sama," Bakura confirmed. The intersection was deserted, the roads showing potholes and general lack of maintenance; the remaining traffic lights, not in working order, were silent witness to a city that once knew daily life. A huge factory dominated the intersection, its huge walls the only thing standing upright.

"Here." The Pharaoh looked around, and Osiris lowered itself so much that its tail hit the ground, its two-mouthed head right behind his master. Bakura shivered from the God being so close, while Marik looked disinterested.

"Then we begin our search here," he said. "We stay close, as I do not want a repetition of what has happened."

"What could happen to you with a God at your side, pretty Pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"I do not want anything to happen to you either, the both of you."

"That's so sweet of you!" Marik cheered, and started to look around with renewed vigor, as if he could spy Mahaado somewhere. Bakura just shook his head in exasparation. There was obviously no one in sight. If he were a member of the Resistance, he would have high-tailed it out of here a long time ago, with the General as a hostage. What the hell where they doing here? This was of no use.

Marik stared intensely at the huge factory wall but there was nothing in sight. The Pharaoh crossed the intersection, Osiris so close to him that it overshadowed both him and the crossroads. The God's large wings were pliable but so strong that they knocked over anything they came into contact with, crumbling down more of the surrounding buildings.

"Where is pretty magician-general?" Marik asked out loud.

"We will find him," the Pharaoh answered. "He has to be around somewhere. Can't you concentrate on his _heka _and feel it?"

A voice answered him from a distance. "_You_ can, my Pharaoh. When you take off that armor."

-----------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------

The empty, abandoned Game Shop drove Yuugi almost to tears. The store had been the pride of joy of his grandfather, and the headquarters and symbol of the Resistance. He looked over his shoulders more than three times as he walked away from the last thing he had ever owned.

"We will return here, Yuugi," Anzu told him encouragingly, but he knew she said that exactly because of that - to encourage him. Her words were hollow, even though he was convinced she meant every word. They could never come true, now that they were gearing towards the final confrontation, and he was afraid he would never set foot in the Game Shop again. This was going to be a fight, and casualties would fall, innocents would be killed, the whole world would… _no_! No one would die today. Yuugi frowned upon his gloomy thoughts. If it were up to him, he would confront the Pharaoh alone, but everyone had reacted in horror to his suggestion, except for Mahaado.

"Please, let me talk to Great Pharaoh first, I can… calm him down," the magician-General had said. Jounouchi had objected, claiming that Mahaado would immediately chose the Pharaoh's side, to which the magician had calmly answered that yes, he would chose the Pharaoh's side immediately.

"My loyalty is for Great Pharaoh only," he had added. "I am the only one he will listen to without any reservations. I am not looking to destroy any of you. If I had wanted to do that, I have had plenty of opportunity these last days. Do not fear. Allow me to talk to Great Pharaoh first, and we can bring this all to a good end."

Yuugi squeezed the bundle he held in his arms; a roll of blankets and a few extra pieces of clothing. He didn't have much possessions, and he certainly didn't dispose over any guns; Yuugi hated fighting and violence, and the irony didn't escape him that in this situation, he had nothing to offer his friends but the same empty and hollow words. All these years, all this time, people had put their faith in him, trusted him…but when the time had come to actually _do_ something, there was not much they could do but to run and hide. Still, Yuugi wanted everyone to survive, even if that meant hiding and running - everything was better than to fight and die. But he realized, just as well as anyone else, that running and hiding wouldn't end the situation. Gozaburo had the advantage of his powerful Generals and his Elite Troops, and they wouldn't give up their position just like that. The Resistance had nothing but their fists to fight, and their hope and faith to hold onto.

"Yuugi?" Jounouchi walked next to him.

"Jounouchi-kun," he said.

"Yuugi, you look like you're about to walk right into your grave."

"Onii-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry, Shizuka," Jounouchi apologized and hid his face behind the bundle he was carrying; more blankets, with candles, matches and bottles of lamp oil rolled into them. "Still, my comment stands, Yuugi."

"I will confront the Pharaoh even if it's the last thing I'll ever do," Yuugi said, determined. "You have put all this faith into me for all those years, and it's not your fault that I never did something to…"

"Wait, what, what was that again?" Jounouchi said, dumbfounded. "You never did something?"

"I never fought," Yuugi said. "I never tried to acquire guns, weapons, any means of power to dethrone Gozaburo, I never did something to relief Gozaburo of his power, to overthrow him…"

"Yuugi, we know your choice of fighting isn't with weapons," Anzu said. Her eyes brimmed with compassion, and her voice was calm. "Mine neither. Your way of fighting was different, but not any less important: you gave so many people a reason to live, by giving them shelter, by giving them that very same hope and faith for a better, new world. Without you, there wouldn't be a Resistance in the first place."

"You wouldn't be our Yuugi-kun if you would give us guns and ordered us to start shooting," Shizuka piped up.

"Face it Yuugi, you're not a fighter in the sense of physical combat, but you're a fighter in many other ways," Honda agreed. "Like Anzu said," he shared a look with his fiancée, "your way of fighting is different, but no one can hold onto a gun unless he has a goal to believe in and have hope for."

Yuugi blushed faintly. He was grateful for the support of his friends. It was times like these that he regarded them as more as friends - as family. Everyone had lost loved ones, and friendships were usually shallow and fleeting in this insecurity - but Yuugi knew his friends would never desert him, and vice versa; their bond was way, way too strong. He nodded, and didn't pursue the topic; he had to concentrate at the matter at hand. Honda had returned earlier from scouting the area, with nothing to report. No one was in sight… yet. No one either was saying a word about Mahaado being in their midst. The General walked in utter silence, using his staff as a cane, it clicked on the ground with every step he took.

Malik and Bakura didn't participate in the conversation. They weren't carrying anything but their Items, glistening in the early morning sun. Bakura's Ring chimed as he walked, the prongs dancing on his chest, whereas Malik's Rod was tucked firmly into his belt loop, the menacing sharp blades pressing against his back. Both their faces were set in stone, looking grim, which had an involuntarily comical effect on Bakura; his face was just too soft and gentle to be carrying that kind of expression. Malik however, looked like he could eat barbed wire for breakfast, and everybody left those two alone. Yuugi wanted to know what Isis had told them exactly, but found it inappropriate to ask either Malik or Bakura about it.

While knowing that every other member of the Resistance had been evacuated into safety, Yuugi was worried about his own close friends. He hoped and prayed he could bring this all to a good ending, without anyone suffering. He didn't even want the Pharaoh to suffer - if it were up to him, they would talk to one another, with the help of Mahaado, and work out the misunderstandings in the world. Jounouchi wasn't that far off by calling him naïve, Yuugi was well aware of it, but he had at least to give it a try, for his own sake. His grandfather and his own father had taught him that, and he would respect their teachings.

"Let's just move on," he murmured, and suddenly noticed that a large shadow was falling over him. Just as he was about to ask if anyone else noticed that shadow, Mahaado urged them to take cover.

"What is it? What's going on?" Jounouchi hissed. He stopped breathing when a low, growling sound rumbled through the sky. Shaking, he looked up, along with everyone else…and a large, gigantic large, humongous large, red beast flew over his head, wings spread out, as if carried by the wind.

"Osiris," Mahaado said reverently and inclined his head. "Fortunately, he has not seen us. He is probably focused on my… Great Pharaoh only. This is bad. I did not expect him to already summon a God. Osiris is not weak, and he will attack on sight if he spots anyone other but Great Pharaoh."

"I've never seen something like that before," Anzu panted and squeezed Honda's arm. Shizuka had flung herself into her brother's arms, gift basket upside down on the ground. She had dropped it as soon as she heard the menacing rumble. Unable to identify - and see - its source, she searched for protection, from the only person she trusted unconditionally: Jounouchi.

"Anzu-san, Shizuka-chan, go immediately to the shelters and wait there for us," Yuugi said. "It's far too dangerous for you outside, and…"

"No, I'll stay with onii-chan," Shizuka said. "I'm sorry, Yuugi-kun, but I can't leave him alone..!"

"It's too dangerous, Shizuka-chan," he repeated. "Please. Please go with Anzu-san…"

"I'm staying too," Anzu said, though her voice was shaky. "I'm staying with Honda. If anyone of you gets hurt…"

Yuugi threw her a look to practically beg her, but she shook her head. Mahaado tapped with his staff on the ground.

"We better follow the God; where he is, Great Pharaoh will be closeby."

"Great Pharaoh this, Great Pharaoh that, I'm getting so tired of that dude," Jounouchi muttered.

"We have no other way to refer to him, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi said. "He doesn't have a name."

"Well then, boo-hoo."

"Onii-chan!"

"Silence!" Mahaado turned around. "If you want Osiris to return and burn you all to death, keep talking as loud like that! The God will not make any discern between all of us."

Jounouchi remained silent, offended, and kept his grip on Shizuka who had forgotten all about her precious gift basket. Honda and Anzu followed with Malik and Bakura in tow, and Yuugi closed the line.

"Hey," Jounouchi spoke up again, though this time with far less volume, "isn't this the intersection where we…"

"Yeah," Honda whispered in return, his arm almost turning blue from Anzu's tight grip. "I know what you mean, buddy." It was the same intersection where they had captured Mahaado.

"Silence," the General said again, but without any commanding tone to it. "I can see them from here." His face suddenly fell. "He has Marik and Bakura with him."

"What? They're right here," Jounouchi said, mishearing Marik's name. Malik was already moving forward, but Yuugi grabbed him at the arm.

"Not yet."

"Stay here," Mahaado said. "I will take care of this. As soon as I have calmed him down, I will raise my staff, all right? You can come out then."

"I hope that whatever you're going to say to him, works," Jounouchi said. Yuugi couldn't make out if his friend was serious or not, and felt his stomach clench and coil from the anxiety. His view was partially obscured, and the intersection was large; he couldn't really make out what was going on.

Mahaado nodded and started to cross the road, his staff resting at his hip. The magician-General felt calmness descend upon him with every step that he took; every step brought him closer to his Pharaoh. Soon, everything would be all right. He could see him standing from here; the smaller man was talking to both Marik and Bakura, who were so focused on him that they forgot to keep an eye out on the streets. Their dedication to the Pharaoh might be commendable, but they were lousy bodyguards. Mahaado suppressed his urge to snort out loud.

"… can't you concentrate on his _heka _and feel it?"

"_You_ can, my Pharaoh. When you take off that armor." Mahaado's voice rolled over the empty intersection, and all three in front of him were startled, surprised by the sudden voice. The Pharaoh turned around with disbelief on his face, immediately replacing it with a look of pure excitement when he recognized Mahaado.

The General immediately bowed, his knee on the pavement as he folded his robes around him. Approaching the Pharaoh without armor would hopefully show the other that he was all right and that nothing bad had happened to him.

"Mahaado! Thank the Gods!" The Pharaoh stepped towards him. "Get up, get up!"

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said and ignored Marik's glare, dripping with hatred, and Bakura's indifferent, yet cautious look at him. He rose and was surprised to see the Pharaoh standing so close to him that they were merely inches apart.

"I am all right - nothing has happened to me. In fact, the Resistance took great care of me," he said.

"The Resistance," the Pharaoh hissed and Osiris was so close the magician-General could feel - and smell - its breath. "They took you away from me."

"We need to talk, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said. "Please. You have to take off your armor, it is influencing you in a bad way. Trust me, my Pharaoh, I have never lied to you."

"Pretty Pharaoh isn't allowed to take his armor off," Marik immediately cried out.

"Gozaburo doesn't like it when he's out of his armor," Bakura said at the same time. Mahaado threw them a disdainful look.

"And exactly why, my Pharaoh, do you think that Gozaburo insists you wear it? It protects you, yes, but it also hinders you."

The Pharaoh's hand went to his chest, searching for something that wasn't there. "It does not hinder me, Mahaado. I need it to search for my Puzzle…"

"My Pharaoh," Mahaado said and extended his hand. "You are very tired, and you have been used by Gozaburo all this time, each and every day. We have to sit down and talk about this calmly. You know it yourself, when you look deep down your heart, that things are not normal, not the way they used to be…"

"Pharaoh-sama, he's lying," Bakura said. He showed Mahaado a similar disdainful look. "Why are you so hyped up about Pharaoh-sama to take off his armor?"

"I like to see pretty Pharaoh strip in the middle of the street too," Marik added, "but it's dangerous out here, and you want him to take off his armor why?"

"Do not be stupid," Mahaado said. He waved with his hand. "I do not want anything to happen to my Pharaoh. We will have to go sit down somewhere, and talk this over quietly and rationally…"

"Pretty magician-General is brainwashed by the Resistance," Marik suddenly said. "He would never suggest taking off your armor, pretty Pharaoh!"

Bakura agreed. "The only reason why he wants you to take it off, is to make you vulnerable! Don't believe him, Pharaoh-sama!"

Mahaado was taken aback by their words, and raised his hands in defense, before lowering them down the next second. He didn't need to defend himself against these two, and he didn't owe them any explanation. His words were for the Pharaoh only, who seemed high-strung and at the very end of his nerves. _Please believe me,_ Mahaado pleaded mentally. _I am your friend, I am your loyal servant. You know I am right, you have to know I am right… Gods, what did Gozaburo do to you? _It was only then, he realized, that the offending armor the Pharaoh was wearing, was different. It wasn't the purplish one, but a dark midnight blue; he had never seen this one before. Judging from the tense, yet unbalanced look in the Pharaoh's eyes, Mahaado was convinced that Gozaburo had altered this armor even more to make him react this slow and unstable. His Pharaoh would never hesitate or doubt him.

"Is it true?"

"I have not been brainwashed, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said. "Quite the contrary. The Resistance has taken good care of me after my capture, which did not have to happen in the first place if Marik and Bakura had paid more attention."

The Pharaoh turned his head around to the other two, who frowned, but quickly put up a weak smile.

"Pretty Pharaoh already punished us," Marik took a step forward, "so don't think you can hold it against us any longer, pretty magician-General. You lie. You keep pretty Pharaoh away from us. You should go. Go away!"

"Yes, go," the Pharaoh repeated.

"No, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said. "I will not go. I will not go before we have put an end to this. Not until we have talked this over and you are out of Gozaburo's hands. Please. You are very tired, my Pharaoh. Summoning and maintaining Osiris this close must deplete you of all your strength..!"

"Now he wants you to call back God!" Bakura protested. He narrowed his eyes, recognizing an opportunity to dispose himself of the magician-General. "Pharaoh-sama, I would say that your friend here is clearly deluded, brainwashed, and is trying to persuade you to do things to leave you vulnerable and open for an attack!"

"Enough!" The Pharaoh cut him off, and Mahaado's hopes sprang up once again. Osiris however, opened its mouth and hovered close to the Pharaoh, and the magician-General didn't dare to move, nailed to his spot.

"I have found you, my friend," the Pharaoh spoke, with a distinct tone of affection in his voice. "We will return to the tower and we will all stay together."

"No, we can not go back. My Pharaoh, do you not see how you have been manipulated? All this destruction, all this pain and anger… you are suffering, I am suffering, we are all suffering. There has to be a way we can solve this. There is reason…"

"Lies." Marik was close to the Pharaoh, but his pupil-less eyes were focused on Mahaado. "We won't listen to your lies. Gozaburo has always taken good care of us."

"The man has beaten you, Marik," Mahaado said, quite surprised about the other's vehemence to defend the man who had caused him so much pain. "You are still showing the scars…"

Marik licked his lips. "Pretty pain is nothing if it means I can be with pretty Pharaoh."

Bakura didn't add to the conversation, and his eyes darted over the streets. With a bit of luck, he could discredit Mahaado enough to cause a rift between him and the Pharaoh, so he wouldn't be as enamored with him as before. Just as Bakura was about to say something, his sharp eyes caught a minor movement across the intersection… the direction Mahaado had come from. He mastered the Shadows, and they told him that there were people hiding in them.

"Who are watching us, Mahaado?" he asked.

Taken by surprise, the magician-General turned his head. "What do you mean?"

"There are people over there." Bakura pointed across the street, squinting his eyes. The sun was rising, but Osiris' shadow was still large, and where there was a shadow, Bakura could control it.

"They are humans," Mahaado said. "Hoping for this world to stop living in terror, to be free of all that haunts them."

"Are there any Elite Troops nearby?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Not that I know of," Marik said. "We can always send some troops over here to wipe out this whole area."

"No!" Mahaado barked, and everything happened at the same time. He lifted up his hand and realized too late that it was his hand holding the staff. Osiris' mouth became a hot furnace, heat and light concentrating for an attack, Marik and Bakura both lunged forward, and darkness loomed over the city for one second, only to be replaced by bright light, too bright to look at, and the next second the whole world was turned upside down, stone, rubble and sand flying through the sky, fire melting asphalt and metal, and the intersection turned into a massive crater.

----------------------------

When Mahaado finally opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back, shoved against the wall, discarded like an annoying fly. Debris surrounded him, large chunks of asphalt on mere millimeters of his body… and amidst the attack, he had lost his staff. Groaning, he tried to move, but cried out in pain. His leg..! He fumbled around, his hand touching his thigh, his knee, his calf, until his fingers hit a shard of metal, firmly embedded in the flesh.

The explosion… Osiris had launched an attack, but had his master told him to do so? The God didn't act on its own, unless it felt its master was in severe danger. Mahaado couldn't recall if the Pharaoh had called out an attack. He assumed the God had acted on its own after all, perhaps interpreting Mahaado raising his staff as a threat… He winced as blood poured over his leg and dripped into his sandals. Shivering, his fingers clenched around the shard of metal, trying to take it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a female voice came out of nowhere, and he was relieved to see it was Anzu. Her face was dirty and smudged, and her clothes were torn, but it didn't look like she had sustained any injuries. "Let me take a look at it."

Mahaado had learned from Yuugi that she was a nurse, and allowed her to check his injury. She tsk-ed, frowning.

"Fortunately, it's only a flesh wound. Good thing that you're wearing those robes, that makes for plenty of bandage material." It was a bad joke, but he had to snicker anyway, but it was more a bitter snort than a genuine laugh.

"What happened?" Anzu asked while her fingers tore the fabric into neat, even pieces. She used the makeshift bandages to tend to his wound, with an ease that was disheartening and comforting at the same time. Mahaado shook his head as he sat upright, using the wall for support, watching the girl's work in rapt fascination.

"I am afraid that Osiris thought its master was in danger and thusly decided to attack," he said. "The blast went into your direction… is everyone all right?"

"We fled," Anzu said and shrugged, albeit brusquely. The worry was etched on her face. "Yuugi saw you raising your hand and wanted to move forward, but Jounouchi dragged him out of the way."

"It is all my fault," Mahaado muttered, ashamed. "If someone has died…"

"I think the explosion flung us in different directions." She shivered. "Shizuka…she was screaming so loud. I hope that she managed to hold onto her brother…"

"Honda..? Yuugi..?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "I really don't know."

He tilted his head backwards and groaned. The Pharaoh, Marik and Bakura were around here somewhere, and in their current state of mind they wouldn't show mercy to any member of the Resistance. That thrice-damned armor..! His Pharaoh, in his true and rightful form, would never, ever have allowed such a thing to happen. Mahaado was so deeply consumed by his own thoughts that he didn't notice Anzu pulling the shard of metal out of his calf until the pain hit him.

---------------------

"Buddy… hey buddy, are you all right?"

"Stop shaking me Jounouchi, you know I hate it when you shake me like that."

"Oh shut up, you love me."

Honda coughed and winced from the pain. He felt like he had been run over, or had met with a massive wall and the wall crumbled down on him. It didn't help that he was covered with debris and chunks of cement. He dusted himself off, coughing once more.

"What the hell happened?"

"I dunno, man. Let me help you up." Jounouchi looked like he had suffered the same fate; his clothing was torn, and the lower part of his shirt was scorched, the exposed skin showing a suspiciously raw and red color. His arms and face were smudged and clumps of dirt stuck in his wild hair. He stood upright, albeit weakly, and bend over to remove the rubble on Honda's legs.

"Can you roll over?"

Honda groaned as he obeyed. His body felt heavy, muscles aching all over. Jounouchi reached for him and helped him up. Honda swayed a little until he found his balance again.

"Man, that so wasn't funny."

Jounouchi dusted off his clothes, ignoring his burned skin. "We have to find the others. Fast."

Honda could tell his friend was anxious, and he knew exactly why - Shizuka wasn't with him. He was sure he had seen the girl latched onto her brother before the explosion, but she was nowhere to be seen. This didn't bode very well for Shizuka's fate, alone and disorientated. This was no time to take it easy;; they had to find Shizuka, and fast indeed.

"We'll find her. We'll find her alive and well, Jounouchi."

The other nodded, a grim look on his face, and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a cackle.

"Alive and well… you humans always hold the frailest hopes, and shed stupid tears when you find your hopes dead."

"This isn't the time, Bakura," Honda said, growling. The boy apparently had survived without as much as a speck of dirt on him, even though his hair was ruffled and wild, and he lacked the gloomy, black trenchcoat he used to wear. Like the others, Honda had barely interacted with Bakura or Malik, but he hadn't expected the shy, quiet Bakura to say such… creepy things.

Jounouchi turned around and shook his fist at him. "You better help us find my sister, or get out of my way!"

"What way?"

"Malik," Jounouchi said, "where the hell…"

He halted mid-sentence. The other person joining Bakura looked like Malik, looked strikingly similar when it came to physique and the look on his face, but it wasn't him - if only for his hair, which was definitely very different.. it was just as menacing as his scowl, ten times more intense and filled with pure hatred than his namesake.

"I don't think these are the Malik and Bakura we know," Honda said slowly.

"Isis and Yuugi mentioned something about bodyguards, right?" Jounouchi's eyes darted over the debris, scanning for something to use as a weapon. Honda gritted through his teeth. Their opponents looked skinny yet wiry, and he knew better than to have looks deceive him. Honda was a fighter, and he had encountered heavy-set people moving like the wind and small people showing the same strength as a professional wrestler. From the looks of these two, they were as unpredictable as they came - which made it even more difficult. Both he and Jounouchi shifted into a fight stance, back to back, close to each other.

"You know Isis," another voice spoke. A much smaller person came to stand between them, and surprisingly, the two stepped, reverently, to the side. "Where is she?"

"Yuugi? What the hell..!"

They both knew he wasn't Yuugi. Even though he was exactly the same height and had similar hair - they had always thought no one, but absolutely no one else could have the same hair as absurd as Yuugi - and even his voice was the same, only a few octaves lower… he wasn't Yuugi. It was the armor, of course. Yuugi would never wear something as menacing yet pompous as that, never mind that it looked pretty much indestructible. It could never be Yuugi, not after they had caught his eyes, and his eyes were hard to miss. Honda heard Jounouchi gulping just before he did the same. If he had thought that the sneering disdain in Bakura's voice or the hatred-filled menace on Marik's face had been bad, it all paled in comparison to those blood red, anger and destruction filled narrow eyes, framed with exceptionally long, dark lashes which in a strange way stressed the bloody color of the pupils.

"Where is she?"

"She's dead," Jounouchi bluntly replied. "She told us all about you, Pharaoh dude."

Honda heaved a sigh. Diplomacy had never been Jounouchi's forte. He quickly tried to estimate their chances. Maybe they could fight those two bodyguards, but with the Pharaoh around…however, that red dragon beast was nowhere to be seen. Maybe the God was gone?

"You will pay for this insolence," the Pharaoh hissed. "The fire of heavens will descend upon you!"

"Blah blah blah," Jounouchi said.

"Pretty Ishizu sister is dead?" The Malik-lookalike actually seemed to be affected by this news. The Bakura-clone just threw him a death glare, and punched against his shoulder.

"Careful Jounouchi, don't piss him off. If he's going to summon another God, we're definitely toast," Honda whispered to his friend.

"They are telling lies," the Pharaoh said. "They are responsible for what happened to Mahaado. They will have to die!"

"Hey now, wait a minute-"

"Summon pretty golden God, pretty Pharaoh," the Malik-lookalike spoke, "we'll keep this vermin away from you."

"Vermin?" Jounouchi took a few steps forward, balling his fists. "Who do you dare call vermin? It's because of assholes like _you_ that we needed to hide…"

"And you had better stayed in your holes," Bakura answered. "Summon the God, Pharaoh-sama. We'll take out this Resistance once and for all, and cleanse this city!"

"We can't let him get away," Honda growled. "We can't allow him the time to summon another God!"

"Leave it to me!" Jounouchi sped forwards, his fists clenched, ready to throw a punch. He suddenly gagged and choked, when someone forcefully tugged at his shirt.

"No, Jounouchi."

"What?"

Even the Pharaoh had to do a double take when he saw the other two who had just about arrived. Smudged and bruised, but alive and kicking, and unmistakably the mirror images of Marik and Bakura. He exchanged looks of utter confusion and bewilderment with them. Bakura shrugged, whereas Marik pursed his lips, his eyes radiating even more hatred.

"Summon pretty golden God," he repeated. "We'll deal with this vermin, and we'll end this all in one, giant blow!"

Bakura nodded. Wherever this look-alike had popped up from, he was certain he could send him back. He was patient, he could deal with a sudden change of plans. There was always an advantage to a change, and he had no qualms fighting off a doppelganger, even if he did have to -

"They have Items," he said and now a slight hint of fear trickled into his voice.

"What? Those weak little shitheads," Marik said, but his tone changed too - warily, cautiously.

The other Bakura's pendant was visible, the prongs rattling against his chest. Malik reached behind him, taking out the Sennen Rod from his belt loop.

"Jounouchi, Honda, go after the Pharaoh," Malik said calmly while his fingers curled itself around the Rod. With a click, he broke the Rod apart. Jounouchi blinked when he saw that Malik didn't break it, but merely unscrewed it, the click revealing a small mechanism to take it apart, showing a very nasty, very sharp dagger. He looked at it in morbid fascination, until Honda whacked at his elbow.

"Come on, let's go!" He hurriedly pushed Jounouchi out of the way, after throwing a last look at Malik.

"You are the darkness of my mind and soul," he snarled. "My sister told me about you, and how you were created. That's what you are - a creation. And any creation can be killed!"

"Such nice words," Marik said, though his eyes followed every movement with the Rod, especially the dagger. "What more did pretty Ishizu sister say before she died? Did you kill her? I guess you did, didn't you? Such a pretty light, surrounded by Darkness…"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Malik stepped closer, holding the dagger in front of him with every intention to stab the other. "You have no right, no reason, no meaning to exist!"

"I'll take the pretty gold Item from you," Marik spoke excitedly, facing Malik with his arms wide open, inviting to hurt him, fingers clawed. "I'll take it from you, and use it to slit your fucking throat!"

---------------------------

Otogi was convinced his hairs had turned gray spontaneously. He had to have aged considerably during the last few hours. He didn't have a mirror handy to verify it, but all this tension and sneaking around weren't exactly helpful for his already high strung nerves. With every move he made, the bag he was holding rattled conspicuously; the Items were all lumped together. They were fairly grand in size, and at the last moment, Otogi had snatched a heavy golden box from the vault, emptying it of all its flashy golden objects. It didn't look like an Item, but who knows - whatever it was, if it turned out to be an Item, Otogi had saved himself the trouble of going back to the vault for another time. The tension and suspense were killing him.

Kaiba had been right - the building was operating on half its usual electrical power. It worked in their advantage, as a few locks on the vault had been considerably weakened by this. Kaiba had taken care of the other locks while Otogi was climbing the emergency stairs, on his way to the 47th floor. How exactly Kaiba had done it, he didn't know, but Otogi had been able to open the vault door with one swift tug at the handle. The door was heavy and as soon as he could fit his arm through, he had fished out the Items and stuffed them into the bag, all the while his heart beating like a jackhammer.

The floor was empty, much to his surprise. He took it that everyone was still busy upstairs, now that the Pharaoh had blown away the top floor. How long would his lucky streak hold on? He wasted precious time listening to footsteps, a cough, any noise indicating someone being around. The silence was almost eerie, suspicious. He couldn't afford to linger here, and the nerve-wrecking fear of getting caught all but paralyzed him. Otogi had to force himself to take each and every step - if he was caught once more, the Kaiba brothers couldn't help him. Another step, and the gold inside the bag jingled. In the deserted emergency staircase every little sound echoed and Otogi stood still, startled. He realized it were just the Items, cluttered together in the bag; he made for a bad burglar, and every second took away another decade of his lifespan. Just two more floors! It was taking him ages, and he didn't have that much time left. More so, he didn't have time in the first place; he should've been long gone! Otogi straightened himself. _Stop whining. Without Kaiba, you wouldn't have even gotten close to the Items, and Yuugi needs them. _How these tacky golden Items could help establish world peace, he didn't know - but it was the hope he had latched himself on to, like many others, like the Resistance, and hope was all worth it.

Relief washed over him when he reached the right floor. Otogi silently opened the door and made sure that nobody was in the hallway. Pushing the door further open, he slipped through it, clutching the bag to his chest, wincing from the noise. With just a few footsteps, he was at his room and quickly entered, releasing the breath he was holding.

"There you are," Mokuba hissed. He looked anxious, afraid, and that had everything to do with his brother, who was keeled over on the bed, the laptop on the floor. Otogi put the bag down and closed the distance between them. He immediately put his fingers on Kaiba's neck. There was a pulse, albeit weakly. It was a miracle Kaiba had managed to hold on for as long as he did, but now his body was giving out on him, fast.

"Kaiba," he said, urgently. "Kaiba!"

He made a noncommittal sound, and his hand twitched weakly.

"Get up, Kaiba. I have the Items. We have to get out of here."

"I... can't… move," Kaiba muttered, his eyes closed, face buried into the pillow.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba shook his shoulder again. "Nii-sama..?"

"Your brother needs medical attention, kid," Otogi said and he frowned. Anzu was the only one he knew with sufficient medical knowledge, but he didn't need a doctor to see that Kaiba was severely dehydrated and malnourished. His body simply couldn't go on. "We have to get him to the Resistance, I know someone who is a nurse. If only we can reach them in time…"

"My brother will not die!" Mokuba yelled out loud and he resumed shaking his shoulder again.

"Stop that," Otogi batted his hand away, "He has suffered enough, and the only thing that kept him going was to rescue you from Noa's clutches. His body is weakened, but his mind is stronger than anyone's I have ever met."

Mokuba started to smile at Otogi, proud of hearing those words about his brother. Otogi returned the smile; none of this wasn't the kid's fault. "He needs medical attention," he repeated, "and we're going to get him out of here."

"I know how," Mokuba piped up. He slid from the bed and grabbed at his brother's laptop, pulling it into his own lap. "Gozaburo has a car."

Otogi scratched the back of his head. "Even if we managed to reach the garage on the lower levels, I don't know how to drive."

"Nii-sama does," Mokuba beamed at him, conveniently ignoring the fact that his brother was in no condition to drive. His fingers worked just as rapidly over the keyboard, tapping away at the keys before he exclaimed a loud "A-ha!"

"What is it?"

"Due to the faulty electricity, the garage doors are open. If we manage to get downstairs, we can take the car and drive off!"

"Exactly what you said: _if_ we manage to get downstairs."

Mokuba bit on his lower lip. "Nii-sama," he said softly. "What are we going to do?"

Otogi raked a hand through his hair. How difficult could driving a car be? No one in his circle of friends had possessed a car; in this society driving was the summit of decadence, and low on the priority list - survival came first. First things first, Otogi thought and started wrapping the Items in articles of clothing, so they wouldn't make any noise or get damaged. He put them in his backpack, adding some more clothes to cover them and topped it off with some of their provisions; some food and drink and a warm blanket. He hoisted it on his back - still pretty heavy - and secured the straps around his shoulders and waist. This was one precious backpack, and he couldn't afford to lose it.

"You know the way downstairs?" He asked Mokuba. He had never been lower than the 20th floor. Gozaburo had never send him to the car or the garage. The man had never taken a drive as far as Otogi could recall, and he hoped that the car was still in good condition, or they were screwed… Mokuba nodded. He closed the laptop and shoved it into another bag with shoulder straps, the look on his face nothing but determined. Otogi kept a moment to himself before leaning into Kaiba and helped him up on his feet. It all depended on him now; if he couldn't get the three of them downstairs, they were done for. Sooner or later someone would notice the vault door being open, and every second lingering here meant a second closer to being discovered. The shock of the summon of the God had to wear off by now; if Gozaburo or Noa returned to their quarters…

Otogi ignored his body demanding for a rest. It was all up to him. He could do this. He had volunteered for this job in the first place, he had willingly taken the risk to work for their enemy and spy from the inside. It had taken him days, if not weeks, to convince Yuugi to give him permission. He was going to finish this, and bring the Kaiba brothers to safety, along with the Items.

"Otogi," Mokuba said, voice shaky, his eyes filled with worry. He knew the concern was destined for his brother, not for himself or any of the Items.

"We're going to make it," Otogi answered. He slipped an arm under Kaiba's, hoisting him up from the bed. They both groaned - how could Kaiba still weigh as heavy as this while being so emaciated? Otogi motioned for Mokuba to take the lead, and the kid hopped over to the door, opening it. He pulled his head back after checking the hallway for activity.

"No one in sight," he said. "I'll call the elevator!"

Otogi nodded and started to move. Kaiba tried to walk with him, but he was merely frustrating Otogi as he moved his feet. "Let it go," he hissed. "Just lean on me."

He received a grumble for an answer, but Kaiba lifted up his own hand to push the door open. It was a weird and awkward way to coordinate, but at least he was willing to cooperate. Dragging him went faster than allowing him to walk on his own, and so Otogi stepped forward, down the hallway, toward the elevator where Mokuba was pushing the buttons. _We're going to make it. Hold on, everyone! _

----------------------

Yuugi was still alive, even if he didn't know why and how exactly. The last thing he remembered, the last thing he saw was a giant… ball of fire, raw, hot energy coming straight at him, and it would have killed him if it hadn't been for…

"Jounouchi-kun," he said and immediately coughed. His lungs were filled with dust and smoke, and he coughed a few times more, dry heaving, almost choking on the cramped reaction of his body. His eyes started to tear up, and if he had been standing upright he would have fallen to the ground. He let it wash over him, he didn't have much of a choice; his body cramped up a few more times before the coughing subsided. Taking in big gulps of breath, setting off another coughing fit, Yuugi forced himself to calm down. Slowly but surely he regained control of his breathing. His eyes stung, and his hands searched for his handkerchief in the pockets of his pants.

His eyesight was a little blurred and troubled, probably from looking directly into that… energy thing that had been released by the red dragon. Osiris, Mahaado had called him, and it was a genuine God… possessing enough power to destroy everything and everyone in its path. Blinking, Yuugi waited another minute for his eyesight to improve. He decided to accept the spots swimming in his vision, as he didn't think it was going to get better anytime soon. He was wasting his time here, he needed to help his friends…if they hadn't died in the attack.

That thought made him shiver and he got up, groaning as pain flared through him. The blast had flung him away, and he assumed the same happened to the others. He didn't see anyone of his friends around here, but he didn't trust his bad eyesight. Yuugi didn't dare to call out their names - the God might still be nearby, it wasn't exactly safe around here. He recognized his surroundings, to his surprise he wasn't that far from the intersection. Strange, he had expected to be miles away… it felt like an eternity as he had been thrown through the air, with the screams of his friends still ringing in his ears. Jounouchi-kun. Honda-kun. Anzu-chan… Shizuka-chan… Malik and Bakura, Mahaado, what had happened to them?

Suddenly, he picked up noises. Yuugi quickly hid behind the remains of a wall, his heart beating. Someone was approaching, and he didn't know who it was. Friend or foe?

"Onii-chan… onii-chan, where are you?"

A soft, pleading girl's voice, and a voice he recognized all too well. Relieved, Yuugi jumped up from behind the wall and waved at the girl, only to realize the next second how stupid he was behaving.

"Shizuka-chan, over here!" He whispered. The girl turned immediately to his direction, her feet shuffling, cradling her arms to her chest.

"Yuugi-kun," she said with overwhelming relief. "Have you seen onii-chan?"

"No, not yet," he answered honestly. He closed the distance between them and took her by the wrist to guide her across the street, avoiding the rubble and potholes.

"What happened? Everyone started to scream and I held onto onii-chan, but there was so much wind and it felt so hot, like an oven…"

"It was an explosion," Yuugi said. It wasn't the complete truth, but he wasn't going to scare the girl by describing the God and its attack to her. She was upset enough as it was. "Oh, your arm..!"

"It's nothing," she said. The skin was clearly burned, and her pinky finger was bending in an unnatural angle. She had probably flailed around wildly to find some kind of support; Yuugi would know, as he had done the same. His own fingers and hands bore the same scratches and cuts as hers. Her hair was tangled and matted, and hung in wild, unkempt strands before her face.

Yuugi tore fabric from his shirt to bandage her bleeding hand. There was nothing he could do about her broken finger. She smiled half-heartedly, aching to resume looking for her brother. Everything else was just a hold-up to her, and she hopped from one foot to another.

"Stand still, Shizuka-chan," he chided her gently, and used the last piece of fabric to tie her hair back, so it fell in a simple ponytail over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuugi-kun," she said. "We must find onii-chan and the others!"

"You're right," he answered. "We're not far from the intersection. What do you say - shall we go back to our original location and search from there?"

"Sounds good to me," Shizuka showed a tentative smile, "I don't know where we are anyway." She was disorientated from the impact of the God's attack; the streets had changed, literally turned upside down. Speaking of the God.. where was the dragon anyway? Yuugi took Shizuka's good hand and guided her back to the intersection… or what was left of it. He stared into a gaping crater, bottomless at first sight, and he shivered.

"Yuugi-kun, what's the matter?"

Cold fear clutched at his heart. It was a miracle that he and Shizuka had survived, and he hoped that none of his friends had been caught by the blast, disappearing into the still smoldering crater. The force of the destruction made him shiver; it was the middle of the day, and the sun was mild…but the crater was surrounded by an unnatural heat and danger, and he wasn't shivering from the cold.

"We better go somewhere else, Shizuka-chan," he said and managed to keep his voice sounding quite normal, "there's far too much rubble here to get us through."

"All right," she answered, almost bubbly, excited now that she had found one of her friends and resumed searching for her brother again. Yuugi directed her into the opposite street, recalling from his grandfather's stories that this used to be a street with lots of boutiques and vintage clothing stores. Shopping for clothes seemed something from another world to him; he was always so busy with the Resistance that he wore what people gave to him, or what he managed to find himself, even though it was never fitting.

"Yuugi-kun," Shizuka halted after a while. "I hear something."

"What, really?" He lowered his voice, and mentally berated himself for zoning out on the girl. He had to be focused! His eyes were still a little teary, and once in a while spots drifted in his line of sight.

"I hear someone mumbling, it's not that far away," she said and pointed into another direction. Yuugi swallowed.

"All right, let's go… maybe it's someone calling for help."

"It doesn't sound like onii-chan, too low," she muttered. Her hearing was phenomenal, as was her stubborn streak.

"Where exactly is it coming from?"

"Over there."

Zigzagging across the street, avoiding the large cracks in the pavement, Yuugi guided Shizuka to the other side, into the direction she was pinpointing the origin of the noises. Once they had arrived safely, he planted Shizuka next to a sturdy wall and told her to stay there so he could check it out. He expected her to protest, but apparently since she had figured out it wasn't her brother, she wasn't interested in investigating and promised to stay right where she was.

The closer he got, the better Yuugi could hear the mumbling as well. It was rhythmic, repetitive, as if someone was chanting instead of talking. His heart sprung up in the hope that he had found Mahaado, but his instincts told him to be careful. Sneaking alongside the wall, Yuugi was glad he had listened to his instincts as soon as he took a peek around the corner.

In the center of a small town square, no one else but the Pharaoh himself was standing, easily recognizable because of his armor, his back turned to him. From this distance, Yuugi could see the striking similarities of their hair, and oddly enough he tugged at one of his own golden bangs, as if to convince himself his hair was still there. Isis had told him about how much he resembled the Pharaoh, but to see it with his own eyes, from this close… this was his chance to speak to the man himself, and to bring this all to an end!

Yuugi wanted to reveal himself, mustering up all his courage to start speaking. If only he could get his attention…surely enough, they could talk to each other without being provoked to fight? The dragon-God was nowhere in sight, those two bodyguard were nowhere to be seen…this was his ultimate chance! He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and - he was too late. A blinding light swept across the sky. In a reflex, Yuugi closed his eyes, using both his hands to cover his face. Such intensity, such brightness! Had the dragon-God returned? Was this another one of his attacks? The light disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared, and he found himself blinking soon after, staring at a huge, golden…

….orb floating in the sky. He had no other words for it; it was a huge, golden orb, floating. Was that another God? What was going on? Yuugi was still holding his breath. The Pharaoh hadn't noticed him. The orb… moved. It made a strange, metallic sound as it moved and shifted, changing drastically. Once again there was light, but this time he could easily look right into it. Yuugi wished he hadn't, after all. Before him, something unfolded, something large, massive..! That orb, it was no longer an orb, morphed into something that he couldn't comprehend, it was far above anyone's imagination. His first thought was that it resembled a bird. It spread its gigantic wings, and its huge beak opened to release a loud cry, rupturing the sky. Yuugi's second thought was that they were all going to die, and he wanted to fall upon his knees and pray for mercy.

--------------------


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Maybe this situation would've been amusing to him, if it hadn't been for the Item around the neck of his doppelganger. Bakura was careful – it never paid off to rush into something head first – as he didn't know his opponent. Their faces and physique were almost identical, but were they also the same in mind and soul? If so, his opponent would prove to be tough, and he would need all his wits and strength to defeat him.

His eyes were all but glued to the pendant. An Item. A veritable Sennen Item, and he wasn't the only one. That other kid, the Marik look-alike, also had one! How could that be? Hadn't the Generals searched all over the world for these Items? If only he could get his hands on them… Marik would never part with it if he managed to get one, he loved everything gold. Bakura licked his lips. He had enough tricks up his sleeve to get what he wanted. He wanted to achieve his goal, and with two Items, he could definitely turn the tables around. He didn't want to be a General himself, far from it, but with two Items, no one would ever boss him around like a mere servant or bodyguard. Who knew what more he could use the Items for…

Licking his lips again, Bakura forced himself to look at his opponent, not at the Item. The other hadn't said a word since they 'met', but kept staring at him. Chocolate brown, soft eyes. Compassionate eyes. Bakura wanted to gag. His doppelganger was a lot friendlier on the eyes, his similar bone-white hair framing a gentle face with soft, almost caressing strands. Bakura shook his head. That he even used these words to mentally describe the other, it was downright sickening.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know. This was a bad joke, a distraction! He didn't believe in 'darker side' of the soul, he was the one and only Bakura.

"Bakura Ryou," the other answered calmly. The Ring chimed, but it could also have been a simple gust of the wind; the sound send chills down Bakura's spine. There was something strange about this Item – Bakura craved it the instant he saw it, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that this Item wasn't for him… for anyone of them. _What nonsense!_.

"You bear my name, and you look like me, what do you want from me?"

"Your life."

Now this _was_ amusing; Bakura would've howled with laughter if these ominous, unsettling feelings weren't plaguing him. The other Bakura sounded deadly serious. He narrowed his eyes.

"How do you suggest you are going to take it?" He had the advantage of the shadows, unless this other Bakura had the same powers. Had Gozaburo crafted two similar creations, and was one of them a fluke? No, that couldn't be. If Gozaburo had created the other Bakura as well, he wouldn't have given him an Item. Everyone knew that Gozaburo wanted the Items for himself. He licked his lips once more, anxiously.

"You can't use your shadows against me," the other Bakura announced. "I am the other part of your soul, and therefore you cannot hurt me, nor can I hurt you."

"We'll see about that," Bakura growled instinctively, and his hands went to his pockets. He had enough knives on him to slice anyone apart – and he wouldn't hold back on this weird doppelganger! He was going to kill him, and take his Item and hang it from his own neck in victory!

He had two knives out when the sky was brightly lit with an intense, golden glow. He didn't stop to watch or to marvel at it, even though the other Bakura, slightly confused, looked up, wondering where the light was coming from. _Fool! _He was wide open for an attack, and Bakura lunged at him, knives flickering in the same, golden light.

-------------------------------

"You're going to cut yourself, pretty little one." Marik hid a short chuckle behind his hand, even though his eyes never left the young boy coming towards him.

"I know exactly how to use this," Malik said. The dagger felt heavy in his hand, heavy yet… disturbingly comfortable. In his mind, he had played this particular scene over and over again, ever since Isis had told him. She was dead because of her visions, those visions he had hated for all his life. He couldn't deny that they all had come true, and he had hated Isis, the Items, the Gods, everything, for it. He hated that she had become a General, working for that bastard of a Kaiba Gozaburo, and giving him no explanation but the infuriating "My visions have shown me that I have to do this". Malik had felt alone all his life, darkness eating at his heart, hatred consuming him. His sister a General, his adoptive elder brother killed by the Elite Troops, his hatred had grown so much that it had given birth to an entire different personality - the one that was standing in front of him, listening to the same name with only one letter different. _Marik._

He wasn't going to be fooled by those bland, pupil-less eyes. Isis had told him how strong the other was; hatred and darkness fueled him. Malik forced his breathing under control – he had to be in perfect control. He had to remain calm. If he got angry now, he was going to ruin it for everyone. Ruin it for the whole world. It creeped him out to look at Marik's face; when relaxed, he almost looked child-like with his flawless skin and small lips pursed. His eyes were darting back and forth, curiously following him.

"You're going to cut yourself, pretty little one," Marik repeated. "Kiddies like you shouldn't be playing with nasty, sharp daggers."

"You're the kid here," Malik snarled. _Calm. Keep yourself goddamn calm! _"You were created from me, from my family, and you have brought nothing but pain and misery."

"I don't even know you," Marik answered, offended. "This is the first time I meet you! Why all the pretty hatred, pretty little snotty kid?"

"Stop it," Malik said, relieved that his voice sounded calm, yet stern. "You're nothing but a creation, so you can be killed. Your darkness won't taint this world any longer."

"I haven't done a thing," Marik complained, but he shifted his stance and his muscles tightened, tensed. He didn't clench his fists, but kept his fingers curved, claw-like. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Enough with this shit," Malik replied and moved a little to the side. They were close to each other; just a few steps away. They circled around each other, Malik's eyes on Marik's claw-like hands, Marik's eyes on Malik's Sennen Rod. They were gauging each other's reaction, taking in each other's strength, estimating each other's weak points. At first sight, Marik appeared physically stronger, but Malik had the advantage of a stabbing weapon.

"Enough it is, then," Marik taunted him. "So, what are you waiting for, mm? Stab me. Come on, stab me, pretty little fucker. Stab me and make me feel pretty pain-pain-pain, let me see pretty blood, let me see pretty bones. Come on then!"

Maybe it was the mocking tone of his voice, maybe it was the tension, or because of Isis' recent death. Anger possessed Malik, even though he had tried to suppress it. He all but jumped forward, his hand reaching for Marik while he raised his other hand with the dagger up high, ready to plunge it in. Marik was faster and turned just a little, catching the full brunt of Malik's weight and smoothly moved with him, throwing him on the ground and immediately rolled over, his nails sinking into his skin and slicing, blood immediately welling up.

Malik cried out in pain and frustration. He hammered down with his hand, stabbing Marik in the shoulder blade. The excited cry of pain that elicited the other shocked Malik, even though he should've known - Isis had told him that his dark side thrived on blood and pain. He had no time for analysis. Marik grabbed Malik at the throat, sharp nails embedding into his skin.

"You're so fucking dead," he growled, his other hand grabbing Malik's arm with the Sennen Item. His body trembled from the pure excitement of the pain, and his breathing was heavy from pleasure. Blood dripped from his shoulder, blood, such a pretty sight and he wanted to taste it, smear it all over his face and drink it, but for now, he had this pesky kid to deal with.

Suddenly the sky was brightened, and he immediately sat upright, pinning Malik between his legs to hold him down. His mouth fell just a little open when he realized what the light exactly was, and he smiled – not his usual deranged smile, but a fond, longing smile, of someone who had been waiting for a long lost lover to return.

"Pretty golden God," he whispered.

-------------------------------

Kaiba bit on his bloodless, chafed lips and refrained from grunting. His fingers were clasped around the steering wheel, and he forcefully avoided looking at them. He had a vague idea about his bad condition, and he didn't want to be confronted with his bony fingers. The leather of the steering wheel felt hot to the touch, but he had been through so many unpleasant situations that he couldn't care less; a little heat was nothing compared to being starved to death. What little food he had managed to keep down was his only source of energy, as well as a few glasses of that carbonated drink Otogi had found, fueling his system with caffeine.

He knew that something else was also fueling him: anger, because of what Gozaburo and Noa had done to him, and a burning, passionate desire to see those two _dead_, or at least punished for their crimes. Gozaburo had ruined everything what the name and the person Kaiba stood for, and even though it wasn't his 'real' family name, he felt attached to it and he felt the need to defend it against his adoptive father's warmonger. Look at what Gozaburo had done to the world, to the population, to this city – Domino City should be filled with people, with traffic, with kids, with adults. The empty streets and their bad condition were signs enough that Gozaburo didn't care for this world, he didn't care for anything but his own goal to reach immortality. Kaiba snorted.

Otogi sat next to him in the passenger's seat, with Mokuba in his lap. Mokuba was the one to apply pressure to the gas pedal, and would operate the brakes as soon as Kaiba nudged him. Otogi held his hand on Mokuba as he was in an awkward position, wedged between the dashboard and the shift stick; but at least he could reach the pedals. It was either Mokuba or Otogi, and the latter hadn't felt anything for crawling between Kaiba's skinny legs to put his hands on metal pads that were foreign to him anyway. He had never been in a position to learn how to drive, though he wasn't surprised that Mokuba actually knew the basics. Otogi could have enjoyed the car ride, really – it was quite amazing to travel this fast, and the car itself was fascinating – if not so terrible much depended upon it. He glanced at the backseat for the umpteenth time, his ponytail smacking him in the face. Kaiba's precious laptop and the bag with the Items and the rest of their provisions were strapped into the seat belts, but with the speed they were going at, Otogi didn't trust them to stay where they were. The roads hadn't been maintained for years, and he lost count of the numbers of bumps and potholes. His ass felt sore and bruised, and he didn't want to think about what Kaiba was feeling; with his skinny body, he would feel each and every little obstacle.

"That we even managed to get this car," he said for the fourth time. Mokuba turned his head around and beamed at him. The kid was having fun with this dangerous ride!

"Nii-sama can do anything!" He cheered, and pressed his hand further down on the gas pedal, speeding the car up some more. "It wasn't as hard as you thought, right?"

It had been Kaiba's brilliant idea to block all the elevators but the one they were using, rushing down to the garage that was unlocked due to the power fall-out. Otogi thought he was going to collapse and die from dragging Kaiba all over the place, but he had been able to muster enough strength to get everyone in the car, including the laptop and the bag with Items. Neither one of them had any idea of how much fuel was left in the tank; Kaiba had made the choice for the convertible without elaborating his choice, eliciting loud cheers from Mokuba because he wanted to feel 'the wind blowing through his hair'. Well, the kid had his wish fulfilled, and was probably regretting his choice now that he was stuffed between the dashboard, his brother's legs and the pedals.

"How much further is it?" Kaiba gritted through his teeth, and this was the first time Otogi could hear the pain he was suffering. Any moment now, Kaiba could collapse from sheer exhaustion, and Otogi didn't need to be a nurse to see the bad situation he was in.

"Hold on," he said. "We're close now, we've almost reached the city."

"You said that five minutes ago," Kaiba sneered, but kept his eyes on the road. They had passed a few signs with 'Domino City' on it, but the actual distance had been unreadable. Otogi had difficulties with his orientation; he had never approached the city from this side. Which way was the quickest one to the Game Shop?

"Really, just really close," Otogi said and tried to recognize any of the roads and buildings he saw. His grip on Mokuba shifted a little, and the kid slid almost entirely under the steering wheel.

"Heey! I don't want to get stuck here with my head!"

"Watch it," Kaiba barked and he tugged at the steering wheel. The car moved towards the left, hitting a bump in the road that send them flying off of their seats. If this had been anything but a convertible, they all would've hit their heads.

"I'm sorry, nii-sama," Mokuba whined from down below.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kaiba grumbled but it was so low and soft that only Otogi could overhear it. He was sure it was only meant for him, and he winced from the bump. He glanced quickly at the backseat, noticing that the laptop and the bag with the Items were still there, much to his relief.

After another few minutes, he gave a sudden yell.

"All right! See that building over there, to your right? You have to take the next exit!"

Domino City High had been the municipal school, but it had been long deserted. Its principal building with a large tower was however a typical landmark; an easy recognizable landmark for everyone. The tower used to hold a clock, which had disappeared; Otogi took it that the clock had been used to announce classes and the start of the school day. Just like driving a car, Otogi had been deprived of going to school like a normal kid, and many others with him. It was another thing that Kaiba Gozaburo had destroyed for them.

Kaiba grumbled again but followed Otogi's 'order', as he took the next exit and drove downhill, towards a large intersection.

"Let go of the gas, Mokuba," he said. His hand grabbed the stick and he shifted into a lower gear at the same moment Mokuba took his hands away from the pedal. The engine howled and the car slowed down considerably. The roads in town were in even worse condition than the highway, and Otogi kept his eyes peeled for any obstacles – Kaiba was beyond exhaustion. They were running out of time, and they had come too far to crash at the very last second.

"Straight ahead," Otogi said, adrenaline rushing through him. He had managed to escape the KaibaCorp. building, he was still alive, and he was soon to be reunited with his friends and the Resistance! Passing the intersection, they drove into the northeast direction for another few minutes, until Kaiba suddenly called out: "Hit the brakes, the brakes!"

The car came to an abrupt halt, and Otogi almost smacked into the dashboard. Annoyed, he wanted to yell at Kaiba for the sudden stop, but he refrained from commenting as he saw the large crater in front of them. Large parts of the road were just… melted away. Mokuba used the opportunity to climb back into Kaiba's lap. He winced visibly from his younger brother's weight, but didn't protest.

"Good call," Otogi muttered. He had misjudged the size of the crater, and from up close he could see there was no way they could drive past it. He could still see wisps of smoke rising up from it. He didn't know what or who could have caused this… but it meant that they had to find an alternative route, and his mind was already going over the possibilities.

Kaiba pulled at the stick, shifting it into reverse. "Gently, very gently push the gas pedal," he told his brother, his voice hoarse. Mokuba answered with a sincere "Yes, nii-sama!" and slid back into his previous position, ducking under the dashboard. Very slowly, the car backed up, enlarging the distance between them and the smoldering crater…

"Wait! Wait!" Otogi almost whacked Kaiba in the face.

"What?"

"Wait!" Otogi pushed at the car door in an attempt to open it. He muttered under his breath when he couldn't get it to open fast enough and quickly, he hoisted himself out of the car. He swung his legs out of the car while he dumped Mokuba unceremoniously, eliciting another "Heeey! Watch the head!".

"What the hell is he doing?" Kaiba leaned against the steering wheel, his chest heaving. He was so tired, and his body ached all over. His eyes followed Otogi nonetheless, and he didn't understand why he was running straight for the crater, taking a turn to the right at the last moment, waving maniacally with his arms.

Mokuba got up again, an annoyed frown marring his face. He looked over the edge of the dashboard. "What's going on? Where did Otogi go to?"

"I don't know." Kaiba shrugged and leaned into the steering wheel. Not very comfortable, but he could rest his chin on the wheel and close his eyes…so tired…

"Nii-sama, there! People! Over there!" Mokuba's voice was loud, and he opened his eyes again. He looked into the direction Mokuba was pointing to, and despite everything, his lips turned into his characteristic smirk. _We made it._

------------------------------

Running as fast as he could, past the immense crater, Otogi waved and yelled frantically. He had spotted people, and his hopes went up significantly; please, let it be members of the Resistance! Even if they weren't, they would probably know where the members were, wouldn't they? It had to be! He couldn't make out if they were male or female; two people, huddled together, walking at a very slow pace - and he could see why, as the taller one was limping.

"Heeey! Heey!" He yelled, trying to get their attention. "Wait! Wait!"

His heart fluttered when they indeed halted. Hopefully they could tell him where Yuugi and Shizuka were!

"Have you seen…" He skidded to a halt when the smaller of the two turned around, revealing herself to be a woman, face smudged and dirty, her hands and arms showing abrasions, matted strands of her short chestnut hair plastered against her cheeks.

"Anzu..!"

"Otogi!" She yelled and she almost dropped the man she was half-carrying, half-dragging. Otogi recognized him immediately and was quite surprised to see the magician-General right here, but he moved towards Anzu to give her an awkward hug. She moved her free arm around him, grabbing at his shirt, and she laughed out loud, slightly hysterically.

"We were so worried about you! We thought… Gods, we thought that you were dead! After we didn't hear from you for so long…"

"It's all right," Otogi said, hugging her close one more time before letting her go. His eyes darted automatically towards the magician-General, who was dressed in his rather formal robes. Strange that he wasn't wearing his usual armor. To his surprise, he noticed the man's leg all bandaged up, a hue of blood visible through the fabric.

"Otogi," Mahaado said, "have you seen the Pharaoh? Please…"

He shook his head regretfully. "I managed to get out of the KaibaCorp. building, buy we haven't seen anyone since."

Anzu didn't pick up on the 'we' and patted with her hand all over Otogi, the nurse in her at work.

"You're suffering from malnutrition," she said, frowning. It was a good thing she hadn't seen Kaiba yet. "Who did this to you? You need extra vitamins, minerals and…"

"Anzu, please, not now," Otogi said. "Come, we have to get back to the car."

"Car? You arrived here by car?"

"I have the Kaiba brothers with me," he said and she froze on the spot.

"What? What in the world, Otogi..?"

"No, not Noa," he quickly said. "It's too much to explain now, but we need to get back to the car. Only then we can find the Pharaoh. I fill you in as we go, all right?"

She trusted him unconditionally, but her face showed a deep, puzzled frown when she followed him. To speed up the process, Otogi took Mahaado's other arm and swung it over his own shoulders, supporting the magician-General. It earned him a surprised, but genuine grateful look, and Otogi simply nodded in return. Frankly, Mahaado would hold them up for too long if they kept the previous slow pace up; furthermore, Otogi had seen the patch of blood on his leg increasing. Judging from all the fabric Anzu already used to bandage it, Mahaado wasn't the only one in need of professional, medical assistance.

As they reached the crater and made their way past it, Otogi feared for one split-second that Kaiba had driven off. He couldn't see the car until Anzu poked him in the ribs, squeezing past Mahaado to do so.

"Over there!"

Relieved, Otogi guided them towards the vehicle with the engine still running. Kaiba had parked the car next to a wall to get out of the hot sun, and he glared at Otogi when he saw who he had with him.

"You idiot, why do you bring a General with you?" Even with his voice raspy and hoarse, Kaiba sounded like a commander - almost as much as Gozaburo. Mahaado lifted up his head when he heard the voice, but his surprise wore quickly off.

"I expected you to not die anytime soon, Kaiba. Whatever they tried to get out of you, they never got it, did they?"

"No they didn't," Kaiba answered stiffly and Mahaado chuckled, dissolving into a groan when Anzu abandoned him, leaving it to Otogi to support him. She closed the distance between her and the car with three firm steps.

"What on Earth happened to the both of you?" She asked, voice shrill, staring aghast from Kaiba to Otogi and back again. "It's a miracle you're still breathing! You're dehydrated, malnourished - no, you're completely emaciated, and…"

"Save it," Kaiba barked. "Get into the car if you all must tag along and hurry up about it!"

"I wish I had still my supplies with me," Anzu said and continued poking Kaiba, suddenly taking his head into her hands and forcing him to open his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" He managed to croak out before she pulled at his tongue.

"You're in no condition to drive. Get into the backseat, I'll drive."

"You can drive?" Otogi asked dumfounded. Mahaado leaned heavily on him, trying to find an easy stance to get the weight off of his leg.

Anzu nodded. "My father taught it to me before he… well, he thought it would come in handy. He wanted me to be able to take care of myself as much as possible. He hated being dependant."

"We need to find the Pharaoh, please," Mahaado interrupted. Anzu tugged at the door and opened it, almost causing Mokuba to roll out. He showed her an apologetic smile, which she immediately returned, smiling widely.

"At least _someone_ is completely safe and sound!"

Otogi avoided looking at her charred skin. Both her and Mahaado had been the victim of… something, maybe an explosion, even though the magician-General hadn't suffered any burn wounds. Whatever had happened, it was horrible - but they didn't have the time to stand still and think, they had to be on the move.

A short discussion spawned between Anzu and Kaiba about who was better fit to drive, which ended with a loud "You're going to kill everyone because you're dying behind the wheel" from Anzu, who by then unbuckled Kaiba and helped him out of the car, propping him on the backseat before he could even protest. Otogi had to suppress a snicker. It was the first time, and probably the only time, that he saw Kaiba Seto obey, and a woman to boot - he sat in the back of the car, eyes widened in shock that he had been bossed around. Mahaado came to sit next to him, with Mokuba wedged between them. The kid didn't mind the magician-General's presence, if he already paid attention to it. He latched onto his brother, and even tried to make him eat something from the provisions they had brought.

Otogi ignored Mokuba enthusiastic babble on the backseat and turned towards Anzu, who had buckled herself up and moved with her hand over the shift stick, her feet on the pedals.

"All right, let's see… gas… brakes… yes, yes, I think I got it!" She stepped onto the gas pedal, the engine roaring with power. She grabbed the shift stick and looked at Otogi.

"I don't know where Yuugi is," she said, her eyes showing a brief glimpse of sadness before turning a little distant again. Compassion could get you killed on the streets, but Anzu would rather die than abandoning her friends. "I can take you to the place I last saw him."

"That's fine by me," Otogi said and his breath hitched in his throat. A bright light washed over them, and Anzu cried out in surprise, lifting up her hands to shield her eyes. Mokuba tried to crawl into his brother's lap, scared. Mahaado's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Oh, this is bad, this should not be happening," he moaned.

"What's going on?" Otogi found himself oddly staring into the light; despite its intensity, it was easy on the eyes. Anzu moved her hands away, staring as well. The light was golden, almost warm, almost.. friendly, inviting.

"Drive," Mahaado hissed. "In name of the Gods, drive!"

Anzu looked bewildered from Mahaado to Otogi, but her hands clasped the steering wheel and her foot pushed the gas pedal in. The car sped forward and they raced into the heart of the city.

-------------------------------

"Holy fuck… holy fuck." Jounouchi stared at the giant bird-beast that had spread its wings over Domino City. He and Honda looked at the… creature, baffled, and finally he snapped his jaws shut.

"Another God," Honda was quick to understand, "just as we thought we had managed to survive one..!"

"Oh man…"

"What do we do now? We need to find the others."

"We were going after the Pharaoh, and so we're going after him," Jounouchi smacked Honda against the shoulder, but not too harshly. He wanted to find his friends as well, as fast as possible; he hated not knowing if they were injured or not from the previous blast. At this moment however, the Pharaoh was the biggest threat; if they didn't stop him and his cursed Gods, people were going to die.

"What about Yuugi? Shizuka, Anzu…"

"They're alive," Jounouchi said. "They are! We go after the Pharaoh and we take him out. Without him, the God will disappear! Come on Honda, we can't stay here any longer!"

He grabbed his friend at the arm, dragging him away. Honda looked over his shoulder and freed himself from Jounouchi's grasp.

"What about _them?_" He nodded with his head, obviously torn between following Jounouchi and helping out Malik and Bakura. Jounouchi was speechless for a moment, trying to make the right decision. Malik rolled over the ground with his look-alike, both screaming and yelling in anger, even though some of the screams seemed more excited than anything else. He shuddered. From the vigor Malik was stabbing the other with, the man should have been dead ten times over by now, but he simply laughed, and screamed some more. He was the one moaning in pure delight. Jounouchi shuddered again.

Bakura on the other hand… Bakura was just staring creepily at the other Bakura. They weren't even moving. There was barely any distance between them, and they just kept staring… until the Bakura in the black trench coat looked up at the sky to stare at the golden light and the summoned God, and the other Bakura lunged for him, knife in his hand. Jounouchi saw the attack and his body was on the verge of taking a sprint and jump between them, to break up the fight… but he restrained himself and turned around, just as both Bakura rolled over the ground, a surprised cry ringing in his ears.

"This isn't our fight," he said grimly. He didn't know what Isis had told her brother and his friend. He had barely interacted with the woman at all, and large parts of the conversations about the Sennen Items and their effects had been wasted on him. He had caught wind of the 'dark halves' and that it was a job that could only be done by Malik and Bakura. "This is their fight, and if we don't find the Pharaoh and keep him from doing what he's doing, we're all going to die."

Honda pursed his lips. He knew Jounouchi was right, but he didn't like running away from a fight, especially when he thought the fight was unfair. They didn't know how strong those doppelgangers were, so how fair could this fight be? Malik and Bakura weren't his intimate friends, but they were part of the Resistance as they had showed their willingness to help and take on these dark look-alikes, and that was enough for Honda

"Let's go," Jounouchi all but growled, feeling frustrated himself for exactly the same reasons. He started to jog, away from the fight, and didn't look back, not even to check if Honda was following him.

"He can't be far," Honda caught up with him, keeping up with the pace. His eyes darted from the buildings to the ground, spying for rubble on the pavement so he wouldn't trip.

"He must be close to the God," Jounouchi agreed. The others couldn't be very far either, or so he presumed. The blast had flung them all away, enough to disperse them, but not far enough to be completely out of reach. Gods, he hoped he was right. He would take more burn wounds from a blast if that meant he could get closer to his friends; and as long as he didn't know if his sister was safe, dying wasn't an option for him.

They went around a corner, slowing down as the street was filled with debris. Climbing over a particular large chunk of concrete, Honda slipped and fell. He tumbled on top of Jounouchi, both losing their balance and smacking to the ground.

"Smart move, asshole," Jounouchi muttered as he touched his jaw, then stuck his finger into his mouth to cheek his teeth. To his relief, he didn't encounter any blood, so nothing was broken, not even chipped. Honda dusted himself off as he got up, glaring at the offending concrete.

"It would be so much easier to walk through the streets if all that debris wasn't there!"

Jounouchi got up as well and held his hand above his eyes. The light was much more intense here, but he could still easily look into it. It felt… warm and comfortable, like a blanket, even though the God-beast itself was nothing but menacing. How strange… there was no time to pursue this train of thoughts, and he resumed his earlier jog.

"We'll search in squares," he said, "from block to block, until we find the Pharaoh or the others."

"We're not that far off," Honda answered, also noticing how the light grew more intense.

It took them only a few blocks to find someone – not the one they had been searching for in the first place, but the one most important to Jounouchi. Shizuka was standing close to a sturdy wall, a little huddled in the shadows, trying to make herself as invisible as possible.

"Shizuka!" He cried out, forgetting that there probably was a very good reason why she was hiding in the shadows.

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka lost the same precaution, straightening herself immediately and running in the direction of his voice. He opened his arms and embraced her, lifting her up from the ground.

"Shizuka, are you all right? Are you alone? Where's Yuugi?"

"Onii-chan," she said again and ruffled his hair. "My hand… my pinky finger. It hurts. Something scorched me, and it burns and itches…"

Honda and Jounouchi both looked at her hand and the makeshift bandages. "Anzu will have to take a look at it," he said.

"You found Anzu-san?" The girl got all excited. Jounouchi wished he would have thought his words over instead of giving his sister false hope.

"She'll probably be around here somewhere," he answered sheepishly and berated himself mentally when he saw the disappointment on Shizuka's face.

"Yuugi-kun is over there, he was going to check something out," Shizuka lowered her voice. "I think that Pharaoh dude is close by…"

Honda snickered at hearing Shizuka use the same reference to the Pharaoh as her brother, which wasn't all that surprising. The warmth and light was pretty intense here, even more than they felt previously.

"Over there, where?"

"He went to the north," Shizuka pointed out. "He told me to stay here. We were only the two of us. I was waiting for him to return."

"All right, stay here," Jounouchi said. "We're going to see if we can find Yuugi."

Shizuka immediately latched onto him, her fingers clenching at his torn clothing. "No!"

"Shizuka, it's far too dangerous," Jounouchi tried to persuade her. "There's another God, and…"

"Is that where the… heat is coming from?" She sounded confused. "It feels so calm and gentle, like a sun caressing your skin."

Jounouchi and Honda exchanged quizzical looks. 'Calm' and 'gentle' wouldn't be exactly the words they would use to describe the God, even though the warmth _was _comfortable. They were able to see the God, Shizuka wasn't. Jounouchi took his sister by the hand and pulled her even closer.

"All right, you can come with us," he said. If they were going to die, be it because of the God or anything else, they would be together, not separated. Honda looked like he understood. Jounouchi felt a wave of pity for him; Anzu's whereabouts were still unknown, and he knew his friend's thoughts were with his fiancée.

"Let's go!"

-------------------------------

He sat upright, just staring at the bright light, an infatuated look on his face.

"Pretty golden God..." he repeated, dropping his hands in his lap. He had forgotten about Malik, about the fight, and everything and everyone around him, only the light and the God mattered to him.

Malik breathed heavily from the exertion. He was on the ground, skin chafed, clothing torn, pinned down by the other's legs. He could barely move but twitch his torso a little, and he already knew that trying to push the other off of him was of no use. Marik was too strong to be simply thrown off. Malik stabbed his counterpart's leg, but as Marik was completely entranced by the appearance of the God, he barely registered the pain. Malik touched his own throat, feeling the bruises form on his skin. This was no of use. He had apparently lost the fight even before they started; how was he supposed to battle his dark half anyway?

He tried to get his thoughts straight. There had to be a way he could use Marik's distraction to his advantage. So much anger, so much hatred. Isis had died in vain; she had died when she had touched her Item. It made no sense. According to her, that Item that belonged to their family in the first place. She had been so evasive, refusing to answer all of his questions. Malik had loved his sister dearly, despite her being a General, despite her being on Gozaburo's side. He had still loved her even after Rishid died in an attack from the Elite Troops. His brother… he could cry when he thought of Rishid who had been adopted into the family a long time ago. He had fought for freedom, for his own existence, for Isis to be safe and free from Gozaburo's claws…

Sometimes Malik thought that Isis had killed Rishid, if only to keep him from getting too close to her, and trying to prevent her from doing what she had to do. Her visions had shown her that she was going to defect to the Resistance, hand them the Items, and then… die. Her body had simply disappeared, leaving him literally with nothing to hold. She had died in his arms, sharing her last moments with him. Why hadn't she told him everything? Why had she only said that he could do this, he could make the darkness go away, without elaborating? The Item wasn't even working on him! Malik had stabbed Marik numerous times; he should have been long dead by now! Only blood was flowing… blood.

_Lifeline_. Blood was the lifeline of one's body. Blood was what Malik had tied to Isis, their family blood, Ishtar blood. Separated, diffused, created… this was different. The other part of his soul, who was bleeding but didn't feel pain, and when he felt pain, he enjoyed it. Malik had never enjoyed pain. He knew why this other one had been created. Hatred and anger, sadness and pain.. but they weren't brothers. They weren't connected by family ties or blood. Malik opened his eyes, knowing that he was on the right track.

"Pretty golden God," the other repeated and now that he was still distracted, Malik plunged the dagger into his right upper leg again and let go of it, leaving the Item embedded in the flesh. Marik's body shook a little, shocked by the sudden movement, and he looked down, amused.

"You tried that before, pretty little thing," he sing-songed. "It didn't work. Beautiful little me, you're so pathetic. I have to kill you. I'll kill you with my hand on your pretty little neck and I'll snap it. Yes, yes, that sounds perfect."

"You can't kill me," Malik said. "Because you are a part of me. Killing me would mean killing yourself. But then again, you already _are _dead. You have never lived. You are a creation. You are from my mind."

"You talk pretty shit," Marik answered brusquely. He lowered his right hand to grab the Item. "I have never seen you before in my life."

"I have seen you countless of times." Malik all but smiled. "Pretty hatred, come back to me."

Marik narrowed his eyes and yanked the Rod out of his leg, undisturbed by the blood flowing from the injury. He lifted it up, the dagger dripping with blood. With an inhuman growl, he lowered the Item, the dagger aiming for Malik's head, right between the eyes – when he suddenly halted. His arm refuse to move, and the tip of the dagger was just an inch away from Malik's skin. He didn't dare to breathe, but there was no fear in his eyes.

"Pretty hatred, come back to me."

"No." Marik stared at his hand, clutching the Item, trying to move. "What… how? I can't come back to you. I don't belong to you…"

"You belong to someone else," Malik answered, "but you don't belong in this world. Your time is up, darkness of my soul. I accept you and your hatred as a part of me, to complete my soul again."

The eye attached to the sphere of the Rod started to glow as if he had spoken a magic word. Marik stared at it, confused yet curious, until he suddenly got scared.

"Take it away from me," he cried out, "take it away from me!"

Malik moved up his hand and took the Item simply out of Marik's hand, the sphere still glowing. Marik was unable to move, but Malik could – he moved away from under him, relieved when he was standing up again, ignoring the pain he was feeling. He held the Item high, but reached with his other hand for Marik.

"Time to go."

"Time to go?" His voice was child-like.

"Yes, time to go."

Their hands touched, and the next moment he was gone. No body, no blood, no nothing… Malik didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He had expected something more grand, something earth-shattering perhaps, and not something… as silent as this. Staring at the Rod, the glow had worn off, and he didn't feel any different than before. He still was angry, almost feeling an urge to kill, but he squashed that train of thoughts. Malik quickly looked around to see if he could find the end cap of the Rod; he had dropped it just before the fight had started.

----------------------------------

Bakura had expected at least some resistance. A feisty push or a pull, or a tug at his hair. Instead, he rolled over the ground with the other Bakura, a knife firmly stuck into his shoulder, his hand clasped around the handle. The other Bakura had gasped in surprise, but that was it. He tumbled over him and took the knife out again, immediately getting back up on his feet and shifting into a fighting stance.

He just… lied there. Lifeless for a moment, with the Ring half on his chest, half on his side – the prongs were heavy, slowly dragging the Item down to the ground, if it weren't for Bakura finally moving. He brought up his hand and touched the place where he had been stabbed, dabbing his fingers through the blood. Baffled, he looked at the liquid on his fingertips, dripping over his skin. Real blood. He had really been stabbed. Almost in shock, he looked up at the standing Bakura.

"You stabbed me."

Bakura looked down on his lying namesake with all the contempt he could muster. This weakling, this boy, was going to take his life? With all his talk about this 'dark side' of his soul, and unable to hurt each other? Look at him! He was just lying there, staring in disbelief at his fingers. He snorted.

"I do not know where you are coming from, but you are supposed to be dying."

"I told you before, you cannot hurt me, and I cannot hurt you."

"Prove it," Bakura said.

"You just witnessed it yourself."

"You are bleeding. Maybe you can survive one stab wound, but I have got lots more where that came from."

The other Bakura threw him a sudden haughtily look and got back up on his feet, albeit slowly. His fingers hooked behind the Ring he was carrying, and he muttered something under his breath. _Isis_. Why hadn't she told him everything? She had burdened him and Malik with the knowledge of these dark halves and the upcoming fight moments before she died; leaving them with the question of how to solve it. Bakura Ryou had never, ever thought in his life to be involved in this, a war, a Resistance – a fight with his supposedly dark half.

Truth be told, he had never heard of 'Sennen Items', a 'dark half' and everything about the Resistance before. He knew about Domino City as that was Kaiba Gozaburo's seat of power. That his pendant, a gift from his father, turned out to be a Sennen Item, was a revelation brought to him by Malik Ishtar when they met. He had never asked to be involved in any of this, and he would have gladly given his pendant to Malik and let him deal with it – but he couldn't.

Malik was the first and only friend that he had, and even though he didn't like to admit it, Bakura had always searched for something in his life. Something or someone that was missing. It could be the other part of his soul; it could be someone to love or care about. He had never entertained the idea that his soul might be missing something, and when he saw the other Bakura, glaring at him, menacingly poised with the knife in his hand, he couldn't imagine himself to be possibly missing _that_.

"You do not belong in this world," he said. "You are a creation."

"So what?" Bakura snorted. He shook with his hand, droplets of blood flying off the knife and spattering on the ground. He knew he was a creation – Gozaburo reminded him of that often enough. He didn't know exactly how or why he was created; only that it had to do with something called 'virtual reality', something that the whole Kaiba family was obsessed with. Power was knowledge, but he had concentrated on the Items first. There was a deep-rooted, inexplicable longing for those Items in him, and he had thought that, after collecting all the Items, he could always learn about that 'virtual reality' himself. Who cared for Gozaburo, the world, virtual or not, when one had the Items?

He licked his lips. "Creations have their purposes."

"There is only one thing redeeming you," Bakura said and withdrew his fingers from the Ring. He had almost been caressing the thing. "Someone you care for. That will save you in the end… somehow."

"I do not care," he answered, and he calmly walked towards his namesake, adjusting the position of his wrist and drove the knife right into his ribs. It was impossible to deliver a more fatal wound than that; he must have reached the heart. Grinning, he pushed just a little further, the knife sinking into tissue and flesh until the entire blade disappeared.

Bakura looked at the knife protruding from his chest, the hand of the other Bakura still around it, and he put his hand over his namesake's. "Your skin is soft," he said, not perturbed at all by the deadly weapon sticking out of him. "Someone is caring for you too, right?"

He refused to get distracted. He knew the golden God had appeared, and that it was preparing itself for an attack as soon as the Pharaoh would give the word. Domino City would be reduced to ashes and the whole Resistance would be wiped out including these two. All that would remain were the Items, which he would collect himself. He wasn't going to get distracted by the golden God or by the other Bakura who started to creep him out, _him_ of all people. How could he remain so calm with a knife wedged into his heart, and make a comment on how about his skin felt?

With one brusque movement, he wanted to withdraw his hand, but discovered that he couldn't. The other Bakura held onto his hand, a grip he should easily free himself from, but he couldn't move. His body disobeyed him. He could only watch how the other gently caressed his hand and traipsed with his fingers over his fingers, and it weirded him out.

"Who- _what _are you?"

"I am the other half of your soul, you know that." He smiled. "I am looking very much forward to share my soul with you again."

"I do not know what you are talking about, but no one is going to share souls with…"

The prongs of the Ring chimed and suddenly pointed forwards, to him. They basked in a soft glow, but the sharp ends of the prongs intimidated him, made him feel… scared. Bakura had never felt scared before, uncomfortable at most. He was just a creation… created to survive everything and anything. He felt compelled to look to the right where Marik was supposed to be, and all he saw was Malik with the Sennen Rod; the dagger in one hand, the end cap in another. Malik was slowly approaching them, clearly doubting whether to help out or not, and in a last ditch effort, Bakura wanted to use another knife with his free hand, but the stabbing weapon fell out of his fingers before he could use it.

"You do not belong in this world. Time to go."

"T-Time to go?" Bakura stammered, completely taken aback by the change in attitude in the other Bakura. He didn't imagine the fingers caressing him one more time before he was pushed, still gently, and he took a step backwards, not understanding. The prongs were deadly quiet, the Ring not chiming, and fear gulfed through him. He had only time for one last look at the other Bakura as he was taken by the shadows, dissolving his body. He didn't even scream.

Bakura fell on his knees, doubling over as he removed the knife from his chest, using the last of his strength to hurl it away. Malik stepped over it as he hurried towards his friend and quickly grabbed him by the upper arms, forcing him upright.

"Bakura! Look at me, Bakura."

"When.. when is it my time to go?" he asked, voice etched with pain. Malik shook his head, but he understood him.

"Your time is a long, long way from here," he answered. "Come, we have to get the Items to Yuugi. They have lost every meaning to us now."

At least to him; he wanted to get rid of the dagger. Malik realized he still hadn't screwed the end cap on and proceeded to do so, while Bakura slowly worked himself up again, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Malik made sure he heard the fastening 'click' of the cap. "Isis didn't know either. Some things are far beyond our comprehension. We wouldn't be able to understand the nature and origin of their creation for the life of us. Accepting them for whatever they are and allowing them to share our soul again, cancelled their existence, I guess."

"I do not want to know," Bakura shivered. The Ring hung lifelessly against his chest, the prongs rattling again, shifting with every movement he made. "I do not want to know."

"We will find out, and make Gozaburo pay if he has done something…"

"No. No more killing."

"This wasn't a kill."

Bakura looked at him. "How can you be so calm about this? Look at you, you are injured… _I _am injured…"

"Because it wasn't a kill," Malik repeated. "We didn't kill them, Bakura. If they are truly the other part of our souls, our dark half, our negative feelings, whatever they might have been, they have returned to us somehow, making us… whole again? We couldn't inflict real pain to each other. That has to mean that we were one and the same."

Despite everything, Bakura chuckled softly. "I have never heard you say such things before. Weren't you the one who disliked everything reeking of psychology and deeper meanings?"

"Well, everything changes after meeting your dark half and… sort of absorbing him. Do you feel any different?"

"No. I just feel sad, because I still think I killed him."

"Maybe we don't belong to this world either."

"Wh-what?"

"Isis was a General, these two were our dark halves. When they… disappeared, they didn't leave a body. Maybe, because we are involved in all of this, we don't belong to this world either?"

"Nonsense," Bakura said and was taken aback by his own vehemence. "I will not believe that."

"Then let's find our purpose," Malik said and sounded excited. "We deliver the Items to Yuugi and his Resistance and we get the hell away from here."

"Away? With that light in the sky?"

"Do you want to stay here and look at it?"

Bakura thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I want to go with you."

"We have done our part. We can go back to Egypt… or what's left of it."

"Egypt. My father is in Egypt."

"My roots are there as well," Malik encouraged him. "Come on, Bakura. We're nomads anyway."

This time the other nodded and his face was set in determination. "Very well. We will go back to Egypt."

It didn't feel like a goal, it didn't even feel definitive. Some things were hard to understand, especially after what he witnessed, but Bakura knew one thing - that he would never feel really at home, not anywhere. That was a fate he shared with a lot of people in this war-torn world, but he had the choice to do something about it. He had chosen to help his friend with defeating crucial people, two… creations, entities, who were linked to the powerful General, the Pharaoh. Without them, he would probably be weakened, vulnerable. It didn't make Bakura feel happy about what happened. However, some things were out of his hands, out of his reach, and he had only Malik. They would need each other badly, to deal with everything, as Malik still had a difficult time accepting Isis'death. The only thing he could do, was to stand by his friend and help him.

Bakura nodded to no one in particular and went after Malik who already walked down the road, the Rod tucked between the belt loops as usual. His own Ring bumped with every movement against his chest, just below the blood stains, but the prongs had stopped rattling, and no chime came from the Item.

------------------------------------------

It was… amazing. Disconcerting, yet amazing, how someone could summon – and maintain control over – such an impressive beast? Yuugi could feel the power oozing off of the creature, which simply hovered in the air, wings spread, its massive torso covered with gold, its head turned towards its master, beak slightly open. Yuugi's knees felt wobbly, and he tried to get up again, but he was so overwhelmed by the display of power that he needed a full minute to collect his bearings. He could easily look straight into the bright light coming from the God, and he noticed that the previous spots swimming in his vision had disappeared.

The question was, why had Pharaoh summoned another God? The red dragon had disappeared after its attack. Why would he leave? Yuugi's only thought was that the Pharaoh might feel in danger and had summoned another God to protect him.

"Please don't," he said out loud, but his voice was hoarse and drowned out by the intensity of the God who slightly moved its wings, causing a firm wind to sweep over the town's plaza. It almost knocked him off of his feet, and Yuugi had to struggle to keep his balance. Ignoring the pain in his body, he moved towards the Pharaoh.

"Please don't," he repeated, louder this time, and to his surprise, the Pharaoh responded - but not exactly the way he had in mind. The man doubled over, falling onto his hands and knees. Yuugi was immediately filled with concern - the other was in pain, and Yuugi's natural born feelings of compassion took over.

"Pharaoh," he called for him, louder. "Pharaoh."

He didn't receive an answer and he took a bold step forward, immediately nailed to the spot when the God opened its beak further to let out a horrifying, screeching sound. Yuugi recalled how sensitive Osiris had been, launching an attack on its own when it felt its master had been threatened, and somehow he couldn't believe he was going to survive an attack from _this_ God.

"Pharaoh, please, I only want to speak with you."

He was muttering something, an ancient language that Yuugi recognized from it sounds, but not exactly the words. It was almost as if he was praying - what was going on?

"Pharaoh, please." How did one address a Pharaoh anyway?

"Your Highness," he said. He didn't dare to approach him even if he only wanted to help him.

The God lowered itself a little, hovering over its master, intensifying its golden light. The Pharaoh got back up on his feet and slowly turned around. If Yuugi had thought that they looked similar from the earlier glimpse he caught of him, he was certainly even more surprised to see how little they actually differed from each other. He was mesmerized by the Pharaoh's eyes, shocked by the anger and hatred in those red, blood red irises. All the hatred, all the pain and sadness he could see, all the anger was concentrated in those two pools that seemed to consist of running blood, smoldering, smothering. He swallowed.

"You want to speak with _me?_" His voice was low, booming, and anger dripped from his words. "You, who took Mahaado away from me? Who took in a traitor, who thwarted our goals?"

"Isis-san wasn't a traitor," Yuugi protested.

"Silence! You do not talk back to me!"

Yuugi remained silent, offended. He didn't need another look at the Pharaoh's eyes to know that the anger and hatred were aimed at him. This man couldn't be reasoned with, and he had been so naïve to think he could just walk up to him and have a conversation... when the Pharaoh remained silent as well, Yuugi frowned and looked up again, straight into man's eyes. He was looking at _him._

"Why do you resemble me so much?"

"I do not know," Yuugi answered truthfully. "I wish to talk to you, Pharaoh. Would you please… ehh… call off your God?"

"I do not have to talk to you about anything," the Pharaoh answered and he suddenly gasped, a look of utter pain flashing over his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Marik… Bakura…" The Pharaoh's voice was barely audible, but Yuugi could make out the names. The other gripped at his chest, his fingers clenching convulsively, and he seemed distracted for a moment, until the fierce hatred was back into his eyes.

"You told them to kill them," he said. "You have killed them! You have taken them away from me!"

The golden God, still hovering in the air, responded fiercely by opening its beak in an indignant cry, screeching so loud it almost perforated his ear drums. It moved its wings, causing such a wind that Yuugi had difficulties standing upright once more.

"No! What are you talking about? Please, Pharaoh! Stop this! You must feel deep down, in your heart, that this is wrong. This is all wrong! This is not the way it's supposed to be. Mahaado told me everything about you, how you were a fair and just ruler…"

"Mahaado," the Pharaoh repeated.

"Gozaburo did so much wrong," Yuugi continued. "He enslaved you and forced you to wear that armor of yours. He doesn't have the best intentions for you, and he makes everyone around him suffer, including you."

"Suffer," the Pharaoh parroted, but then shook his head. "No. Gozaburo has always taken care of me. He gave me Marik and Bakura - and you took them away from me! Just as you took Mahaado from me!"

"Your friend is safe with us," Yuugi said. At least, he hoped Mahaado was safe, as he hadn't seen him since Osiris' attack. "Please Pharaoh, we have to talk."

Silence. Yuugi looked at the Pharaoh, showing nothing but faith and hope to the other, meeting his angry, heated gaze without a flinch. He was seriously thinking that he was getting through to the other, as the Pharaoh mellowed, if only a little, the scowl on his lips smoothing into a thin, almost disapproving line - but not in rejection. If he wasn't so nervous, Yuugi probably would've smiled disarmingly; as it was, he extended his hand to reach for the Pharaoh. He saw the mistake he made a second too late.

"Winged Dragon of the Heavens," the Pharaoh spoke, shying away from Yuugi, "atta-"

"My Pharaoh!" Mahaado's voice rolled over the plaza, interrupting the Pharaoh. He was also too late - the God acknowledged the half-spoken command, and opened its beak.

Yuugi looked behind him, searching for Mahaado - but the only thing he saw was a car with several people in it, and Anzu behind the steering wheel. She firmly stepped on the brakes, the tires burning rubber as the vehicle came to a halt at the edge of the plaza. Mahaado tried to immediately climb out of the car, but was hindered by his robes and his injured leg.

Yuugi didn't recognize the two sitting next to the magician-General; the tall one, with short cropped brown hair and closed eyes, seemed to be asleep. It was disturbing to see how skinny he was, his pale cheeks hollow and his jaw line sharp, the skin tight around the bone. A young kid was curled against his side, but he appeared to be healthy and well-fed. To his relief, he recognized the person sitting next to Anzu, and he yelled his name out loud.

"Otogi-kun! You're alive!"

Otogi waved as he tried to get up himself. Anzu opened the door and slid out of her seat. Mahaado ran past the car, a little comical the way he was hopping with his leg – the bloodied bandages were hard to miss – to join the Pharaoh, who stared in disbelief at him. In the sky, hovering over the plaza, the God was preparing its attack, collecting an orb of energy as its beak was opened, the raw power crackling and jittering through the air.

"Yuugi! Are you all right?"

He turned around, as it wasn't Anzu who had spoken. Yuugi was thrilled to see Jounouchi, Honda and Shizuka appearing from the other side. All his friends had made it, and from the looks of it, they had survived without sustaining severe injuries. He felt more relief and gratitude to be reunited with his friends again. There was, however, no time for a happy reunion. Everyone could see and feel the danger from the impending attack. Mahaado was close to the Pharaoh, and Yuugi had never seen the magician-General so agitated like this.

"My Pharaoh, you must call off the attack! Please listen to me!"

"They killed them," he hissed, "they killed you!"

Mahaado didn't hesitate and wasn't scared to put both his hands on the Pharaoh's shoulders. The shorter man seemed to be out of control, his red eyes blazing, and his lips drawn into a tight line, his face set in an intense hunger for destruction. Seeing his friend injured had put his rage and anger into overdrive. Mahaado felt his heart break; this wasn't what he wanted, this wasn't what he ever wanted to see.

"I am still alive, my Pharaoh," he whispered. He wouldn't personally mourn the passing of Marik and Bakura, but he saw how much it affected the one he cared for. "Call off the attack, please. It will do no one any good if… my Pharaoh, please. You are exhausted, overexerted. You need some rest. Please call off the attack and come with me."

"You are _dead_! They took you away from me! Away from me, all alone! I do not even have you anymore! They have to suffer!"

"It is all right," Mahaado said, forcefully ignoring the God building up its attack. The Pharaoh could still recall it, even at the last moment. If only he could reach him, could get through to him…

"Gozaburo lied to you," the magician-General continued. "I have never been a prisoner. I was treated with respect, and I have learned a lot from the Resistance, things that you should learn too, my Pharaoh." He hoped that by using 'my' instead of 'Great', the Pharaoh would look up at him and realize it was really Mahaado talking to him. He hoped that the personal touch would convince him to call off the attack. He was nonetheless afraid that it might already be too late… there was nothing personal he could see in those eyes, on the face, nothing like his Pharaoh and how he used to be.

"He has never lied to me before," the Pharaoh answered mechanically. "The Dragon of Heavens will eradicate this Resistance, and bring you back to me, bring them back to me..!"

"Can you not see?" Mahaado begged. "My Pharaoh! Can you not see what he has done to you? How he has forced you to wear that armor that makes you feel bad, sluggish and unlike yourself? How he has called you back from Egypt to disturb your search for your Item?"

"Item?" Otogi parroted. They were grouped around Yuugi. Shizuka held herself upright between her brother and Otogi, holding their hands. She had gasped in horror when feeling his thin fingers, and stood closer to him than to Jounouchi; he let it slide for the moment. "Wait," he cried out loud, "We have the Items right here."

"What?"

Otogi let go of Shizuka's hand reluctantly, and turned around to run back to the car. Honda followed him just in case, and the others looked at their retreating backs, confused.

"You have the Items?" Mahaado had overheard it and cast a quick glance at the golden God. It was still building up the necessary energy for the attack, and it wouldn't take that much longer. If he didn't persuade the Pharaoh into forfeiting the attack… the Pharaoh himself had his eyes on Otogi, but it wasn't quite Gozaburo's former assistant he was staring at. He lifted a hefty, bulky bag from the backseat of the car and put on the ground.

Otogi opened the bag and took out two bundles of clothing and quickly unwrapped them. He showed the contents by holding his hands up high, the golden Items reflecting the light from the God, shining brightly.

"The Scales," Mahaado gasped, "The Ankh! My Pharaoh, those are the real Items!"

"Where is mine!" The Pharaoh bellowed, his eyes showing an intense greed.

"I do have one more," Otogi said. He handed the two Items over to Honda, who looked in amazement at the strange, yet powerful mystical objects. Otogi searched through the bag and finally held up a small, golden box, triumphantly. It was heavy, so he used both hands. The box with the lid was probably the most precious object, the way it was crafted, carved with markings, a remnant of an ancient language. It had an outlandish beauty to it, even more so than the other Items. Truly, this was a real treasure.

"My Puzzle!" The Pharaoh roared and if it weren't for Mahaado, he would have jumped right at Otogi. Yuugi only saw the box and he figured the puzzle pieces must be inside – or maybe the Pharaoh referred to the box as it being a Puzzle? Or the box was a puzzle itself?

"Where did you get those? Have you stolen them?" His tone was accusatory, and the God moved, guarding its masters back while it was building up its attack.

"We stole them from Gozaburo's vault." Otogi's knees buckled, getting nervous from the close presence of the God. "They can vouch for it, because they helped me." The nod of his head was meant for the two on the backseat of the car, who strangely enough kept themselves out of the situation. Yuugi stood on his tiptoes; remarkably, they seemed to be… asleep?

"Gozaburo had it all the time?"

The Pharaoh looked at Mahaado, as if searching for confirmation. The magician-General shook his head.

"I was not aware of this, my Pharaoh. Remember, I have searched for your Item, for all of our Items, valiantly and profoundly. All of us Generals have searched for them…"

The smaller man looked beyond angry now. "I do not believe this! He did not have any reason to keep my Puzzle away from me!"

"But he did, Pharaoh," Yuugi suddenly spoke up. He swallowed when seeing the other's mad and angry eyes on him again, but he wasn't going to back out now. He showed his hand palms open, to indicate that he wasn't hiding anything. "He knew that you wouldn't obey him when you had your Puzzle. It is the most powerful Item of them all, and Gozaburo would be stark raving mad to put more power into the hands of someone who was already able to call forth Gods."

"Call forth Gods," the Pharaoh repeated, confusedly.

"He wanted to keep you close, right in the center of _his _power, to confirm his hold over you. As long as you were close, and wearing the armor he had constructed for you, he could remain in control forever!"

"But I like my armor," he protested. Yuugi had to smile, he couldn't help it.

"It does nothing for you, my Pharaoh," Mahaado gently chided him. "It only serves to keep you under control, just like Mutou Yuugi said. You can trust him, as I trust him...as I trust you."

"No wonder he called me back from Egypt," the Pharaoh hissed, ignoring Mahaado's words. "He said that he would have the others search for my Puzzle, and that he would bring it to me as soon as he had it!"

"He would never have lived up to his word," Yuugi said. "All that we wanted, were the Items for…"

"Never," the Pharaoh repeated. "He was lying to me all this time?"

"He wanted to keep you under his control," Yuugi said. "He would never have given the Puzzle to you."

"My Pharaoh," Mahaado said again, "why are we still standing here? We should sit down and rest, and talk. We can bring this to a good end…"

The Pharaoh batted his arm away and growled like a caged animal. "Never!" He yelled out, his voice hysterical. "My Puzzle!"

Mahaado wanted to calm him down, but his words were drown out as the golden God moved its wings to lift itself up, ascending, causing another wind to sweep over the plaza. The creature had assembled more than enough energy, concentrated in a frightening orb of pure power pulsating in its beak, and it moved its head back to release it. In a last ditch effort, the magician-General latched himself onto the Pharaoh, as if he wanted to protect him. The attack launched, engulfing everyone in a bright, blinding light, enveloping them in a heat that should scorch the flesh of their bones, but amazingly didn't. Yuugi didn't know who screamed the loudest, and he didn't care - he thought their lives were going to end at that very moment.

----------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE BE ADVICED THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

------------------------------

"Are all the systems back on yet?"

"N-no, Gozaburo-daimyo, it's very complicated, I guess we have to-"

"Then why are you calling me?!" Gozaburo interrupted the man, spitting at the small screen of the videophone. The entire KaibaCorp. building was equipped with state of the art technology, and he couldn't accept it that it wasn't working. Usually he had enough power to keep an entire city running, much less his own building! _Usually. _But ever since the Pharaoh had summoned a God in his own quarters to… escape – it left Gozaburo a bitter taste in his mouth – the whole building was operating at half, if not minimal, power. The image feed for the videophone was down as well, but the last thing Gozaburo needed to see was the face of the frantic engineer. He could hear the man cowering and sobbing that was enough.

"I can send you a report of the damage on the upper floor…"

Gozaburo cut the connection. He wasn't waiting for a damage report; he was waiting for the electricity to be at full power again! The morons! Gozaburo stalked away from his desk, almost crushing one of his beloved chess pieces under his foot. With an annoyed grunt, he kicked it away. The servants were even too frazzled to clean his quarters. Everyone was still up in arms about the explosion. It was the most damage the building had ever sustained, and it appeared that the Pharaoh had not taken only one, but two of the upper floors with him. The reconstruction of the floors and ceilings, repainting, reapplying fixtures and cables, the whole works, was going to take time and quite the manpower.

A weak grin appeared on his face. He wasn't exactly short-staffed, and he could always draw men away from his Elite Troops, if it was really necessary. For now, the redecoration could wait; finding the Pharaoh and Mahaado were top priorities. As soon as he got his hands on that ungrateful little bastard, he was going to choke the ever-loving life out of him, and then make him wear a new and improved armor 24/7. There had to be a glitch, otherwise he would've never disobeyed. Gozaburo rejected any possibility that the Pharaoh might have acted on his own, even though he was fully aware of his connection to Mahaado.

He decided to focus on something else. He would deploy all of his Elite Troops, and apprehend everyone remotely connected to that bloody Resistance. If someone got killed… well, that would just be an added bonus. He wasn't going to waste his time with interrogation and torture. Nobody but their leader was important enough; he wanted to wring someone's neck.

The orange light from his phone flashed; another incoming call. He grudgingly pressed the button to accept the call. If this was another moron about the damages…

"What is it?"

"It seems that the Generals aren't in the building anymore, Gozaburo-daimyo."

"They aren't... in the building anymore?" His eyes narrowed disapprovingly, a wave of anger welling up in him. "Has anyone seen them leave? Has Set arrived yet?"

"We haven't seen him, and nobody saw the others leave either."

"Incompetent morons!" Gozaburo cut the connection again. How dare they… how _dare_ they leave the building without his permission, just like that? Bile rose up in his throat. From all the things he had created, the Pharaoh had always been the best and the strongest. If he allowed himself to think in terms like that, the Pharaoh had always been the most beautiful and the most complex creation. He regarded almost every other creation as a fluke, as a failure, but not ever him, no, not ever his Pharaoh. Gozaburo had taken virtual reality to a new level, and all that he lacked was the knowledge of his adopted son…Seto. With his intelligence and knowledge, he would've turned the entire world in a virtual place by now, and there would be no flukes whatsoever - like Marik and Bakura, two idiots who only served one purpose. With Seto's programs, the Pharaoh would have been beyond perfection, and Gozaburo himself would be immortal. Once he was, even the creation of the Pharaoh would be nothing more but a speck of dust on his entire lifespan.

Gozaburo frowned as he stared at the blank screen of the videophone. It had always bothered him that the Generals had developed this strong bond with the Pharaoh, ultimately answering to him instead of their creator. There had been nothing he could've done about it; the process wasn't fine-tuned yet, it wasn't complete. That was why he needed Seto, ironically enough. He couldn't figure out the flaws on his own. Maybe, as soon as he was immortal, he could spend as much time as he wanted to work out everything. The Generals had their memories - as scattered as they came - the Pharaoh didn't even remember his real name, for instance. A side-effect, but an unforeseeable one. The only thing he had remembered was his attachment to his fucking Puzzle. Gozaburo caught himself on the swear word, and took a deep breath to calm down again. He wasn't weak. He wasn't going to lose.

Every one of his Generals had a bond with their Item, a bond that overstepped life and death, literally. Somehow, their ties to the Items were so much stronger than to _him_ - their own creator! Gozaburo sat down in his chair, calmly as he could be. He had to think about this, and made some serious adjustments. It wasn't too late to salvage this disaster. He had started from the bottom before; he could bring himself up to the top again. He would regain his absolute power, no matter what, and his Generals would return to him, on their knees. As for the Pharaoh… well, he could forget about getting nicely decorated quarters ever again. Gozaburo wasn't going to reward him for his disobedience. And as for Noa, who had been thwarting him as of late, well, he could forget about…

Once again the orange light of his phone flashed, interrupting his train of thoughts. He should've known; with the ongoing panic, apparently everyone's brain had shut down. Annoyed, he pushed the button and was rather surprised to hear his own son on the other end of the line. They had left each other without many words after assessing the damage; Gozaburo had simply assumed that Noa had returned to his quarters, just like him.

"Father," he spoke quickly, "Mokuba is gone! He is no longer in my quarters!"

"Why did you leave him alone? Couldn't you have called for a servant to look after him while you were going upstairs?" No one had a fucking brain around here! Gozaburo's voice was loaded with disdain and disappointment. Mokuba wasn't only the next generation Kaiba, but also a valuable pawn. He was the ultimate trick to pull, the last drastic measure to resort to - and now it had slipped through his fingers? Gozaburo hadn't minded at all that Noa had taken care of the young kid - he didn't like kids, unless they were as intelligent as Seto and could hold up a decent conversation without dissolving into kiddie talk. That was however, until he discovered how manipulative his eldest son could really be. It wasn't a secret that Gozaburo didn't think much of him, and he had actually been surprised that Noa had finally mustered up the courage to go against his father's wishes…but Gozaburo took pride in always being one step ahead, and he had already prepared plans to remove Mokuba from Noa's grasp and have him subjected to the same training and education as once Seto had been.

"I told him to hide in my bedroom and to not come out," Noa bit back. "Who could I have ever asked for to watch after him, when the top of the whole building just had exploded?"

"If you couldn't have found anyone, at least you could've taken him with you," Gozaburo wasn't about to be deterred, even though his suggestion was ridiculous. "You let him out of your sight. It doesn't matter much; he's probably at the lower levels, searching for his brother."

"Seto's laptop is missing."

"Of course it is! Mokuba isn't stupid. He probably thought he could get away in the chaos and confusion. Go down to the lower levels. The first thing Mokuba goes searching for is his brother."

Gozaburo blurted out an extremely explicit word when another light started flashing on his phone. Wasn't there anyone around here capable of doing something on his own?

"What's the matter?" Noa asked, raising his eyebrows. He couldn't recall his father ever uttering a coarse word like that. It was almost equal to him being greatly upset, and it didn't bode very well.

"Speak," Gozaburo ignored Noa's question and pressed the button to put the other call on the speaker.

"Gozaburo-daimyo, Gozaburo-daimyo, we have detected a heat source approaching us..!"

It was hard to make out the words as a dozen voices were screaming loud in the background at the same time. He winced from the noise. Gozaburo was about to demand the person on the other end of the line to stay calm and repeat his words, when Noa spoke up.

"He is right, father. Sensors on the building pick up a rapid increase in temperature, coming from the east. What on Earth could that-?"

The line went dead. The weak flash lights on his phone died.

He didn't even bother to press the buttons and try to re-establish the connection. Gozaburo already knew what was coming and with one fluid movement, graceful in a bizarre way, he got up from his chair and walked to the cracked windows on the east side of his room. Just like the Pharaoh, he had favored a view over the city.

The light was beautiful; there was no other way to describe it. Liquid fire, rolling towards him, such beautiful destruction that it was breathtaking and terrifying at the same moment. The servants wouldn't know what was going to hit them. They never understood the beauty and the power of the Gods anyway. Noa wouldn't know what was going to hit him. He was probably trying to re-establish the connection, maybe wondering what the increasing heat could be. Gozaburo almost wanted to laugh. He had strived for immortality, and instead he would die at the hand of an immortal God. He had never thought that he would burn to death; he hadn't even considered he would die some day at all. Immortality…he had been so close, but now it was out of his reach. The light was so calm, even when rapidly approaching. It was disturbing how easily it was to keep watching in fascination while death was imminent.

It was too late to say prayers. He would never reach the elevator in time. He would never get out of this building in time. The air was thickening, vibrating from the heat. The glass was already heating up, expanding the cracks, and a few drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. Maybe some of the servants would notice the light and be fast enough to escape. But even if they did manage to escape the building, the debris was going to bury them. No one was coming out of this alive. The building was going to be reduced to ashes. It was not much of a consolation that he took at least some people with him in his death. They were just simple servants. He was going to die without any fame to his name, and his immortality would be forever denied.

The cracks expanded rapidly under the increasing pressure of the heat. For no apparent reason, Gozaburo looked over his right shoulder. His chessboard had fallen on the floor, the pieces strewn all around it. Ironically enough, the King stood still upright. The bishop was broken.

It was his last thought as everything exploded, glass splintered, concrete and steel crumbled under the heated onslaught of a divine attack, slashing the building in two. The upper floors immediately caved in, collapsing on top of the lower ones, crashing down like a house of cards. Burning flames engulfed everyone and everything inside, claiming instant death and destruction. And so KaibaCorp. and its ruler was taken down, going under in a sea of red hot violence, its destruction shaking Domino City on its very foundations.

--------------------------------

It took a while before Yuugi realized he was still alive. He was holding his breath, his lungs painfully screaming for fresh air, and slowly, very slowly, he relaxed. Someone had wrapped his or her arms around him, and he was holding onto someone else. When the light subsided, he could see he had latched onto Jounouchi. Anzu had his arms around him, and Honda around her. Next to him was Otogi, and Shizuka was in the middle, wedged between him and her brother. They had formed a protective circle around each other; a unity to shield each other from the blow.

But it hadn't come. The God, still hovering in the air, faced another direction, not theirs. Yuugi could see its impressive torso, covered with golden armor-like plates and its massive wings, the feathers burning with destructive intensity. Nothing, but absolutely nothing could hurt this God, he thought. It was the more surprising, and slightly unsettling, that the light from this powerful creature was so warm and comforting, almost gentle. Compared to the red dragon they had seen before, it was almost friendly, and Yuugi didn't understand at all. He did understand however, that they had survived the attack. His friends were all alive; and that was what mattered to him most.

Mahaado was standing close to the Pharaoh, with barely any space between them. He looked down at him, his hand on his shoulder. The magician-General looked relieved.

"Please call the golden God back, my Pharaoh."

The smaller man looked into the direction the God was facing, his lips pursed. What was he seeing? Yuugi straightened himself to look into the same direction; Anzu immediately tightened her grip on him, afraid the attack wasn't over yet. Yuugi saw a mushroom shaped cloud at the horizon, a column of immense thick smoke rising up towards the sky. Something was burning, and he had a good idea _what _was burning. He shivered.

"Never," the Pharaoh repeated. He didn't move. His right eye was twitching and his hands trembled a little, but he kept staring at the horizon. Mahaado mentally cursed the armor once more. It prevented the Pharaoh from feeling Mahaado's touch; the padding was so thick that the touch of a hand was completely lost. The magician-General nodded solemnly.

"Nevermore will Gozaburo keep your Puzzle away from you," he said. "It is over. It is time to call the golden God back, my Pharaoh."

"Very well," the Pharaoh finally acquiesced. "Winged Dragon of the Heavens, return to me!"

With the exception of Mahaado and the Pharaoh, everyone closed their eyes again for the light. Shizuka whimpered as she couldn't see. She expected another attack to happen and clung to her brother. Yuugi felt Anzu's fingers dig into his skin, and he subconsciously tightened his hold on his best friend as well.

"Is it over yet?" Jounouchi whispered. He didn't sound afraid, more like… curious. He was hardly afraid of anything, and he would even accept death from a God if it meant his sister wouldn't have to suffer. His attention was constantly focused on Shizuka, who tried to tuck herself under his arm, seeking protection.

"I… I am not sure," Yuugi said.

"Who dares to open his eyes?" Honda mumbled.

"I do," Jounouchi immediately offered, but Shizuka shrieked.

"No, onii-chan! No!"

"Shizuka…"

"No!"

The girl was too upset, and Yuugi gently disentangled himself from both Jounouchi and Anzu. He caught her peeking at him and he showed her a confident smile, even though he wasn't feeling all that confident. Jounouchi didn't look up at him but let him go, knowing why Yuugi had to do this.

It was only a few steps, really, but it seemed like miles to Yuugi. The short distance between him and the Pharaoh and Mahaado was hard to close, even though his heart was filling up with worry. He saw the Pharaoh lying on the ground, and Mahaado kneeling beside him, cradling his head to his chest. The Pharaoh's eyes were closed and his body was limp, but the magician-General wasn't panicking. He saw Yuugi approaching, and with a short nod he indicated that it was safe to come closer.

"The Winged Dragon is gone," Mahaado said, his voice stern and composed as ever. "It has done where it has been summoned for. May all the Gods have been finally laid to rest now."

Yuugi didn't quite understand, but he came closer and knelt as well, staring at the man who looked so much like him but wasn't him. Very gently, he lifted up his hand and touched one of the similar golden bangs, framing his face.

"What happened? Is he...?"

"He needs rest. Summoning a God takes a lot out of him, and I have the firm belief that the armor causes it; as long as he wears it, his usual power is restricted." Mahaado looked annoyed and suddenly moved up his hand to remove the headpiece. He threw it onto the floor with a disdainful look on his face. "With your permission, Mutou Yuugi, I would like to take him to your Game Shop and give him my bed."

"We all better return to the Game Shop." Yuugi was fascinated with the Pharaoh's similarity, but refrained from touching anything more than his hair, which felt strangely rough and tangled. Mahaado made a non-committal sound of agreement, slowly getting up and straightening himself, visibly wincing from his bad leg. Yuugi helped him to support the Pharaoh, and he turned around to his friends and yelled: "It's okay! Everything's okay!"

He didn't wait to see their bewildered, confused faces, but was grateful for Jounouchi immediately running up to him, Shizuka in tow.

"Need any help? What happened?"

"Could you get him into the car?" Yuugi asked. "We're going back to the Game Shop, all of us."

Jounouchi scrunched his face up in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "You want _him_ in the same place you are? Yuugi, sometimes I think you're really-"

"It does not matter anymore," Mahaado brusquely cut him short. "You will not have to fear anything of Gozaburo ever again. If I had any way to reward you, I would, but I can only give you my gratitude if you could please take my Pharaoh to the Game Shop and…"

He was abruptly interrupted himself, not by Jounouchi who still looked incredulous at the thought of even touching the Pharaoh, but by a piercing scream.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!"

Otogi, who had joined Jounouchi to see if he could help out too, suddenly hissed "Kaiba!" and ran towards the car. Yuugi immediately followed him, leaving Jounouchi to cry out an indignant "Hey!". He picked up the Pharaoh anyway and ran after Yuugi as best as he could, Shizuka holding on to his shirt, and Mahaado struggling to catch up, his bad leg hindering him.

"He's not breathing anymore! Do something, Otogi!"

Yuugi didn't know the kid, and the name 'Kaiba' send immediately shivers down his spine. The boy couldn't be much older than ten or eleven, and he had tears in his eyes as he tugged at the other's clothing. It was the first time that Yuugi actually got a good look at the other Kaiba, and he was taken aback by his condition. Horror filled him at the thought what had happened to him, and he immediately wanted to help him, only he didn't know how. Otogi, who was pretty much at the end of his rope himself, leaned a little into him and pressed his fingers against Kaiba's neck to search for a pulse.

"Come on man, you have come this far… Come on!"

"Move over, Otogi," Anzu said. She pushed him away so she could reach for Kaiba herself, her fingers professionally searching and finding the best place to check for his pulse. She frowned as everyone remained silent. The younger Kaiba bit back his tears, visibly shocked and upset. His hands were fisted in Kaiba's shirt and he still tugged, as if he could shake his brother into consciousness again.

"He's alive," Anzu said and she sounded amazed herself, "but he needs an IV and medical care right away."

"We all go back to the Game Shop, right now!" Yuugi repeated. "Anzu, you can drive – can you reach the Game Shop from here?"

"Yes I can, provided the roads aren't blocked," she said. "But I need assistance as soon as possible when I get there."

"Let me go with you, Anzu-san," Shizuka piped up, her voice slightly wavering. "I can help you." She had assisted Anzu before and had no trouble following up her orders; despite her visual handicap, she worked fast and precise.

"I don't have my supplies," the girl answered. "We took everything with us when we left the basement. I lost my bag after the first attack of the God."

"We'll search for it," Yuugi said urgently. "We all carried supplies with us, not everything can be lost. We'll join you as soon as possible at the Game Shop!"

"All right," she bit on her lip. "Mahaado, get in the backseat, you can hardly walk."

"But.. my Pharaoh…"

"You can have him on your lap for all I care," she said, sounding just as stern as he could be. "Otogi, you, get into the car as well. Shizuka, you can take the passenger's seat."

"But that's way too many people," Otogi said.

"You want to walk?" Anzu snorted, eyeing his frail physique. He was in need of medical attention too and walking the entire way back to the Game Shop could prove to be too much for him. "Squish onto the backseat, right now."

"Why are you grinning so much?" Jounouchi asked Honda who had been remarkably quiet, but was grinning like a loon.

"Nothing, I just like my girl taking charge," he said and laughed out loud at Jounouchi's face.

"I'm going to be in a car!" Shizuka clapped her hands enthusiastically, distracted from the earlier events. Her brother helped her into the seat, fastening the seatbelt for her. Mahaado, the Pharaoh and Otogi were all on the backseat, together with the Kaiba brothers, 'squished' indeed as Anzu called it, but they had no other choice. She started up the engine, and searched out Yuugi while she shifted the gear.

"Don't take too long," she mouthed, and the car moved – she didn't floor the gas because driving too fast with all the injured people in the car wouldn't be for the best. Yuugi didn't answer and just watched her go. He felt alone all of the sudden, but not an inch less determined to find and retrieve their supplies.

--------------------------

"Oh, come _on…_"

Anzu turned at the faucet, but no water was coming out. Heaving an irritated sigh, she turned around and dipped her towel into a bucket, wherein water had been stored. It wasn't as fresh, but it served only to wet her face a little. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept for more than two hours, and the dark circles under her eyes spoke volumes.

"You better get some rest, Anzu-chan."

"Says the one who slept even less than I did." She snorted, but not disdainfully.

Yuugi leaned against the doorpost of the kitchen and remained silent. He needed the support to stay upright, as he was about ready to keel over. Together with Anzu and Shizuka to a lesser extent, he had been up and running to tend to everyone's wounds almost 24/7 these last few days. To add to the stress, a lot of people had turned up at the Game Shop, confused about what had happened and whether the days of the dictator were truly over. The Resistance was known to give shelter to anyone, and people were still afraid and uncertain. Reliable news sources were hard to find and there were many rumors flying around. Witness after witness reported however, that the KaibaCorp. building had been destroyed by a huge ball of fire. No one assumed that anyone made it out alive, yet some Resistance members searched all around the premises to see if they could find Gozaburo or his remains, to rule out that he'd been able to escape.

"I can't wait until the water is back on again."

"It's such a chaos," Yuugi agreed. "It will take a while before this society is functioning again as it should be."

"Such a legacy," Anzu shook her head and dropped the towel on the kitchen table, "we're going to need the rest of our lives sorting this mess out."

"We're going to sort it out the _good_ way," Yuugi said. "We can always ask for help from the United States. They managed to escape Gozaburo's tyranny. No one ever will seize such power here again."

"I hope so." She was a natural optimistic person, but her experiences in this hard life had forced her to become more cautious. Her smile was soft yet filled with faith.

"I only need to visit the Pharaoh before I'm done," she continued. "Then I'm ready to call it a night."

Yuugi nodded. "How's Kaiba?"

"He's doing all right, considering the circumstances." Her smile faltered. "If it had been an hour later…"

"Yeah." Yuugi knew what she wanted to say, but left the words unspoken. Fortunately, it hadn't taken them too long to find a few of their scattered bags and bring everything to the Game Shop. Jounouchi and Honda had immediately gone back to search for the rest, but with the supplies from the retrieved bags Anzu had been able to treat the most urgent patients: Kaiba, Otogi and Mahaado who had lost a considerable amount of blood.

"I'll check up on the Pharaoh. You go to bed, all right?"

Anzu hesitated for a moment, but the thought of sleep now that the most important patients had been taken care of, won over.

"All right. But don't hesitate to call me in case you need me, hm?"

"I won't."

She brushed past him as she left, and he waited for another minute before he detached himself from the doorpost. Mustering up the last of his strength, he forced himself to make another round and check up on the patients. It was early evening, but both he and Anzu had gone for the past 72 hours with very little sleep. He was ready to crash himself. He didn't have much to eat either; they were low on everything, with barely any supplies left. Otogi had brought some provisions with him along with the Items, but most of it had been reserved for the patients. Yuugi needed to be very careful with the distribution.

It was so very strange - the house was filled from top to bottom with people. Yuugi had allowed everyone to stay upstairs, especially Kaiba, Otogi, Mahaado and the Pharaoh. Concerning the first two, it would be too much to ask of them to move downstairs, to a chilly basement. Weakened and prone to infections as they already were, that kind of environment could prove to be their death. Ironically, the white sheets Yuugi had used to cover all the furniture with, had been turned into bandages. The ones who escaped being torn, were used to cover the beds of the patients, as they were originally intended for. Yuugi had thought that seeing all the furniture uncovered, his careful preservation of a moment in time ruptured and disturbed, would upset him greatly; but either he was too tired to care, or his emotions had been numbed throughout the years. He had felt barely bothered, the sadness not eating at his heart as he expected. Memories of his parents and grandfather were still the same, and keeping everything covered had weighed him down, instead of allowing him to move on.

Yuugi slipped into the living room and picked up the small, yet heavy golden box from a shelf in the corner. Despite dealing with the patients, inquiring people and general commotion, he had managed to take a peek inside the box. His earlier thoughts were confirmed: it was filled with pieces, the pieces of a golden puzzle. With the box in his hands, he crossed the living room and went through the door to the hallway with the adjacent bedrooms.

Halting at the second door to the right, he wasn't very surprised to see Mahaado still awake. The former magician-General, with new, clean bandages around his leg, had firmly insisted that his bed should be given to the Pharaoh. He would be fine to sleep on the floor. Anzu hadn't pressed the matter even though sleeping in a bed would be much better for his leg; as his situation wasn't life-threatening and she was too busy with the other patients, she had simply left it at that. When Mahaado wasn't on the floor, he sat in the chair next to the dresser, a blanket wrapped around him, keeping watch over his Pharaoh.

This time, he had pulled the chair close to the bed, blanket loosely wrapped around him. He was stroking the Pharaoh's hair, using a comb he had dug up from somewhere. He carefully worked out the tangles in the multicolored strands. There wasn't enough water or cleaning products for everyone, so even the Pharaoh's hair was still matted, giving him a rather wild, unkempt look.

"Is he asleep?" Yuugi asked softly as Mahaado put the comb away and rose to his feet, shifting the blanket so it wouldn't fall off of his shoulders. Despite his bad leg, the magician-General stood straight up, a defensive shield between Yuugi and his Pharaoh.

"He has been, for most of the time. His dreams have been… brutal on him." Mahaado's eyes were focused on Yuugi, darting for a mere second towards the golden box and then back to his face again. He had used his _heka _to completely destroy the Pharaoh's armor, and ever since the artificial suppression had been cancelled, the Pharaoh had suffered very vivid and haunting nightmares and dreams. Yuugi wasn't sure why exactly this was happening or what to do about it; but it pained him to see Mahaado in pain. He felt responsible for his Pharaoh's well-being and was at a loss.

"Marik and Bakura are gone," Mahaado said and his voice lowered a few octaves. For a split second, Yuugi thought he heard 'Malik and Bakura', and his heart clenched painfully together. He hadn't seen them return to the Resistance. "They were connected in a certain way to my Pharaoh that I could never dream of attaining. I wish, but…" He shook his head.

"He feels that they are gone?" Yuugi inquired.

"What they shared went beyond normal comprehension," Mahaado explained. His fingers plucked at the blanket. "To us, they were his bodyguards and 'care-takers'. To many, they were just revolting, despicable dark creatures who reveled in pain and mocked everything and anything. To him…" he looked at the Pharaoh, "they were more than the world and the entire universe."

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said.

Mahaado shrugged as if he couldn't care less, but Yuugi had seen his eyes. He felt truly sorry for Mahaado, and he wondered if he could give him a hug. He took a few steps and put the golden box on the dresser. Just as he was about to turn around and say something, the Pharaoh shifted in his bed, bleary eyes opening.

"My Pharaoh," Mahaado was quick to greet him, and bowed.

"My Priest," he answered, voice a little hoarse.

"Yes, your Priest," Mahaado whispered, and lowered his head. He tugged the blanket closer around himself, his fingers clenching at the fabric. "Do you need anything, my Pharaoh? Is there something I can get you?"

"I am fine," came the answer, followed by a short cough. Mahaado rose and picked up a bottle of water. He poured a little liquid into a cup. Anzu and Yuugi had distributed the water, and judging from the looks of it, Yuugi was fairly sure that the former magician-General hadn't drank anything himself. He patiently waited until Mahaado helped the Pharaoh to drink, and supported him to sit upright, fluffing the pillows behind him.

"Thank you, I am all right."

Yuugi was pleased to hear the Pharaoh's voice; it was low and even, so much unlike the mad, angry and upset tone he had spoken in before.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he said.

The Pharaoh looked at him, slightly disturbed as he took in his appearance. There hadn't been an opportunity for him to say anything about their striking similarities before, and it had to puzzle him. And talking about Puzzles…

"I brought you your Item," Yuugi said. "It has to be assembled. You can't touch it right now, though." He exchanged a quick look with Mahaado, wondering if the Pharaoh and his Generals were aware that touching their Items meant the end of their existence. _Isis._

"How long will it take before it is assembled again?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I don't know. It seems to be a very complex, intricate structure. I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

It was surprising to hear him say that spontaneously, and Yuugi smiled. It had been for the best to remove that horrible armor; the Pharaoh was indeed a whole different person without it.

"Where are the others?"

"I am sure the other Priests will arrive anytime soon, my Pharaoh," Mahaado said. "We will be reunited at last."

"My court will be together again."

"Not quite, unfortunately… Isis has... left us."

He looked confused. "She did? But how… my court cannot be complete without the six of you. I…"

"My Pharaoh, we can never be complete, I regret to say." Mahaado sounded sad. "Two of us have already left, and things have changed. The world has changed. We have changed."

"I do not understand…"

A knock on the door, and everyone looked up. It was Jounouchi, who peeked through the open door, his hand on the doorpost. Yuugi knew it was going to take quite some time to get used to look at his friend's hands without flinching; just like Honda, Jounouchi had refused any treatment for his burned skin. The scars would remind them for the rest of their lives of Osiris' attack, but maybe that had been their reason…to keep their battle scars as a reminder of how bad it had been. Yuugi respected their decision, but had difficulties to refrain from flinching when he saw the marred skin.

"Malik and Bakura are here to see you, Yuugi."

"Marik! Bakura!" The Pharaoh shot up straight in the bed, his eyes bewildered, stretching his arms. "Are they here? Where are they?"

"I am sorry, my Pharaoh, but those are not… the ones you know." Mahaado tried to calm him, meanwhile throwing a murderous glare at Jounouchi. The blond was less than impressed and stepped to the side as Malik entered the room, followed by Bakura.

The Pharaoh gaped at them, and the disappointment was visible on his face. He calmed down, his lips drawn into a tight line, his shoulders slumping, and arms falling back on the bed covers. Malik ignored him and went straight to Yuugi, holding out his hand. When Yuugi in a reflex held out his hand as well, Malik reached behind his own back, unhooked the Sennen Rod and placed the Item in Yuugi's hand.

"This is yours."

"The Sennen Rod," Mahaado said, reverently.

Bakura followed Malik's example and stepped forward, casting a nervous look at the Pharaoh before handing Yuugi the Ring.

"The Sennen Ring…" Mahaado's expression changed, from interest to pure… greed. His eyes were attached to the golden object with the prongs, now lying in Yuugi's hands.

"Thank you," he said. He was very glad to see them again; he hadn't been sure about what had happened to them. Bakura averted his head from the Ring and stared pointedly at Malik, who took off his coat and dumped it on Mahaado's chair.

"My sister told me a lot about our family," he said, tone of voice low, the grief audible when he spoke about Isis. "A lot, but not quite enough. Many mysteries have shrouded our family, have divided our tribe. She didn't know everything, and we weren't able to retrieve every piece of information. What she did tell me, was that our tribe was cursed to carry certain marks… for a crime committed in a past, long long forgotten ago."

Jounouchi had stepped away from the door, but he hadn't left. Just like everyone else present, he was hanging onto Malik's lips to hear the rest of his story.

"I don't know a thing about this crime, but I was punished for it, rather painfully." He grimaced and took off his sweater, handing it to Bakura who took the garment from him. "On my back, they carved certain… things that would remind me for the rest of my life of this crime, and I was forcefully instructed to pass this on to my own children, should I have any."

"How…" Yuugi started, but Malik shook his head.

"Your name is on my back, Pharaoh," he said bluntly. "No one can read it, because the knowledge of this language has been lost since centuries. From father to son, they butchered and carved the word into each other's flesh as best as they could."

Mahaado looked like he was going to throw up. The Pharaoh's face was set in stone, a hint of disbelief coloring his eyes, while Yuugi's jaw had dropped in horror and shock from Malik's story. Bakura plucked at Malik's sweater, obviously having heard the story before, even though he avoided looking at his friend. Jounouchi shook his head almost unnoticeably.

"I will show it to you."

He took off his shirt and promptly turned around, showing the Pharaoh his back. A heavy silence reined the room.

"Can you read it?" Yuugi asked softly, but curiously.

"Yes. Yes I can," the Pharaoh answered, sounding incredulous. "Mahaado?"

"I cannot, my Pharaoh." His voice held an ashamed tone to it. There was another minute of silence, until the Pharaoh spoke again.

"Atemu. My name is Atemu."

"That is a wonderful name," Mahaado sighed.

Malik turned around again and put on his shirt, grabbing his sweater from Bakura's hands. The Pharaoh looked upset, his face pale. Mahaado held the blanket around his shoulders, his fingers compulsively clenching and unclenching. No one spoke, and the silence became uncomfortable. As soon as Malik had finished dressing, Yuugi urged him and Bakura out of the room with gentle gestures. Outside, he thanked Malik for what he did.

"I can only hope it helps him, somehow," Malik said as he put on his coat. "We won't be staying around to find out, though."

"I thought as much," Yuugi replied. "Are you really sure you don't want to stay, just for a little longer?"

Malik shook his head in time with Bakura's.

"There's plenty of space," Jounouchi piped up, suddenly. "We can _make _space for you."

"Thank you, but we have to go. We have done what we were supposed to do, and that's it for us."

Yuugi looked at the both of them. Bakura kept his black trench coat obsessively closed, his hands clutching at the torn and ripped fabric. Yuugi wasn't really sure if some of the stains on Malik's shirt were dried blood or not, and they weren't in any condition to travel. He tried to convince them once more.

"You're injured," he said, "and your clothes… at least stay to get some rest and regain your strength."

"We're fine," Malik spoke for the both of them. Bakura was silent as ever, but his eyes never left Malik.

"Where will you be going to?" Jounouchi asked.

"My homeland," was the short answer and Malik was about to turn around, when Yuugi opened his arms. The other frowned but gave into the hug nonetheless, a look of slight awkwardness on his face. He put his arms quickly, but firmly, around Yuugi before withdrawing again.

"Thank you for everything. Good luck, Malik-san."

"Thank you," he answered, a little strained, and stepped to the side so Yuugi could approach Bakura for a hug.

"Thank you too, Bakura-san. Good luck."

"Thank you," Bakura said, his soft voice hardly strained, and he didn't withdraw from the hug that quick either. Yuugi couldn't tell if Bakura wanted to stay and rest up, but Malik was obviously the one in charge. Still, he was convinced that Bakura and Malik would make it; wherever they were going – to the Middle East, judging from Malik's skin color – they would arrive safely.

Jounouchi didn't hug them but nodded in respect. Malik and Bakura left, their footsteps on the stairs the only sound for another minute until complete silence reined again. He coughed behind his hand.

"I've seen a lot of weird things," he said, "but those two take the cake."

"Malik-san and Bakura-san have grown up very differently than we did," Yuugi said good-naturedly.

"I think there are just a few screws loose with blondie…"

"At least he has a good friend in Bakura-san." He stifled a yawn.

"You've been up for ages. Why don't you get some sleep? Me and Honda can keep an eye on everything. You're about to keel over."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jounouchi-kun. Just another word to the Pharaoh and I'm off."

"All right. I'll tell people not to disturb you."

Yuugi went back into the small bedroom, noticing that the Pharaoh was lying down with his eyes closed. Mahaado had resumed his position in the chair, watching by his side.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us," Mahaado spoke. As soon as his voice filled the room, the Pharaoh opened his eyes again.

"You're… welcome," Yuugi said and smiled. Yes, they were both welcome. After everything that had happened, Yuugi wasn't the one to hold grudges; he believed in second chances, and he also believed in the good nature of people. Jounouchi had called his view naïve and unrealistic, but these moments made it all worth it.

"How do you feel, Atemu-san?"

"My name sounds strange, yet familiar," he answered, showing a very small smile. "It… it is wonderful to know that I _do_ have a first name. For a long time, I thought I did not have one. It was always Pharaoh this, Pharaoh that…Bakura called me Pharaoh-sama, and Marik always called me 'pretty Pharaoh'…"

It was impossible to miss the pained look on Mahaado's face, but it wasn't until then that Yuugi noticed that they were holding hands – as in, Mahaado had Atemu's hand between his own, fingers gently caressing. Judging from the former Pharaoh's relaxed posture, Yuugi assumed he didn't mind at all.

"We have overheard a little of your conversation," Mahaado said, pointedly steering away from the topic. "How he spoke of returning to his homeland."

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, now that Gozaburo is gone, I'm sure that traveling and traffic will increase once again, and that the world will slowly recover from the wounds he has torn."

Mahaado remained silent, and it felt uncomfortable. He cocked his head. "Why? Have you decided…"

"None of the Generals belong in this world." It was Atemu who spoke.

"That is what Isis-san said as well."

"She was wise," Atemu sighed and brought up his other hand to rub his nose. "Her visions told her about the future, and she was wise in her interpretations. The reason for her defection was not to give you information, but to tell us that things were coming to an end."

"Did you really believe she betrayed you?"

"I never believed she did," Mahaado answered hotly at the same time Atemu nodded.

"Gozaburo said that she had defected, that she had willingly searched out the Resistance to give out information. I believed it, because I… I believed Gozaburo."

"My Pharaoh, your rationality and your independent thoughts were blocked, distorted, by that armor you always wore," Mahaado chided him gently. "Gozaburo's grip was firm on you, and you were not able to break it. Not until now."

"His days are over," Yuugi reminded them, "and ours are only beginning. I will assemble your Puzzle while you rest, Atemu-san."

"Thank you," he said as his eyelids drooped. Mahaado tucked the covers around him as Yuugi left, stifling another yawn. The last room on the right was reserved for the Kaiba brothers. Yuugi had learned both their names properly – Seto and Mokuba – from Otogi, and he couldn't help but peek inside as the door was open. This had been his grandfather's room. It didn't hold much furniture besides a bed, a cupboard and a small desk. The makeshift bed on the floor was intended for Mokuba, but everyone knew the kid crawled into the bed with his brother just to stay close to him.

Once more he was very grateful that he and Jounouchi had managed to find some of Anzu's bags. One had contained everything necessary for the IV. It had saved Kaiba's life, providing him with the much needed nutrition and fluids. Anzu had also treated his chafed and sore wrists and told him to rest; his body would need time to heal, and he would feel weak for a while. Kaiba had been too far gone to protest but as soon as he regained consciousness, his eyes had been alert and bright, and there was nothing weak about his glare.

"Good evening, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said. For a change, Mokuba was in his own bed, already asleep. Only the top of his mass of black hair was visible as he had curled himself completely into the blankets. Kaiba was awake, propped up by pillows, his long, thin fingers spread on the pages of a book, lying between his bony knees.

"Evening, Yuugi," he said curtly. He was still a ghost of his former self, with his hollow cheeks and sickly-pale skin color. Anzu was convinced he would recover completely in time, with the help of good and balanced food. Yuugi couldn't wait for the other to gain some weight and strength – it was disturbing to see someone who had been on the brink of starvation.

"Do you have any confirmation on Gozaburo's status yet?"

"People are still looking for him, but it's safe to say that he went under with the building," Yuugi answered. "The God was… very thorough."

"What a shame I missed it."

Yuugi grimaced. Kaiba's body had given out on him at the moment the God had launched its attack. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Tired. Slow. Cranky."

"You're going to feeling like that for some time to come..."

"Yes, I know." Kaiba lifted up his hand with the IV. "She told me all about it."

"You have time enough to recover," Yuugi said. "You can stay here for as long as it takes."

Kaiba snorted, but didn't comment, nor said any thanks. He dropped his hand back on the book again, the small movement demanding too much of him.

"My father… or whatever he was, is gone. Heh. I longed for him to die. I wanted to kill him with my own hands, preferably. I don't feel the tiniest bit of remorse, but I hadn't expected this chaos."

"We'll rebuild the world," Yuugi said. "It's not going to be easy, and it won't happen in two weeks, but we'll get there."

"Are you always this damn optimistic?"

"Why yes, I am," Yuugi beamed at him. Kaiba grumbled something incomprehensible in return and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kaiba-kun."

"Go to bed, Yuugi."

He had to chuckle, dissolving into another yawn and Yuugi quickly left. He took the stairs up to his attic room. He hadn't been here in a long, long time until recently, when the house had filled up with injured people. He had spend his youth here, until Gozaburo and his Elite Troops had turned the world upside down. So many victims, so much sadness… but now there was hope and faith for mankind. This world was going to be rebuild, and there would be no more pain, no more sorrow. Yuugi undressed himself and slipped under the sandy colored covers. He was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

-------------------------------

The next morning brought the reunion of the Pharaoh with the rest of his Priests, the former Generals Karim, Shaadah and Set. Everyone was shocked by Set's appearance: he was the spitting image of Kaiba. Another 'joke' on Gozaburo's part, and another testimonial of how he had used people in general. Yuugi shuddered to think of what Gozaburo could've done if he had had full access to Kaiba's laptop with his research and information on what he called 'virtual reality'.

Yuugi had slept all night and woke up to find a pitcher with fresh water and a small tray with breakfast on his dresser. He thought it might be Anzu who had taken care of it, and he wolfed everything down. He didn't have much time to get freshened up and dress himself, as the Priests had simply walked through, searching for their Pharaoh. The commotion was short-lived as Mahaado greeted them and introduced them to the others; as usual, Jounouchi was up in arms to defend his friends from any danger, and to him the Generals still presented danger. It had taken quite the effort to calm him again; fortunately Shizuka was around to guide her onii-chan away from the not-really-impressed Priests who immediately asked to see their Pharaoh.

With the Pharaoh's Court assembled, Yuugi had some time left to work on solving the Puzzle. He carefully kept the other Items out of the Priests' hands. It was strange to think of them as Priests instead of Generals. All of them had disposed of their armor, if any, and wore similar robes to Mahaado's. The house had gone from silent to cozily full to overcrowded. Even the living room served as sleeping accommodation; with a bit of humor, one could say there was a continuous slumber party going on. Yuugi was still amazed by his feelings about all of this; his perfect momentum in time, in honor of the day his family had died, had been ruptured, and he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. More so, he started to grow comfortable and satisfied with the presence of all the people around him.

The Items were safely stashed in the hiding-place located in the Game Shop. Despite everything, the store was left unused and respectfully alone. Yuugi didn't think he would live long enough to see it restored to its former use, like any other store. The world was too injured, too damaged for a Game Shop to be back in use within the next decade. Houses needed to be rebuild, schools, supermarkets and stores, infrastructure needed to be repaired, and there were still members and remnants of the Elite Troops out there. News of the world was slowly trickling in; contradicting messages, rumors and outdated news. Jounouchi and Honda transmitted day and night the news about Gozaburo all around the world, but his grip had been chokingly tight; many people were still not informed and confused.

None of the former Generals seemed to be upset about the man's death. Karim, a remarkably buff General, had spat a few times on the floor when he heard the news and Shaadah, his body shrouded by formlessly wide robes, had only shook his head and uttered something in a language nobody understood.

Set, on the other hand, showed a striking copy of Kaiba's smirk, stressing their more-than-just-physical similarities. His opinion of Gozaburo was unknown, but the tall Priest's scowl informed people more than enough of what he was really thinking. Besides, he was far more shocked at seeing Kaiba than by Gozaburo's death.

All Generals however, now they had returned to their original function as Priest, hovered close to the Pharaoh who was recovering quickly. Without wearing the armor, his sharp mind and intelligence resurfaced gradually, and he reverted to the person he once used to be. Even though no one's memories were fully restored or clear in the first place, the Priests knew enough – whether by instinct or it had been drilled into them - to set up their Pharaoh's Court and household, and soon they had everything up and running again.

Karim had appointed himself in charge of the food distribution and took stock of all of their supplies. When shipments arrived from overseas, mostly from the United States who had barely escaped Gozaburo's influence, he was the one to hand out food, medication, clothes and other basic necessities. Karim was very strict – but very fair - in the rationing of the supplies and he was good at judging who needed what the most.

Gathering and distributing information was Shaadah's forte. Within a few days he had set up a complete and reliable network and courier service to send out communiqués around the world with the definitive news about Gozaburo's demise. He filtered out the rumors and developed a standard for his newscasts to combat misinformation and contradiction.

The tallest of them all, Set, was running for government himself. Society was in chaos; there was no clarity on who was doing what and who was in charge. There was no government, no president, no emperor. Someone had to set priorities and take inventory of everything that had to be done. Set had a knack for judging characters and keeping a good overview; it didn't take him very long to appoint the right people to the right positions, starting with getting full electricity and water supply for the entire city.

Ruling them all was the Pharaoh, usually accompanied by Mahaado. The magician-priest's leg had healed, but despite the care, it was still bothering him with a slight limp. Atemu, though no one referred to him with his first name, was on top of everything. His voice boomed through the house more often than not and people ran in and out, following orders, executing orders. The Priests themselves moved as if they had all the time in the world, their composure always calm yet with the right amount of authority.

It didn't escape Yuugi, who felt oddly left out, that the Priests spoke often and at length with the Pharaoh. He didn't know if their conversations always pertained to all the work that had to be done. Yuugi had time enough on his hands now that the Resistance had become as good as obsolete. He was relieved to resign from his position as leader, a position he had never felt really happy or at ease with, but solving the Puzzle was all that he had to do now. This drastic change left him frustrated, and the Puzzle was extremely difficult to boot. He used to be so good at solving riddles and games, but this one… was spectacular and annoying at the same time. The pieces had to be inserted in a way that was hard to figure out; they could click and turn in almost every direction.

Otogi and Shizuka tried to cheer him up as they drank tea with him. It was almost unheard of - tea time, with biscuits! Their advice was in general worthless in case of the Puzzle, but Yuugi appreciated their visits and his heart was filled with joy at seeing their entangled hands. Every day he was more and more convinced that everything was going to work out. The world was going to be a better place, responding to the people's hopes and beliefs, including himself.

Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi were pleased with the Priests' efficiency, but didn't like to see Yuugi left out. They involved him in everything they did - like many others, they were searching all over town for a suitable places to live, now that the greatest fear of the Elite Troops was gone. Honda located finally an apartment building that was relatively unscathed, and had claimed a few of the apartments for the lot of them. It was hard to believe that not long ago they had lived underground, fearing for their lives; now they were able to live like normal people, without the fear of tyranny and suppression, and not everyone found it easy to adjust.

Yuugi finished the Puzzle after two months, staring in awe at the shape and the splendor of the Item. It was an upside-down pyramid, with a mythical eye on the front – a thing that every Item shared. Attaching it to a simple piece of rope, Yuugi felt strangely empty after finishing it. He had spent all his time on solving it, and now that he was done… he suddenly had a bad feeling about it. Yuugi sighed. It wasn't going to be easy one way or another. The Pharaoh couldn't keep the Item anyway.

He rose from his chair. He had worked on the Puzzle in the living room and all of the furniture had been set aside to make room for the Priests' beds. It was a jumble of sheets and blankets; they weren't exactly used to making their beds themselves. Yuugi often caught someone else doing it for them; it was very little effort, and nobody dared to bother the Priests to teach them. Somehow, Yuugi had the ominous feeling, it didn't matter anymore.

The door to the Pharaoh's room was closed. That bewildered him; usually the door was open. Mahaado had swapped some of the furniture around to make room for a desk with a chair, destined for the Pharaoh of course. Yuugi didn't know if or how Mahaado kept swapping everything around to make room for his bed every night, as he certainly didn't sleep in the same room as the other Priests. Nobody had commented on him staying so close to the Pharaoh either.

"Atemu-san," Yuugi said while knocking on the door. He had never thought about referring to him with his title instead of his name. The Pharaoh finally had found his name, so why not use it? He didn't receive an answer so he pushed the door open, slowly. Atemu was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in plain white pajamas, his hands folded, resting in his lap. It reminded him of the way Mahaado had been waiting for him the first time he met the magician-General. Yuugi was touched that their deep bond had transcended through all the hardships they endeavored. These small gestures were what tied them together; Pharaoh and Priest, student and teacher, and friends beyond the end. Yuugi knew all about Mahaado's wish for more, and if it had been in his power, he would have loved to make it come true. They both knew, however, that the Pharaoh's heart wasn't with his Priest that way.

"I solved your Puzzle."

"You did?" Atemu all but jumped from the bed, his eyes immediately searching out Yuugi. It was so delightful to see his red eyes without any smoldering, aggressive emotion behind it. They were… bland at the moment, without the promise of blood, but they also missed the depth and warmth of a human being. The Pharaoh reached for the Puzzle, the upside down golden triangle that was his symbol of power. Mahaado already rose from his own seat, his face expressing fear.

"You know what happens when you touch it, Atemu-san." Yuugi pulled the Puzzle away from him.

Atemu showed Yuugi a tentative smile. "How is that for irony," he said, "that the only thing that really belongs to me is also the only thing to kill me."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Atemu-san." Yuugi approached him, but made sure to keep the Puzzle out of his reach. Just the slightest touch would… he quickly steered away from that train of thoughts. Mahaado was oddly silent, but the fear hadn't left his face. There was something… of acceptance in his eyes, as if he had acquiesced to something.

"It is soon time to set everyone free," Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked and all but clutched the Puzzle to his chest.

"You know that we do not belong in this world," Atemu answered, and he sat down again. He glanced at Mahaado before looking at Yuugi. "I have decided that it is time for us to go."

"You can't go," Yuugi said, baffled. "We need you! Look at how things are going – neatly and structured – without as much as a hitch! We are rebuilding, reconstructing… we wouldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"We have given you a start," Atemu replied. "The rest is up to you, Mutou Yuugi. You have the power and the strength to continue where I am going to leave off."

"No. No, I don't. You have to stay here."

"You have to understand…" Mahaado spoke softly. "You have to understand that we discussed this with our Pharaoh extensively, and we all agree with him. We stand like one man behind his decision."

"But of course, you are his Court," Yuugi said. It earned him a real, wide smile from Atemu. "What?"

"They do not always agree with me, and they certainly are allowed to speak up their own mind. My Priests are not my slaves, and they do not need to say yes to everything I propose or want." He was obviously amused. "If they were, my decision would not have been this hard."

"I can't believe it," Yuugi said. The Puzzle felt cold and heavy in his hands. "I…"

As if they had discussed this too, Mahaado suddenly bowed to his Pharaoh and to Yuugi, and left the room without another word. Atemu waited for the door to be closed before he continued.

"We do not belong in this world," he repeated. "We are barely humans anyway. Gozaburo created us from memories, bodies and minds that he mixed together, virtual and real, and he took away our true souls, leaving us incomplete. We never knew what was really going on, only that something connected us to each other, and in the meantime we did his dirty work. We are responsible for all the destruction around here."

Yuugi didn't ask for permission to sit down. He sat on the edge of the bed, on the foot end, and tried to wrap his mind about what Atemu was saying. He didn't want him to go. He didn't want any of them to go. He startled when a hand was suddenly put on his, just a few inches away from the Puzzle. It startled him even more that it was Atemu's hand on his. Who else could it be?

"You were forced to obey his orders. That damned armor of yours! But now.. now you're making up for what you destroyed," he croaked out, hoarsely. "You're redefining this whole town, maybe this whole country as we speak…"

"This is not our homeland," Atemu said. His finger steered carefully away from the Puzzle, but kept their hold on Yuugi's hand, gently stroking his fingers. "This is not even our world. We do not know exactly where we came from, but we know where we are supposed to be going to."

Yuugi wanted to cry. "You just can't leave," he said, and the Puzzle dropped from his other hand, the weight too heavy. It landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"We would never fit in. In Domino City, the people might forgive us because they have seen who we really are. In other parts of the world, I doubt that anyone would be grateful to know that we are still alive."

"Screw them," Yuugi said rudely. "I don't care! I want you to stay!"

Atemu was silent for a minute, moving his hand up to brush the golden bangs away from Yuugi's face. His touch send jolts through Yuugi's body, and he shivered. He couldn't handle this…his words, his touch.

"It is not what _we_ want, Mutou Yuugi. We are in pain. I miss Marik and Bakura. It hurts so much. Mahaado misses his family. Karim and the others hide their own sadness. We know of families and friends we have left behind. Even though our memories are filled with gaps and dark holes, we still know that we left them behind, and we want to be reunited."

Yuugi couldn't help it, he started to cry. With a jerky movement, he kicked at the Puzzle.

"It's not fair! You can enjoy the new world! You can restart your life..! You can be whoever you want…" His voice started to fade, dissolving into small sobs. How would he feel if he were in Atemu's position? Estranged from everything and anything, in a world that wasn't even yours to begin with? Messed up, fucked up, and missing people you cared about? He felt Atemu's arms around him in an awkward, but genuine hug, and he laid his head on his shoulder, and cried.

"My beloved," Atemu said as his hand went up again to stroke Yuugi's hair in comforting, soothing motions. "You are so strong. You will lead this world into a new era, free from Generals and Pharaohs, free of violence and war. You have freed me, you have freed everyone of us - now it is our time to free the world."

"It's not fair," Yuugi repeated. He felt pain and disappointment, and even anger flowing through him. Something was taken away from him, again, and it was painful to hear Atemu's voice, painful to feel his arms around him.

"Yuugi…"

"Shut up, shut up!" He wanted to punch him, but Yuugi knew he couldn't. He regretted his words as Atemu pulled away from him. He didn't want to end this with a fight. The Pharaoh dabbed at his face gently with an embroidered handkerchief, wiping the tears away. He put the piece of cloth away again, lifting up Yuugi's chin with his fingers. With the same gentleness, he pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead.

"Your kindness is what will save this world," he said. "Please bestow this upon me as your last act of kindness, Mutou Yuugi."

There was nothing else he could do but to nod, even though his heart was crying. From the corner of his eye, he could see the Puzzle, with the Eye facing him. _Not of this world. _The tears flowed again, and Atemu stayed with him, dabbing at his face, hand in his hair. He didn't notice Mahaado returning to the room, but didn't startle when the magician-Priest put his arms around him. It was comfortable, and Yuugi was grateful, but it didn't take the pain away. It would never take the pain away.

--------------------

The living room had been emptied out of the beds and the other furniture. Only a large table remained, with the seven Sennen Items gathered together on display. On one side of the room, the four remaining Priests were neatly aligned, dressed in their traditional robes, all of them keeping their hands folded, except for Set who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Atemu stood next to the table, wearing the plain white pajamas. As he couldn't remember how his royal clothes had looked like, he had chosen for the pajamas, representing simplicity.

Yuugi and his friends – Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda, Anzu and Shizuka – were grouped together, the couples holding hands while Jounouchi had his arm around Yuugi. He was glad for the support – literally, as he was afraid he was going to keel over and fall to the floor if it weren't for Jounouchi's grip.

To everyone's surprise, Kaiba had requested, rather civilized compared to his earlier behavior, to attend the upcoming 'ceremony' with his brother Mokuba. Yuugi had granted him permission, of course. He didn't question Kaiba's reasons, and Anzu agreed that he could attend if he kept himself calm. In a relatively short time, Kaiba had shown incredible progress health-wise, though walking and standing upright for a long time was still too much for his body to take. That was why the only chair in the room was for him, his brother leaning on the armrest.

"Karim," Atemu said, his voice calm and low. He reached behind him for the Scales and held it out for the muscular Priest. He bowed before he closed his hands around it, accepting the Item greedily.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," he said and disappeared immediately, his body gone in an instant. Atemu caught the Scales before they could fall on the floor and put them back on the table.

"Shaada," he called out, and the Priest with the turban ecstatically grabbed the Ankh, cradling it for the briefest moments to his chest before he disappeared. From this angle, Yuugi could see the looks on their faces. None of them looked scared or upset; as they touched their Item, pure rapture and bliss was visible, as well as gratitude. Life here in this world truly was painful for them, Yuugi thought. He burrowed himself closer to Jounouchi. At least the Priests had reconciled with their fate, and whatever afterlife there was waiting for them, Yuugi hoped they would find the happiness they were longing for.

"Set."

The Kaiba-look-alike Priest strode forward, his steps determined. The Rod was his; his eyes locked with the Pharaoh's one last time.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh."

"Thank you, my friend."

Yuugi thought he could hear Kaiba swallow from here, and soft cries to his left were audible. Either Anzu or Shizuka, he didn't know. His throat felt dry and tight as well, as if someone was cutting off his air supply.

"Mahaado."

The Ring was for him, as Yuugi had thought ever since he had seen the look in Mahaado's eyes. Whatever it was that tied them to these Items, it was strong enough to kill them, and strong enough to die for in itself. They had this strong, primal link with these Items; it was almost scary to think how deep that bond ran.

"My friend," Atemu whispered, and for the first time he hesitated to hand over the Item.

"My Pharaoh," the magician-Priest answered. "My soul will be your eternal servant."

"Thank you."

Neither one of them said or did something for more than a minute; they stood just opposite each other, Pharaoh and Priest. Mahaado leaned into him, tilting his head. Atemu smiled softly, pursed his lips a little and also tilted his head so their noses wouldn't bump into each other.

They kissed, a warm and gentle kiss, with their lips lingering when they broke up. It hadn't been forceful and passionate, but sad and sweet, and far too short.

"Paradise awaits you," Atemu said, his voice a little thick.

"It will await you too," Mahaado answered confidently, his fingers already clenched around the Ring; he had managed to grab it while they were kissing. He gazed into the Pharaoh's eyes and Atemu looked back, completely at ease, with deep affection radiating off of him. The Priest disappeared, but somehow not as abruptly as the others; he just faded away, as if he tried to look at his Pharaoh for as long as possible. Finally, the Ring fell on the floor, clattering, the prongs a dead weight.

Absolute silence reigned the room, and Atemu picked up the Ring, staring at it. His own smile had gone, sadness brimming in his eyes. Tracing the outline of the Item with his fingers, he took his time to return the Ring to the table, and he placed it back with special care; his hand was under the prongs as if to keep them from making any noise.

Nobody said anything, and just a little sob was audible here and there. Yuugi knew there were tears on his own cheeks. It seemed to take hours… he wanted this to end right now and to last forever at the same time. Why couldn't they stay here and live a happy lifetime after all? It was naïve, it was a daydream, it was an utopia… but he was willing to cling to the last shred of hope with all his might if that meant the Pharaoh and his Priests could stay.

"Seven Items." Atemu broke the silence, but his voice sounded different. "Guard them well, Mutou Yuugi. They have brought you and the world peace, and so they will, for as long as they remain in good hands."

_To hell with the Items. _"Atemu-san…" Yuugi said. "I don't want you to go. Please."

Atemu turned around, away from the table, away from the Sennen Puzzle he had been gazing at. The pajamas were a little too large for him, and as he was just as short as Yuugi, he almost looked like a kid, a small child on the verge of doing something dramatic… and knowing fully well what he was doing. There was nothing kidlike about Atemu's face, which was set in determination. For the first time, Yuugi saw something else but that dreaded blandness in his eyes; hope, and… excitement. As if he was going to be reunited with his family. Yuugi could understand why he would be excited; he would give anything to see his parents and his grandfather once again.

"Please send me to there where my loved ones are."

He apparently didn't want to pick up the Item himself. Yuugi took a gulp of breath.

"You want to be send.. where?" Jounouchi asked incredulously. "To wherever those morons are?"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

"It is all right," Atemu said, and his smile was genuinely warm. He extended his hand towards Yuugi. "I thank you, my friend. I thank you all, my friends. It has been a great honor for me to have spend time with you. You are far stronger than I am, with the kindness and gentleness you have shown to me, to my Priests. With great honor in my heart I will leave you, and think of you always."

Yuugi disentangled himself from Jounouchi, and for a moment he thought his friend was going to grab him at his shirt to pull him back. Slowly, he made his way over to the table and picked up the Puzzle. It was of no use to try to change the other's mind. It had been set in stone, and Yuugi thought to himself that maybe one day, he would be as peaceful about it as Atemu was.

"Go then, Pharaoh," Yuugi nodded and gently hung the Puzzle around Atemu's neck. His smile faded, acceptance in his voice as he said a soft "Thank you", soft and tiredly. His hand went to his chest - to cup the Puzzle, his fingers finally finding what they had been searching for all the time.

Anzu was wiping her tears away, while Honda and Jounouchi watched, their faces uncharacteristically neutral. Yuugi was the only one smiling brightly, even though it took all his strength. Even though his cheeks were wet, he didn't want to cry out loud in front of the Pharaoh. Atemu heaved a sigh and he looked down upon his Puzzle, his fingers cradling and stroking it. Fate already called for him seconds after, and the Item fell, once more, with a heavy thud on the floor.

"I can't believe it," Anzu said, wiping more tears away. Honda allowed her to lean on his shoulder, and he stroked her chestnut hair, whispering soothing words at her.

"It's not like you cared about him, did you?" Jounouchi said but his voice was rather suspiciously strained.

"Onii-chan," Shizuka said, but her words lacked any scolding.

Yuugi stepped forward to pick up the Puzzle. Its weight didn't surprise him anymore and he used his other hand to cup it. For a moment he had to fight the urge to hang it around his neck. The Item was still warm where Atemu had touched it.

"He's really gone."

"Gone to where his heart would be."

"I can't believe it," Jounouchi repeated Anzu's words. "That he really wanted to be with those morons instead of Mahaado. Everyone could see from a mile's distance how much he cared for him!"

"Atemu-san cared for Mahaado-san too," Yuugi corrected him. He had seen it in his eyes, he had heard it in his voice. "But he cared even more for the other, dark halves of Malik-san and Bakura-san. It was his choice to make, and if Mahaado-san could respect that, so can we."

"Of course Mahaado would respect it. Atemu is his Pharaoh, he would say nothing that would go against his Pharaoh's wishes." Jounouchi muttered. Shaking his head, Yuugi let him be. He put the Puzzle back on the table.

"What are you going to do with them?" It was Kaiba, from his chair.

"I'll keep them in a safe place, of course," Yuugi said. "They're Items of power, and sooner of later people will get wind of their use. They brought us peace now, at a very high price… and they can also bring us destruction. It's imperative that they're stored in a very, very secured place."

"I can build you a safe and make it hacker-proof," Kaiba said. "I can secure it so well that no one, but absolutely no one can crack it."

"Nii-sama's codes have never been cracked," Mokuba piped up.

Yuugi almost wanted to burst out in laughter, but he only nodded and let go of the Puzzle, his fingers lingering on the object. Leave it to Kaiba to show his… gratitude in the strangest way possible, but Yuugi was thankful for his help. The Items were too precious to just lie around.

Shizuka dabbed at her wet cheeks and Otogi stroke her hair, fingers tangling in the long, red strands. He looked uncomfortable from what he had witnessed, and was pointedly staring out of the window. Yuugi straightened himself. Atemu's departure had left a hole in his heart, but there was something else he was feeling. Hope undoubtedly, but also confidence. Faith and confidence, as if the Pharaoh had left him that as a farewell gift.

"We have a lot of work to do," he said.

"We continue where the Priests and the Pharaoh have left off," Jounouchi immediately agreed. "We continue to build on the foundations they laid out for us."

"I will restore the name Kaiba to what it used to be, not in the way of tyrannical power-hungry assholes," Kaiba said.

"You tell 'em, nii-sama!" Mokuba cheered.

Honda hugged his girlfriend. "And we're getting married!"

"Really?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, as of now," Honda laughed when seeing the baffled look on Anzu's face. "I was going to propose to you officially, really!"

"All right, that's it," Anzu whacked at him. "Kaiba, Otogi, it's time for you to rest. You've been up far too long! No Mokuba, I know what's better for your brother, so shut up, okay? Honda, Jounouchi - you better be far away when I get back, whose idea was it to…"

She was out the door, dragging Shizuka with her while she gave out her orders. Yuugi watched the retreating backs of his friends, conveniently counting the Kaibas to them as well. They _were _his friends. With a sigh, he collected the Items, leaving the Puzzle for last. He glanced at it for another time, then he picked it up and with one swift move, he pulled it over his head. The weight felt familiar, and it bumped against his chest. There wasn't a smile on his face, but he didn't feel sad either. He felt… invigorated. There was so much to do in such little time, and he was standing at the dawn of a new society, a society he could shape and build, him, together with his friends. Renewed hope flowed through him. It was going to be a wonderful time, with every morning a new, promising dawn. Never a red dawn again.

------------------------------

"What took you so long, Pharaoh-sama?"

He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself… where, actually? It was dark around him, but not an uncomfortable darkness. It was strangely cold, but not numb. A wave of disappointment hit him. He hadn't really expected to end up in the same Afterlife as his Priests, his family, his friends, or what he could remember of them, but still…he had hoped to be reunited with them after all, that the Gods would have taken mercy upon him. He was surrounded by this strange darkness, but he could see as if it was the light of day.

Bakura reached for him, as well as Marik, and they hoisted him back up on his feet. Atemu didn't need to take a look at himself to know that he was dressed in his usual outfit, without his armor. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He was happy that Mahaado and the rest of his Priests had made it to the Afterlife, as they deserved it. He was happy for himself, as he was with Marik and Bakura again. It was a bittersweet mixture of pain, happiness, sadness, joy and grief. Atemu noticed that he was squeezing their hands - and that they squeezed in return.

"That took you long enough, pretty Pharaoh."

"Where are we?"

"Marik thinks we are dreaming," Bakura snorted. "I think we are in some kind of hell."

"I don't even remember how we ended up here," Marik complained. "All I know is that I fought with someone who looked like me, and he had a pretty Item, and it touched me, and…"

Atemu lifted up his hand, still entwined with Marik's, and brought them to his lips. "It is all right. We are all here now. Together."

"You look different, Pharaoh-sama," Bakura commented without his usual disdain.

"I have a different name. A real name."

"You found your name? What is it, what is it? Tell us, pretty Pharaoh!"

"My name is Atemu," he said and smiled at the both of them.

"You _are _different, Pharaoh-sama... Ate…"

"Whatever you want to call me, it is fine by me."

Bakura looked at Marik and at Atemu again, as if the gears in his head needed to click.

"Together is fine by me," he finally muttered.

"Together, yes yes!" Marik had a maniacal grin on his face, but his voice sounded happy.

Atemu squeezed their hands again. "Come," he said. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Work to do? Here? What's the matter, pretty Pharaoh?"

"Nothing," Atemu said. "Let's go. Come on."

"Does it involve Items? They were pretty, but they hurt me…"

"No, no Items, Marik."

Bakura snorted again, but he lacked vehemence once again. He hadn't even thought about Items and stealing them for himself as soon as he had arrived here, whatever 'here' was. He had found Marik and together they had waited for the Pharaoh…for Atemu to arrive. He didn't want to admit how scared he had been that the Pharaoh would never arrive. This was better. This felt good.

They walked in the nothingness, Marik chattering like a six year old, throwing in a 'pretty' every sentence, while Bakura sneered at him or corrected whatever grammar or syntax error he made. Both held one of the Pharaoh's hands, and whereas Marik was squeezing him, Bakura was stroking his fingers. Atemu dictated the pace, walking firm and as striding as he could, but he was still the shortest of the three. Suddenly he froze mid-step, prompting the others to halt as well, confusion on their faces. A warm feeling washed over him, a strange sensation in the back of his mind. He cocked his head and heaved a sigh of relief.

He felt comforted and at ease. He was pretty sure that his Puzzle hung now from Mutou Yuugi's neck, and that was the best place the Item could ever be. It was safe. He didn't have that longing for the Puzzle anymore. Strange, but it felt… good. He wanted to be with the other two, and his wish had been granted. They had been redeemed by the love they felt for each other, and one time, they would find the Afterlife and be reunited with everyone again.

He would see the dawn of a new day again in this strange place. Never a red dawn again.

_

* * *

__End of Red Dawn or the World ends Tomorrow_


End file.
